Secret of race
by arisaris
Summary: Vampires live in hiding and protecting their secret. But when it comes to love, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

KAPITOLA 1 – Nečekané setkání

„Sakra! Jdu pozdě, to zase bude řečí…" zamumlal si Zero a přeskočil poslední dva schody eskalátoru. Po osmé večer už moc lidí v obchodním centru naštěstí nebylo, takže se mu nikdo nepletl pod nohy. Měl vyzvednout Yuki už před deseti minutami v cukrárně, ale nějak se zasekl v oddělení se zbraněmi a při jejich obdivování úplně zapomněl hlídat čas. Obvykle Yuki na nákupech doprovázel ředitel Cross, její adoptivní otec, a oba si to náležitě užili, ale dnes kvůli důležité schůzi ohledně přestupujících studentů na jeho akademii nemohl, a tak požádal Zera. Né, že by Zero nechtěl trávit čas v Yukiině milé společnosti, ale její nákupy ho zabíjely, takže se dohodli, že se sejdou v osm před cukrárnou a do té doby se každý z nich podívá, kam chce, nezávisle na sobě.

Zero lehce doskočil na špičky a okamžitě se rozeběhl. Cukrárna je za rohem, tak snad…. Prudce zahnul a pak už se nestihl vyhnout osobě, která tam zrovna šla. V plné rychlosti do ní narazil a oba sebou praštili o podlahu, asi metr od místa nárazu, jak je Zerova setrvačnost ještě kousek poponesla. Náraz byl sám o sobě dost tvrdý a následný dopad ještě tvrdší.

‚No skvělý, právě jsem asi někoho zabil´, stačil si ještě Zero pomyslet, než přistál částečně na zemi a částečně na těle toho chudáka. Jeho obličej se zaryl do hrudi pod ním.

„Hek!" V hlase neznámého bylo slyšet překvapení a bolest z obou nárazů. S úlevou si Zero uvědomil, že to naštěstí alespoň není žena nebo dívka, takže následky by nemusely být tak špatné. Rychle se snažil zvednout hlavu z hrudi oběti, ale vzhledem k hvězdám před očima se mu to moc nedařilo a ve skutečnosti jen hlavu pootočil, aniž by ji zvedl. Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se vzpamatovat.

„Moc se omlouvám, opravdu jsem nechtěl…. Je mi to strašně líto…." Mumlal Zero a snažil se nevnímat zvláštní, příjemnou vůni, kterou vdechoval a konečně zvednout hlavu. Na ramenou ucítil cizí ruce.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zazněl tiše hluboký, melodický hlas.

Zero lehce zavrtěl hlavou a jeho pohled se vyjasnil. Stříbřité lila oči se v úžasu rozšířily. Přímo před sebou spatřil velké, tmavě hnědo-rubínové oči, které se na něj dívali zvědavě a se zájmem. Chvíli nebyl schopný vůbec ničeho a jen zíral, v hlavě naprosto prázdno. Ruce na jeho ramenou ho sevřely pevněji.

„Hmmm?" a následoval tichý, měkký smích.

Zero sebou škubnul. Odtrhnul pohled od těch očí a rychle se začal zvedat. Znovu mumlal omluvy a snažil se pomoci neznámému zvednout z podlahy. Zachytil ruce, které sjely z jeho ramen, ale kupodivu žádná pomoc nebyla potřeba. Neznámý se ze země zvedl lehce, bez jakýchkoliv známek bolesti, jakoby ani k žádné srážce nedošlo. Zero stál v hlubokém předklonu se svým „líto" na rtech a díval se upřeně na ty štíhlé ruce, které pevně držel ve svých. Cítil teplo a zvláštní, těžko popsatelný, příjemný pocit.

‚Tohle jsou jeho ruce? ´proběhlo Zerovi myslí. Díval se na jemné ruce pokryté krémově zbarvenou, hladkou kůží, zakončené dlouhými štíhlými prsty. Lehce přejel po dlaních cizince a zkoumal, jestli ucítí cokoliv, co by naznačovalo, že dotyčný jimi někdy pracoval. Ne, necítil žádné otlaky ani zdrsnělou kůži, která by něco takového naznačovala. Nebylo tam nic, co mohl najít na svých dlaních.

Na co to proboha myslí? Skoro dotyčnému přerazil kosti v těle, a místo aby se zeptal, jestli je v pořádku, tak si prohlíží jeho ruce, jestli má mozoly? ‚Zdá se, že ten náraz opravdu nezůstal bez následků´, pomyslel si Zero a uvolnil je ze svého pevného sevření. Sledoval, jak pomalu opouštějí jeho dlaně a oči šly spolu s nimi v jejich směru. Když se zastavili podél boků cizince, Zero se váhavě narovnal a podíval se vzhůru do tváře neznámého.

„Doufám, že jsem Vám neublížil, pane…." vydechl Zero. Tvář, do které se díval, byla na muže až neuvěřitelně pohledná. Husté, tmavě hnědé, lehce zvlněné prameny vlasů spadaly do čela a na ramena a měkce rámovaly tvář a krk. Úzká, ostrá linie obočí se klenula nad těma nádhernýma, tmavě hnědo-rubínovýma očima, lemovanýma dlouhýma, černýma řasama. Lehce vystouplé lícní kosti propůjčovali tváři opticky užší vzhled a rovný nos té správné velikosti tento dojem jen umocnil. Tvar čelisti a brada ovšem nenechala nikoho na pochybách, že i přes jemné rysy tato tvář patří jednoznačně muži. Zerův pohled sjel od těch neuvěřitelných očí ke rtům cizince. Nádherné, jemně řezané rty byly teď vytvarované do lehkého úsměvu a propůjčovali tváři svůdnost.

‚Neuvěřitelné´, pomyslel si Zero a najednou si uvědomil, že na ně zírá naprosto neskrytě. Bleskově přesunul pohled zpět k očím druhého a cítil, jak začíná lehce červenat, když uviděl ten pobavený výraz v očích neznámého. ´Bezva, tak ještě toho trochu…´, vrčel si Zero pro sebe, když cítil, jak se mu horko šíří z tváří k uším.

„Ne, jsem v pořádku. A co ty?" Hlas byl stále stejně jemný, jako poprvé, bez známek zlosti nebo podráždění.

‚Huh, on mi tyká´, uvědomil si Zero se zpožděním. ‚No, vlastně, proč ne, vypadá to, že jsme věkově podobně, takže to bude možná trochu míň trapné´, blesklo Zerovi myslí.

„Eh, jo, jo, já jsem v pohodě" pokusil se Zero o trochu pokřivený úsměv. „Jsem rád, že se ti nic nestalo, ještě jednou se omlouvám".

Zero se díval do těch tmavých očí a začal mít divný pocit. Zdálo se mu, jakoby se výraz v nich nějak změnil – možná trochu potemněl. ‚Tak - že by přeci jen dobře skytá zlost? ´ pomyslel si Zero a ušklíbl se. ‚Vlastně se není čemu divit´.

„V pořádku" zaslechl velmi tichou odpověď a byl si jistý, že i druhý se lehce ušklíbl. „Rád přijmu tvou omluvu při našem dalším setkání", protáhl neznámý líně, napůl už skoro šeptem. Jeho hlas měl divný tón, byl vláčný, až to znělo skoro jako hluboké vrnění.

Zero vytřeštil oči. ‚Co? Jaké další setkání? A co se mu najednou stalo s hlasem? ´, pomyslel si zmateně, ale než stačil cokoliv říct nebo udělat, neznámý už odcházel. Zero tam stál a zíral za ním a vůbec nevěděl, co si má myslet. Na to, že na něj čeká Yuki úplně zapomněl.

„ Ah, a ještě maličkost" ozval se cizinec již zády k Zerovi.

„Jmenuji se Kuran. Kuran Kaname".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname pomalu odcházel a musel se sám pro sebe usmát. Tohle nečekané setkání bylo překvapivě příjemné. Byl si jistý, že právě ´potkal´adoptivního syna ředitele Crosse. Vlastně to byla jedna z prvních věcí, které se dozvěděl, jakmile se svými přáteli dorazil na zmíněnou akademii.

Ředitel Cross, jak se zdálo, byla milá, veselá osůbka, o které by nikdy nikdo neřekl, že byl schopen řídit celou agendu tak velkého institutu, jako byla akademie. Své dlouhé vlasy světle medové barvy měl stažené do koňského ohonu a velké oči skrýval za kulatými brýlemi. Úsměv, který nikdy břehem jejich hodinové konverzace nezmizel z jeho tváře, doplňoval šátek kolem krku s velkým uzlem na boční straně. Vřelé uvítání a šálek voňavého čaje s křupavými sušenkami, které upekl ředitel sám, přispěli k přátelské, až skoro domácí atmosféře.

Na jeho stole stály čtyři zarámované fotografie, otočené přední stranou směrem k vstupním dveřím, místo k sedícímu za stolem. Na jedné byla tmavovlasá dívka s velkýma hnědýma očima a rozpustilým úsměvem, skoro stejným, jaký měl ředitel. Na druhé byl mračící se chlapec s bílo-stříbrnými vlasy a světlýma, do lila zbarvenýma očima. Na třetí byli obě tyto osoby, ale již starší, dívka stále s úsměvem a chlapec s knedlíkem na vidličce v natažené ruce před sebou místo jeho vlastního obličeje. A na čtvrté byl usmívající se ředitel Cross společně s povědomým, vysokým, štíhlým, černovlasým mužem, který měl přes jedno oko pásku. Druhé oko bylo jasně modré a i z fotografie zářilo nezkrotnou energií.

Jakmile ředitel zahlédl, že si Kaname fotografie prohlíží, spěšně rozdělil šálky s čajem a nadšeně fota okomentoval.

„Aaa, vidím Kaname, že Vás zaujaly obrázky mých milovaných děti. Zdařilé, nemyslíte? Moc rádi se fotí…" cvrlikal ředitel.

‚Hah, to jistě´pomyslel si Kaname, ale dal si pozor, aby měl na tváři stále drobný úsměv a v jeho výrazu se neobjevilo nic z toho, co si myslí. ‚Zvlášťě syn´.

„To je Yuki, když jí bylo šest. Už tehdy byla sluníčko a září i dnes. Často je slyšet její zvonivý smích, jsem si jist, že ji nepřeslechnete, když ji se svými přáteli potkáte", pokračoval Cross a na chvíli se zasnil. „ Jo jo, no a tohle je Zero, když mu bylo deset. Milý chlapec, jen trošičku nevrlý, ale nic vážného, haha, určitě si budete rozumnět. S Yuki se navzájem skvěle doplňují, co Zerovi chybí na vstřícnosti k ostatním, to Yuki hravě dožene svou roztomilostí. Ale věřte mi, opravdu to není tak zlé, jak možná uslyšíte, Zero má dobré srdce…..".

Kaname se ještě jednou podíval na obě zarámované fotky. Ano, nebylo pochyb o tom, že dívka září dobrou náladou. Setkání s ní bude jistě příjemné. No a ten kluk – s ním se vlastně nemusí zabývat, až se potkají, bude vše jasné během prvních pár vteřin a hranice budou rychle vymezené.

Pak se rozhovor stočil čistě k jejich přestupu. Ředitele zajímalo, proč si Kaname se svými přáteli vybral právě jeho akademii pro další studium. Řekl, že je velmi polichocen, ale že by to rád věděl, protože je spousta dalších skvělých míst, kde by tak dobré studenty rádi uvítali. Kaname se podíval po svých přátelích a pak se ujal slova. Nejprve si dal záležet, aby dostatečně vyzdvihl fakt, že Crossova akademie má velmi dobrou pověst a je to jeden z nejvíce prestižních vzdělávacích institutů v zemi. Slova zapůsobila dle očekávání a ředitel se tetelil pýchou. Posunul si brýle, úsměv se rozšířil, poposedl na židli, a chvíli to vypadalo, že snad z ní i vyskočí, ale nakonec se asi ovládl, protože se spokojil jen s tichým potěšeným „Ach, ano?"

Pak Kaname poukázal na skutečnost, že tato akademie jako jedna z mála umožňuje studium ve speciálním režimu, přesně nastaveném dle potřeb a požadavků studenta a to byl další z rozhodujících faktorů pro něj a jeho přátele. Ředitel evidentně spokojen s Kanameho odpovědí již bez dalších otázek vyndal formuláře, které bylo ještě třeba vyplnit, a pak je doprovodil na ubytovnu pro chlapce. Kaname spolu se svými třemi přáteli zabrali celkem 4 pokoje na nejvzdálenější části chlapecké ubytovny, protože jedna z podmínek, kterou měli, byla, aby byli ubytováni v pokojích po jednom, bez spolubydlících a pokud možno, v co nejtišší části koleje. To pro Cross akademii nebyl žádný problém. Ubytovacích prostor byl dostatek a v této vzdálenější části ubytovny byly pokoje obsazeny opravdu málo. Po té, co jim ředitel Cross ukázal pokoje a předal klíče, se s úsměvem rozloučil, s tím, že „povinnosti volají" a pak už byl pryč.

Kaname se podíval po zbytku. Všichni se tvářili trochu překvapeně na tak náhlý a rychlý ředitelův odchod, ale i zvědavě, jaké že jsou jejich pokoje. Bylo dohodnuto, že si je mohou na vlastní náklady dovybavit, čím jen budou chtít. Samozřejmě - jen po dobu jejich přítomnosti zde. Pokud by se rozhodli akademii opustit, musí pokoje uvést zpět do původního stavu.

„Takže, jdeme se podívat?" zeptal se Kaname ostatních. Nadšené i neutrální přikývnutí mu bylo odpovědí. Ostatně, jak čekal.

Takuma Ichijo, jeho nejbližší přítel, byl samozřejmě nadšen. Jeho milá povaha mu vlastně ani nic jiného nedovolovala. Ovšem každý, kdo by se nechal jeho milou povahou zmást a myslel by si, že se dá lehce zmanipulovat, by brzy zjistil svůj velký omyl. Takuma byl tvrdý soupeř, když na to přišlo, logické myšlení a schopnost řízení druhých mu nebyla cizí.

Akatsuki Kain, zdrženlivý, uzavřený a jak se často zdálo, nedostupný pro ostatní, ale přesto schopný a spolehlivý přítel, dal lehké pokývnutí hlavy s trochu znuděným výrazem ve tváři. Kain klamal velmi dobře jak svým držením těla, tak výrazem a Kaname si toho byl dobře vědom. Ten, kdo ho neznal, ho mohl považovat tak trochu za namyšleného a bez zájmu o cokoliv, ale jisté bylo, že Kain byl jedna z velmi mála osob, se kterými se Kaname za svůj život setkal, které by pro skutečního přítele či někoho opravdu blízkého, bojovali do posledního dechu.

Další nadšené přikývnutí přišlo od Kainova bratrance, Hanabusy Aido. Aido byl zvídavý, roztomilý blonďák se světle modrýma očima a chováním playboye. Kamkoliv přišel, tam jej děvčata zbožňovala. S Kainem byli nerozlučná dvojka. Aido vlastně svého bratrance nutně potřeboval, protože jak se zdálo, Aido byl magnetem na průšvihy a jeho obětavý bratranec ho z nich většinou tahal a snažil se, aby i z těch nejhorších Aido vyvázl živý a zdravý. Kaname předpokládal, že i když budou mít tihle dva každý pokoj pro sebe, stejně budou většinou spolu v jednom.

Pokoje byly dostatečně velké, aby se tam mohli ubytovat i čtyři osoby. A vypadaly naprosto stejně. V každém byla jedna postel, jedna skříň, stůl se židlí a věšák na šaty u dveří. Velké okno bylo předností každé místnosti. V čem se ale pokoje lišily od těch ostatních, dvou-postelových na ubytovně, byla skutečnost, že každý z nich měl vlastní koupelnu a sociální zařízení. To byl také jeden z požadavků této skupiny studentů. Soukromí bylo něco, co si pečlivě hlídali. Ostatně, oni moc dobře věděli proč a své tajemství umně a za všech okolností střežili.

Po zběžné prohlídce pokojů bylo zřejmé, že případné úpravy a dovybavení je nutností. Přeci jen se zde chystali strávit nějaký čas a byli zvyklí na trochu více pohodlí, pokud to bylo možné. A to byl přesně ten důvod, proč se Kaname tento večer vydal do města a následně do nákupního centra, kde se tak nečekaně střetl – a to doslova – se Zerem.

Kaname pokračoval dál k eskalátoru a cítil Zerův pohled v zádech. Z nějakého i pro něj neznámého důvodu se cítil v opravdu dobré náladě. Nepochyboval, že je to Crossův adoptivní syn, protože, i když byla fotka na stole ředitele poněkud staršího data, moc stříbrovlasých kluků s lila zbarvenýma očima, tady určitě nebude. ‚Asi budu muset přehodnotit své dřívější stanovisko ohledně tohohle kluka´pomyslel si Kaname. ‚Jak je vidět, během prvních pár vteřin našeho setkání nebylo jasné vůbec nic´ zasmál se pro sebe pobaveně.

Ale jedna věc přeci jen jasná byla – tedy alespoň Kanamemu. A to ta, že tento zamračený kluk z fotky ho ve skutečnosti začal velmi zajímat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Když Kaname zmizel z dohledu Zera a on se konečně vzpamatoval z ohromení, zjistil, že je půl deváté pryč.

„Ehm, Zero!" ozvalo se za ním.

Úlek opravdu nešel skrýt. Zero nadskočil a srdce se mu na okamžik zastavilo. Yuki! Úplně na ni zapomněl!

„Yuki?" vyhrkl a rychle se otočil. Uviděl drobnou, tmavovlasou, našpulenou dívku.

„Co to tady vyvádíš, Zero? Na co tak upřeně koukáš? Měli jsme se sejít u cukrárny už víc jak před půl hodinou!" chrlila Yuki ze sebe naštvaně.

„Já-já se moc omlouvám Yuki, trochu jsem se nechtěně zdržel a pak jsem někoho srazil a pak .…." koktal Zero a rychle bral Yuki z rukou tašky.

Yuki vykulila oči. „Srazil? Ty jsi někoho srazil Zero? A koho? A jsi v pořádku? A kde je ta osoba? Koho jsi to vlastně srazil?" zasypala ho otázkami.

Zero na ni chvíli koukal, jako by mu uletěly včely. ‚Koho jsi to vlastně srazil? ´běžela mu její otázka hlavou. ‚No, to teda fakt nevím´pomyslel si ironicky. ‚Ne, vlastně počkat – ne, nevím, on mu vlastně řekl své jméno. Jak to bylo? ´přemýšlel rychle Zero.

„Naštěstí to byl kluk Yuki, takže se to obešlo bez zranění a oba jsme v pořádku" řekl a trochu si znovu oddychl. „Myslím, že říkal, že se jmenuje nějak na K – hm, myslím – Kuran" zamumlal Zero.

„Kuran?" vyhrkla najednou Yuki a oči se jí rozšířily. „Jako Kaname Kuran, Zero?"

„Jo, myslím, že to říkal…" odpověděl Zero udiven reakcí Yuki. „Proč, ty ho znáš?" zeptal se a skoro ani nechtěl slyšet odpověď. V hlavě se mu mihla vzpomínka na větu, kterou ten kluk řekl: ‚ Rád přijmu tvou omluvu při našem dalším setkání. ´

„Osobně samozřejmě ne, Zero, ale copak ty nevíš, že Kaname Kuran je jeden ze čtyř nově nastupujících studentů do Cross akademie?"


	2. Chapter 2

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám, které jsem v první kapitole opomněla: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 2 – Zvědavost zabila kočku

Ležel v posteli a nemohl usnout. V hlavě mu vířila spleť otázek. ‚Nově nastupující studenti? A on je jedním z nich? ´ Hm, na studenta teda fakt nevypadal. Alespoň ne na normálního studenta. Stále slyšel hlas toho kluka, tak zvláštně měkký…. A když zavřel oči, okamžitě viděl ty jeho. Velké, upřené, fascinující, pohlcující…..

‚To je šílený´ pomyslel si a přetočil se na záda. Začínal mít zlost sám na sebe. ‚Proč mě vlastně zajímá? Proč ho prostě nepustím z hlavy? ´ Od jejich setkání a tedy nástupu nových studentů uběhl týden. Celý jeden týden a i přesto, že studenti Cross akademie byli ubytováni přímo v areálu, ještě ho nepotkal. Ani na ubytovně, ani ve škole. Skoro se zdálo, že ke studiu nakonec nenastoupil – ani on, ani ti ostatní tři. Ale včera zaslechl, jak se bavila Yuki s Yori, její nejlepší kamarádkou, že se šušká, že to jsou studenti se zvláštním režimem výuky a proto nejsou v normálních třídách s ostatními. To by leccos vysvětlovalo. A to by také znamenalo, že i jejich ubytování by mohlo být odlišné od normálních studentů.

Zero se ušklíbl. Ne, že by ho to překvapilo. Vlastně něco podobného očekával. Prominentní, zazobaní, rozmazlení a nadřazení spratci. Už se s takovými setkal. Nebylo o co stát. V akademii bývali ubytováni ve velkých pokojích nacházejících se na koncích jednotlivých křídel chlapecké a dívčí ubytovny. Ty byly spojeny uprostřed velkým schodištěm, kde byla kancelář ředitele Crosse. Tyto pokoje bylo také možné díky jejich velikosti různě dovybavit nebo přestavět.

Zero se zle usmál. ‚Co se tak trochu mrknout, kde a jak nový student bydlí? No, ne, že by byl tak moc zvědavý, ale co je špatného na tom, že chce vědět, co je ten kluk zač? ´ Bylo jasné, že když se potkali v obchodním centru, Kuran už věděl, kdo Zero je. Jinak by si nemohl být tak jistý jejich dalším setkáním.

Bylo rozhodnuto. Deka odletěla prudce stranou a Zero vstal. Svižně se nasoukal do riflí a přes triko přehodil košili. Knoflíky se nezabýval, večer to byla nepodstatná věc. Z kalhot uniformy vytáhl pásek, protáhl poutky riflí a zaklapl. Bez ponožek vklouzl do botasek. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli si má vzít baterku, ale pak tu myšlenku zavrhl, protože kdyby náhodou někdo zahlédl paprsek světla, mohl by to být problém.

Přešel ke dveřím svého pokoje a opatrně otevřel. Chodba byla tichá, sem tam svítilo světlo, ale jen tak, aby se jeden nezabil, když šel. Ostatně, bylo už okolo půlnoci, takže co se měl kdo courat po chodbě. Tiše vyklouzl ze dveří. Zerův pokoj byl jeden z posledních obydlených pokojů v této části ubytovny. Byl samotář, vyhovovalo mu to. A díky jeho uzavřené povaze a chladnému chování k okolí, to bylo dobré i kvůli případným konfliktům, které by mohl vzniknout.

Dostat se tedy nepozorovaně do odlehlé části koleje z jeho pokoje nebyl zase až takový problém. Problém ale byl, že jak se vzdaloval od svého pokoje, světel na chodbě postupně ubývalo, až nezbylo žádné. Kdyby nebylo velkých oken, kterými dopadalo měsíční světlo, nerozeznal by ani ruku před nosem. ‚Přece jen jsem si tu baterku měl vzít´ pomyslel si Zero. Ale na návrat už bylo pozdě. Jeho cíl byl na dosah a popravdě, kdyby se teď vrátil, asi by se znovu k podobné akci neodhodlal.

Na chvíli se zastavil a poslouchal. Všude bylo ticho. Pomalu zahnul za roh a vyšel po bočním schodišti do patra. Chodba před ním byla temná a tichá jako všechny, kterými v této odlehlé části ubytovny prošel. Tady někde už by to mělo být.

Nejasně si uvědomil, že vlastně ani neví, které z těch pokojů jsou vlastně obydlené a ve kterém z nich bydlí ten kluk. ‚Sakra! Podle čeho jsem si myslel, že to poznám? Podle cedule _VSTUPTE?_ Nemůžu přeci zkoušet každý pokoj, zvlášť když tam může někdo spát,' běželo mu hlavou. Udělal ještě pár kroků vpřed a pak si rozmrzele povzdechl. ‚Aaah jo, tak se přeci jen vrátím….'. Ale při prvním kroku zpět okamžitě ztuhnul. Měl pocit, že něco slyšel. Znělo to jako kroky, ale možná se mýlil. Navíc, kdo by sem taky chodil bez světla?

KLAP! KLAP!

Ne, teď to slyšel zase! Kroky! ‚No, tak tohle mi ještě scházelo. Jestli mě tu někdo najde, tak bude problém! Ale kdo kruci může být tak pozdě v noci vzhůru?'

Zero si bleskově zul boty, otočil se a pokud možno co nejrychleji a nejtišeji, se rozeběhl na konec chodby. Tam se přitiskl k posledním dveřím v řadě. ‚Ještě, že je dnes úplněk a měsíc svítí tak silně, jinak bych se v té tmě asi přerazil,' pomyslel si a snažil se uklidnit dech a rychlý tlukot svého srdce. Moc dobře to nešlo a ke všemu se zdálo, že se kroky přibližují. Pevně sevřel boty v ruce.

‚Co teď? Vypadá to, že ten někdo má pokoj asi někde tady!' Zero začal panikařit. Přitiskl se silněji ke dveřím. Sice se díky té troše světla zvenčí nezabil, ale také ho tma nedokáže pořádně skrýt. Najednou dveře za ním povolili. Na poslední chvíli chytil trochu balanc, takže sebou netřískl o podlahu, nicméně i tak byl jeho vpád dost hlasitý. Nekontrolovatelně udělal několik malých, rychlých kroků do pokoje. Rukama se snažil něčeho zachytit a automaticky pustil boty. Dopadly překvapivě tiše, ale i tak mu to připadalo jako rány z děla. Náhodně sjel rukou po klice dveří. Její hrany byly ostré a odřely Zerovi prsty.

‚Tss,' uteklo mu bolestivě dřív, než se stačil zastavit.

Přitiskl si prsty automaticky k puse a snažil se poslouchat. Ale kromě svého bušícího srdce neslyšel nic. Všude bylo ticho. Bylo skoro až děsivé. ‚Kam šel?' proběhlo Zerovi hlavou. ‚Už někam do pokoje? Nebo - nebo se zastavil a také poslouchá?' Zero se znovu vyděsil. Musí zavřít dveře, aby to vypadalo, že tam bydlí! Rychle chytil kliku znovu, ale teď už dával pozor, aby se opět nezranil a tiše na ni zatlačil. Dveře se zavřely naprosto bezhlučně. Zero si konečně vydechl. Tak tohle tedy opravdu neplánoval! Naštěstí se zdálo, že pokoj je v tuto chvíli prázdný. Kdyby ne, majitel by se už jistě ozval.

Zero se pomalu rozhlédl. Jeho oči už docela zvyklé na nedostatek světla z chodby rychle putovaly po pokoji. Byl opravdu velký. Minimálně čtyřikrát tak velký jako Zerův a kralovalo mu nádherné velké okno. Závěsy byla stažené po stranách, takže i tady bylo alespoň nějaké světlo. Pod nohama cítil něco příjemného a měkkého – koberec! Lehce zvedl nohu a přejel chodidlem po vláknech. Příjemně to lechtalo, a když nohu položil zpět, prsty cítil, jak vysoká a měkká vlákna jsou.

Přímo před sebou u okna viděl obrys velkého stolu. Nalevo od něj byla podle tvaru asi pohovka s dvěma křesly a menším stolkem. Napravo ohromná postel se závěsy. Popošel k ní, aby se ujistil, že je v pokoji opravdu sám a nebude nepříjemně překvapen. Závěsy byly stažené vždy k jedné straně a postel byla skutečně prázdná. ‚Díky Bohu za to', oddychl si Zero znovu a vynadal si za ten stupidní nápad jít do těchto míst, místo aby spal. A pak se zarazil.

‚Ta vůně!' blesklo mu hlavou. ‚Tu přeci znám! Přesně takhle byl cítit ten kluk, kterého jsem srazil a kvůli kterému jsem se skoro dostal do průšvihu. Je možné, že bych náhodou opravdu našel jeho pokoj?' přemýšlel udiveně Zero. ‚Ale kde vězí? Jak to, že tu není? ' Zvědavě přistoupil až těsně k posteli, ze které, jak se mu zdálo, vůně vychází. Sklonil se a lehce přejel dlaní po povlečení. Bylo neuvěřitelně hladké. Chladné a přesto příjemné na dotek. Naklonil se tam, kde podle obrysů tušil polštáře a zhluboka se nadechl. Ano, nemýlí se, je to ta samá vůně, kterou cítil z toho kluka. Jak že říkal, že se jmenuje? Kaname?

Zero se narovnal a projel si vlasy prsty. „Co to proboha dělám?" zamumlal nahlas. „Kdyby mě tu Kuran viděl, bude si myslet, že jsem …". Nedořekl.

Něčí ruka se mu pevně přitiskla k puse. Než stačil jakkoliv zareagovat, prudké trhnutí jeho hlavu dozadu a následné pootočení jej přirazilo čelem ke zdi, což bylo dost, aby byl na okamžik dezorientován. Jedna ruka mu byla bolestivě zkroucena za záda a cizí tělo ho tisklo silně ke zdi.

„Mmphh!" vykřikl překvapeně do dlaně, která byla stále na jeho ústech.

Vzápětí uslyšel ten hlas a krev mu ztuhla v žilách.

Kuran!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname se podíval na hodinky. Bylo něco málo po půlnoci. ‚Za chvíli bude pauza na jídlo' pomyslel si roztržitě. Dnešek byl celý nějak divný. Nejprve ten šílený sen. Neviděl stříbrovlasého ředitelova syna celý týden, ale jak se zdálo, jeho fantazii to vůbec nevadilo. Sen byl tak živý, až se Kaname se sténáním vzbudil. To bylo fakt na zabití. Proč se mu zdálo zrovna o něm? Dokonce si musel dát i studenou sprchu, aby se uklidnil. A pak nechtěně viděl spát Hanabusu Aido v posteli Akatsukiho Kaina. A, i když tam Kain nebyl, Kaname se cítil trochu trapně, že tam tak vletěl. Ještě, že Aidou spal. A aby toho nebylo dost, zapomněl sešit s poznámkami, o který ho požádal Takuma. Sice by mu ho mohl půjčit po vyučování, ale rozhodl se pro něj zajít o přestávce na jídlo. Aspoň něco snad dnes bude tak, jak má.

Nicméně už skoro půl hodiny měl divný pocit. Vlastně mohl říci, že byl nervózní. Vůbec nechápal proč, ale už se dál nemohl soustředit na výklad učitele. ‚Možná by pomohlo odejít o trochu dřív, než pauza začne a provětrat si hlavu.' Přejel očima po svých přátelích. Naštěstí se nezdálo, že by si někdo jeho neklidu všiml a tak se omluvil a rychle opustil třídu. Koutkem oka zaregistroval překvapené pohledy, ale nikdo nic nekomentoval.

Kaname se rozhodl jít rovnou do svého pokoje pro ten sešit a pak na krátkou procházku po zahradě akademie, než půjde na jídlo. To by mohlo být příjemné. ‚Měsíc dnes svítí opravdu jasně' pomyslel si s úsměvem, když procházel kolem oken lemujících jednotlivé chodby ‚a fakt, že je dnes úplněk, jen umocňuje jeho kouzlo'. Po této myšlence cítil, jak se jeho nálada lehce zlepšila. Ne o moc, ale i tak to bylo lepší než nic. Čím více se blížil ke svému pokoji, tím méně lampového a více měsíčního světla vnímal. To bylo pro jeho ostrý zrak opravdu příjemné. Viděl ve tmě stejně dobře jako ve dne, možná dokonce i lépe, protože denní světlo bývalo zvláště za slunečných dnů dosti ostré a bolely z toho oči.

Zrovna šel po chodbě k bočnímu schodišti, když něco zaslechl. Zastavil se a pozorně poslouchal. Měl pocit, že zaslechl kroky. Nebo - že by se mu to zdálo? ‚Je hluboká noc, kdo by tu co dělal,' znejistěl Kaname. ‚A nikdo kromě mě a mých přátel tady právě teď nebydlí, takže - ...' Ne, nezdálo se mu to! Teď slyšel něco jako tiché zamručení. Kaname popošel o několik kroků dopředu, aby líp slyšel. Najednou bylo všude ticho.

‚Hm, ať už je to kdokoli, zřejmě jsem ho vyplašil' usmál se Kaname. Začal cítit lehké vzrušení. Tohle bylo skoro jako lov. Jeho smysly se napjaly. Zachytil něčí pach. Podivně známou a přesto cizí vůni. Znovu se rozešel. I přes své kroky mohl slyšet něčí rychlý úprk chodbou, ale znělo to jinak než předtím. Tak nějak tišeji a mlaskavěji. ‚Mlaskavěji?' zasmál se Kaname tiše sám pro sebe. Tak tohle ho opravdu začíná zajímat. Stoupl na první schod a znovu se zastavil. Všude bylo ticho, ale on už věděl, že ten někdo tam je.

Rychle a tišeji než předtím vyběhl po schodech. Právě včas, aby zahlédl nějaký rychlý pohyb u svých dveří a následně uslyšel dvě tlumené rány a něčí bolestivé zasyknutí. A pak ho slabá, nečekaná vůně uhodila do napjatých smyslů – krev! Cítil, jak se mu napjalo celé tělo samo od sebe a srdce se rozbušilo rychleji, když začalo pumpovat adrenalin do jeho žil. ‚Jaká nádherná vůně - bohužel rychle zmizela,' povzdechl si zasněně Kaname.

Pomalu a teď již opravdu zvědavý se blížil tiše ke svým dveřím. Dal si záležet, aby jeho kroky nevydávaly žádný hluk. Byl už velmi blízko, když ucítil závan vzduchu, jakoby se zavřely. Opět se na chvíli zastavil a napjatě poslouchal. Skoro mohl slyšet něčí dech za nimi a hlasitý tlukot srdce dotyčného. Ovšem, nic víc. Kaname došel až těsně ke dveřím a veden svými ostrými smysly se neomylně sklonil ke klice, na níž ulpělo něco málo z té nádherné vůně, kterou předtím cítil. Mělce se nadechl a pak lehce přeje svým jazykem po hraně kliky.

‚Mmm, ano….' zabušilo Kanamemu v mysli a duhovkami probleskla temně červená.

Prudce se postavil a sevřel ruce v pěst. ‚Tak dost, ovládej se!' vynadal si Kaname a zavřel pevně oči. Začal korigovat své zrychlené dýchání a tep. Už začínal tušit, kdo je ten nezvaný host za dveřmi. To by vysvětlovalo, proč mu byl předtím ten pach tak povědomý a přesto cizí… Kaname se usmál. ‚Zdá se, že dnešek přeci jen nebude tak špatný….'.

Opatrně Kaname stiskl kliku a pootevřel dveře. Mohl slyšet vzdalující se dech druhého chlapce. Jeho vůně ho zasáhla naplno. Teď už si byl jistý, i kdyby ho neviděl. Byl to on. Byl to Zero! Ale co tu dělá? Kaname tiše vklouzl do pokoje a díval se, jak Zero stojí před jeho postelí. Viděl, jak se dotkl povlečení. ‚Co to sakra…?' nechápal Kaname. Když se Zero sklonil k jeho polštáři, už to nevydržel a tiše se přesunul za něj. A pak uslyšel, co Zero říká a v očích se mu zlomyslně zablesklo.

‚Zdá se, že tu někdo potřebuje lekci' ušklíbl se Kaname. ‚Tak proč se trochu nepobavit?' a s tou myšlenkou přitiskl Zerovi svou ruku na ústa. Druhou použil pro jeho lepší znehybnění, než jej přirazil svým tělem tvrdě ke zdi.

Napůl překvapený a napůl vyděšený výkřik Zera byl udušen v Kanameho dlani a Kaname cítil, jak mu tep opět prudce stoupá. Ze Zerovi ruky, kterou se opíral o zeď, cítil Kaname slabou vůni krve. A se svou hlavou těsně vedle jeho, mohl slyšet zběsilý tep a tlukot srdce a tvrdě se musel ovládnout, aby nepodlehl pokušení zarýt své pulzující tesáky do Zerova krku.

„Ty nevíš Kiryuu, že zvědavost se nevyplácí?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bylo to úžasně opojné. Netušil, že by zde, na akademii, mohl něco takového cítit. To chvějící se tělo pod jeho, ten zrychlený dech, tu atmosféru adrenalinu a strachu, která explodovala ve vzduchu okolo nich, jakmile Zero uslyšel jeho hlas a poznal, kdo jej drží. Ten ohlušující tlukot Zerova srdce, vůně jeho vlasů, vůně jeho krve… .

Ruka sjela ze Zerových rtů a chytla jej pevně za bradu. Bez přemýšlení sklonil Kaname hlavu k Zerovi a pootevřenými rty lehce přejel přes jeho tvář směrem dolů. Špičkou jazyka vyrazil po hraně Zerovi čelisti a vychutnával chuť kůže. A pak následovaly drobné, horké polibky na krk, které za sebou zanechávaly žhavou stezku.

Zerova reakce na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat. Prudce vydechl. Byl si více než vědom Kanameho těla, které ho tisklo ke zdi a každého jeho drobného pohybu, který udělal. Obklopila jej omamná vůně. Adrenalin se hnal jeho žilami a způsoboval, že Kanameho dotek cítil mnohonásobně intenzivněji, než by si kdy myslel, že je vůbec schopný vnímat. Když ucítil měkké rty na své tváři, myslel si nejdříve, že to byl omyl. Ale ta horká úzká stopa po Kanameho jazyku – to nemohlo být omylem ani náhodou. A ty polibky, po kterých pálila kůže a při nichž začaly Zerovi tančit černé tečky před očima z nedostatku vzduchu, jak zadržoval dech ….

Instinktivně sebou škubnul a pokusil se uvolnit. Ale sevření bylo pevné a místo uvolnění se jen znásobila bolest z jeho zkroucené ruky.

„Sakra Kuran! Co to děláš?" vykřikl Zero.

Místo odpovědi Kaname pustil jeho bradu a popadl ruku, kterou se Zero opíral o zeď. Zvedl hlavu od jeho krku a přitáhl si ji k ústům. Olízl prsty, které si Zero poranil. Už nekrvácely, ale vůně tu stále byla. Zavřel oči, aby ji mohl lépe cítit. Zero otočil hlavu a vytřeštěně se na Kanameho díval. Byl zmatený. Nechápal proč tohle Kaname vůbec dělá a nechápal reakci svého těla. Nejprve byl vyděšený a pak vzteklý z toho, že se tu nechal takhle chytit, aniž by si Kanameho všimnul a teď – Bože, teď začínal být – vzrušený?

„Ne ne ne" zasténal Zero nahlas, aniž by si toho byl vědom.

Kaname se zarazil. Otevřel oči a podíval se přímo na Zera. Naskytl se mu nádherný pohled. Oči chlapce byly doširoka rozevřené a jejich normálně světle fialková barva byla teď naprosto tmavá. Tváře hořely jasnou červení a z pootevřených rtů vycházel přerývaný, rychlý dech. Výraz tváře a očí, v nichž se hromadily emoce, byl naprosto opojný. Kaname se vpíjel svým pohledem do těch velkých očí a vychutnával zmatek, který tam nacházel. Přiblížil se k Zerovým rtům, ale těsně před tím, než se jich mohl dotknout svými, Zero rychle otočil hlavu a přitiskl ji čelem ke zdi.

‚Ah, zdá se, že napoprvé je toho asi už dost' pomyslel si Kaname trochu zklamaně. Jemně uvolnil svůj stisk na ruce, kterou držel zkroucenou za Zerovými zády a naposledy se nadechl chlapcovy vůně z tak těsné blízkosti. V příštích třech vteřinách byl překvapen sám sebou naprosto stejně, jako Zero.

Jakmile se Kaname vědomě nadechl v Zerově těsné blízkosti, aby si ještě vychutnal tu směs vůní, kterou chlapec vydával a kterou on mohl tak dobře cítit, udeřila jej nová, výraznější vůně, která začala pomalu, ale jistě dominovat nad ostatními, a která tam určitě předtím nebyla – vzrušení! Jakmile ji zaregistroval, Kaname jednal automaticky. Muselo to být u něj pro Zera něco čistě instinktivního, protože tohle se mu ještě nikdy s nikým jiným nestalo.

Zero cítil, jak tlak na ruce za zády polevil a už si skoro vydechl úlevou, když Kaname náhle pevně sevřel i jeho volnou ruku, stáhl ji také za záda a prudce přes obě přetáhl Zerovu nezapnutou košili, kterou mu strhnul z ramen. Pak jej jediným silným pohybem odhodil na postel. Dopad byl naštěstí bezbolestný, protože postel byla neočekávaně měkká, ale než jej stačila odpružit, Kaname už byl nad ním. Vše se stalo tak rychle, že to Zero stěží stihl zaregistrovat. Ovšem úleva, kterou tak krátce předtím cítil, rychle zmizela a byla nahrazena skoro panikou.

Kaname se zarazil, když znovu ucítil Zerovo tělo, tentokrát pod sebou. Seděl na jeho nohou, hrudí se lehce opíral o Zerovu a jeho ruce, teď volné, byly pevně propletené ve stříbrných pramenech. A on se díval znovu, ale teď už zpříma do chlapcových očí. Výraz v nich se divoce měnil. Něco, co vypadalo jako obavy, rychle zmizelo a místo toho Kaname viděl zlost, která prudce rostla.

„Zbláznil ses?" vykřikl Zero a nejasně si uvědomil, že Kaname nereaguje. Kaname na něm skoro ležel, držel ho pevně za vlasy a strnule se na něj díval. Jeho oči byly obrovské a temně rubínové.

„Hej! Hej Kuran! Mluvím s tebou! Posloucháš mě vůbec?" zkusil to Zero znovu.

Bylo to jako procitnout z krátkého omámení. Kaname zamrkal a snažil se rychle skrýt své vlastní překvapení. Slyšel Zerův hlas i jeho zlostný a trochu zmatený tón. Povolil sevřené prsty v Zerových vlasech a jemně jimi projel. Trochu víc se nad Zerem nadzvedl a pousmál se.

„Jistě Zero, poslouchám tě, ani nevíš jak moc" vrněl Kaname tiše a olízl si rty. ‚Ano Zero, poslouchám nejen, co říkáš ústy, ale také, co říkáš svým tělem a moc se mi to líbí.' Kaname se tiše zasmál.

Zero se zamračil. „Co je tady k smíchu?" – ty namyšlenej spratku - dodal ve své hlavě. „Nepřijde mi to tu moc zábavné" vrčel Zero dál.

Kanameho úsměv se rozšířil. „Vážně ne?" zeptal se nevině. „A já bych se vsadil, že jsi se až do teď docela bavil… hm, co říkáš Kiryuu?" a posunul své boky lehce nahoru po Zerových stehnech.

Zero sebou škubnul. „C-co?" vyhrkl, ale jeho hlas už nebyl tak přesvědčivě zlostný, jak by si přál. ‚Aaa, kdybych mohl, tak bych si nafackoval, že mě vůbec napadlo sem lézt' proběhlo mu hlavou, zatímco cítil, jak se Kanameho ruka dala do pohybu.

Kaname si to užíval. Díval se a užíval si. Tohle prostě nemělo chybu. Vzpomněl si na svůj sen. Zvláštní, že se mu zdál zrovna dnes. Vzpomínal na pocit, když ve snu držel a hladil Zerovo tělo, když ho tiskl k sobě, když ho líbal a olizoval - a na to, jak nádherně Zero sténal…. Kaname cítil, jak v něm prudce roste touha. Jestli to do teď byla jen zábava, součást trestné lekce, pak teď se jej to začínalo týkat víc osobně. Přesněji řečeno – fyzicky.

‚Když to bylo ve snu tak dobré, proč to nepřevést do skutečnosti? Proč nezjistit, jestli to nebude ještě lepší?' běželo Kanamemu hlavou a on si byl už teď jistý, že to bude víc než jen dobré, víc než jen lepší, on si byl jistý, že to bude skvělé.

Pomalu sjel rukou ze Zerových vlasů a konečky prstů přejel po jeho tváři. Cítil, jak Zero ztuhnul. Jemně jej chytil za bradu a palcem přejel přes spodní ret. ‚Tak hříšné' pomyslel si. Zero měl krásně měkké, jemné rty zabarvené do světle růžové. A takto pootevřené vysloveně žádaly o polibek. Sklonil se k němu blíž, aby je ochutnal a v tu chvíli se Zero začal prudce bránit.

‚Není možné, aby to věděl' děsil se Zero ‚ani jednou se mě nedotknul tak, aby to zjistil' běželo mu horečně hlavou, zatímco se díval, jak jej Kaname pozoruje. Vypadalo to, jako by si podrobně prohlížel jeho tvář se snahou zapamatovat si každý detail. I při tak velkém nedostatku světla byl Zero schopen vidět Kanameho tvář docela jasně, když byl tak blízko. Právě teď by přísahal, že se Kanamemu z nějakého důvodu zaleskly oči. A když ty dlouhé prsty doputovaly k jeho rtům, blesklo Zerovi myslí - ‚Nebo, že by to opravdu věděl? Ale jak? Jak by sakra mohl vědět, že jsem vzrušený?'

V další vteřině, když se Kaname začal sklánět k jeho rtům, už si byl jistý. ‚Určitě to ví, nevím jak, ale ví to a proto mě tady dál ponižuje!' zuřil Zero a znovu se dostavil nával zlosti. Uhnul hlavou do strany a vší silou, kterou mu zuřivost propůjčila, narazil ramenem do Kanameho. Využil skutečnosti, že jej Kaname už nijak pevně nedržel, spíše jen využíval váhy svého těla, aby se Zero moc nehýbal. Zerovi se podařilo jej ze sebe shodit. Překulil se na posteli a vyskočil na nohy. Zběsile se snažil uvolnit ruce z košile. V tu chvíli ucítil, jak po něm Kaname skočil a strhnul jej k zemi. Svalili se na koberec a Zerovi se konečně podařilo uvolnit ruce. Kaname jej popadl zezadu za pas a prudce stáhl k sobě.

„Ne!" vykřikl Zero a rychle se k němu otočil čelem. Sevřel ruku v pěst a tvrdě jej udeřil do brady. Stisk v pase povolil. Zero bleskově skrčil nohy k hrudi a vší silou vykopl. Odkopl Kanameho asi jen o metr od sebe, ale v tuto chvíli to pro něj bylo lepší než nic. Rychle se vydrápal na všechny čtyři, ale ještě dřív, než stačil udělat jeden jediný pohyb vpřed, byl sražen k zemi znovu.

‚Jak? Jak sakra může být ten kluk tak rychlý?' bušilo Zerovi v hlavě.

Kaname na něj tvrdě dopadl. Skoro mu tím vyrazil dech. Zerovi se začala točit hlava a pak tu znovu byly ruce, které bolestivě sevřely ty jeho a Kanameho nohy, které jej bez jakéhokoliv možného protestu opět naprosto znehybnily od pasu dolů. Nebyl žádný nováček, když došlo na boj, ale tady prostě, jak se zdálo, nemohl vyhrát. On nedokázal ani utéct, protože ten zatracenej kluk byl sakra tak rychlý!

A pak najednou měl ruce volné, ale bylo to celé stejně k ničemu, protože on ještě stále lapal bolestivě po dechu a snažil se ustálit obraz před svýma očima. V té samé chvíli, kdy zmizela váha Kanameho těla i z jeho hrudi, uslyšel zvuk trhající se látky. V mžiku byl Kaname zpět a znovu se tiskl k jeho hrudi a bokům. A jeho ruce – ach Bože! – ty chtivé ruce byly najednou všude na Zerově těle a dotýkaly se jeho nahé kůže, zanechávaje za sebou žhnoucí místa. Zero měl pocit, že omdlí v žáru těch všudypřítomných dotyků, z pohybů Kanameho boků na jeho, z toho vlhkého jazyka, který jej olizoval naprosto beze studu, z těch hladových rtů, které se přisávaly k jeho krku a zanechávaly za sebou začervenalé značky….

Rychlý dech a nevědomé sténání, vycházelo z úst obou chlapců. Náhle Zero zahlédl Kanameho tvář přímo před sebou. Bílé, blýskající se zuby mezi pootevřenými rty. Zvláštní výraz ve tváři a ty oči – ty lesknoucí se, zářící, temně rubínové oči, které se přibližovaly, jakoby jej chtěly pohltit…. A pak cítil, jak se ty nádherné, smyslné rty, které jej tak uchvátili v ten první den, kdy se s Kanamem potkali, dotkly jeho, v měkkém, jemném polibku, který se rychle změnil v dravý a vášnivý. Cítil jak mu Kanameho jazyk proniká bezohledně přes rty do úst a chtivě si nárokuje vše, co jen může získat. Zero trochu váhavě odpověděl a ochutnal Kanameho zpět. Tohle byl jeho první polibek a on se právě rozhodnul dát ho tomu, kdo ho tak silně přitahoval. Bez ohledu na to, jak divně se to mohlo stát. On si chtěl zapamatovat tu chuť vína a čokolády, kterou cítil na jazyku, když Kanamemu odpovídal.

Zero hlasitě zasténal do Kanameho úst náhle si plně vědom rostoucího žáru ve svých slabinách. ‚To ne, sakra!' blesklo mu myslí. Takhle to nechtěl a ještě k tomu před ním – to je tak trapné – musíme přestat, hned!'

Zero se násilím odtrhnul od Kanameho rtů a otočil hlavu na stranu. Zároveň chytil Kanameho za vlasy a hrubě zatáhnul zpět.

„Ne, dost! Kuran! Dost!" snažil se získat Kanameho pozornost. Ale vypadalo to, jakoby ho Kaname vůbec neslyšel. Vytrhnul se Zerovi z ruky a přitiskl ji svou pevně na koberec. Jeho rty se opět snesly dolů k Zerovu obličeji a laskaly jeho tvář a krk. Jeho boky tvrdě narazily na Zerovy a chtivě se přitiskly. Kanameho vzrušení bylo v tuto chvíli již nepřehlédnutelné a konečně si toho všimnul i Zero. ‚Aspoň, že nejsem jediný, kdo to takhle cítí' proběhlo mu hlavou. ‚Ale přesto - ' Z hrdla se mu vydral sten. Cítil, jak mu oči začínají zaplavovat slzy. On nechtěl – ne takhle!

„Kaname…, Kaname prosím, přestaň, já už nemůžu, nemůžu už víc – zvládnout…." šeptal Zero . „Já to nechci takhle, Kaname…." a pak se mu zlomil hlas a on už nemohl mluvit dál, aniž by neprozradil skutečnost, že má oči plné slz. Ale nemusel. K jeho překvapení se Kaname zarazil a teď se na Zera díval zvědavě a trochu zmateně, ale věnoval mu svou plnou pozornost.

Byl překvapen. Byli tak daleko a Zero chtěl přestat? Nedokázal to moc dobře pochopit. On sám byl už tak vzrušený. Od té chvíle, co jej Zero ze sebe na posteli srazil, od té chvíle věděl, že jej vážně chce. A to, jak tvrdě se Zero pokoušel bojovat, jen zesílilo Kanameho žádostivost a touhu po něm. Ne, on ho nemohl nechat jít, ne teď! A tak, i když ho hrudník bolel od Zerova silného kopnutí, přesto po něm skočil znovu. Cítil, jak byl Zero otřesen pádem a slyšel, jak těžce se snažil nadechnout. Využil své šance přesvědčit Zera, že mu stojí za to se mu vzdát. Ve chvíli, kdy se zbavil Zerova trička a dotkl se jeho nahé, horké kůže a ucítil okamžitou reakci jeho těla, se ztratil. Chtěl se Zera dotýkat všude najednou, chtěl ho tisknout i hladit, líbat i lízat, vzrušovat jej a slyšet sténat - až k vrcholu, až do konce …. A on to dělal a - bylo to ještě o tolik lepší než v jeho snu! Podíval se Zerovi do tváře a viděl to vzrušení, ten žár v jeho pohledu, slyšel ty nádherné zvuky vycházející ze Zerových rtů, z těch rtů, po kterých on tak toužil… a které si nakonec vzal. Nejprve jemně, aby zjistil, zda je to v pořádku, když se Zero předtím tak bránil, ale když ucítil jeho vstřícnou reakci, poddal se své vášni a ochutnal Zerovy rty a ústa naplno, chtivě a bez okolků. Zero chutnal jako mandle, nejprve byla chuť lehce nahořklá a pak se změnila do sladka. Bylo to nádherné a Kanameho vzrušení se šplhalo do nových výšek. A tak, když Zero z ničeho nic polibek přerušil a začal se znovu bránit, nechtěl to chápat. Nechtěl poslouchat, co Zero říká. Ale ve chvíli, kdy slyšel šeptat své jméno, své křestní jméno a uslyšel tón hlasu, v tu chvíli pochopil, že je něco špatně. Takže přestal, aby zjistil, co je špatně. Protože tohle už nemělo s lekcí nic společného. Tohle neměl být trest. Kaname nechtěl Zerovi ublížit. Takhle ne. Tyto chvíle měly být příjemné a krásné pro oba dva.

Díval se zblízka na Zera a viděl ty velké, lesknoucí se šeříkové oči. Ale i přes vzrušení, které v nich bylo, tam byly také slzy. Mohl cítit lehkou slanost ve vzduchu. Nechápal, proč Zero pláče, nechápal, proč chce právě teď přes –

Uhodilo to do něj jako blesk! Kaname ztuhnul. ‚Ne, to není možné, přeci bych si všimnul!' Ale když si to přehrál v hlavě znovu, zpětně, najednou viděl ty náznaky, které tak hrubě pominul, které ve své zaslepenosti neviděl. Jak se Zero vždy bránil polibku, jak se celé jeho tělo roztřáslo, když se k němu přitiskl a on to připisoval strachu. Jak se jej Zero nedokázal dotknout zpět tak, jak se jej dotýkal on…. ‚Bože, já jsem ale …'

„Zero….?" oslovil ho Kaname jemně, tázavě. Uvolnil ho ze svého pevného sevření a sjel z jeho těla vedle něj.

Zero zavřel oči. ‚Aha, právě mu to došlo' projelo mu hlavou. ‚Trapas'. Chtěl se otočit od Kanameho pryč, ale jemný tlak jej zadržel.

Kaname viděl jak Zero zavřel oči a slzu, která sjela do stříbrných vlasů. Zero zrudl do tmavě červené a chtěl se od něj odvrátit, ale to Kaname nemohl dovolit. Lehce ho zadržel a jemně začal slíbávat slané vlhko z jeho řas.

„Zero" zašeptal znovu a jemně šťouchl špičkou svého nosu do Zerova, v pokusu přinutit jej otevřít oči. A povedlo se.

Zero cítil Kanameho jemné dotyky rtů a slyšel ten nádherný, náhle uklidňující hlas. Kanameho vůně, která je oba obklopovala, už najednou nebyla tak dravá a agresivní, jako před chvílí. Teď byla přátelská a hladivá, jako když se setkali poprvé. Zero otevřel oči. Rychle zamrkal, aby z nich dostal zbývající vlhkost a aby viděl jasněji. Kaname se na něj díval s jemným výrazem ve tváři i očích, a to i přesto, že byly stále tmavé vášní. Zero v nich viděl něco, co by skoro mohl nazvat něhou. Jeho překvapení muselo být jasně zřetelné, protože Kaname se náhle tiše zasmál.

„Zero…." pohladil ho Kaname jemně a lehce se dotkl jeho rtů. „Omlouvám se, nevšiml jsem si, jsem idiot…." šeptal. „Proč jsi něco neřekl? Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit – takhle – jen dát lekci…"

‚Lekci?' Zero se zamračil. „Lekci?" zopakoval nechápavě nahlas.

„Ehm, no, ano, lekci" kroutil se Kaname a nejradši by se kousl do jazyka za tuhle neprozřetelnost. Měl být raději zticha, ale když už to nakousl, tak to bude muset vysvětlit. „Víš, za to, že jsi byl v mém pokoji, jen tak, a ehm, to u mé postele.… Nemělo to zajít až tak daleko. Chtěl jsem tě jen vystrašit…. no, to se mi asi povedlo, viď?" usmál se mírně Kaname a jemně přejel prstem Zerovi po obočí.

‚No, docela jo' pomyslel si Zero neochotně. ‚Pravděpodobně byla tahle moje akce trochu hloupá.' Zero byl naštvaný sám na sebe, ale nahlas jen tiše řekl - „Neměl jsem tu co dělat, promiň …"

„Am, Zero," začal Kaname znovu opatrně, „ty - opravdu chceš přestat? Proč?"

Zero sebou škubnul. ‚Co bys asi tak chtěl slyšet?' vztekal se v duchu. „Myslím, že to už víš, že…" zamumlal.

Kanameho úsměv se rozšířil. „Hm, hádám, že jo, Zero" zavrněl, „ale to není důvod, abychom přestali. Jen to můžeme udělat jinak, jemněji, intimněji" předl dál.

Na chvíli to vypadalo, jako by Zero nechápal co Kaname říká. Jeho tvář měla na moment naprosto nechápavý, udivený výraz. Kaname měl co dělat, aby se nezačal smát nahlas. ‚To by teda určitě nepomohlo' kopl se v duchu. A pak byl Zero najednou zpět a vyhrkl „Zbláznil ses?", ale vůbec to neznělo naštvaně nebo odmítavě, jen nejistě, velmi nejistě.

Kaname ignoroval Zerova poslední slova a lákal jej dál. „Oba jsme hodně vzrušení Zero a myslím, že až doteď se nám to i oběma líbilo, ne? Tak proč to nedotáhnout do příjemného konce?" Dával si záležet, aby jeho slova hladila a zároveň byla dost logická, aby Zera přesvědčil. „ A já nechci přestat Zero, tak moc příjemně mi s tebou je …" šeptal Kaname. Nahnul se nad ním a znovu jej začal líbat. Nejprve na tváře, pak oči, nos…., hladil jej po krku a zjišťoval reakci. Zdálo se, že se Zero nemůže rozhodnout, jestli odmítnout nebo přijmout. A Kaname nechtěl být odmítnut, to v žádném případě. ‚Chci tě tak moc, Zero,' blesklo mu hlavou, sotva se jej opět takto dotknul. Rozhodl se mu v rozhodování trochu pomoci. Přesunul se k Zerovým rtům a lehce přes ně přejel špičkou jazyka. Slyšel, jak Zero zadržel dech.

„Předtím, to byl tvůj první polibek Zero?" zašeptal mu Kaname na rty. Místo odpovědi Zero prudce vydechl a to Kanamemu jako odpověď stačilo.

„Byl nádherný" vrněl Kaname a zlehka přejížděl svými rty přes Zerovy. „Chutnáš neskutečně, jako mandle…" pokračoval a pak už nedokázal odolat. Vzal si je znovu. Vzal si ty měkké, vlhké, chvějící se rty jemně, ale s vášní, rozhodnut znovu naplno vychutnat tu hořko-sladkou chuť.

A Zero nedokázal vzdorovat. Cítil ta horká, vášnivá ústa, Kanameho jazyk prozkoumávající a nárokující si vše v jeho dosahu a on chtěl znovu cítit teplo a těsnou blízkost druhého těla. Zero odpovídal pomalu a nejistě, ale se stále větší vášní. A pak Kanameho objal, prsty mu zabořil do vlasů a vychutnával ten úžasný, hluboký polibek. Kaname tiše zasténal do jeho úst a Zero se vzrušeně otřásl.

‚To je šílený' běželo Kanamemu hlavou, ale nedokázal přestat. On si vlastně ani nemohl v tuto chvíli uvědomit, kdy se mu to vymklo z rukou. On, který byl mistrem v sebekontrole. Ale teď už to bylo jedno. Teď už mu bylo všechno jedno. Teď už byl jen Zero a on a na nic jiného nechtěl myslet. Jen na toho cizího, stříbrovlasého kluka, který jej dokázal tak nečekaně vyvést z rovnováhy.

Náhle Kaname jejich líbání ukončil, bez okolků si dřepnul a zvedl Zera ze země. Postavil se s ním v náručí tak lehce, jakoby žádnou váhu ani nezvedal.

„Hej!" vykřikl Zero na protest. „Co blázníš? Chceš si – mmmhp?"nedokončil Zero, když si jej Kaname přitiskl blíž k sobě a náruživě políbil. V příští vteřině už Zera pokládal na postel, aniž by polibek porušil. Jemně Zera přitiskl na záda a pomalu na něj přenesl váhu svého těla.

Zero otevřel oči a přerušil jejich polibek i přes Kanameho zřejmý odpor. Oddálil Kanameho hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. Nejistě se usmál. Kaname mu úsměv vrátil. „Neboj se, Zero", zašeptal chraplavě, „neudělám nic, co nebudeš chtít. Máme spoustu času…" ujistil ho Kaname. S úsměvem se vrátil zpět k přerušenému polibku a zároveň se pohnuly i jeho ruce, které projely Zerovými stříbrnými prameny.

‚Slibuji ti Zero, že se to bude líbit nám oběma…' předl Kaname v duchu a jeho ruce pomalu, ale chtivě sjely na Zerovo tělo.


	3. Chapter 3

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 3 – Když vládne chtíč

Bouře nádherných pocitů…hukot v uších a závrať…vzdechy a steny v temnotě.….jemné, přivlastňující si ruce…vlhké rty a obratný jazyk….horké tělo tisknoucí se k jeho…

‚Není to jen sen?' Otevřel oči, ale vše zůstalo. Slyšel sám sebe sténat a vzrušeným hlasem vzdychal jeho jméno mezi polibky.

„Kaname….Kaname….."

Ruce pomalu zkoumající jeho tělo jej lehce nadzvedly a stáhly z něj to, co bývalo kdysi tričkem. Rty opustili jeho krk, který až doteď laskaly a přesunuly se níž přes klíční kost k jeho bradavce. Špička jazyka ji jemně olízla před tím, než se k ní chtivě přisály.

„Ah! Kaname…" Zero se prohnul v zádech a opřel se do doteku. Bože, cítil se tak dobře….

„Hmmm…" Malý úsměv se objevil na Kanameho rtech. Zero reagoval na jeho laskání skvěle. Stačilo ho jen dostatečně dlouho líbat, aby ztratil ostych a vrátila se vášeň, která byla na chvíli utlumena jejich předchozím vyjasněním situace.

„Jsi tak horký Zero..." zašeptal chraptivě Kaname a přejel přes Zerovu druhou bradavku prsty než ji stisknul. Jeho jazyk obkroužil tu první, a pak ji začal střídavě lízat a sát. Zvuky, které Zero vydával, byly neuvěřitelně dráždivé. Jeho prsty zaryté do Kanameho ramen a napnuté tělo, které se teď doteků přímo dožadovalo Kanamemu skoro znemožňovalo se kontrolovat.

Hladově se přesunul ke druhé bradavce, aby jí také dal náležitou péči. Po chtivém olíznutí ji jemně stiskl mezi zuby a nasál. Jazykem ji škádlil v ústech a silně sál. Zero se otřásl a pak Kaname uslyšel jeho potlačovaný výkřik …

Na chvíli musel znovu ztratit kontrolu. Naštěstí se zdálo, že si Zero ničeho nevšiml. Probrala ho omamná vůně – krev! Byl o něco níž, na Zerově břiše a olizoval povrchní, krátký škrábanec, který, jak se zdálo, musel udělat špičkou svého tesáku. Po okrajích se třpytily droboučké krůpěje krve. Ta chuť! Přiváděla ho k šílenství!

„Bože, Zero…. Zero!" Byl tak vzrušený a s touto další neplánovanou stimulací cítil omračující potřebu vyvrcholit.

Jeho ruce sjely k Zerovu pásku u kalhot. Rozepnul sponu, pak knoflík. Zip sjel tiše dolů a Kaname zlehka přejel dlaní po Zerově vzrušení.

„Hah…ah….." zasténal Zero hluboko v krku. ‚

‚Svléká mi kalhoty' blesklo Zerovi hlavou. Bylo tak těžké myslet na cokoliv jiného, než jen na ty nádherné pocity, které cítil z Kanameho doteků. Bylo tak těžké sledovat, co Kaname vlastně dělá. Cokoliv, co až doteď udělal, bylo tak vášnivé a vzrušující….. Ale teď Zero znovu začal cítit trochu stud.

„Am, Kaname….." Zerovi ruce rychle chytly ty jeho a snažily se jim zabránit v dalším pohybu.

„Šššš, Zero," uklidňoval ho Kaname a přesunul se zpět k Zerově tváři. Díval se na jeho zrudlé tváře a zářící oči a pak se vrhnul na jeho rty. Líbal ho hladově a divoce, jemně jej kousal do rtů a sál Zerův jazyk. Jeho ruce se začaly znovu pohybovat. Jemně zvedl Zerovi ruce nad hlavu, překřížil je v zápěstí a prsty své jedné ruky propletl s jeho oběma.

„Zero…" zasténal do polibků a pevně chytil jeho kalhoty druhou rukou. Pomalu je začal stahovat přes Zerovy boky a nepřestával jej líbat. Zero sebou škubnul a zapřel se do Kanameho dlaně na protest, když cítil, že mu Kaname kalhoty svléká. Ale jakýkoliv odpor byl udušen hned v počátku.

Jakmile byly Zerovy boky vysvobozeny z kalhot, Kanameho ruce se hned vrátili k laskání Zerova těla.

„Jsi tak vzrušený Zero… to je úžasné…. Jsi tak citlivý….." šeptal Kaname do Zerových úst a jemně lízal jeho rty. Přitiskl své vzrušení, které se teď již bolestivě tísnilo v náhle malém, nedostatečném prostoru jeho kalhot k Zerovy.

Zero prudce vydechl a snažil se potlačit sten, který se mu dral do krku, ale moc se mu to nepodařilo.

„Chci tě tak moc, Zero…. Dovol mi se s tebou mazlit víc….." šeptal Kaname zastřeným hlasem. Nevěřil, že by se ještě dokázal ovládat, kdyby Zero řekl ne. Ani nechtěl myslet na to, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby jej teď Zero odmítl.

Zero neřekl nic. Sám byl už na pokraji extáze a nedokázal a ani nechtěl ukončit to, co s Kanamem právě teď dělali. Jen si nebyl úplně jistý, co se bude dít dál, když jej Kaname začal svlékat. A tak místo slov si Zero znovu k sobě přitáhnul ty fascinující a obratné rty a začal Kanameho sám líbat.

Na víc Kaname nečekal. Víc příjemně vyjádřený souhlas si snad ani nemohl přát. Se slastným sténáním oplatil Zerovi jeho polibky a pak se nad ním lehce nadzvedl. Chvíli se mu díval do těch zastřených očí a vychutnával chtíč, který v nich viděl. Byly nádherné. Pomalu se posadil na Zerova stehna a svlékl si košili. Pak chytil jeho ruce a jemným tahem si je přitáhl ke svému pásku u kalhot.

„Dotkni se mě Zero…. Svlékni mě..."

Na zlomek vteřiny se zdálo, že Zero zaváhal, jakoby sbíral odvahu to udělat, ale pak se jeho ruce pohnuly. Pomalu, ale jistě rozepnul přezku pásku. Pak se jeho ruce přesunuly na samotné kalhoty. Následoval knoflík a Kaname slyšel, jak Zero zadržel dech, když začal rozepínat zip jeho kalhot.

„Ah…" vzdychl tiše Kaname, když ucítil Zerův dotek. Byl natolik vzrušený, že nebylo možné, aby se jej Zero nedotknul. Lehce se nadzvedl a pomohl Zerovi stáhnout kalhoty ze svých boků. Elegantně se jich zbavil a využil také této chvíle, k úplnému odstranění Zerových kalhot. Pak se vrátil zpět do své původní polohy. Oba teď měli na sobě už jen spodní prádlo.

„Zero, pokračuj prosím…. Tvé doteky mě tak vzrušují…."

Mohl vidět, jak po jeho slovech Zerovi zčervenal celý obličej. Bylo okouzlující dívat se, jak se styděl. Zero si uvolnil nohy z pod Kanameho a kleknul si. S nohama mírně od sebe byl teď těsně u Kanameho. Jejich těla se skoro dotýkala. Díval se na něj a rychle dýchal. Kaname se pomalu zvedl na kolenou a zaujal stejnou pozici. Skoro to vypadalo, jako by se chtěli prát. Ale místo toho si Zero olízl rty a zajel prsty dovnitř za zadní okraj Kanameho boxerek. Majetnicky strhnul jeho boky k sobě a naplno si vychutnával vzájemný kontakt jejich vzrušených těl. Začal se o Kanameho třít.

„Mmmmm…... Kaname…."

„Z-Zero!" vykřiknul přidušeně Kaname. Pevně Zera sevřel ve svém náručí a obličej zaryl do jeho krku. Instinktivně jej začal lízat.

Zero zasténal a pomalu pohnul rukama dopředu. Zároveň svlékal Kanamemu poslední kousek prádla, co měl na sobě. Jakmile bylo Kanameho tvrdé vzrušení uvolněné, opět se k němu Zero přitisknul a tentokrát jej začal třít rukou.

„Gmph….. Uh…" vydralo se z Kanameho úst a on rychle stáhl Zerovo spodní prádlo. Přitiskl své boky tvrdě proti jeho a sténání Zera zesílilo. A pak už Kaname nedokázal čekat, už se nemohl ovládat.

Ve chvíli, kdy se setkala jejich odhalená, pulsující vzrušení, zvlhlá z toho nádherného mazlení, strhnul Kaname Zera zpět na záda na postel. Chtěl pod sebou cítit celé Zerovo chvějící se tělo, chtěl se o něj třít tak moc jak jen oba budou schopni, chtěl cítit jeho paže, které ho teď tak pevně objímaly a bez přestání poslouchat jeho steny.

Vzal si Zerova ústa a s jazykem hluboko uvnitř vychutnával jeho stále hlasitější sténání. Jejich těla se vůči sobě vlnila a nenasytně třela. Kaname se opřel rukou pro oporu vedle Zerovy hlavy a druhou uchopil obě jejich vzrušení. S pevným stiskem začal dlaní hýbat nahoru a dolů ve stále se zrychlujícím rytmu. Jeho boky se začaly hýbat podvědomě a ještě zvýšily to nádherné tření.

Zero jej pevně objal a se zvyšující se rozkoší nevědomky zarýval své nehty do Kanameho zad. Zlomil polibek a trhaně se prudce nadechl. Slyšel Kanameho sténání a cítil jeho rty na svém krku. Pocit Kanameho horkého těla na jeho a rychlý, silný pohyb Kanameho ruky způsoboval, že se Zero ztrácel. Byl unášen nekontrolovatelnou rychlostí k vrcholu.

„Kaname….. já už….. ah….mmm…Kaname….já…"

„Zero…..Zero…. Chci tě tak moc….." sténal Kaname a přirazil boky.

„Oh, Kaname! Aaaahhhhh!" vykřikl Zero a vrcholil tvrdě na své břicho a do Kanameho ruky.

„Zero…..Ahh….Mmmppph!"

Křik Zera v extázi a představa, že je a vrcholí uvnitř něj, způsobily, že Kaname dosáhnul svého uvolnění s výkřikem vzápětí po Zerovi. Jeho bílá vášeň se přidala k Zerově mezi jejich třesoucí se těla v několika prudkých, mysl zatemňujících výstřicích. Vlna rozkoše z vyvrcholení byla natolik silná, že se Kaname se sténáním zhroutil na Zera - …

K extázi z vyvrcholení se přidal ještě jeden slastný pocit – opojná chuť a vůně krve. Zerovy krve. Kaname se probral a zjistil, že saje Zerův krk. Naštěstí zranění, které mu způsobil, bylo v tuto chvíli pro Zera stěží postřehnutelné a kapičky krve se z drobných dvou ranek uvolňovaly velmi neochotně a jen pod silným sáním. Nicméně Kanameho znovu vyděsilo, jak lehce s tímto klukem dokáže ztratit sebekontrolu, aniž by o tom věděl. Přestal sát a začal jemně olizovat povrchové ranky na Zerově krku. Při těchto zanedbatelných zraněních, aniž by jej opravdu kousnul, se nemusel naštěstí obávat, že by Zera nechtěně změnil.

Zerovo tělo se stále ještě slabě otřásalo v dozvucích prožité extáze. Měl zavřené oči a vnímal Kanameho doteky a polibky. Bylo to uklidňující a on byl tak vyčerpaný. V hlavě měl naprosto prázdno. To, co právě zažil, předčilo jeho očekávání. Nedokázal se udržet při vědomí a pomalu usínal.

Kaname zvedl hlavu od Zerova krku. Byl čistý, nikde ani kapička krve, nikde žádná stopa po tom, proč tak se zalíbením sál Zerův krk. Jen malý zarudlý flíček zůstal jako důkaz jeho činu. Podíval se Zerovi do tváře a viděl zavřené oči a lehký úsměv na rtech. Červeň ve tvářích vybledla do slabě růžové.

Kaname se usmál. Byl rozhodnut. Tento stříbrovlasý kluk mu už jen tak nezmizí. Ne po dnešní noci, ne po tom, co právě prožili. Lehce se svezl ze Zerova těla a lehnul si těsně vedle něj. Objal ho. Odmítl i jen pouhou myšlenku, že by se měl v tuto chvíli vzdát Zerova tepla a blízkosti. Oba je přikryl, vysprchují se ráno. Musel si přiznat, že ani on neměl sílu právě teď vstát.

‚Od této chvíle, Zero už patříš a vždy budeš patřit jen mě.'


	4. Chapter 4

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 4 – Ještě chvíli broučku

Začínalo svítat. Opíral se o ruku a díval se dolů. Nemohl uvěřit. Nebyl to jen nádherný sen. Ne, protože ta osoba, která tak vášnivě vzdychala v tom snu jeho jméno, ležela právě teď vedle něj.

‚Kaname…. Oh, Kaname…!' Obrázek sténajícího Zera mu probleskl hlavou. Slastně přivřel oči. Mmmm, jo, to bylo dobré. Prozatím. Olízl si rty. Lehce přejel prsty přes Zerův krk. Malý flíček nezmizel, jen trochu vybledl. Kaname se usmál. ‚Je to skoro jako značka, že k někomu patříš, Zero', pomyslel si spokojeně. ‚I když zmizí…'. Zamračil se. Tahle myšlenka se mu vlastně vůbec nelíbila. ‚Zmizí…. Ale jiná by nemusela, ne?' Rty se zkroutili do úšklebku. ‚Tak tohle vůbec nebyl špatný nápad!' pochválil se.

Sklonil se k Zerovi blíž a lehce se dotkl jeho rtů svými. Špičkou jazyka olízl Zerův spodní ret. Jeho přítomnost ho dráždila. Ve spánku vypadal Zero tak nevině, tak zranitelně…. Tak k sežrání….. Kanameho ruka sjela po pokrývce k Zerovu rozkroku. Aniž by spustil oči z jeho tváře, lehce přes něj přejel rukou. Jeho rty se přitiskly silněji k Zerovým. ‚Takové krásné ráno' pomyslel si Kaname. Zero se pohnul. ‚A právě skončilo' – vůbec o tom nepochyboval.

Jakmile se Zero začal probouzet, Kaname si poslušně lehl na bok vedle něj a lehce jej objal. Přivřel oči a čekal. Byl zvědavý. Slyšel, jak se Zerův pravidelný dech změnil. A pak bylo jasné, že se Zero probudil.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zdálo se to tak skutečné…. Ty doteky, to horké tělo, ty vlhké rty …. Měl pocit, že je cítí ještě teď. Špička růžového jazyka vykoukla mezi lehce rozevřenými rty a olízla je. Hm, ta chuť, jako kdyby to bylo skutečné… Víčka se pomalu zvedla a odhalila světlé lila duhovky. Zasněný výraz stále v nich. ‚Kaname…' Zamrkal a najednou byl naprosto při vědomí. Kde to je? Čí je ta měkká postel? Ztuhnul.

„Kaname?" vyhrkl, ale hned zmlknul. ‚AAAA, ty osle! Neřvi!' okřikl okamžitě sám sebe v duchu. Tak to nebyl sen! Cítil, jak mu začíná být horko a tváře a uši mu rudnou. ‚Bože, to nebyl sen!' Najednou si uvědomoval tu lehkou váhu něčeho na svém těle, začal vnímat známou vůni i tichý dech blízko něj a cítil příjemné teplo sálající z těla ležícího vedle. Zadržel dech.

‚Nenenenenene….. Dobře, dobře - jen klid. To zvládneš, Zero, tak jen klid! Ale jak se mám sakra uklidnit?' Srdce mu splašeně bušilo. ‚Ležím tu v Kanameho posteli, s ním vedle sebe, jsem nahý a- co? Aww, jsem nahý? To jako že na sobě nemám vůbec nic?'

Zavřel oči. Vzpomínky na uplynulou noc se začaly vynořovat v jeho mysli. Obrazy, hlasy, pocity…. Ne, nechtěl myslet. Chtěl zase usnout a vzbudit se ve své posteli.

Snažil se zpomalit svůj dech a bláznivý tep. ‚Začni myslet a přestaň panikařit!' okřikl se. Kaname je sice vedle tebe, ale za celou tu dobu se ani nepohnul. Takže spí. ‚A já ho nesmím probudit.' Otevřel oči a pomalu natočil hlavu bokem. Byl to krásný pohled. Tmavé vlasy byly rozhozené po povlečení stříbrné barvy a částečně kryly Kanameho okouzlující tvář. Lehce se chvějící dlouhé, temné řasy skrývaly ty nádherné oči, které ho tak upoutávaly. Pootevřené, světle červené rty lákaly k polibku. Byl tak blízko. Zdálo se, že má lehce pobavený výraz. Zero se nadzvedl.

‚Tak na to ZAPOMEŇ! HNED!' zabušilo mu v hlavě. ‚NESMÍŠ ho probudit!' A tak místo tolik lákavého polibku se Zero zaměřil na to, jak se dostat z pod Kanameho ruky. Pomalu se zkusmo na posteli pohnul a ztuhl. Nic se nedělo. Posunul se tedy víc a opatrně uchopil Kanameho ruku, aby nespadla z jeho těla moc prudce a neprobudilo ho to. Položil ji a už už ji pouštěl, když se Kaname náhle pohnul. Ruka, kterou ještě stále držel, se sevřela kolem jeho pasu a za nejasného mručení si ho Kaname stáhl zpět k sobě a těsně se k němu přitulil. Původně pobavený výraz ve tváři se teď změnil na spokojený.

„Kaname?" odvážil se Zero zašeptat. Ve spáncích mu pulzovalo. Žádná odpověď.

„Kaname?" zkusil to znovu. Tiché mručení, jinak nic.

‚Dobře, chvíli počkám. Ještě je čas, neměl by být problém vrátit se na pokoj předtím, než se ostatní začnou probouzet.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname byl spokojený. Reakce byla přesně taková, jakou očekával a on měl co dělat, aby se ovládl a neprozradil, že už nespí. Podle Zerových roztomilých reakcí a rudé tváře přesně dokázal odhadnout, co se mu prohnalo hlavou. Když se Zero otočil k němu, jen tak tak stačil dostatečně přivřít oči, aby nebylo vidět, že nespí. A pak, když se k němu Zero sklonil, skoro ho sám políbil. Ale Zerovy reakce se daly lehce odhadnout a fakt, že k polibku nedošlo Kanameho nepřekvapil, jen ho to trochu mrzelo. Tak rád by…

Cítil, jak se Zero od něj snaží odsunout. Nelíbilo se mu, že by měl přijít o to teplé, chvějící se voňavé tělo. Ne, nelíbilo se mu, že by už neměl slyšet ten tichý dech, který se tak krásně zrychloval, když byl jeho majitel v nesnázích. Kaname odhadl čas. Bylo brzy. Zero ještě nemusel odejít. Podrážděně zamručel a znovu Zera objal a přitáhl k sobě. Přitiskl se k němu a vychutnával pohodlí, které mu Zero nevědomky poskytoval. Skoro se koupal v příjemných pocitech, které jej zaplavily.

„Kaname?" Ou, zatraceně.

„Kaname?" Co by měl dělat? Mlčet, nebo vydat nějaký zvuk, jako kdyby spal….?

„Mmmm…"

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se tělo vedle něj uvolnilo. Kaname cítil, jak se Zero opřel do kontaktu a lehce se k němu přitiskl. V duchu se pro sebe usmál. ‚Oh, dobře, Zero se uklidnil. Tak ještě pár chvil s touto rozkošnou osůbkou.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Po necelé hodině se Zero rozhodl, že to zkusí znovu. Ne, že by mu nebylo v posteli s Kanamem příjemně, ale celou tu dobu co čekal, aby se ujistil, že Kanameho neprobudí, se mu v hlavě míhaly vzpomínky na to, co nedávno zažil. Začínal se cítit trochu nepohodlně. Začínal být docela dost vzrušený. A to by mohl být problém. Takže teď už nemohl dál čekat.

Podíval se na Kanameho. Za tu dobu co čekal se Kaname přetočil napůl na záda. Lehce jej ze sebe odstrčil a do-otočil. Nadzvedl se, ale tentokrát neodolal a znovu se sklonil k těm zvoucím rtům. Lehce je políbil. Jednou, podruhé, olízl si rty. Přivřel oči a pootevřené rty přitiskl ke Kanameho s větším tlakem. Růžový jazyk se objevil mezi nimi a zvědavě olízl ty druhé. Bylo to tak skvělé...

Kaname se pohnul a tiše zasténal. Zero ucítil lehký tlak zpět, skoro, jakoby mu Kaname odpovídal.

‚Bože, asi jsem se pomátl, měl bych hned vypadnout!' vytrhl se Zero z momentálního opojení. Narovnal se. Tiše sklouzl z postele a rychle sbíral své věci z podlahy. Narychlo si natáhl boxerky. Zbytek popadl do náručí a ještě jednou se podíval Kanameho směrem. Zdálo se mu, že se začíná probouzet.

‚Sakra'…. Rychle přeběhl po koberci ke dveřím. V tichosti jimi proklouzl. Bos se rozeběhl po chodbě.

‚No to snad!'….. ‚Nechal jsem tam boty!' Chvíli bojoval s nerozhodností co teď, ale nakonec se rozeběhl bos dál. „Vezmu si je jindy" mumlal si pro sebe „a samozřejmě ne v noci…..".

Dveře vedle Kanameho pokoje se náhle pootevřely. Hlava s oranžovými vlasy vykoukla za utíkajícím chlapcem. Jemné smysly zachytily rozdílné vůně, které tiše vyprávěly svůj příběh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname se díval jak Zero sbírá své oblečení. Se zájmem si prohlížel to štíhlé, pevné tělo, kterého se mohl v noci dotýkat a které se k němu tak ochotně vinulo. A teď, teď se toužil Zera znovu dotknout. On se tolik snažil, aby udržel zdání, že spí, ale nečekané Zerovy polibky jeho snahu zhatily. Jak to tak vypadalo, Zerovy akce se přeci jen tak lehce odhadnout nedaly. Ještě štěstí, že si ho Zero nijak moc neprohlížel, protože Kanameho vzrušení v poloze na zádech už začínalo být značně vidět.

Skoro celou hodinu se tvrdě ovládal a sám sebe mučil, aby po Zerovi neskočil. I když to bylo náročné, bylo to zároveň i krásné a Kaname by takové mučení klidně znovu rád podstoupil. A pak ho naprosto překvapily ty horké rty a on už to nezvládl. Skutečnost, že Zero sám byl vzrušený, tomu jen přispěla. Chtěl ho tak moc strhnout na sebe, vtrhnout jazykem do jeho úst a zuřivě jej líbat, dokud by se Zero nepoddal… a pak se s ním mazlit a šeptat škádlivá slovíčka, až by Zero začal fňukat chtíčem…

Nedokázal zadržet hluboký sten a ve snaze jej alespoň trochu ztlumit se zlehka přitiskl zpět k Zerovým rtům. Zerova reakce byla okamžitá a tak se teď Kaname díval, jak se snaží co nejrychleji a nejtišeji zmizet. Viděl, jak se na něj Zero podíval. Lehce se nadzvedl. Když se dveře s tichým cvaknutím zavřely, Kanameho oči přistály na botách vedle dveří.

‚Uvidíme se brzy, Zero', usmál se Kaname. Na sprchu neměl ani pomyšlení. Chtěl si ještě alespoň chvíli užívat vůně Zera, která byla všude okolo něj i na něm. Spokojeně začal usínat.

‚Můžeš utíkat Zero, ale už neutečeš. Jen to ještě nevíš…'


	5. Chapter 5

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 5 – Ty a já

‚Bože to je nuda!' zívl Zero a vůbec se to nesnažil skrýt. Výklad učitele ho nezajímal, né, že by se na něj mohl soustředit. Od rána nedokázal myslet na nic jiného než na Kanameho a na to, co se stalo v noci.

‚Musel jsem se zbláznit'. Tak tuto větu si opakoval od té doby, co se vrátil do svého pokoje. Bosý, do půl těla svlečený, ale s tím zvláštním, neznámým pocitem, který nedokázal zařadit. Proč se cítím tak lehce?

Ve sprše se přistihl, že si pobrukuje. Zamračil se a drhnul se tvrději. O chvíli později začal nadávat, když mu voda se šamponem natekla do oka. ‚No to je neuvěřitelný' brblal v duchu a snažil se oko vymýt.

S ručníkem okolo boků se ze sprchy přesunul k umyvadlu, aby si vyčistil zuby. Letmý pohled do zrcadla, upravení vlasů rukou bez použití hřebene a už už se skláněl dolů k umyvadlu, když se zarazil. Znovu se podíval do zrcadla, tentokrát pečlivěji.

‚Co to sakra…!' Na straně krku měl nějakou malou červenou skvrnu. Naklonil se blíž a vytřeštil oči.

‚No to si ze mě děláš …. On mi udělal cucflek?' Odpotácel se od zrcadla. S kartáčkem pořád v puse vyrazil k šatníku. Popadl košili, oblékl si ji a vrátil se zpět do koupelny. Zapnul si knoflíky až ke krku a naklonil se blíž k zrcadlu. Skoro se udusil, jak si nechtěně zarazil kartáček až do krku. „Ghah!" Dávivý zvuk se rozlehl koupelnou. ‚Uhuf…'

Znovu se naklonil k zrcadlu, kartáček tentokrát pro jistotu v ruce. ‚Díky bohu! Sice mě to škrtí, ale aspoň je to skryté,' oddechl si s úlevou.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Zero je ti dobře?" ptala se Yuki, jakmile jej ráno ve třídě uviděla. Obě dvě, ona i Yori ho již nějakou dobu pozorovaly a pořád nemohly přijít na to, co je na něm jiného než obvykle.

„Jasně, proč by nemělo?"

„No, já nevím, vypadáš tak nějak jinak…."nebyla si Yuki jistá.

„Už to mám!"vykřikla Yori po chvíli radostně. „To ta košile. Je zapnutá až ke krku. Pro tebe tak netypické, že?"

Yuki se rozšířily oči. „No jo, Yori, máš pravdu! Jak to, že ji máš zapnutou až ke krku Zero? Neříkal jsi minule, že tě to škrtí a proto si ji nedopínáš?"

„C-co? Ah, no jo, jenže – nějak mě bolí v krku, tak…. ehm…" koktal Zero zaskočeně. ‚Zatracený holky! A zatracenej Kaname!'

Do třídy vešel učitel. ‚Díky, jsem zachráněn' ulevilo se Zerovi, když se díval na Yuki a Yori, jak spěchají na svá místa.

A teď už tu seděl pátou hodinu a modlil se, aby byl konec. Naštěstí je pátek, takže tohle byla poslední hodina. Přemýšlel, co bude dělat. Večer půjde plavat, jako vždy, ale co do té doby? Hlavou se mu mihl obrázek Kanameho. ‚Grrrr' zavrčel si pro sebe. ‚To už stačí! Musím se toho zbavit. Třeba pomůže trocha fyzické námahy?' Ušklíbl se. ‚Hm, dobře, je rozhodnuto'. V tu chvíli oznámil zvonek konec vyučování.

„Uff…"oddechl si.

„Zero? Nechtěl bys jít s námi večer do města?" Yuki s Yori stály opět u jeho lavice, knihy v ruce a na tváři úsměv.

„Eee – dnes ne holky, už mám plány."

„Vážně? A co odpoledne?" nedala se odbít Yuki.

„ No, ne že bych nechtěl, ale jdu do tělocvičny, tak…. ale díky za nabídku."

Yuki se zamračila. „A co budeš dělat večer, že také nemůžeš?"

„Ale Yuki, víš přece, že chodím v pátek večer pravidelně plavat."

„Ah, Zero," špitla nevinně Yori, „neříkal jsi, že tě bolí v krku?"

‚Cože? Zatraceně, ta Yori…' zuřil tiše Zero.

„E- ha, no jo, to jo, ale kvůli takové hlouposti přece – víte co, holky? Co kdybych s vámi šel zítra večer, co vy na to? Budou trhy….." snažil se zachránit Zero situaci.

„Vážně? Vážně půjdeš?" vykřikla Yuki nadšeně. Zero s malým úšklebkem přikývl. Viděl, jak se Yori spokojeně usmála.

„Tak bezva! Vyzvedneme tě zítra v osm večer! A nezapomeň Zero, ať na tebe nemusíme čekat," jásala nadšeně Yuki, pak popadla Yori za ruku a táhla ji pryč. „Pojď Yori, chci ti něco ukázat…"

‚No skvělé' pomyslel si Zero otráveně. ‚Sobotní večer strávím nakupováním s holkami. Co víc bych si mohl přát, že…' posmíval se Zero sám sobě. Popadl knihy a šoural se na ubytovnu. Bylo teplo, ale trochu dusno. Rozepnul si knoflíky u krku. ‚Teď už si snad nikdo nevšimne….'

Byl zhruba na půli cesty přes park, který byl okolo ubytovny, když znovu uslyšel hlas Yuki. Zněl rozradostněně, ale slovům nerozuměl. Vzápětí se ozval mužský hlas. ‚Co-?' Zero automaticky zamířil za tím hlasem. ‚To musí být on!'

Zaposlouchal se. Hlasy šly zprava. ‚Ne, nechci, aby věděli, že je poslouchám. Lepší bude se schovat' přemítal Zero a zamířil mezi stromy. Skrytý ve stínu, uviděl před sebou tři postavy. Yuki, Yori a Kanameho. Vesele spolu mluvili. Tiše se přesunul ještě o kousek blíž, aby lépe slyšel. Náhle strnul. Zdálo se mu, že se Kaname podíval jeho směrem. Ale nevypadalo to, že by ho viděl. Dál se usmíval a nerušeně poslouchal Yuki.

„No to je skvělé," slyšel Zero Yuki. „Moc se těšíme, viď Yori? Tak dohodnuto. Tak zatím…". Skupinka se rozdělila. Brzy se všichni ztratili Zerovi z dohledu. ‚No, tak to jsem se toho moc nedozvěděl,' ušklíbl se Zero. Otočil se ve směru své koleje a vzápětí do někoho vrazil. Taška s učením mu spadla s tupou ranou na zem a vysypaly se z ní knihy.

„Jej!" vyděsil se. Po překonání prvního šoku si uvědomil, kdo to před ním vlastně stojí. „Ty?" vykřikl. ‚Tak se mi zdá, že mě přeci jen viděl…'pomyslel si Zero zlostně.

„Také ti přeji krásné odpoledne, Zero" odpověděl Kaname s úsměvem. Nemýlil se. Ta vůně – vedla ho naprosto přesně. „Co tady děláš?" zeptal se nevině.

„Já?" ‚Co tady asi tak dělám? Co mu mám jako říct?' „A co tady děláš ty?" pokusil se vyhnout odpovědi Zero.

„Není to snad jasné? Viděl jsem tě, tak jsem tě přišel pozdravit. Zdá se, že máš rád stín a šero …" usmál se vyzývavě Kamane. „Takže, co tady děláš Zero?"

Zero sebou trhnul. V hlavě mu vířily myšlenky, jak se z toho dostat. Přeci mu nemůže říct, že je poslouchal… Nejlepší obrana je útok, takže –

„Čekám na tebe" vyhrkl.

„Vážně? Na takovém skrytém místě?" Kaname zněl pobaveně. „Nemyslím, že bychom se zde normálně mohli potkat…" posmíval se.

„Aa, to jistě" nasupil se Zero. „Taky jsem si nemyslel, že bychom se mohli potkat znovu tak brzy" zasyčel. „ Sbohem!"

Vyrazil okolo Kanameho, ale vzápětí byl stržen za pas zpět a přiražen hrudí ke stromu. ‚Co to sakra! Oh ne, to ne!' Ucítil Kanameho tělo, jak se k němu tiskne. Jedna ruka se pevně obtočila kolem jeho pasu a druhá se přesunula na hrudník.

„Ne tak rychle Zero" zavrněl mu Kaname tiše do ucha. „Ještě jsem se ani nedozvěděl, proč tady na mě čekáš?" Ruka na Zerově hrudi se pomalu posouvala a začala rozepínat Zerovu košili. „Že by kvůli tomuhle? Líbilo se ti to tak moc, že se nemůžeš dočkat pokračování?"

‚Zbláznil se?' vytřeštil Zero oči, když ucítil, jak mu Kanameho prsty zajely pod košily.

„Hhnnn, co!" vyrazil ze sebe zlostně a otřásl se. „Hned mě pusť! Aww ...," kousl se Zero do rtu, když mu Kaname stiskl bradavku. Pokusil se osvobodit, ale bez velkého úspěchu. Kaname jej držel pevně.

„Ale ale, Zero" smál se Kaname pobaveně, „copak se děje? Copak jsi tady na mě nečekal? Sám jsi to řekl…"předl Kaname, zatímco dál dráždil Zerovu bradavku. Sklonil se k jeho krku a začal jej lehce líbat a sát.

„Gggrrr" zavrčel Zero. „To je přesně ono! Přesně kvůli tomuhle jsem tady čekal!" odsekl Zero a potlačil sten, který se mu dral do krku.

„Vážně?" Kaname byl docela překvapený Zerovou odpovědí. „No, a nebylo by to lepší u mě v pokoji? V naprostém soukromí?" šeptal a prudce obrátil Zera čelem k sobě.

„Co- „ začal Zero, ale byl přerušen, jak si Kaname okamžitě vzal jeho rty. Polibek byl nečekaně hrubě přerušen. Zero popadl Kanameho za vlasy a rozhodně trhnul zpět.

„Au! Sakra, co to děláš?" sykl Kaname a popadl Zera za ruku.

„Jak co dělám?" nechápal Zero. „Snažím se tě ze sebe dostat, to je snad jasný ne?"

Kaname se zarazil. „Neříkal jsi před chvílí, že…" nedokončil, když viděl, jak se Zerovi v náhlém pochopení rozšířily oči a zrudl.

„Já nemluvil o tomhle, ty blbče!" dusil se Zero zlostí. ‚No to snad ne!'

„Já mluvil o tomhle" procedil skrz zuby a prudce si strhl košili z krku.

Kaname se na něj chvíli nechápavě díval. Prohlížel si Zerův odhalený krk a cítil, jak se mu zrychluje tep. ‚Ach bože, moci tak do něj ponořit tesáky a vychutnat si tu skvělou chuť…' Kaname si olízl rty a zavřel oči. ‚Tohle mi musí dělat schválně.'

„Co tím myslíš, Zero?" vyrazil ze sebe dýchavičně a snažil se ovládnout nutkání vrhnout se na něj. S vědomím, že by se mu mohla změnit barva očí a tím by mohl vyvolat Zerovu nechtěnou pozornost se snažil zhluboka dýchat, aby se uklidnil. Pomalu otevřel oči. Viděl, jak se Zero mračí.

„Co myslíš tím, co jako myslím?" ptal se Zero podrážděně, ale už ne zlostně. Neunikla mu Kanameho náhlá změna chování. ‚Je mu špatně?' ptal se sám sebe. „Jsi snad slepý?"

Kaname se díval Zerovi do očí. Viděl trochu znepokojení, možná obavy.

„Co mám vidět Zero?" ptal se nervózně znovu Kaname. Aby předešel opakování možnému problému s ovládnutím se, zaměřil se Kaname na Zerovi oči.

„Tohle!" vykřikl Zero dotčeně a ukázal prstem na svůj krk. „Přesně tohle! Co má znamenat ten flek, Kaname?" ‚Co to s ním sakra tak najednou je?' přemýšlel Zero udiveně, když viděl, jak se Kanameho oči opět neochotně stočily.

Kaname přejel podruhé očima Zerův krk. Konečně si všiml malé červené skvrnky, kterou tam v noci nechal. Svou červenou barvou doslova svítila, ale v záplavě té bílé kůže se na ni Kaname nedokázal zaměřit, jak bojoval sám se sebou, aby odolal silnému pokušení.

„Ah, ty myslíš tohle…" usmál se na Zera a znovu se mu podíval do očí. „To je značka, že patříš ke mně Zero" lakonicky pronesl Kaname.

Zero vytřeštil oči. „C-cože?" vydechl.

„To je značka, že jsi můj. Jen můj, Zero. Chápeš?" Kanameho hlas se stal hlubším. Jeho stisk při slovech „jen můj" zesílil.

„Zbláznil ses?" vyhrkl Zero. Byl zmatený. Čekal různé reakce, ale tohle rozhodně ne. ‚Co tím sakra myslí – jen můj?'

Kaname přivřel oči a pozoroval jej. Zerův zmatek byl jasně viditelný.

„Můj, Zero, znamená, že se tě nikdo jiný nedotkne. Že ty sám nesmíš dovolit nikomu jinému než mě, aby se tě dotknul. Protože ty jsi od včerejší noci jen můj."

Zero poslouchal Kanameho hlas a nechtěl věřit tomu, co slyšel. ‚To nemůže myslet vážně' honilo se mu nechápavě hlavou.

„Ehm, je ti dobře Kaname? Nepotřebuješ si vzít léky nebo tak něco…?" Zerův posměšný hlas se pomalu vytrácel, jak viděl zlost, která se náhle objevila v Kanameho očích.

„Nikdo se nebude dotýkat toho, co je mé, Zero. To si pamatuj!" syčel Kaname zlostně. Vzápětí strhl Zerovu hlavu k sobě a hrubě jej políbil. Jeho jazyk pronikl do Zerových úst a po krátkém boji je zcela ovládl. Nevynechal jediné místečko v Zerových ústech, které by neprozkoumal a nepřivlastnil si jej. Hladově ochutnal, co Zero nedobrovolně nabízel a svou přítomnost zanechal v jeho ústech. Olízl jeho rty a chtivě nasál. Nikdy se nenabaží těch měkkých, růžových rtů, které chutnají tak jedinečně. Nikdy ho neomrzí poslouchat Zerovo sténání a je jedno, jestli je protestující nebo schvalující. Oboje v něm probouzí touhu.

Jakýkoliv odpor ze Zerovi strany byl vymazán dřív, než vůbec mohl vzniknout. Jeho ruce byly pevně chyceny za zápěstí a přitisknuty ke stromu. Jeho původně zavřené oči se teď doširoka rozevřely, jak Kaname opustil jeho rty a sjel na krk.

„N-ne… ne!" vykřikl Zero zlostně, jak se začal vzpamatovávat z ohromení. „Nech toho! Ty…. ty potřebuješ doktora! Tohle není normální. Jak si můžeš někoho přivlastnit? Nic mezi námi není! A navíc, tohle" sklonil hlavu na stranu a vystavil krk, „stejně za pár dní zmizí, takže můžeš být v klidu…".

Zdálo se, že konečně získal Kanameho pozornost. Kaname pomalu zvedl hlavu. Zlost v jeho očích doslova žhnula. „Co jsi to říkal Zero?" zasyčel. Vzduch okolo nich náhle zhoustnul a tak nějak zkapalněl. Zero měl pocit, že nemůže dost dobře dýchat.

„Kaname?"

„Nic mezi námi není? A značka zmizí? Tak to bychom měli oboje brzy napravit, co myslíš Zero?" vydechl Kaname hlasem vláčným jako med. Vystrčil jazyk a olízl Zerovu tvář. „Chutnáš tak sladce Zero, způsobuješ, že nedokážu ovládat svůj chtíč" vrčel temně.

Zero tlumeně vykřikl. Prudce Kanameho odrazil svou hrudí a dostal mezi ně nohu. Když se k němu Kaname chtěl znovu přitisknout, Zero jej kopl silně kolenem do břicha. Tato nečekaná akce způsobila, že Kaname povolil svůj stisk na Zerových rukou a začal kašlat. Zero na nic nečekal a vytrhl se. Odskočil od Kanameho a prudce dýchal. Fascinován Kanameho jakoby svítícíma očima se chvíli nedokázal ani pohnout. Pak se Kaname narovnal, zamrkal a bylo to pryč. Jeho oči byly zase normální.

„Kaname, co to sakra…." nedořekl Zero, protože v tu chvíli udělal Kaname krok směrem k němu.

„Už dost Kaname!" vykřikl. „Já – já musím jít. Měj se." Rychle se rozběhnul pryč. Nechápal, co se to stalo a popravdě, byl docela vyděšený Kanameho proměnou.

‚Proč se tak Kaname choval? Vždyť spolu ani nechodíme!' Viděli jsme se teprve potřetí v životě a on se chová, jako kdybych byl jeho – jeho co? A co bylo s tím „to bychom měli brzy napravit?"

Udýchaný se vřítil do svého pokoje. Zabouchl dveře a opřel se o ně. Kamane byl divný. Mohlo by to být kvůli tomu, co se stalo v noci? Mohlo by to znamenat, že si Kaname myslí, že jsou teď milenci?

Zero nechápal, co se stalo, že se to zvrtlo tímto způsobem. Nejasně si vzpomínal, že mu přišlo, že se v jednu chvíli Kanamemu udělalo asi trochu špatně. Je možné, že by opravdu bral nějaké léky? Bude se ho na to muset zeptat, až se uvidí příště. Ale v tuto chvíli doufal, že to nebude moc brzy. Musel si nechtěně přiznat, že i když jej Kaname přitahuje, tak jej také děsí.

Rozhodl se, že místo do tělocvičny, do které chtěl původně jít, si dá sprchu, pak oběd a pak se trochu prospí. ‚To nikdy není na škodu, že,' ušklíbl se sám pro sebe.

Zatím Kaname stál stále pod stromem, kde ještě před chvílí Zero byl. Šokován sám sebou se snažil uvědomit si, co se to tady vlastně stalo. Vše bylo jasné až do okamžiku, než Zero začal vzdorovat a jeho přemohla zlost. Zerova slova – nic mezi námi není a tohle stejně za pár dní zmizí – mu stále zněla v uších. Myšlenka na to, že se někdo dotýká Zera nebo Zero někoho jiného než jeho, okamžitě vyvolala silnou žárlivost. A skutečnost, že Zero nechtěl připustit, že by patřil jemu nebo měl jakoukoliv známku toho na svém těle, jej přiváděla k zuřivosti. To se teď asi oboje stalo. Konec jejich setkání si sice pamatoval, ale vše bylo jakoby obalené červenou mlhou.

„Sakra…." Nechtěl ho vyděsit, ale udělal to znovu. ‚Zdá se, že se mnou něco není v pořádku' přemýšlel Kaname. ‚Připadám si jako blázen. Dokud jsem tohoto kluka nepotkal, vše bylo v klidu. Tak proč je to s ním jiné?'

Otočil se a pomalu odcházel, když si všiml knih rozházených po zemi. Usmál se a knihy posbíral. Další důvod, proč k němu Zero bude muset sám dříve či později přijít. I když, ještě předtím on sám bude mít možnost Zera vidět a překvapit ho. Dravý výraz se vrátil do Kanameho tváře. Od děvčat se dozvěděl, že Zero jde dnes večer plavat a zítra s nimi do města. Slíbil jim, že se připojí. Rty zvlnil spokojený úsměv.

‚Je spousta věcí, o kterých nevíš, Zero. A jednou z nich je, že čistokrevní vždy dostanou, co chtějí. A já jsem čistokrevný!'


	6. Chapter 6

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

Něco málo pro fanoušky Akatsukiho Kaina a Hanabusy Aidou

KAPITOLA 6 – Nebezpečné hrátky - Kain a Aido

„Nezdá se ti, že to přeháníš Kain?" vykřikl modrooký blonďáček v pyžamu a snažil se vyprostit ze sevření o hodně vyššího muže s tmavě nazrzlými vlasy.

„Ho ho, vážně Aidou? Tak se půjdeš převléknout dobrovolně?" smál se tiše Kain. Aido proti němu, nebyl žádný protivník. Aidova fyzická síla se s jeho nedala srovnávat a Kaina opravdu bavilo dívat se, jak se proti němu Aidou kroutí, jako červ na háčku.

„Tak na to zapomeň!" zavrčel Aidou a vytrhl svou ruku z Kainova sevření. Bleskově se dotkl zdi a nechal přes ní sjet led, který se začal tvořit na zemi směrem ke Kainovým nohám. Ale Kain byl připraven. Dřív, než jej led mohl zasáhnout, použil své schopnosti a roztavil jej. Vzápětí využil drobné nepozornosti Aida, chytil ho v pase a přehodil si jej přes rameno. Jeho teď již hlasitý smích se rozléhal po pokoji, když slyšel, jak Aidou zuří.

„Ty jsi tak úskočný, Aido" smál se a šel s ním ke své posteli. „Ty jsi nepoučitelný. Ty prostě miluješ tresty a tohle co jsi právě předvedl přímo křičí po trestu..."

„Ne! Hned mě pusť dolů, ty jeden…." nedokončil Aidou, jak jím Kain praštil o polštáře a vzápětí po něm sám skočil. Přitisknul jej svým tělem k posteli a chytil mu ruce. Naklonil se těsně k jeho obličeji a s přimhouřenýma očima jej sledoval.

„Ano, Hanabusa?" zavrněl tiše Kain.

Aidou se na okamžik zarazil, aby se vzápětí začal znovu vzpouzet. Ale výsledkem byl jen tichý, škodolibý smích Kaina. Sklonil hlavu k Aidovu uchu.

„Jestli si nechceš svléci své pyžamo sám Hanabusa, tak proč mi to prostě jen neřekneš?" šeptal mu tiše. Lehce obkroužil špičkou jazyka Aidovo ucho a posunul své tělo po jeho.

„Co? Kain já – co?"

Kain přesunul své rty na Aidův krk a mezi drobnými polibky jej jemně olizoval. Aidův vzdech zkroutil jeho rty do spokojeného úšklebku.

„Ou….. Akatsuki…" vydechl Aidou, když ucítil Kainovi špičáky, jak se zlehka tlačí do jeho krku. Pokusil se změnit obrannou taktiku. Lehce se prohnul v zádech a svou hruď přitiskl ke Kainovi. Vstřícně mu vystavil svůj krk a sám se přitlačil na Kainovi tesáky. Cítil, jak ostré špičky pronikly jeho kůží a vůně krve zlehka plnila vzduch okolo nich.

„Mmh, Hanabusa…." zasténal Kain na tu úžasnou chuť a vůni, které z ničeho nic napadly jeho chuťové i čichové buňky. Jeho jazyk automaticky vyrazil vpřed a chtivě olizoval tu vzácnou tekutinu. Ruce nevědomě uvolnily ty Aidovy a Kain pevně sevřel polštář po obou stranách jeho hlavy.

Aidou se otřásl. Snažil se nevnímat Kainův vlhký, horký jazyk, ani jeho rty. Z krku se mu vydralo tichoučké kňučení, jak se snažil ovládnout a dokončit svůj původní plán. Pomalu zvedl své volné ruce a zlehka dlaněmi přejel po Kainových vlasech. Posunul je níž a chytil Kaina pevně za ramena.

‚Teď nebo nikdy' pomyslel si Aidou, když Kain přestal olizovat jeho krk a začal se posouvat níž. Silně se vzepřel a prudce strhl Kaina za ramena na stranu. Jak správně předpokládal, okamžik překvapení pracoval pro něj.

Kain lehce zmaten se na vteřinu ani nehnul a to Aidovi stačilo k tomu, aby se dostal z postele. Ovšem bohužel pro Aida, okamžik překvapení nebyl dost dlouhý. Kain se vzpamatoval velice rychle a s hlubokým zavrčením se vrhl za svou unikající kořistí. Vymrštil se z postele, skočil Aidovi po nohách a strhl jej k zemi. A dřív než se Aidou nadál, ocitl se znovu pod Kainem, ovšem teď v trochu více ošemetné situaci.

„Kam ten náhlý spěch Hanabusa…" zavrčel hluboce Kain a oči mu svítily nebezpečně červeně. Dýchal přerývaně a tvář měla divoký výraz. Jeho špičáky teď byly jasně viditelné a Aidou cítil, jak se jej zmocňuje závrať. Jedna Kainova ruka chytla obě jeho a druhá pevně sevřela jeho bradu.

„Příliš pozdě na útěk, Hanabusa, příliš pozdě na cokoliv…" Kainův hlas byl nasáklý chtíčem.

„A-Akatsuki…" olízl si Aidou vzrušeně rty.

Hluboké vrčení opustilo Kainovo hrdlo, když se hladově vrhl na Aidovy rty. Jeho polibek byl plný chtíče, který cítil, který v něm Aidou probudil. Pronikl hrubě do blonďáčkových úst, kde se střetl s jeho jazykem a pak svým přejel přes Aidovy špičáky. Vzápětí jedním z nich propíchl Aidův spodní ret a nenasytně jej nasál.

„Ahhnnn…." vydral se sten z Aidových úst, jak jej přemohlo a ovládlo Kainovo vzrušení. Jeho vlastní jazyk vyrazil Kainovi vstříc do jeho úst, kde si jej úmyslně poranil o Kainovy zuby. Aidova krev zaplavila Kainova ústa. Kain zareagoval okamžitým násilným sáním a jeho ruce pevně sevřely Aidovo tělo.

„Grhmp!" Něco mezi hlubokým vrčením a sténáním vyšlo z Kainova hrdla. Nedokázal vnímat nic jiného než Aidovu chuť a vůni. V žilách mu pulzoval adrenalin.

Už nebylo cesty zpět a Aidou to věděl. Jeho krev byla pro Kaina jako afrodiziakum. Ale v tuto chvíli, pevně přitisknut ke Kainovu horkému tělu Aidou nechtěl nic jiného, než aby si jej Kain vzal.

Zvuky sání a líbání byly přerušeny a Kainovy rty se pohnuly ke krku Aida ještě jednou.

„Oh, bože…..Hanabusa…." vzlykl Kain a lízal Aidovu oblast kousnutí.

Vzrušené sténání opustilo Aidovy rty a jeho ruce se zabořily do Kainových vlasů. Jeho tělo se otřásalo v očekávání.

„Akatsuki… Udělej to…mmmh!….Ano….Ano…Udělej to…." sténal Aidou a vychutnával ten pocit Kainovy tesáků na svém krku.

„Chci tě…. Akatsuki…Ahhhhh!" Výkřik rozkoše proťal zvuky v pokoji, když se Kainovy tesáky konečně ponořily do Aidova krku. Ruce v Kainových vlasech ještě zesílily svůj stisk a Aidou si přitiskl Kaina co nejvíc k sobě, aby se Kainovy tesáky zaryly hluboko a úplně do jeho krku.

„Hhnnnn!… Ano..…Akatsuki….pojď…" sténal Aido se zavřenýma očima v naprostém opojení.

„Mmhhh…." slastné, spokojené mručení vycházelo z Kaina, jak chtivě sál a polykal Aidovu sladkou, životodárnou tekutinu.

Kainovo chamtivé sání se pomalu měnilo a stávalo se pomalejším a jemnějším a jeho jazyk stále lehce masíroval Aidův krk, i když pil. Silný stisk jeho rukou povolil a on začal hladit Aidovo tělo.

„Akatsuki….Akatsuki…." slyšel tiše a vášnivě sténat Aida jeho jméno. Spokojeně se usmál. Teď, už znovu při plné sebekontrole si naplno užíval vše, co mu Aidou tak ochotně dával. Přestal sát a zbožňujícím způsobem olizoval rány na jeho krku, dokud se nezacelily. Pečlivě slízal veškeré kapičky krve a zasypal jemnou kůži něžnými polibky.

„Hanabusa…." zašeptal, když zvedl hlavu od Aidova krku a podíval se mu do tváře. Naprosto uchvácen tím pohledem, nebyl schopen pohybu.

Aidova tvář byla zrudlá vášní. V jeho napůl přivřených, lesknoucích se očích byla vidět rozkoš, kterou cítil i chtíč, který stále přetrvával. Rty pootevřené v němém výkřiku ztraceném ve stenech se bezhlasně pohybovaly a stále opakovaly Kainovo jméno.

„Jsi nádherný, Hanabusa" vydechl Kain. „Miluji tě." Se zbožňujícím výrazem v očích se sklonil a začal Aida jemně líbat po celém obličeji. Rty, tváře, oči, nos, čelo, spánky…. Jeho ruce se pomalu pohybovaly po celém Aidově těle a něžně jej hladily. Šeptal jeho jméno a trpělivě čekal.

„Hmmm…" sklouzlo konečně tiše z Aidových úst jako reakce na laskání Kaina. Do Aidových očí se pomalu vracel přítomný výraz, jak se jeho mysl dostávala z oparu rozkoše. Ovšem tělesný chtíč zůstával.

„Akatsuki..." splynulo mu ztraceně ze rtů.

„Ano, má lásko?" slyšel milující, něžné oslovení.

„Miluji tě, Akatsuki" usmál se Aidou a jemně přitiskl ruce na Kainovi tváře. Stáhl si jej ke svým rtům a jemně líbal. Po chvíli jej pustil a díval se do Kainových očí, které teď byly tak měkké a hřejivé. Ano, chtěl se v nich navždy utopit. Jen v těchto a v žádných jiných. Navždy.

Aniž by přerušil jejich vzájemný pohled, zvedl se Kain beze slova z podlahy s Aidem v náručí a přešel k posteli. Jemně jej na ni položil a lehl si vedle. Pohladil jej něžně po tváři a prsty přejel po vlasech. Stále navzájem v zajetí svých pohledů se Kain naklonil a přenesl část váhy svého těla na Aida. Vychutnával jemný třes, který cítil i tiché, přerývané dýchání. Sklonil se k Aidově hrudi a zuby zachytil okraj jeho zapnutého kabátku od pyžama. Pomalu tímto způsobem rozepnul celý kabátek, aniž by se dotkl Aidovy kůže. Cítil, jak se třes Aidova těla zvýšil.

Chraplavý sten prorazil ticho v místnosti. Kain se nadzvedl a podíval se do Aidovy tváře, právě včas, aby ještě zahlédl jeho jazyk, který smyslně olízl pootevřené rty. Kain neodolal a olízl Aidovy rty také. Díval se mu do očí a jedna jeho ruka se začala posouvat po Aidově stehně směrem nahoru. Nehty se lehce zarývaly do látky kalhot od pyžama a dráždily a vzrušovaly kůži pod ní. Aidův dech se zrychlil. Když ruka dorazila až k jeho bokům, zastavila se. Tiché kňourání opustilo Aidova ústa, aby vzápětí bylo udušeno Kainovým hlubokým polibkem. Aidovo tělo se začalo pod Kainem svíjet.

Opřel se do Kainových ramen a lehce jej odtlačil. Díval se do jeho očí, jejichž barva byla potemnělá vášní. Kainův dech byl stále ještě klidný, ale jeho ruka, která spočívala na pásku pyžamových kalhot, se jemně chvěla. Aidou věděl, že Kain se jej nedotkne bez jeho svolení. Věděl, že Kain neudělá nic, co by on sám nechtěl, i kdyby po tom Kain toužil sebevíc. A přitom on už tak dlouho chtěl, aby dělali něco víc, než se jen mazlili. Toužil po Kainovi, po jeho těle, po jeho spalující vášni. Chtěl, aby si jej Kain vzal zcela a beze zbytku, ale zatím se mu to nikdy neodvážil říct. Ale teď - teď už se rozhodl. Chce jej tak moc, že už ho to začalo ovlivňovat. Kdykoliv Kaina vidí nebo cítí blízko jeho přítomnost, jeho mysl se zaplní různými představami o jejich nahých tělech v různých polohách a v uších mu zní neexistující výkřiky a sténání. A protože oni dva jsou spolu skoro pořád, stalo se to pro něj vlastně nikdy nekončícím peklem.

„Akatsuki" zašeptal a stěží poznával svůj vlastní zdrsnělý, vzrušený hlas.

„Já – chci se s tebou milovat, Akatsuki…." Síla Aidova hlasu se vytrácela.

Kainova ruka na boku Aida nejprve ztuhla, aby jej vzápětí pevně stiskla. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě slyšel. Tolik si to přál a tolikrát představoval, že si nebyl jistý, jestli to Aidou skutečně řekl nebo zda to nebyla jen jedna z jeho vysněných představ.

„Hanabusa?" vydechl a jeho oči se rozšířily. Viděl, jak se Aido maličko, nejistě pousmál.

„Miluj se se mnou, Akatsuki" zašeptal Aidou.

V příští vteřině se ztratil v Kainovy – v jeho polibcích, objetí, dotecích – v jeho sálajících očích.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname se vracel z parku do svého pokoje a přemýšlel, jestli by neměl říci svým kamarádům, že jde večer ven, aby ho nehledali. Asi by to nebylo na škodu. Ale bohužel, Takuma v pokoji nebyl, takže se bude muset stavit u Kaina – určitě tam bude i Aidou. Už už bral za kliku, když si vzpomněl, jak to posledně dopadlo, když vrazil do jeho pokoje bez klepání a tak se na poslední chvíli zarazil. A pak to ucítil. Krev. Vůně vycházela zcela jednoznačně z pokoje Kaina. Lehce se zamračil. Je snad některý z nich zraněný? Nebo – neochotně se zaposlouchal. Z pokoje vycházelo tlumené Aidovo sténání a jeho hlas opakoval Kainovo jméno. Kaname zrudl.

‚No díky bohu, že jsem tam nevletěl' pomyslel si v rozpacích. ‚To by byl trapas!' Rychle od dveří poodstoupil a vydal se potichu ke svému pokoji. ‚Ah, no co, možná je to tak lepší. Alespoň se mě nikdo nebude ptát kam a s kým jdu' ušklíbl se.

Vešel do pokoje, sundal si boty, odložil Zerovy knihy a pak sebou praštil o postel. V uších mu znělo Aidovo sténání.

‚Sakra!' přitiskl si polštář na obličej. V mysli mu proběhl obrázek Zera. ‚No to snad!' Odhodil polštář pryč a přetočil se na břicho. Do nosu jej uhodila vůně Zera. ‚Tak ještě toho trochu' rezignovaně si povzdech a otevřel oči. Ležel přímo na Zerově tričku. Schoval ho pod ten polštář, na kterém se mu pak tak krásně spalo. Úplně na to zapomněl.

„No skvělý. Tak teď abych si dal studenou sprchu" zamumlal si pro sebe. Už aby byl večer. Jen doufal, že jejich další setkání proběhne lépe než tohle poslední. Ale bez ohledu na to, svého cíle se rozhodně nehodlal vzdát.

‚Tak rád bych dělal se Zerem to, co právě teď zřejmě dělá Kain a Aidou….' Pevně zavřel oči.

„Zero….."


	7. Chapter 7

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 7 – Sázka

Skoro půl osmé. Měl nejvyšší čas. Zero popadl batoh s věcmi na plavání a chvíli přemýšlel, jestli něco nezapomněl. Ručník, šampón, plavecké brýle, plavky –‚ jasně, bez nich by to asi nešlo, že,' pomyslel si pobaveně – permanentku a nějaké peníze. Jo, zdálo se, že má vše. Rychle vklouzl do jediných bot, které teď měl, protože kecky zapomněl u Kanameho a v dohledné době se k němu nechystal.

‚Kaname', stále musel myslet na to, co se stalo odpoledne. Je to student se zvláštním režimem, to věděl, ale třeba ten jiný režim má opravdu proto, že jej potřebuje. Třeba je nějak nemocný nebo – „nebo co já vím" – zavrčel si pro sebe. Možná to není až tak dobrý nápad se ho na nemoc ptát přímo, možná by bylo lepší to zkusit zjistit jinak…..

‚A jak asi? K němu do pokoje nejdu, nedej bože by mě tam znovu chytil….' ušklíbl se a zavrtěl hlavou. Takže, buď to nechá být, nebo bude muset něco vymyslet. Ale až později. Teď už rychle do bazénu!

Cestu zvládl v rekordním čase. Měl permanentku a už jej znali jako pravidelného návštěvníka, takže měl volnou i svou obvyklou skříňku. Jako vždy, v pátek večer tam už moc lidí nebylo. V samotném bazénu byli už jen dva lidé, pár jich bylo ještě ve vířivce a také v parní komoře. Tam se také chystal, ale až si trochu zaplave, aby se protáhl.

Odložil si ručník a s cinkajícím klíčkem kolem kotníku nejprve na zkoušku ponořil nohu do vody. Poté do ní skočil. Byla příjemně vlažná a osvěžující. Jednou, po té, co se bazén znovu po odstávce otevřel, byla voda opravdu studená. A on jak byl zvyklý, hned do ní skočil. Málem z toho dostal infarkt. Takže od té doby byl trochu opatrnější.

Ponořil se, aby si namočil vlasy a pak si propláchl plavecké brýle. Nasadil si je a udělal pár temp pod vodou, aby zjistil, jestli těsní. Byly v pořádku, nenatekla do nich ani kapička.

‚A jdeme na to' pomyslel si s úsměvem a začal kraulem. Po něm následoval motýlek a pak jeden bazén prsa. Cítil se skvěle. ‚Právě čas na můj oblíbený styl'. Zero se odrazil od kraje a ponořil se. Jeho tělo se pod vodou začalo hadovitě vlnit, ruce volně u boků, nohy jakoby měl nasazenu mono ploutev. Miloval to. Dokázal plavat tímto způsobem tak rychle. A ten pocit pod vodou, kterou byl schopen tak naplno vnímat. Díval se skrz namodralou vodu před a pod sebou a poslouchal tichou melodii, která se přes ni nesla. Tak uvolňující, tak uklidňující…. Kdyby nemusel dýchat, ani by se nevynořil. Ale to bohužel nešlo.

Stříbrná hlava prorazila třpytící se hladinu a okamžitě přitáhla pozornost jediné osoby, která tam v tu chvíli byla. Stála na opačném okraji bazénu než Zero plaval, a se zalíbením jej sledovala. Hadovitý pohyb Zerova těla ve vodě byl tak plynulý, tak vláčný, až se skoro nechtělo věřit, že je člověk takového pohybu schopen. Po krátké chvíli nad hladinou se hlava opět ponořila, aby se objevila až na konci dráhy bazénu, ve které Zero plaval. Následoval rychlý obrat a znovu plavání pod vodou.

Kaname jej ještě chvíli sledoval a pak si sedl na okraj bazénu do dráhy, ve které Zero plaval. Nohy po kolena ve vodě se mu lehce houpaly, a když viděl, že se Zero už hodně přiblížil, lehce je od sebe rozšířil. Kdyby jej náhodou nechtěně kopnul, nebylo by to zrovna to nejlepší, co by se mohlo stát.

Zero cítil, že se už bude muset nadechnout. Ale konec bazénu byl už tak blízko a on chtěl doplavat pod vodou až k němu. Najednou uviděl něčí nohy ve vodě. ‚Co je to proboha za blbce? Nevidí snad, že tu plavu? Proč si nesedne vedle, když už tu stejně nikdo jiný není?' rozčiloval se v duchu. Prudce se vynořil těsně u těch nohou a chytil se okraje bazénu mezi nimi. Lapal po vzduchu a naštvaně si strhnul brýle.

„Proč musíš sedět zrovna ta - " zamrkal a zarazil se. Náhle měl pocit, že se mu nedostává kyslík. Zavřel oči. Znovu se prudce nadechl, a ruka pustila okraj bazénu, aby byla vzápětí pevně chycena.

„Ahoj Zero" usmál se Kaname a uvolnil pevný stisk Zerovi ruky, ale nepustil ji.

Zero se přinutil otevřít oči. Díval se přímo na Kanameho štíhlá, bílá stehna. Rychle posunul pohled výš, aby je neviděl, ale bylo to jen horší. Místo stehen teď viděl Kanameho rozkrok a pevné břicho.

‚Sakra!' Cítil, jak začíná rudnout. Zvednul pohled ještě výš a objevila se Kanameho pěkně tvarovaná hruď se dvěma malými, narůžovělými body.

„Hah" uteklo mu nechtěně nahlas a ruka, kterou Kaname držel, se sevřela v pěst. Prsty druhé se pevně přitiskly k okraji bazénu.

„Zero?" slyšel tichý, pobavený hlas. „Je všechno v pořádku?"

Odtrhl pohled od těch malých, lákavých bodů na Kanameho hrudi a rychle zvedl hlavu. S rudou tváří se díval do velkých, jiskřících, provokujících očí. Olízl si rty.

„Kaname…" vydechl skoro neslyšně.

„Ehm, jasně, proč by nemělo?" Vlastně ani nechtěl slyšet Kanameho odpověď. Cítil, jak mu hoří tváře, takže si dokázal představit, co si asi Kaname myslí, co mu musí běžet hlavou.

„Co tu děláš? Copak ty chodíš plavat?" zeptal se rychle, jak nechtěl slyšet odpověď na svou první otázku.

„Ah, jistě, proč by ne?" Vidět Zera v rozpacích byla vážně zábava. S těmi červenými tvářemi byl tak roztomilý….

‚Blbče, jasně, že chodí plavat, proč by neměl' nakopl se psychicky Zero.

„Aa – chci říct, jako že – uf, ehm, nečekal bych, že tě potkám v bazénu pro normální lidi…" snažil se vysvětlit Zero.

Kanameho úsměv se rozšířil. „Pro normální lidi, Zero? Přijde ti, že jsem nenormální?" smál se Kaname teď už nahlas, ale popravdě byl zvědavý, co Zero řekne. Jeho tajemství bylo dobře střeženo, nebyl způsob, jak by se to Zero mohl dozvědět. Kromě toho, kdyby to věděl, Kaname si nemyslel, že by si zde jen tak povídali...

Zero sebou trhnul a pokusil se uvolnit ruku. Bez úspěchu.

„Jasně že ne, myslel jsem tím, že takový bohatý sprat – eh, chci říct, že tví rodiče jsou dost bohatí, abys nemusel chodit plavat do veřejného bazénu."

Kanameho úsměv zmizel. Aniž by pustil Zerovu ruku, sjel do vody vedle něj. „Tak to si myslíš, Zero?" Jeho hlas byl tichý. „Myslíš na mě jako na rozmazleného spratka bohatých rodičů?" syčel zlostně Kaname.

Zero se zamračil. ‚Sakra!'

„A nejsi snad?" vyhrkl dřív, než si vůbec uvědomil, co říká. ‚No, to jsem to teda fakt vylepšil'.

Kaname pustil jeho ruku jako by se spálil. „Nic o mě nevíš. Nemáš žádné právo takhle mluvit!" zavrčel.

„Fajn" utrousil Zero a otočil se, aby se přesunul do vedlejší dráhy.

Štíhlá ruka jej pevně sevřela v pase a stáhla zpět. „Co takhle se omluvit?" zaznělo u jeho ucha.

Zero otočil hlavu. Automaticky chytil ruku, která jej omezovala. Dvě velké, tmavě rubínové oči se na něj zlostně upíraly.

‚Kaname mě drží pevně, ale nepřitiskl si mě k sobě,' blesklo mu hlavou. ‚Uva, na co to proboha myslím?'

„Omluvit?"odsekl Zero. Cítil, jak se pomalu, ale jistě ztrácí v těch nádherných, přivřených očích, které byly tak blízko. Kamaneho rty byly pootevřené, dech zrychlený. Zerovy vlastní rty se podvědomě rozevřely a jazyk je zlehka olízl. ‚Určitě má vztek' hádal Zero. Otočil se pryč.

„Omluvit?" opakoval. „Víš co? Uděláme to jinak" vyhrknul najednou, jak ho napadlo, jak se z této nepříjemné situace dostat. Mrštně se vyprostil z Kanameho objetí a otočil se k němu čelem. „Vsadíme se. Dáme si závody, jeden bazén tam a zpět libovolným stylem. Když vyhraju já, omlouvat se nebudu" objasnil Zero.

Kaname se na něj chvíli díval. Čekal, že se Zero bude kroutit, ale nabídka na sázku jej překvapila. Podle současné reakce Zera na jeho blízkost čekal spíše něco jako rychlý polibek a zapomeňme na to nebo tak. Ale tohle, to bylo něco úplně jiného.

„A když vyhraju já?" zeptal se pomalu.

Zero se zarazil. On vlastně ani nepředpokládal, že by Kaname mohl vyhrát. On sám byl vynikající plavec, na škole neměl konkurenci, takže jej tato možnost popravdě ani nenapadla.

„Když vyhraješ? No, tak řekni co bys chtěl, když vyhraješ" prohlásil sebevědomě.

Kaname se začal znovu usmívat. „Dobře, Zero. Když vyhraješ ty, nemusíš se za svou hrubost omlouvat. Ale když vyhraju já, strávíš dnešní a zítřejší večer se mnou a přijmeš ode mě vše, co ti dám. Platí?"

Ten lstivý úsměv se Zerovi vůbec nelíbil. Trochu znejistěl. ‚Nebylo by přeci jen jednodušší, říct promiň? Ale na to už je trochu pozdě, ne?' ušklíbl se sám sobě. To on navrhl tuto sázku, takže teď už nemůže couvnout.

„Fajn, dohodnuto. Připrav se," zavrčel Zero, nasadil si brýle a podplaval šňůru do vedlejší dráhy. Díval se, jak Kaname elegantně vyskočil z vody a šel si pro plavecké brýle.

Tiše obdivoval jeho perfektně tvarované tělo. Štíhlé dlouhé nohy, pevný malý zadek a lehce tvarovaný, štíhlý pas. Zkonstatoval, že Kanameho záda byla asi tak stejně široká jako jeho. Ale takhle svlečený, vypadal Kaname o něco jemněji stavěný, než Zero. Jak si však stále dobře pamatoval, v tomto těle byla opravdu velká síla a rychlost. Skoro se tomu ani nechtělo věřit.

Kaname šel k lavici a cítil Zerův pohled. Tak moc chtěl vidět Zerův výraz, ale odolal. Popadl brýle a rychle se otočil. Ještě stihl zahlédnout zájem v Zerově upřeném pohledu, než se Zero otočil. Kaname sklouzl potěšeně do dráhy vedle něj.

„Připraven?"

Zero se díval kolem sebe a přemýšlel. Nikdo tu okolo není, tak jak odstartovat, aby to bylo spravedlivé?

„Zero? Děje se něco?" ptal se Kaname, když viděl, jak se Zero rozhlíží.

„Jak odstartujeme?" podíval se Zero na Kanameho. „Není tu nikdo, kdo by to…."

„To není potřeba, Zero, klidně to odstartuj sám" odpověděl Kaname a úsměv rozjasnil celý jeho obličej.

Zero se zamračil. ‚Jak si je ten namyšlenej spratek jistej!' běželo mu zlostně hlavou.

„Ne, to by nebylo vůči tobě fér" zavrčel kysele a ušklíbl se. „Vidíš támhle na zdi ten chrlič?"

Kamane se podíval směrem, kterým Zero ukazoval. Chrlič měl tvar hlavy s otevřenou velkou pusou, a co chvíli z něj vytryskl pramen vody. „ Jistě…"

„Tak se připrav. Spouští se každých deset vteřin. Jak se znovu zapne, bude odstartováno" vysvětlil Zero a díval se, jak právě přestala z chrliče téci voda.

Kaname sledoval Zera. Cítil jeho nejistotu a v duchu se šklebil. Otočil se k chrliči a v tu chvíli z něj vytryskla voda. Koutkem oka viděl, jak Zero bleskově vyrazil. Neváhal a pustil se za ním. Musel uznat, že Zero byl opravdu dobrý plavec. Jeho pohyby byly přesné a rychlé. Držel se těsně za Zerem, ale ani na chvíli z něj nespustil oči. Ke konci první poloviny zrychlil, aby se se Zerem otáčeli stejně.

Zero udělal učebnicový obrat a periferním viděním zahlédl Kanameho, že je s ním naprosto v lajně. ‚Jo, je opravdu rychlý,' pomyslel si Zero. Při startu si stačil všimnout, že Kaname vyrazil o něco později než on sám, a tak o něco zaostal. Ale jak se zdálo, nebyl to pro něj žádný problém.

Zerova hlava prorazila hladinu a on se rychle nadechl před tím, než přešel opět do rychlých, plynulých temp.

Kaname při otočce lehce zbrzdil svou rychlost. Pozoroval Zerovy pohyby a jeho vlnící se svaly, která se tak viditelně napínaly na tom štíhlém těle. Nepochyboval o Zerově perfektní fyzičce. A také nepochyboval o skutečnosti, že na akademii byl stěží někdo, kdo se mohl Zerovi rovnat, pokud šlo o plavání. Silně se odrazil od zdi bazénu a následoval jej.

Zero rychlým pohledem zkontroloval vzdálenost k cíli. Zbývala necelá čtvrtina bazénu a Kaname byl o tempo pozadu. Ale když se Zero podíval při dalším tempu znovu, Kamane byl už na stejné úrovni jako on. A pak byl pryč.

‚Tak tohle bylo těsně' pomyslel si Kaname, když se spěšně dotkl prsty zdi bazénu. Zero byl ani ne tempo za ním. Díval se, jak Zero přejel prsty po kachličkách a pak se postavil. Jeho rychlý dech mu na chvíli znemožnil mluvit. Opřel si brýle o čelo a zíral na Kanameho.

„Jak?... Jak jsi…" popadal Zero dech.

„Vždycky jsem býval při štafetě jako poslední," usmál se Kaname, „mám prostě dobré konečné zrychlení," lichotil si nepokrytě Kaname a v duchu se ušklíbl na tu svou malou polo lež. Jistě, byl rychlejší, než jeho kamarádi, ale to bylo jasné. Nikdo z nich nebyl čistokrevný.

Zero se opřel zády o stěnu bazénu. Ještě stále nemohl pochopit ten náhlý zvrat. Kaname byl jasně za ním a pak vedle něj. Nechápal, jak mohl ještě zrychlit. Nicméně, faktem bylo, že on prohrál.

„Skvělé, zase se příště s někým vsadím, když ho ani pořádně neznám" mumlal si pro sebe a po očku se podíval na Kanameho.

Kaname se začal nahlas smát. Velmi dobře slyšel, co si Zero pro sebe brumlal. Podplaval provaz, který jej od Zera dělil a postavil se těsně před něj. Oči se mu zlomyslně leskly.

„Dobře, že jsi to připomněl, Zero" ušklíbl se Kaname. „Je načase vybrat si výhru a dát ti možnost mě lépe poznat" zavrněl tiše a lehce mu nadzvedl bradu. Než stačil Zero jakkoliv zareagovat, mlsně jej políbil na rty.

„A začínáme právě teď, Zero" zašeptal.


	8. Chapter 8

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 8 – Bílé horko

Šel pomalu s lehce svěšenou hlavou a ručníkem okolo krku. Ještě stále cítil dotek těch měkkých, poddajných rtů na svých. A naprosto jasně vnímal jeho přítomnost těsně vedle sebe. Nedokázal ani protestovat, když jej Kaname políbil. On vlastně neudělal vůbec nic. Jen tam stál a snažil se setřást ten již známý pocit vzrušení, který se ho zmocňoval. A zároveň se snažil vybavit si, o co se vlastně vsadili.

Zero vedl Kanameho do parní komory. Kaname chtěl původně do sauny, ale Zero mu to rozmluvil, že tam bude spousta lidí. Skutečný důvod ovšem byl, že Zero doufal, že v parní komoře na sebe navzájem neuvidí a tak si Kaname snad nevšimne, jak nervózní Zero je.

Když Zero otevřel dveře parní komory, vyvalil se oblak páry. Rychle popostrčil Kanameho dovnitř a zavřel za sebou. Jak předpokládal, bylo tu naprosto bílo a nebylo nic vidět. ‚Díky bohu,' oddechl si. Vlhké horko do nich uhodilo a na chvíli jim vzalo dech.

„To je skvělé Zero, nikdo tu není" uslyšel Kanameho hlas těsně vedle sebe.

„Vážně?" zeptal se zmateně Zero a popošel pár kroků dopředu, kde tušil konec vykachlíkovaných stupňů jednotlivých teras. Sklonil se a zašátral opatrně před sebe. Narazil na nejnižší stupeň první z teras a rychle vyšplhal až k té nejvyšší. Stáhl si ručník, aby jej položil pod sebe, než si sedne. A v tu chvíli se dotkl rukou něčí nohy.

„Ah, omlouvám se," zamumlal a chtěl se posunout zpět dolů. ‚Pak že tu nikdo není, že, Kaname?' pomyslel si posměšně.

Najednou ho ten někdo chytil za ruku, ve které držel ručník.

„To je v pořádku Zero" slyšel tichý smích Kanameho. „To jsem jen já. Klidně pojď ke mně, mně to nevadí".

Kaname sice v té páře také nic neviděl, ale jasně slyšel Zerův dech i tep srdce. Mohl cítit jeho emoce, které se prudce změnily, jakmile Zera v bazénu políbil. On nepotřeboval Zera vidět, aby dokázal odhadnout kde právě je nebo co s největší pravděpodobností udělá.

„Aa, to je fajn, Kaname," lehce vyděšeně ze sebe soukal Zero. „Jak jsi říkal, jsme tu sami, takže je tu dost místa…" a snažil se uvolnit ruku z Kanameho sevření.

„Jsem rád, že jsem vyhrál tu sázku," řekl náhle Kaname. „Pro dnešní večer jsi můj, vzpomínáš Zero?" pokračoval mile, ale rozhodně.

„Prohrál jsem, ale pokud vím, vsadili jsme se jen o to, že dnešní večer strávím s tebou. A ne, že budu dělat všechno, co chceš" podrážděně vyhrkl Zero.

„Ano, mimo jiné" souhlasil Kaname a v jeho hlase se nedal přeslechnout hravý tón, který použil. „A taky jsi souhlasil, že ode mě přijmeš vše, co ti dám" pokračoval dál a zadržoval pobavený smích, když si živě představil, jak se teď Zero asi tváří.

„Ggrrr" ulevil si Zero vztekle, ale přestal škubat rukou.

„A co má být?" odsekl. „Nic jsi mi ještě nenabídl".

„Jak to, že ne?" hrál Kaname udiveného. „Právě teď jsem ti nabídl místo" řekl a už nedokázal dusit smích. „Přímo tady u mě a ty ho musíš přijmout. Je to tak, Zero?"

Chvíli bylo ticho, ve kterém se Zero v duchu proklínal. Kaname slyšel, jak se Zero prudce nadechl a vydechl. Pustil jeho ruku, kterou až doteď držel a čekal, co jeho nerozhodný společník udělá.

Zero si otřel čelo ručníkem. Byli tu jen chvilku, ale on už se cítil, jako by byl v peci. Už se mu nezdálo, že odradit Kanameho od sauny byl dobrý nápad. Fajn, prohrál, takže se nedá nic dělat.

Pomalu se znovu natáhl a odhadoval, kde asi tak končí Kanameho nohy, aby si dal ručník za ně. Rozložil ho na terase a posadil se. V příští vteřině se mu kolem hrudi a pasu pevně omotaly ruce a stáhly ho ke Kanamemu.

„Proč tak daleko Zero?" ptal se potměšile Kaname, jak Zero zalapal po dechu. Pohodlně se opřel o zeď a uveleboval se do polo lehu se Zerem na své hrudi.

„Uwa!" vykřikl Zero jak se snažil získat zpět rovnováhu, kterou tím nečekaným pohybem ztratil. Rozhodil ruce a snažil se něčeho zachytit. Jednou se praštil o zeď a druhá dopadla na Kanameho stehno. Na chvíli se zarazil a pak ji rychle stáhl pryč. Vzápětí přistál zády přitisknut ke Kanameho mokré hrudi. Ztuhnul. ‚Proč mi tohle dělá?' pomyslel si Zero nešťastně a okamžitě se začal vrtět.

„Není to pohodlné Zero?" zeptal se Kaname překvapeně. Roztáhl nohy lehce pokrčené v kolenou o něco víc a vytáhl si Zera nahoru. Na bradě ucítil Zerovy vlasy. „Je to lepší?" zavrněl. Jeho ruce přejely zvolna po Zerově těle a objaly mu ramena.

Kaname zlehka položil tvář na Zerovy vlasy a vdechoval jeho vůni. Ah, jak moc se na tuto chvíli těšil. Až se jej bude moci znovu dotknout, obejmout jej a líbat. Až znovu bude cítit jeho horké, pevné tělo na svém a slyšet jeho vzrušený hlas. Až se Zero nebude bránit a místo toho bude polibky vracet a sténat rozkoší….

„Zero…" vydechl spokojeně a třel si o něj mazlivě svou tvář. Zlehka stáhl své nohy k sobě a přitiskl je k Zerovým. Otíral je pomalu o Zerovy a vychutnával ten příjemný pocit.

„Kaname - " zazněl Zerův rozpačitý hlas. Cítil a vnímal velmi ostře cokoliv, co Kaname udělal. Každý dotyk, každý pohyb. Jeho vzrušení rostlo každou vteřinou. Už začínal jasně chápat, co bylo ukryto v Kanameho slovech, když se vsadili. Trochu ho šokovalo, že mu to vlastně vůbec nevadí. Ale jeho nejistota jak by měl zareagovat, se zvětšila. Kanameho tělo bylo horké a vlhké od páry všude kolem a jeho zrychlený dech cítil Zero na svém uchu. Kanameho ruce jej pevně objímaly a tření Kanameho nohou o jeho jen urychlilo Zerovo narůstající vzrušení. Opřel se třesoucíma se rukama vedle Kanameho stehen.

„Ššš, uvolni se Zero," šeptal Kaname konejšivě. „Všechno je v pohodě."

Zero otočil tvář za Kanameho uklidňujícím hlasem. Jeho rty mu sjely po tváři, ale on se neotočil pryč. V očekávání zadržel dech. Měkké, horké rty se přitiskly na jeho a Zero okamžitě odpověděl. Hlavou mu bleskly vzpomínky na jejich setkání v Kanameho pokoji. Kdyby to šlo, zrudl by ještě víc, než už byl.

Kaname cítil, jak Zero otočil tvář směrem k němu a tak zkusmo vyhledal Zerovy rty. Byl mile překvapen jeho vstřícností. Zlehka jej líbal a přejížděl špičkou jazyka přes jeho spodní ret. Pak jazyk vtlačil mezi ty růžové rty a dožadoval se vstupu. Zerovy rty se rozevřely a on nabídl Kanamemu svá ústa. Jejich jazyky se o sebe hadovitě třely a oni potěšeně vychutnávali vzájemnou chuť lehce smíchanou s kapičkami vody, které se srážely na jejich rtech.

Hluboký sten vyšel skoro současně z obou z nich a Kanameho ruce se pomalu začaly pohybovat po Zerově těle. Nejprve několikrát přejely po Zerových klíčních kostech, než sjely dolů na bradavky. Lehkými, krouživými pohyby je laskaly a třely a dostávaly ze Zera další vzrušené vzdechy, které rezonovaly Kanamemu v ústech. Kaname povzbuzen touto reakcí pokračoval dál a sjel jednou rukou na Zerovo pevné břicho. Zlehka po něm přejel nehty a cítil, jak se Zero prohnul a se zasténáním se přitiskl ještě víc k jeho rtům. Posunul ruku ještě níž, až na Zerův podbřišek a prsty se dotkl okraje Zerových plavek. Věděl, že je Zero vzrušený, mohl to cítit jak z jeho reakce, tak ze vzduchu okolo nich. Té specifické vůně se nedalo nevšimnout. Zlehka přejel po Zerově vzrušení.

Zero tiše vykřikl a přerušil polibek. Odvrátil se na opačnou stranu, než byl Kaname a přitiskl dlaně na kachličky. Hlava se mu mírně točila z nedostatku vzduchu z polibku a z horké páry všude kolem. Vše, co Kaname až doteď dělal, jen zvyšovalo jeho chtíč. Slyšel Kanameho zrychlený dech a cítil, jak se jeho ruce znovu pohnuly. V tu samou chvíli, kdy Kamane silněji přejel přes jeho vzrušení, zároveň stiskl druhou rukou jeho bradavku a rty se mu přisál na krk. Zero znovu vykřikl a pevně stiskl Kanameho stehna. Jeho boky se samy od sebe nadzvedly a dožadovaly se dalšího dotyku.

Kaname toho využil a stáhl Zerovi plavky. Pak si otočil Zerovu tvář znovu k sobě. Jeho rty s přidušeným sténáním hladově našly Zerovy a okamžitě si je chtivě vzaly. Kanameho ruka až doteď dráždící Zerovu bradavku se přesunula k jeho pasu a hrubě si jej přitiskla proti bokům. Zero mohl jasně cítit Kanameho tvrdé vzrušení. Kaname se pevněji zapřel nohama o kachlíky a začal se o Zera třít ve stejném rytmu, v jakém hladil jeho vzrušení. Potěšeně zasténal. Prsty se pevně sevřely okolo Zerova penisu. Zero hlasitě vykřikl do jeho úst. Jejich vzrušené vzdychání se smísilo a Kanameho pohyby se staly naléhavější.

Zero zvedl ruku a zamotal ji Kanamemu do vlasů. S pocitem, že asi omdlí si Kanameho k sobě nejprve přitiskl a pak jej jemně táhl pryč. S hlasitým sténáním přerušil jejich polibek a lapal po dechu.

„Hah, Kaname…." zamumlal.

„Co se děje ….?" vydechl Kaname trochu přidušeně, ale své pohyby nepřerušil. Cítil, jak se Zerovo tělo chvěje a to ho ještě víc vzrušovalo.

„Točí se mi hlava Kaname, počkej chvíli ..." Jeho hlas byl zastřený, lehce nezřetelný, ale jasně v něm byl slyšet chtíč.

Kaname se spokojeně usmál. Jeho pohyby zjemnily a zpomalily.

„Chceš si na chvíli lehnout Zero?" zašeptal mu svůdně do ucha.

„To by bylo fajn" odpověděl Zero bezelstně.

Kaname byl rád, že jej Zero nemůže vidět. Nedokázal skrýt svůj chtíč v očích, ani dravý výraz, který se mu objevil na tváři. Kdyby jej Zero viděl, asi by se vyděsil. Ale on si nemohl pomoci.

‚Ah bože, dnes, dnes tě ochutnám, Zero' běželo mu hlavou ‚dnes mi dáš další část sebe sama…'

Kaname nahlas zasténal a cítil, jak se mu tesáky prodloužily. Naposledy přejel chtivě rukama přes celé Zerovo tělo a pak jej zlehka nadzvedl.

„Pojď níž, bude tam trochu chladněji" povzbuzoval jej a pomalu táhnul dolů.

„Co takhle chladnější sprchu Kaname?" zkusil to Zero opatrně. „Je přímo tady, vzadu…."

Kaname měl pocit, že dnes je jeden z jeho šťastných dnů. Sprcha? A se Zerem? Proč ne?

„No proč ne? "

Zero se tápavě vydal po mokrých kachlících ke sprše a vedl Kanameho za sebou. ‚Bude to trochu šok' pomyslel si s úšklebkem, ‚ale aspoň se proberu. A Kaname taky,' zasmál se pro sebe. Rukou šátral před sebou, až nahmatal tlačítko. Přitáhl si Kanameho blíž, ale tak, aby se jejich těla nedotýkala a stejně jako Kaname jeho, jej pevně objal. Pak stiskl tlačítko a pustil sprchu.

„Gyyyaaahhhhhh!" ozvalo se vzápětí, jakmile se ledová voda dotkla Kanameho horké kůže. Instinktivně uskočil a Zera strhl s sebou. Jeho pevné objetí se ještě více zpřísnilo. Přitiskl Zera zády ke zdi. Tato chvilková ledová sprcha jej naprosto překvapila, ale také přidala další páru. V uších mu zněl Zerův hlasitý, pobavený smích.

Kaname se usmál. Slyšet Zera smát se byla nádhera. Ale to se nestávalo moc často.

‚Ah, tebe nelze podceňovat, viď, Zero?' pomyslel si Kaname pomstychtivě. Ale nahlas zavrčel: „Tak tohle byl podraz, Zero…"

Zerův smích zesílil.

„Cítíš se už lépe?" zašeptal Kaname hlubokým, náhle zdrsnělým hlasem. Jeho ruce sjely na Zerův zadek a on si přitiskl Zerovy boky chtivě proti svým. Jejich stále tvrdá vzrušení se o sebe znovu začala třít.

„Nah!" vykřikl Zero naprosto nepřipraven na jakýkoliv Kanameho útok. Jeho nehty se zaryly Kanamemu do kůže a dech se zadrhl.

„Kana – hmmp…!" nedokončil nikdy Zero, co chtěl říct. Kaname ho hrubě přerušil, když zaútočil na jeho rty a tvrdě a rychle si vzal jeho ústa. Nevynechal jediné místečko a zcela je ovládl. Kanameho boky se nepřestávaly hýbat a jeho tělo se vlnilo přes Zera.

Zero měl pocit, že Kanameho ruce cítí v jednu chvíli na několika místech současně. Jeho vzrušení se Kanameho třením a polibky vrátilo rychle zpět, kde bylo před sprchou a jeho mysl se začínala znovu mlžit.

Náhle Kaname přerušil hluboký polibek a sjel Zerovi na krk. Olizoval kapičky vody vysrážené na Zerově kůži a jemně jej kousal. Zero otočil hlavu, a odhalil svůj krk víc, aby měl Kaname lepší přístup. Tělem mu proběhlo nezvyklé mravenčení a on se lehce otřásl.

„Vrggh…" hluboké vrčení opustilo Kamaneho hrdlo. Jeho boky se oddálili a uvolnili tlak na Zerův penis, aby jej vzápětí vzal do ruky a pevně stiskl. Druhou Zera střídavě hladil po zádech a zadku.

„Kaname!" vykřikl Zero jeho jméno.

Kaname hladil jeho vzrušení pomalu nahoru a dolů. Jakmile jeho jazyk dorazil k Zerově bradavce a olízl ji, přejel palcem po špičce Zerova vzrušení a začal ji v kruzích jemně mnout.

„Uh, po – počkej, Kaname…." zasténal Zero a cítil, jak se mu nohy začínají třást čím dál tím víc.

Ale Kaname pokračoval ve svém útoku bez přestání dál. Nasál Zerovu bradavku a užíval si třesu Zerova těla i jeho křečovitě zarytých prstů na svých ramenech. Sjel rty po Zerově těle až k jeho podbřišku a jeho jazyk za sebou zanechával žhavou, vzrušující stopu. Palec na vrcholu Zerova vzrušení se zaměřil na jeho štěrbinku a přejel přes ni. S uspokojením Kaname cítil vytékat hustou tekutinu.

Kaname si klekl na kachlíky a pevně sevřel jednou rukou Zerovy boky. Druhou stále jemně mnul Zerovo vzrušení. Jeho rty jemně políbili špičku a jazyk chtivě přejel přes štěrbinku. Zerovo tělo se násilně otřáslo. Kaname pokračoval ve svém laskání a olízl v kruhu několikrát za sebou špičku Zerova vzrušení. Poté sjel jazykem po celé jeho délce až ke kořeni a jeho ruka začala laskat Zerův šourek.

„Nnnhhhh…!" Zero pevně sevřel prsty v Kanameho vlasech. Nebyl si jistý, kolik ještě vydrží. Cítil, jakoby měl nohy ze želé.

Kaname dával smyslné polibky po celé délce Zerova vzrušení až ke špičce. Tam se na chvíli zastavil a pak bez varování vzal Zera hluboko do svých horkých úst.

„Aaahhh!" chraplavý výkřik proťal páru. „Kaname….…"

Aniž by Kaname přerušil pohyb svých rtů a jazyka na Zerově vzrušení, ruka laskající Zerův šourek se posunula na vnitřní stranu Zerova stehna. Lehce přes ni přejížděl nehty a následně ji jemně masíroval.

Místnost byla plná Zerova sténání a vzdechů. Jeho vzrušení bylo v nových výškách. Pocit z Kanameho dovedných úst předčil i pocity z jejich prvního mazlení. Zero měl pevně zavřené oči a snažil se udržet na nohách.

Kaname propustil Zera ze svých rtů a přesunul se k citlivé pokožce na vnitřní straně stehna. Ruka, která ji zde původně laskala, se přesunula výš a nahradila Kanameho ústa. Špičky jeho tesáků teď již plně vzbuzené se opíraly o spodní ret a bolestně pulzovaly. Silou vůle se Kaname snažil držet od toho, aby je plně ponořil do Zerova těla. Místo toho ve snaze se ovládnout, jen povrchově prořízl Zerovu jemnou kůži a okamžitě přitiskl rty na ránu. Jeho sliny obsahující látky tlumící bolest se okamžitě postaraly o vymazání jakéhokoliv pocitu bolesti nebo nepohodlí. Chtivě sál kapičky karmínové, opojně vonící tekutiny. Jazyk neustále přejížděl tam a zpět a olizoval cokoliv z toho nektaru, co by mohlo uniknout. Jeho oči se slastně zavřely a skryly jasně rudé zorničky.

„Kaname…. Hnnnn…. Už dost…"fňukal Zero a kolena se mu nejistě podlomila. Stisk Kanameho ruky na Zerově boku se okamžitě zpevnil. Jeho rty opustily povrchní škrábanec, který již nekrvácel, a vrátily se zpět k jeho vzrušení.

„Ah, Zero, jsi tak sladký a tak horký..." Kanameho jazyk znovu obkroužil Zerovu špičku a přejel přes štěrbinku, aby slízl tu hustou tekutinu. Zerovo hlasité sténání ho nenechalo na pochybách, že je už blízko vyvrcholení.

„Nech mě ochutnat tvou bílou vášeň, Zero…." šeptal chraplavě Kaname. Rty sjely přes špičku až po kořen a Kaname jej vzal hluboko do svého krku. Začal rytmicky pohybovat hlavou nahoru a dolů a sát.

Zero skoro křičel. Jeho boky vyrazily podvědomě dopředu a prsty zamotané v Kanameho vlasech ho stáhly tvrdě proti nim. Kaname zavrčel hluboko v krku a hrubě chytil Zera za boky. Jeho pohyby se zrychlily a sání zvýšilo.

„Kaname…."

„Ah, bože… Kaname…!"

„Aahhh!…. Kaname!... Nnhhhaahh!"křičel Zero nekontrolovatelně, jak se vlna rozžhavené extáze z uvolnění přehnala přes jeho tělo a on prudce vystříkl svou horkou vášeň do Kanameho úst. Jeho tělo se otřásalo v křečích z toho šíleného, neuvěřitelného orgasmu. Nemohl popadnout dech a pomalu sklouzával po zdi dolů.

Kaname Zera pevně objal a přitiskl si jej k sobě, jak se společně snažili uklidnit křeče a třes, který Zerovo tělo ovládl. Se zavřenýma očima Kaname znovu v mysli vychutnával Zerův křik a chuť jeho vášně. On chtivě spolykal vše, co mu Zero dal a olízl i tu poslední kapičku, než Zera propustil ze svých šikovných úst.

Třes pomalu ustával a Zerovo vědomí se vracelo. Cítil Kanameho pevné objetí i uklidňující hlazení. Zvedl hlavu z jeho ramene a jemně se dotkl Kanameho tváří.

„Kanameee…" spíše jen vydechnutí splynulo ze Zerových rtů, než ho začal líbat.

Kaname překvapeně otevřel oči, ale okamžitě začal Zerovi jeho polibky vracet. Po chvíli Zero líbání přerušil a znovu si položil hlavu na jeho rameno. Cítil se tak příjemně vyčerpaný, ale –

„Kaname?" ozval se nesměle.

„Mmmm?" Kaname znovu začal Zera hladit a snažil se mu dát pocit pohodlí.

„Ty…. ty ještě…" mumlal Zero v rozpacích, „co bys chtěl, abych udělal?" vysoukal nakonec ze sebe.

Kaname se nejprve zarazil a pak se ušklíbnul, když si domyslel, o čem že to Zero mluví. „To je v pořádku Zero, nemusíš dělat nic. Až příště,"předl s úsměvem a už se na to příště těšil. Příště bude Zero konečně jeho. Příště nezůstane žádný kousíček Zerova těla bez jeho dotyku. Příště uvidí Zera naprosto jasně, protože příště už nebude žádná pára. Kaname si olízl rty a políbil Zera do vlasů.

‚Protože příště Zero, příště si tě vezmu.'


	9. Chapter 9

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 9 – Značka

Zero seděl v cukrárně a do podvědomí mu vstupoval veselý hlásek Yuki, který neustále štěbetal. S bradou podepřenou v dlani ruky, která se opírala loktem o stůl, přemýšlel, jak to mohlo s tím cizím klukem zajít tak daleko. Jak to vlastně celé začalo? Co se stalo s jeho ostýchavostí a studem? S jeho nevraživostí a odtažitostí vůči ostatním lidem? Jak se zdálo, pokud šlo o tohoto konkrétního dotyčného, pak vše padalo. Zdálo se, že v jeho přítomnosti je jak ryba na suchu – v lepším případě jen v malé louži, ze které stejně není úniku.

Zerův nepřítomný pohled se upíral jen na jednu jedinou osobu, která shodou okolností seděla přímo naproti němu. Jeho oči putovaly neustále tam a zpět po tom, co mu bylo právě teď tak ochotně nabízeno. Tmavé, hedvábné vlasy, které se jemně vlnily po krku a padaly za rozepnutý límec košile. Košile, která díky dvěma nezapnutým knoflíkům u krku rafinovaně odkrývala malou část nádherně zbarvené pokožky Kanameho hrudi. Košile s rukávy končícími u zápěstí, které dovolovaly jiným vidět perfektně tvarované ruce s dlouhými prsty. Ruce, jejichž dotek ještě teď cítil…., ruce, v nichž jeho tělo tak ochotně tálo a kterým se tak chtivě poddal….

‚Grrrr….'

Zero zvednul pohled a prohlížel si Kanameho tvář zezdola nahoru. Dokonalé rty byly vytvarované v jemném, pobaveném úsměvu. Náhle se pohnuly a objevila se růžová špička jazyka, která je rozdělila a lehce přes ně přejela, zanechávajíce za sebou vlhkou, lesknoucí se stopu. Zero si nevědomky v reakci na to co viděl, olízl své vlastní rty. Kdyby tak teď mohl Kanameho políbit….

‚Uf uf...'

Přes ostrý, ale přesto jemný, rovný nos se Zero konečně propracoval k těm strhujícím očím. Právě teď byly lehce přivřené a kryté dlouhými, hustými řasami, protože Kaname se díval na Yuki, který seděla vedle Zera a byla o dost nižší, ale stále to nebylo dost na to, aby byly skryté celé. Tmavě rubínové duhovky se leskly a Zerovi se zdálo, že s každým Kanameho mrknutím se výraz těch očí víc a víc mění. Cítil se jako myš, kterou lákají na prvotřídní sýr, a ona nedokáže odolat.

‚Jednou past sklapne' pomyslel si Zero s úšklebkem.

„Bože, já jsem fakt ztracenej" zamumlal si pro sebe.

Jeho pohled spadl zpět dolů na Kanameho ruce na stole. Lehce naklonil hlavu a zamračil se. ‚Co to dělá?' přemýšlel, když pozoroval Kanameho prsty, které střídavě psaly něco na desku stolu. Chvíli se soustředil a najednou pochopil. Jeho jméno! Kanameho psal jednotlivá písmena jeho jména na stůl! Zamrkal a podíval se znovu, jestli se nespletl. Ne, bylo to tam. Kaname začínal vždy stejně. Ukazováček – Z; prostředníček – E; prsteníček – R; malíček – O.

‚Hm a co palec?' Skoro jakoby ho Kaname slyšel, rychle na Zera mrknul a zlehka se ušklíbnul.

Palec – SRDÍČKO.

„Co?" vykřikl Zero a okamžitě se zarazil, jak se všechny pohledy stočily na něj. Kanameho pobavený, naprosto si vědomý toho, co se děje. Yori škodolibý a lehce posměšný, ukazující, že Zera už nějakou dobu sleduje, a že jí ani jeho mumlání rozhodně neuniklo. Yuki vytřeštěný, jak jí přerušil v půli věty a naprosto nechápající, na co se Zero ptá.

„Co – co Zero?" koukala Yuki na Zera a šťouchla ho loktem do žeber.

„ Co jaký co?" vrátil Zero otázku na kterou neměl odpověď. Nedokázal v tuto chvíli ani improvizovat, protože za prvé vůbec netušil, co že to Yuki celou tu dobu povídá a za druhé se ještě vzpamatovával z toho, co právě viděl.

„Ale no tak, Zero, slíbil jsi Yuki, že s námi strávíš dnešní večer, tak už to nemůžeš zrušit," usmála se Yori sladce na Zera. „Co myslíš ty, Kaname, neměl by Zero jen souhlasit?"

Zero polknul. Její pohled nepřipouštěl výmluvy, natož odmítnutí. Znal Yori od té doby, co se kamarádila s Yuki a už dávno pochopil, že ta hodná, něžně vypadající dívčina je vlastně velmi nebezpečná a cílevědomá šelmička.

„Jistě Yori, zdá se, že máš pravdu. Sliby se musí plnit, že Zero?" odvětil Kaname a výraz v jeho očích byl výraz hladového žraloka.

Zero polknul. ‚O čem to tu sakra mluví? A proč jsou oba najednou tak-'

„Slíbil jsi to Zero! Slíbil!" začala fňukavě Yuki.

„Vlastně je nejvyšší čas, abychom už všichni šli, viď Yuki," usmála se na ni láskyplně Yori, „ať si to užijeme."

„Eh, no, samozřejmě, že sliby se musí plnit" dostal ze sebe Zero a ošíval se na židli. „Co jsem slíbil, taky splním Yuki, vždyť to víš, ne?" pohladil ji zlehka po vlasech. ‚Snad ty trhy přežiju', ušklíbl se v duchu.

„Vážně? Ty jsi skvělý Zero, díky díky díky! Já se tak bála, že nebudeš chtít..." vykřikla nadšeně Yuki a její tvář se znovu celá rozjasnila. V tu chvíli víc než kdy jindy, připomínala náhlou proměnou svých výrazů předsedu. „Bez Kanameho by nás tam nepustili a on by bez tebe nešel a já tam tak moc chci jít! Slyšela jsem, že je to tam opravdu pěkné a Yori souhlasila, že tam se mnou půjde taky, jen jsme potřebovaly doprovod" chrlila ze sebe rychle, naprosto nadšená.

‚Ha? Co? Kam by je nepustily? Copak se nejde na trhy?' Zero byl zmatený.

„Vidíš Yuki, já ti říkala, že si dá říct, když s námi bude i Kaname" slyšel Zero smát se pobaveně vzdalující se Yori, která pospíchala za Yuki hrnoucí se už ze dveří. Ani nemusel vidět její výraz, aby věděl, že něco pořádně prošvihl a Yori toho využila na sto procent ve prospěch Yuki. Ona vždycky dělala všechno pro ni. Tak dlouho, jak si jen dokázal vzpomenout.

„Co?" zavrčel na Kanameho, který se stále pobaveně usmíval.

„Hmm, zdá se, že jsi neslyšel ani slovo z toho, o čem jsme se zde bavili, viď?" líně protáhl Kaname.

Zero se ušklíbl, vstal a šel za děvčaty. Když procházel okolo Kanameho, ten se náhle zvedl a zastoupil mu úzkou uličku mezi stolky. Zero už nestačil zareagovat a narazil do něj. Kaname předstíral, jako že padá, trochu se nad Zera naklonil a chytil se ho pevně okolo ramen jako opory. Plně si vychutnával ten krátký okamžik intimity mezi nimi na veřejnosti.

„Ty jeden zatracenej…"vrčel Zero podrážděně pro sebe, ale neodstrčil ho.

Kaname se tiše smál a těsně u jeho ucha zašeptal: „Neboj se Zero, budu tam s tebou". Díky jeho tónu to skoro znělo jako nebezpečný slib a Zero si nebyl vůbec jistý, jestli to chtěl slyšet. Kanameho rty zanechaly lehký, nikým neviděný polibek na Zerově tváři, když se narovnával zpět a propustil jej ze svého sevření.

Zero zalapal po dechu a uši se mu rozhořely jasnou červení. „Uh! Ty, ty …..…!" rozčiloval se Zero potichu dál, ale nikdy nedořekl větu do konce. Jeho podrážděná slova provázel pobavený smích toho, kvůli komu tohle všechno vlastně vzniklo.

Kaname počkal, až bude Zero z doslechu a vytáhnul telefon. Rychle vyťukal číslo a netrpělivě čekal. Okamžitě po prvním zazvonění někdo telefon zvedl.

„Dobrý den, jak Vám mohu pomoci?" ozval se příjemný, ženský hlas.

„Dobrý den, rád bych si u Vás objednal pokoj se speciální službou dle mých požadavků. Rezervace na jméno Kuran Kaname."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Venku před kavárnou na ně už netrpělivě čekala Yuki a Yori. Obloha ještě nebyla plná hvězd, ale rychle se stmívalo a už brzy budou všude zapálené lampióny, které dodají tu správnou atmosféru nočnímu městu. Bylo překvapivě teplo a vánek byl příjemně osvěžující. Jakmile za Zerem vyšel i Kaname, Yuki hned vyrazila dál do středu města. Neustále si špitala s Yori a bylo vidět, že je opravdu nadšená. Občas se obě podívaly na kluky za sebou, daly Kanamemu významný pohled a se smíchem se otáčely zpět, aby si znovu začaly špitat.

Když to Zero viděl, začal se mračit, ale mlčel. Neslyšel, co si holky šeptají, ale podle těch pohledů to snad ani raději nechtěl vědět. Šel vedle Kanameho a snažil se nevnímat jeho vůni. Jen občas na něj po očku mrknul. Pro jistotu.

Kaname se usmíval. Ty holky mu poslalo samo nebe. Na první pohled poznal v Yori svého spojence. To děvče bylo chytré a bystré a – zamilované. Ale rozhodně ne do Zera. Tiše se nahlas zasmál. Zachytil Zerův nechápající pohled a usmál se na něj. Odpovědí mu bylo nejasné zavrčení.

‚Ano, ano Zero, jen tak dál, tak je to správně' liboval si v duchu Kaname. Zatím co byli v kavárně, i přesto, že poslouchal Yuki s Yori, neuniklo mu naprosto nic, co se týkalo Zera. Ovládání a vytvoření dojmu zájmu o rozhovor s nimi ho sice stálo hodně sil, když koutkem oka pozoroval Zera, jak si jej prohlíží od shora dolů a zase zpět, ale zvládl to perfektně. Ale když se začaly dívky zmiňovat o domu nočních tanců, místa, které bylo mládeži bez doprovodu dospělého zapovězeno, dokonce dostaly jeho opravdovou pozornost. Věděl, že Zero vůbec neposlouchá, protože jinak by se už určitě dávno ozval. A když viděl, že se Zero dívá na jeho ruce, rozhodl se ho trochu pozlobit. Poslal mu nevinný vzkaz. Jen netušil, že to dopadne takhle. Takhle – skvěle!

A znovu si nedokázal odpustit aby Zera trochu nepoškádlil, když odcházeli z kavárny. Jako maličkou pomstu za to duševní týrání, které musel vydržet. Byl si vědom pozornosti Yori a tak se Zera nepokusil dotknout ani nohou pod stolem. Ale objetí na konci a hřejivý pocit z letmého políbení, skrytě, ale přesto na veřejnosti, mu to mnohonásobně vynahradilo. A Zerova reakce byla tak sladká – ‚Ah Bože, Zero...'

Skoro si šťastně povzdechl nahlas. Zdálo se, že dnešní večer bude opravdu skvělý. Aniž by holky cokoliv tušily, pomohly Kanamemu v jeho plánu. Nepochyboval, že jakmile se dostanou dovnitř domu, děvčata se od nich oddělí a on bude mít Zera jen pro sebe. Zvlčilý úsměv a divoký výraz se na chvíli objevil na jeho tváři. On je lovec a Zero nic netušící lovná zvěř. Vzrušující zachvění projelo jeho tělem.

Přemýšlel, jestli Zero ví, co vše se v domě nočních tanců skrývá. Předpokládal, že ne. Nebyl to jen svůdný tanec polonahých tanečnic a tanečníků, čím byly tyto podniky proslavené mezi určitou třídou obyvatel. Byly tam krom jiného tiché pokoje plné těžkého vzduchu naplněného opiem, pokoje, kde to vonělo masážními oleji a vášní, pokoje vedoucí přes terasu do soukromých jezírek s horkou vodou pro neurčené množství osob….…. a také tetovací pokoje, v nichž pracovali opravdu nadaní umělci. Některé tyto domy lákaly zvláštními službami – měly speciální pokoje s nevšedními službami pro zákazníky, jakým by mohl být například Kaname. Ale tento drobný detail byl znám jen těm, kteří byli stejného druhu jako on nebo těm, kteří pro ně pracovali. Majitelem byl většinou upír. A dům nočních tanců, kam právě mířili, byl jedním z nich.

Zero se začal lehce ošívat, když si uvědomil, že hlučný střed města je již dávno za nimi a oni míří do odlehlejší části, kde byly většinou jen soukromé vily nebo podniky pro opravdu bohatou klientelu. ‚Kam to sakra jdou?'

Cestu začalo lemovat více okrasných, kvetoucích stromů. Když procházeli kolem tradiční čajovny, slyšeli tichou, vzdálenou hudbu. Zero zpomalil a zaposlouchal se. Melodie se mu zdála povědomá, ale nevzpomínal si, kde ji slyšel. Kaname, který si toho všimnul, se zastavil a poslouchal také. Díval se na Zera, který byl v tuto chvíli zády a pomalu se k němu vracel. Jemný, ale tesklivý hlas se přidal k tónům strunného nástroje a zpíval o zakázané, tajné lásce milenců.

…_**V závoji z bílých květů, v očích touhu a strach, zmámeni jeden druhým, v objetí změněném v prach, žiji náš sen dál. Tvůj obraz v zasněných očích, vídám tě v představách a přeji si, ať to nikdy neskončí….**_

Hlas se vytratil a Zero se pomalu otočil. Vytušil, že Kaname stojí těsně za ním a také poslouchá. Nemohl si pomoci, ale chtěl vidět jeho výraz.

Ve velkých, temně rubínových očích hořel oheň. Ale nepálil, hřál. Stejně jako dlaň, která se dotkla Zerovi tváře a krásný úsměv, co zvlnil rty.

…_**.. Když démon ukázal svou tvář, zbyla jen bolest a pláč, ale já věřím, žiješ ve mně dál, i démon je anděl, když miloval…**_

Smutný hlas se na chvíli vynořil a zase zmizel. A Zero si najednou uvědomil Kanameho náhlou změnu. Jeho teplá dlaň prudce odskočila od Zerovy tváře. Výraz očí se na okamžik změnil, objevil se tam stín něčeho, co si neuměl vysvětlit. Možná – strach? Proč? Z čeho? Ne, musel se splést. Ale Kanameho rty se už neusmívaly, spíše byly pevně stisknuty k sobě, jakoby v bolesti.

„Kaname?" zeptal se šeptem, „děje se něco?"

Byl to jen mžik a pak tam byl opět ten známý, hlídaný výraz Kanameho tváře. Příjemný, usměvavý, ale přeci jen trochu nucený.

„Ne ne, jistě že ne. Měli bychom jít." Kaname se otočil a odcházel. Jeho hlas byl naprosto bez výrazu, bez emocí. Kdyby Zero necítil přetrvávající teplo jeho dlaně na své tváři, myslel by si, že si to všechno jen představoval.

‚Co to bylo?' ptal se sám sebe, když se vydal neochotně za ním.

Dívky dohonili rychle, Yuki i Yori stály před velkou, otevřenou, na červeno natřenou a zlatými ornamenty zdobenou bránou a čekaly na ně.

„Tak můžeme?" ptala se netrpělivě Yuki, když dorazili.

Zero stál vedle Kanameho a nevěřícíma, do široka rozevřenýma očima četl nápis na vrcholu brány znovu a znovu. Sem? To přeci nemůžou myslet vážně! Vždyť je tam ani nepustí! Slyšel už o těchto domech a nebyly to jen dobré věci.

„Er, hm, Yuki – proč chceš jít zrovna sem?" zeptal se podrážděně. „Proč ne ty trhy?"

„Ale no tak, Zero, tohle je o tolik lepší než trhy! Na ně chodíme každý rok, ale tady jsme nikdy nebyly. Ale díky Kanamemu sem dnes můžeme jít."

„Díky Kanamemu?" opakoval nevěřícně Zero. ‚Kaname sem chodí?'

Velký otazník se objevil na celé jeho tváři. Yori se začala smát.

„Slyšel jsi to přeci v kavárně Zero, ne? Yuki se zmínila, že slyšela dívky ve třídě mluvit o Domě nočních tanců tady ve městě, že tam mají venkovní horké lázně. Kaname se nabídl, že nás tam dnes pozve. Je – ehm, jediný dospělý, takže s ním nás tam pustí..."

‚Cože? Tak o tomhle se bavili? A on fakt neslyšel ani slovo?'

„Tak můžeme?" opakovala Yuki.

„Jistě, jen jděte, jsme hned za vámi," odpověděl Kaname a děvčata nadšeně prošla branou do vnitřní zahrady rozlehlého komplexu. S neskrývaným, širokým úsměvem a neplechou v očích, Kaname lehce objal Zera okolo pasu a přitáhl si jej bokem k sobě.

„Objednám pokoj se speciální službou, Zero" předl Kaname u jeho ucha. „Chceš?"a lehkým tlakem jej donutil vstoupit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

‚Speciální služba? Co to asi je? Má se ho zeptat? Nebo raději ne, ať nevypadá hloupě?' Zero se nemohl rozhodnout, co je lepší. Jestli dál nic nevědět nebo se prostě zeptat. Ale než tohle dilema stačil vyřešit, vstoupili na recepci za dívkami.

„Vítej, Kaname-sama! Je to pro nás veliká čest!" uvítala je nádherná žena v tradičním kimonu a dlouhými, černými, složitě vyčesanými vlasy. Půvabný úklon hlavy a ruka přitisknutá na levé straně hrudi. ‚Tam, kde je srdce' projelo Zerovi hlavou. ‚Proč mě napadlo zrovna tohle?'

„Je mi potěšením," odvětil Kaname. „Zdá se, že nejen zahrada je zde krásná," dodal.

Úsměv jejich hostitelky se změnil z profesionálního na skutečný, osobní. Zdálo se, že se napjatá atmosféra uvolnila a i zbytek zaměstnanců přestal být tak strnulý. Ačkoliv, Zero nechápal proč. Jsou jen další zákazníci, ne?

„Jaké je tvé přání, Kaname-sama? Cokoliv a kdokoliv je zde, je ti plně k službám." Příjemný hlas se nesl místností zdobenou spoustou květů. Vzduch byl naplněn jejich vůní. Tlumené světlo vycházelo z mnoha elektrických svíček v mohutných stojanech na zemi i držácích na zdech. Imitace skutečného plamene byla naprosto dokonalá.

„Chtěl bych objednat pro dívky pokoj s horkou lázní a s veškerým servisem, který k tomu patří. Rád bych, aby každé jejich přání bylo splněno."

„Jistě, Kaname-sama, bude o ně postaráno s největší péčí" zazněla rychlá odpověď a na ladné mávnutí zápěstí dvě dívky z recepce oblečené také v tradičních kimonech a se zdobenými, splétanými vlasy, odváděly Yuki a Yori pryč.

„Pro nás bych chtěl využít speciální nabídky tohoto domu" pousmál se Kaname. Zero neklidně přešlápl.

„Prosím, následuj mě, Kaname-sama. Bude mi ctí doprovodit tě osobně." Její hlas byl stále stejně příjemný, jako na začátku, ale z nějakého důvodu se Zero necítil v její přítomnosti už tak dobře, jako když přišli. Zachytil její pohled těsně předtím, než se otočila, aby je dovedla k jejich pokoji. A pak jej to napadlo – ‚To ty oči!' Ještě nikdy neviděl takovou barvu očí. Ani u Kanameho ne. Kaname je měl tmavě rubínové, ale tyhle, tyhle byly jasně, zářivě červené.

‚Jak to, že jsem si toho nevšimnul předtím?' divil se Zero sám pro sebe.

Žena je vedla dlouhou chodbou dál, hlouběji do budovy. Na obou stranách byly posuvné dveře do jednotlivých pokojů, ale oni se před žádnými z nich nezastavili. Čím víc se vzdalovali od recepce, tím méně pokojů míjeli. I chodba sama se začala měnit. Její výzdoba začala plynule přecházet ze světlých, vzdušných barev do více tmavších, přidalo se zdobení dřevem a kresby zvláštních symbolů. Vzduch byl těžší a jakoby nasládlý nějakou pro Zera neznámou vůní.

Chodba končila na první pohled hedvábným, okrasnými symboly zdobeným závěsem. Zdálo se, že jsou velmi podobné těm na stěnách. Jejich průvodkyně se zastavila přímo před ním, ustoupila na stranu a s lehkou úklonou směrem k nim a významným pohledem na Zera se beze slova vzdálila. Její pískově žluté oči se zúženýma zorničkami měly zvláštní výraz.

Zero zmrznul na místě. ‚Jak?' blesklo mu hlavou. ‚Přeci to viděl naprosto jasně!'

„Zero? Děje se něco?" zeptal se zvědavě Kaname, i když tušil, o co asi jde.

„Viděl jsi to?"

„Co?"

„Její oči - " nedokončil Zero, jak ho Kaname přerušil.

„Neobvyklé, že?" Kaname se v duchu ušklíbl. Přeci mu nemůže říct, že si všimnul. Byla to jen chvilka, ale jak je vidět, Zerovi to neuniklo. ‚Další důvod, proč si dávat pozor,' projelo mu hlavou.

„To nemyslím, Kaname, ta barva…."

„Ano, je výjimečná. Stejně jako ta tvá" usmál se Kaname a jemným tlakem ruky na Zerova záda se jej snažil přimět k pohybu.

„Půjdeme?"

„Eh, jasně…" Jak by mu to měl říct? A co vůbec? Nebude vypadat jako blázen? S největší pravděpodobností ano. Muselo to být předtím tím světlem na recepci. Musel se splést. Přeci není možné, aby se lidem měnila barva očí, ne?

Kaname odhrnul závěs stranou a nechal Zera vejít jako prvního. Zera udivilo, že za závěsem nebyly žádné posuvné dveře jako jinde v chodbě. Vešel z chodby přímo do středně velké, spoře osvětlené místnosti. Po pár krocích se zastavil a překvapeně se rozhlížel. Podlaha tmavé barvy byla pokryta velkým množstvím polštářů a kožešin různých barev. Kde byla náhodou bez krytí, mohl Zero vidět, že je zdobena symboly ve zlaté barvě. Podle odhalených kousků podlahy v celé místnosti se zdálo se, že tvoří kruh okolo jejího středu. Tam stál kulatý, nízký stolek, naplněný ovocem a sladkostmi. Dvě zpola plné karafy z broušeného křišťálu a dvě skleničky stály na kraji a odrážely záblesky světla vycházejícího z množství svíček v místnosti. Na první pohled se zdálo, že osvětlení je stejné jako v recepci, ale když se Zero podíval pozorněji, zjistil, že to jsou skutečné svíčky. Stěny byly částečně obloženy vyřezávaným dřevem a částečně kryty vzdušnými, malovanými závěsy. Ty byly také volně spuštěné od stropu po celé místnosti a nenásilně ji rozdělovaly a vyvolávaly dojem ještě větší intimity.

Kaname se zastavil těsně za Zerem a pozorně sledoval jeho reakci. Vypadalo to, že byl ohromen. Kaname se spokojeně ušklíbl. Vše bylo připraveno tak, jak žádal. Zhluboka se nadechl. Zaznamenal lehkou, skoro neznatelnou vůni drogy ve vzduchu. Byl rád, že je v tu chvíli za Zerem, protože nedokázal skrýt svůj výraz, ne nepodobný šelmě číhající na svou kořist.

‚Ta vůně ti neublíží, Zero,' běželo mu myslí, jakoby ho Zero opravdu mohl slyšet. ‚Naopak, pomůže'…

Kanameho pohled přejel po Zerovi a zastavil se na straně jeho krku. Rty se lehce pootevřely a objevily se ostré špičky jeho prodlužujících se tesáků. Duhovky očí se rozhořely jasnou červení. Paže se samy zvedly a stáhly si Zera zády k němu. Zabořil nos do jeho vlasů a přerývaně se nadechnul vůně, kterou vydávaly. Třel se tváří o ty jemné, stříbrné prameny a jeho rty se pomalu přesouvaly k Zerovu krku.

„Kaname?" ozval se nejistě Zero. Kanameho akce jej vytrhla z ohromení nad touto místností. Jeho těsná blízkost, jeho teplé tělo a nynější chování bylo omamující.

Jakmile se rty dotkly Zerova krku, objevil se jazyk. Kaname přejel jeho špičkou pomalu, rozkošnicky po straně Zerova krku. Hlasité, nárokující si zavrčení vyšlo z jeho hrdla.

„Kaname?" zaznělo lehce vyděšeně. ‚Co to bylo? ´

„Co se děje Zero?" Hluboký, vláčný šepot zazněl u Zerova ucha. Kanameho paže kolem něj se sevřely pevněji. Vzápětí se jedna posunula z jeho hrudi vzhůru a Kaname jej uchopil za bradu. Jemně mu naklonil hlavu a znovu jej olízl.

„Hah…." Zero sebou škubnul. „Kaname….!" Kňouravý tón v Zerově hlase momentálně jen povzbudil Kanameho divokost a nebezpečnou, hravou náladu.

„Máš strach, Zero?" Tichý, jako med táhnoucí se hlas.

Zero v něm neslyšel hrozbu, ale i přesto se mu z nějakého důvodu zježily všechny chloupky na krku. Co to sakra Kaname dělá? Proč se tak chová? Myslí mu náhle problesknul obličej ženy, která je sem přivedla. Její rudé, jakoby svítící oči a výraz dravce. Ale – to přeci nebylo skutečné, ne? Nebo ano?

Kaname cítil, jak celé Zerovo tělo náhle ztuhlo. Lehká vůně drogy ve vzduchu v blízkosti Zera byla přebita ostrým pachem adrenalinu. Ano, v tuto chvíli mohl Kaname skutečně cítit Zerův strach. Jak vzrušující….. a také varující. V duchu uviděl sebe a Zera v parku akademie. Jeho vyděšený výraz a snaha dostat se z jeho blízkosti.

‚Ovládej se!' vynadal Kaname sám sobě a pevně zavřel oči.

V následující vteřině se Zero vší silou vytrhnul z jeho objetí a prudce se otočil. Jeho široce rozevřené oči se okamžitě zaměřily na Kanameho.

„Co?" vyštěkl.

‚Právě včas' pomyslel si Kaname a pomalu otevřel oči, jejich barva už byla skoro úplně normální. Díval se na Zera, jehož celé držení těla dávalo najevo odhodlání se bránit.

‚Ah, sakra, to si mohl čekat, ne?' plísnil se Kaname v duchu, že si nedovedl pomoci a prostě musel Zera dráždit.

„Klid Zero, všechno je v pohodě. Jen hloupá sranda," snažil se jej Kaname uklidnit. „Ty – vážně ses bál?" Lehce pobavený tón v jeho hlase nešlo přeslechnout.

„Csss…." zasyčel Zero místo odpovědi. „To zrovna." Znělo to nejistě, ale aspoň už ne vystrašeně. Kaname se usmál a znovu si ho k sobě přitáhnul.

„Jsi tu se mnou, Zero" řekl a jemně jej políbil na špičku nosu. „Není se čeho bát."

Zero se na něj díval a nic neříkal. ‚To je přesně to, Kaname, čím si přestávám být tak nějak jistý,' pomyslel si. ‚Někdy mi přijde, jako bys to ani nebyl ty….´

Vlastně to celé byla záhada. Kdy si poprvé všimnul, že Kaname občas není sám sebou? Že je něco jinak? A bylo to skutečně tak nebo to byl jen jeho pocit? Jeho představa? Není možné, že by byl Kaname opravdu nějakým způsobem nemocný a proto mi přijde občas mimo? Vážně se ho na to bude muset nějak zeptat.

‚Ale přesto všechno, i kdyby to tak bylo´ dumal Zero. ‚Co znamenal ten pocit ohrožení? Proč jsem se tak vyděsil?'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Seděl opřen v hromadě polštářů v černém, světle fialovým proužkem lemovaném kimonu a tiše obdivoval Kanameho. Zdálo se, že tomu klukovi by slušel i pytel, kdyby si jej na sebe vzal. Kanameho kimono mělo tmavě červenou barvu a lemované bylo stříbrně. Barva kimona perfektně kontrastovala s jeho světlou kůží a proužek jakoby zářil a vytvářel dojem luxusu.

„Tak, co budeme dělat Kaname?" zeptal se Zero a otočil se od něj pryč, aby nebylo tak zřejmé, jak zírá. Nicméně Kaname si toho všimnul a schválně se s dooblékáním zdržoval, aby dal Zerovi čas.

„Cokoliv chceš, Zero", usmál se Kaname a pro změnu teď zase on sjel Zera od hlavy k patě. Kimono vytvářelo oslnivý kontrast se Zerovými vlasy a jeho lemování nádherně ladilo s barvou Zerových očí. Kanameho pohled sjel po odhalených, dlouhých, štíhlých nohou a zastavil se v místě, kde se kimono neúmyslně rozevíralo do stran. Kotníky od sebe, jedna noha natažená, druhá mírně pokrčená a v koleni lehce přitisknutá k druhé. A tahle krása se ztrácela zhruba patnáct centimetrů nad koleny mezi hladkou látkou, která ji kryla.

Kaname polkl. ‚Dělá to Zero naschvál? Nebo si není vědom toho, jak mě dráždí? Jak neuvěřitelně svůdně působí? Vážně k sežrání…. ´usmál se pro sebe.

Zero se obrátil ke Kanamemu, který rychle přesunul zrak k jeho tváři.

„Co tady vlastně můžeme dělat?" zeptal se lehce znuděně.

„Víš, co znamená pokoj se speciální službou, Zero?" zajímal se opatrně Kaname. Předpokládal, že ne, ale jistota je jistota.

„Vlastně – ne" přiznal Zero neochotně. „Nejsem na takovýchto místech zrovna pravidelný host…" dodal ironicky.

„Tahle služba není pro každého. Tolik v sobě skrývá…." předl Kaname.

„No, tak to díky za objasnění, teď už mi to je všechno jasné!" kousavě odfrknul Zero.

Kaname se na něj pobaveně díval. ‚Ještě pár chvil, Zero, a sám uvidíš', usmál se spokojeně.

„Něco k pití?"zeptal se nevině.

"Ah, jasně, rád."

Sledoval Kanameho, jak obratně nalévá třpytivou, tmavě červenou tekutinu z karafy do broušené sklenky.

„Ty si nedáš?"zeptal se překvapeně, když mu ji Kaname podal, ale sám si nenalil.

„Ne, nemám žízeň" usmál se Kaname a sledoval, jak Zero důvěřivě sklenku vyprázdnil.

‚Ach, taková lež! ' Jemně vzal prázdnou skleničku ze Zerovi ruky. ‚Jsem tak moc žíznivý! Tak strašně moc! Ale tohle víno mou žízeň neuhasí. To můžeš udělat jen ty Zero, jen ty a tvé vlastní víno….' Zatnul pěst a přitiskl si ji k hrudi, kde hořel oheň, který jej stravoval.

Zero převaloval na jazyku poslední doušek vína. Bylo těžké a zdálo se velmi silné. Sladké, s lehce nahořklým podtónem. Sledoval Kanameho a v jednu chvíli se vyděsil. Vypadalo to, že se mu udělalo zle. Na okamžik se zdálo, jakoby byl Kaname v bolesti. Sevřená pěst na hrudi a pevně stisknuté čelisti – nebylo pochyb. A pak to bylo náhle pryč, pěst se uvolnila a nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by se něco stalo. Kaname položil sklenku na stůl a zamrkal.

„Chtěl by sis to tady prohlédnout? Komplex je poměrně velký, ale aspoň něco. Pár pokojů – speciálních míst…." Kaname si přisedl k Zerovi. Dlouhé prsty jeho ruky se lehce dotkly Zerova kotníku a pokračovaly směrem vzhůru. Pomalu a beze spěchu se posouvaly k jeho koleni, kde se na chvíli zastavily. „Nebo bys raději využil mých zvláštních služeb?" vrněl Kaname a jeho prsty se daly opět do pohybu.

Zero cítil, jak se mu z Kanameho doteku dělá horko. Kanameho prsty se přehouply přes koleno a on místo prstů ucítil dotek celé dlaně. Jemně, ale pevně se přisála k jeho kůži a sunula se vzhůru. Po celou dobu Kaname neodtrhl své oči od Zerových. Jeho pohled se do něj propaloval a do Zerových tváří se zuřivě hnala červeň. Pootevřel rty a zalapal po dechu, když Kanameho dlaň překonala hranici zahalené kůže a vklouzla po stehně pod jeho kimono.

„K-Kaname…." vydechl. Měl pocit, jakoby se s ním místnost začala lehce houpat. Dýchání začalo být těžší.

Kaname se spokojeně díval na reakci Zera. Byl opravdu potěšen. Zero skoro vždy reagoval na jeho blízkost kladně. ‚Tedy – až na těch pár drobných nedorozumění…' ušklíbl se v duchu.

„Ano, Zero?" Dlaň se zastavila těsně za půlkou stehna a lehce se chvěla. I když zněl Kanameho hlas klidně, on rozhodně klidný nebyl. V blízkosti Zera se vždy musel velmi ovládat, a jak bylo vidět, ne vždy se mu to povedlo. Cítit ho tak těsně u sebe, moci se ho dotýkat…. Naklonil se až těsně k Zerovi. Ramenem a částí své hrudi se o něj otřel. Jeho rty se zastavily těsně před těmi druhými, ale nedotkly se.

„Zero...?" vydechl, oči přivřené. Jeho smysly zaplavila vůně těla druhého chlapce, smíchaná se sprchovým gelem.

„Nn….Kaname" Zero se snažil zběsilý tlukot svého srdce, ale ukázalo se to jako nemožné. „Počkej – dost" zasténal a chytil Kanameho neposednou ruku v zápěstí.

Kaname se mírně odtáhnul a pozoroval Zera, jehož víčka se třepetavě otevřela a odhalila lehce zakalený pohled. Pootevřené rty se chvěly. Slyšel Zerův tep, který nepřestával divoce bít. Zkusmo pohnul rukou, kterou mu Zero držel, ale stisk nepovolil.

„Ammm…. takže?"

„Já – ty – chci říct - " snažil se Zero uspořádat myšlenky. „Eh, myslím – nezdá se ti, že je tu nějak těžký vzduch?"

„Hm?"

„Trochu se mi točí hlava a připadám si tak nějak - divně" zamumlal Zero. „Možná by bylo dobré se trochu projít…"

„Určitě je to tím vzduchem Zero?" Usměv se mu rozšířil. „Jestli se necítíš dobře, možná bychom neměli nikam chodit…" předl Kaname.

„Ne ne, jsem v pohodě. Nějaký pohyb mi jen prospěje" pospíšil si Zero s odpovědí a zavrtěl se v polštářích. Když Kaname nereagoval, začal být trochu podrážděný. „Myslíš, že bys mě mohl pustit? Nemůžu se ani pořádně pohnout, když na mě skoro ležíš!" sykl.

Kaname se na něj dál díval naprosto bez odezvy. Pak se jeho rty stáhly do malého úšklebku. „Takže speciální tajná prohlídka tohoto místa Zero? Určitě to chceš?"

Zero sebou lehce trhnul. Zamračil se. Kanameho tón hlasu byl najednou jiný. Jako by jízlivý a posměšný. ‚Že by uražená ješitnost?' blesklo mu hlavou a rty se zkřivily do stěží potlačeného úsměšku.

„Jo. Jo chci, tak už ze mě vypadni!"

Kaname jej okamžitě pustil a vstal. Výraz jeho tváře se nezměnil, jen v očích se mu rozhořel zlomyslný plamen. ‚Ale jistě, Zero, jak si přeješ.'

„Tak tedy pojďme," vyzval Zera mile, aniž by dal na sobě znát, zda jej Zerův podrážděný slovní výpad nějak zasáhl. Kaname šel k protější stěně, než byl vchod a zastavil se před jedním z malovaných závěsů visících na zdi. Otočil se zpět na Zera který sice vstal, ale nehýbal se. Jen jej sledoval. „Já své sliby plním, Zero" řekl pevným hlasem a vztáhl k němu ruku. „Všechny."

‚Co tím sakra zase myslí?' Zero se dal pomalu do pohybu. ‚A proč stojí u zdi?'

„Bude tam trochu těsno" prohodil jen tak mimochodem Kaname, když se k němu Zero konečně přiblížil a on jej chytil za ruku. „A málo světla" doplnil a pevně sevřel Zerovu dlaň. ‚A taky trochu víc drogy ve vzduchu, lásko' pomyslel si divoce.

Kaname odhrnul závěs a Zero se nestačil divit vlastním očím. Za závěsem byl skryt vstup do chodby. Bez dveří, jen zakryt závěsem. ‚Jak to, že se ani nehne? 'přemýšlel Zero zmateně.

Jemný tah jej přinutil vstoupit do chodby za Kanamem. Byla opravdu velmi málo osvětlená. Světla ve tvaru svící připevněná přímo na zdi byla od sebe vzdálena zhruba po šesti nebo sedmi metrech a jejich slabý svit rozhodně nestačil. Vzduch zde se zdál ještě těžší než v pokoji, který právě opustili a Zero v něm zaznamenal zvláštní, silně sladkou vůni. Po pár krocích se mu zamotala hlava. Potřásl jí, aby se trochu vzpamatoval. S dalším krokem narazil do Kamaneho.

„Aaa, promiň…"vypadlo z něj, „měl jsi pravdu, není tu moc světla." ‚A prostoru taky ne. Co to se mnou sakra je? '

„V pohodě,"zazněla tichá odpověď.

Kaname se otočil a prohlížel si Zera. Pro něj bylo světlo perfektní, viděl naprosto jasně. Zerův zmatený výraz, když si projel vlasy prsty. Jeho pootevřené rty, když se zhluboka nadechl.

„Jsi v pořádku, Zero?"optal se nevině. „Zníš tak nějak – divně."

„No – ne, to je dobrý, to bude tím vínem. Bylo dost silné,"snažil se Zero o normální tón.

„Fajn,"zazněla pobavená odpověď. „Protože za chvíli už to začne."

‚Oh, Zero, ty jsi takový bojovník! Nepřiznáš slabost a bojuješ až do poslední chvíle, než ti dojde i ta nejmenší kapička sil. Nevzdáváš se. Miluji tuhle tvou vlastnost.'

Kaname vedl Zera dál do nitra chodby. ‚Máš naprostou pravdu, Zero, ' usmíval se Kaname pro sebe. ‚Je to i tím vínem….'

Náhle se ozvaly tiché tóny hudby, které s každým jejich krokem sílily. Zero šel za Kanamem a snažil se vzpamatovat. Nečekaná hudba jej překvapila.

„Co – "

„Naše první zastávka. Zde klienti tohoto domu relaxují při hudbě a tanci," zašeptal Kaname, jakmile si Zera přitáhl těsně k sobě. „Chceš se podívat?"

Horký dech ovanul Zerův obličej. Ztěžka se opřel se o Kanameho.

„Jasně," špitl.

Kaname jej od sebe jemně odstrčil a otočil. Pevně Zera chytil okolo pasu a znovu si ho přitiskl k sobě. Na zdi před nimi nadzvedl symboly ozdobený, krátký závěs. Zero ovšem zaznamenal jen pohyb Kanameho paže a pak před sebou najednou spatřil rozlehlou místnost. Teplé, měkké světlo se linulo z lamp s barevnými stínítky. Celá místnost byla poseta polštáři, kromě středu místnosti. Tam bylo něco na způsob vyvýšeného pódia, na kterém bylo několik tanečnic a tanečníků. Jejich těla se vlnila do rytmu hudby jednotlivě i společně. Průhledné, vzdušné oděvy halily i odhalovaly pěkné křivky a tvary. Tam, kde bylo látky více, bylo ponecháno jen na fantazii zákazníků, co mohla skrývat. Okolo tančících postav odpočívaly v polštářích postavy kouřící vodní dýmky. Náhle se hudba změnila. Stala se rychlejší, náročnější. Pružná těla tančících postav zareagovala a začala se zmítat v rychlých pohybech.

‚Skoro, jako by byly v transu, ' napadlo Zera.

Pak začali sestupovat z podia, jeden po druhém. Tanečním krokem se přibližovali k odpočívajícím postavám, aby klesli do polštářů vedle nich. Pár nádechů z vodní dýmky a jednotlivá těla se začala navzájem proplétat. Třela se a tiskla k sobě, nedočkavé ruce se hladově dotýkaly, ústa se otevírala k hříšným vzdechům…

Kaname pustil závěs. Zero se ani nehnul. Tiskl se zády na hruď Kanameho a široce rozevřenýma očima se díval na zeď před sebou.

„Zero?" oslovil jej Kaname tiše. Cítil Zerovo napnuté tělo i sílu, kterou se do něj opíral. Těžký dech unikal z chlapcových úst.

„K-Kaname…., co vlastně jsi myslel tím uvolněním? Jak přesně relaxují?"

„Není to zřejmé?" bavil se Kaname.

Jemně otočil Zerovu hlavu na svém rameni tváří k sobě. Díval se do široce rozevřených očí s obrovskými zorničkami. ‚Ach ty drogy, Zero', usmál se na něj. ‚Dostanou tě, až už chceš nebo ne. ' Lehce se sklonil a jemně přitiskl své rty na jeho. Tak jemně, jakoby se bál, že by je mohl rozbít.

„Půjdeme?"zašeptal.

Zero pevně stiskl Kanameho ruku ve své a nechal se vést dál. Zavřel oči a doufal, že se mu hlava přestane alespoň trochu točit. Bylo to, co právě viděl skutečné? A pokud ano, v jakém domě a s jakými službami to vlastně jsou?

Šel pomalu za Kanamem a poslouchal různé zvuky nesoucí se skrze stěny. Hlasy, hudba, zvuky vody, smích. To vše pronikalo do jeho vědomí a on se to těžce snažil vnímat. Pochopit význam toho, co slyšel.

Voda. Smích. Známý smích. Dívčí smích. Prudce otevřel oči. „Yuki"vydechl.

„Jsme na místě, Zero"prodral se k němu Kanameho hlas. „Chceš vidět Yuki a Yori?"

Neodpověděl, jen kývl, aniž by si uvědomil, že jej Kaname nemůže v té skoro tmě vidět. Nechal se obejmout a chytil se Kanameho. Zdálo se mu, jakoby jeho tělo vážilo snad tunu. Opřel se o Kanameho a tvář si podepřel jeho ramenem. Druhou rukou pevně sevřel kimono na Kanameho hrudi.

Kaname si byl jasně vědom všeho, co se se Zerem děje. Vlastně se divil, že Zero ještě vnímá. Vypadalo to, že je velmi odolný. Navíc, droga na něj neúčinkovala úplně tak, jak by měla. Byl sice omámený, ale tento stav měl plynule přejít do spánku. Místo toho se Zerovi 'jen' točila hlava a měl zpomalené reakce. To dělalo Kanamemu trochu starosti. Ale na druhou stranu, Zero byl v tuto chvíli příjemně mazlivý a vůbec neprotestoval.

Kaname jej podepřel svým tělem a natočil se tak, aby se oba mohli pohodlně dívat. Znovu nadzvedl krátký, ornamenty zdobený závěs. Před nimi se tentokrát objevila malá, ale krásná zahrada. Bylo v ní mnoho rozkvetlých květin, které i navzdory tomu, že byla noc, měly stále rozevřené květy. Hvězdy jasně zářily a svůj třpyt zanechávaly na zčeřené hladině malého jezírka, ze kterého stoupala pára. Z něj také přicházel dívčí smích.

Zero zamrkal a snažil se vnímat něco jiného, než jen svůj hlasitý tep, který mu bušil v uších a Kanameho vůni. Nadzvedl hlavu a zatřásl s ní. Tichý, měkký smích, který se vzápětí ozval, tentokrát nepřicházel od jezírka.

„Lechtáš, Zero," zašeptal Kaname. Zvedl ruku a jemným tlakem přinutil Zera hlavu znovu položit.

„S-sory" podařilo se Zerovi zformulovat slovo. Jeho zrak se trochu vyjasnil. ‚Cítím se jako bych byl opilý ' proběhlo mu myslí. ‚Zatracené víno.' Ale tak rychle, jak ta myšlenka přišla, zase zmizela. Upřeně se díval před sebe a vnímal obraz dvou dovádějících dívek a navzájem se škádlících v jezírku. Slyšel jejich smích i slova, ale nedokázal jim porozumět. Pronikaly k němu jakoby skrz hustou mlhu.

Dívky klečely na kolenou a navzájem na sebe stříkaly vodu. Střídavě vyskakovaly na nohy a vzájemně se snažily potopit. Po dvou neúspěšných pokusech se to Yuki přeci jen povedlo. Skočila šikmo na Yori celou vahou svého těla a srazila ji na záda do vody, pod sebe. Ta se bleskurychle zpod Yuki osvobodila, chytila ji za pas a spolu s ní sebou plácla dozadu. To Yuki nečekala a bez nádechu se naprosto celá potopila. Oči i ústa se pod vodou otevřely. Když to Yori viděla, rychle ji popadla a zvedla nad vodu. Yuki se sípavě nadechla.

„Ty…..!"vykřikla Yuki a skočila zpátky po Yori. Ta se s hlasitým smíchem útoku vyhnula a popadla Yuki zezadu. Po krátkém zápase ji dotáhla k okraji jezírka a opřela zády o kraj, zatímco si klekla mezi její nohy. Dvě rozesmáté tváře dívající se zblízka na sebe pomalu dostávaly vážnější výraz. Prsty na rukou se propletly. Oči se přivřely.

„Yuki" vydechla Yori. „Smím?"

Yuki si olízla rty. „Musíš" zašeptala.

Poslední, co Zero z toho všeho viděl, byly dvoje rozkošné, měkké rty blížící se k sobě. Kaname pustil závěs.

„Yuki?" vykřikl Zero a prudce se odtrhnul od Kanameho. Otočil se čelem k němu. „Viděl jsi to?" snažil se formulovat slova. ‚Měl snad halucinace? Yuki a Yori? Kdy? Nikdy si nevšiml! '

„Viděl. A?" zazněla pobavená odpověď.

Vzápětí do něj Zero tvrdě narazil a přitiskl zády ke zdi. V uších mu hučelo a hlava se točila tak, že bez držení se něčeho nebo někoho, už nebyl schopný ani stát. Obraz Kanameho před ním se pomalu rozplýval a nahrazovala jej tma.

„Co je to sakra za barák? Kde to jsme?" Zero s vypětím sil shromažďoval myšlenky. „A co do pekla bylo v tom víně?"

‚Muselo to být to víno, bušilo mu v hlavě. Kaname ho nepil a je v pohodě. Co do něj ten zmetek jenom dal? ' Jeho vědomí se pomalu ztrácelo. Než jej pohltila naprostá tma, zůstalo v něm jedno jediné slovo.

KANAME!

Kaname Zera pevně držel. Díval se do těch široce rozevřených očí, kde pro neuvěřitelně rozšířené zorničky už nebylo vůbec vidět duhovky. I přes silné omámení byly schopny vyjádřit pocity, které jejich majitele v poslední chvíli zaplavily. Zlost a – strach.

‚Takže, Zero, konečně si na to přišel? Sice ne na vše a trvalo ti to docela dlouho, ale i tak máš bod,' ušklíbl se Kaname v duchu. Díval se, jak se ty velké oči pomalu zavírají a cítil se jako lovec, co právě uštval svou kořist. Bylo to neuvěřitelně vzrušující.

Zvedl Zera do náruče. Jemně opřel stříbrnou hlavu o svou hruď. ‚Není se čeho bát, Zero. Nelhal jsem. Ale - '

„Je na čase splnit tvůj slib mě, Zero. Je na čase vybrat si mou odměnu. Výhru z naší malé sázky."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Díval se, jak tatér dokončuje svou práci. Hlídal každý jeho pohyb. Střežil svůj poklad, který sem v bezvědomí přinesl a položil do sklápěcího křesla. Toho, koho chtěl chránit i ve své nepřítomnosti. Toho, koho miloval.

Černá barva na tom krásném, bledém krku ostře zářila. Vůně z drobných kapek krve se vznášela ve vzduchu. Ovládal se. Neukázal ani náznak rozrušení. Jeho tvář byla naprosto hlídaná a bez výrazu. Stejně tak jeho postoj a držení těla. Byl čistokrevný. Nemohl si to dovolit.

Poslední očištění a dílo bylo hotovo. Tatér vstal a s úklonou odstoupil. Kaname přišel blíž a pečlivě si prohlížel tetování. Malý květ rozvité, dokonalé růže uprostřed čtyř pečlivě propracovaných dýk, šikmo postavených proti sobě a mířících čepelemi na růži. Byl spokojen. Pokývl tatérovi na známku uznání a opatrně svůj poklad zvedl do náruče. Vyšel z místnosti zpět do úzké chodby, kterou sem skrz malovaný závěs přišel.

‚Teď už neseš můj znak, Zero. Od teď - už navždy…'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ležel vedle něj v polštářích a obdivoval jej. Ve spánku vypadal tak nevině, tak bezbranně. Stříbrné vlasy rozhozené na polštáři, hlava nakloněná lehce doprava. Na levé straně ostře vystupovalo tetování. Bledá pokožka okolo něj byla zarudlá.

‚Ah, jistě. Lidé se hojí pomalu', přemítal. ‚Má krev by mohla pomoci, ale - . Ne, nemělo by se nic stát, nikdy jsem se jeho krve doopravdy nenapil. Byly to vždy jen kapky. '

Zvedl svou ruku a stáhnul rukáv. Ostré tesáky prorazily jemnou kůži na zápěstí. Nasál. Tmavě červená tekutina naplnila jeho ústa. Oddálil ruku a rány se ihned uzavřely. Jemně pootevřel Zerova ústa a rty přitiskl k jeho. Lehce mu zaklonil hlavu a pomalu nechal svou krev proudit do něj. Pak olízl Zerovy rty a očistil je.

Pohladil tu snící tvář a čekal. K jeho spokojenosti zarudnutí skoro okamžitě zbledlo. Zároveň se Zero začal probírat. Kaname v údivu zvedl obočí. Vzduch v pokoji byl svěží, droga v něm už nebyla, ale on nečekal, že by se Zero probudil ještě tady.

„Zero," zašeptal a zlehka mu shrnul vlasy z čela.

Víčka se zachvěla a zvolna otevřela. Objevily se dvě zastřené, fialové duhovky.

„Kaname," splynulo tiše z těch světle růžových rtů. „Kaname…."

„Chceš jít domů Zero?"

Žádná odezva. Řasy se zachvěly. Omámený výraz v očích zůstal.

„Vezmu tě k sobě Zero. Chceš?" zkusil to Kaname znovu.

Lehký úsměv zvlnil Zerovy rty. Zamrkal a zadíval se znovu na Kanameho.

„Chci…." úsměv se stal znatelnějším. „Polib mě, Kaname…." vydechl Zero a lila duhovky skryla opět víčka.

Kaname se zaraženě díval na tu znovu spící tvář. Byl Zero vážně při vědomí nebo – nebo to bylo co? Že by to, co skutečně chtěl, co měl v podvědomí? Co se Zero bál při plném vědomí přiznat? A komu? Jen Kanamemu nebo i sobě?

Špičkou ukazováčku přejel po Zerově obočí a zkopíroval tu úzkou linii. Pak jemně přitiskl své rty k jeho. Ty se náhle pootevřely a skrz ně unikl slabý, spokojený povzdech.


	10. Chapter 10

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 10 – Pár kapek stačí

Probudil ho nějaký zvuk. Nebo si to přinejmenším myslel. S pocitem prázdnoty v hlavě zvolna otevřel oči. Zaregistroval slabé světlo, ve kterém se začaly formovat obrysy jednotlivých předmětů. Zaostřil. Vleže na zádech rozpoznal dřevěné sloupky s volně visícími závěsy po stranách.

‚Hm? To je nějak povědomé. ' Zerova mysl se probouzela velmi pozvolna. Pohnul rukou a přejel po hladkém, chladivém povlečení. Ano, i tohle bylo známé. Kde jen –

Poznání do něj uhodilo rychlostí blesku. ‚Kaname! Je v jeho pokoji, v jeho posteli.'

Bylo to jako déjà-vu. Pokoj, postel….. Trhnul hlavou doleva a očima sjel prostor vedle sebe. Prázdno.

‚Co? '

Podíval se na druhou stranu do pokoje. Nic. Pouze na stole stála napůl plná sklenice a vedle ležela malá krabička. Trochu neohrabaně se posadil. Zdálo se mu, jako by byl zpomalený.

‚Kde jen může být? ' Spustil nohy z postele a postavil se. Zjistil, že je skoro celý oblečený. Chybělo jen triko. Uslyšel tlumené šumění vody. Ah, tak to byl ten zvuk, co jej vzbudil. Automaticky se podíval k oknu. Bylo pod mrakem, ale nepršelo. Takže - ‚No jasně', potřásl hlavou. Úplně zapomněl, že tento pokoj má vlastní koupelnu. Ne společnou, jako ostatní pokoje v jiné části koleje.

Kaname je ve sprše. Chvíli bojoval se svou zvědavostí. ‚Co kdyby nakoukl? ' Ušklíbnul se a vydal ke dveřím. Ovšem dřív, než se dotknul kliky dveří, začaly se mu v mysli vynořovat útržky vzpomínek na předchozí noc. Překvapeně se zarazil. Bylo to skoro jako film. Film s bílými místy. Stáhnul ruku zpět a snažil se soustředit. Ne, ať se snažil sebevíc, bílá místa zůstávala.

Přejel si obličej dlaní. Malátnost jej naštěstí už opustila, ale pocit otupělosti nikoli. Zamračil se. ‚Co to s ním je? '

Pomalu přešel ke stolu a sedl si na židli. Znovu se snažil vzpomenout, co se to vlastně minulou noc dělo. Vzpomínal si, že šli všichni čtyři do toho domu. Díky praštěnému nápadu Yuki! Ale musel přiznat, že zařízení domu bylo překvapivě pěkné. Rozdělili se. Holky šly do horkých lázní a jeho a Kanameho zavedla nějaká žena do docela velkého pokoje. A pak – no jo, pak jej Kaname šíleně vyděsil.

„Idiot" zamumlal. Tak na tohle si vzpomínal opravdu dobře. Stále mu nebylo jasné, co jej tak vylekalo. Ale z toho pocitu mu ještě teď vstávaly chloupky za krkem.

Jeho myšlenky běžely dál a Zero se začal lehce červenat. Že by rande? Sklenka vína a … Pohled mu nevědomky padl do míst, kde jej Kaname hladil. Bylo to příjemné, ale – nakonec se šli projít.

‚Chm, zvlášní, ' pomyslel si podrážděně. ‚Tady to začíná být trochu nejasné '. Vlastně víc, než jen trochu. Od chvíle, co vešel do té chodby, se z celých vzpomínek staly jen střípky. Kaname, tanečníci, Kaname, smích Yuki, Kaname a – a on, jak křičí. Vlastně ani neví co. Jediné slovo, které mu uvízlo v hlavě, bylo víno.

„Víno," opakoval si pro sebe. „Proč víno?"

Podíval se před sebe na stůl. Tekutina ve sklenici byla tmavě červená. Jako víno. Natáhnul se pro ni a přivoněl. Nic necítil. ‚Víno bez vůně? ' Byl překvapený. Přiložil sklenici k ústum a trochu se napil. Téměř okamžitě se začal šklebit a prskat.

„Uvah! No to je odporný!" Lehce slaná tekutina, s železitou pachutí mu prodlévala v ústech. Trochu se dávil. ‚Ještě, že jsem se opravdu nenapil. '

Postavil sklenici zpět a zavadil o krabičku vedle. Zarachtala. Byla nedovřená a uvnitř prosvítalo něco bílého. Opatrně ji zvedl a otevřel. Uviděl malé, bíle, oválné pilulky. ‚Prášky! ' blesklo mu hlavou. Kanameho léky! Takže měl celou dobu pravdu, když si myslel, že je Kaname nemocný. ‚Ale co mu je? ' Vyndal jednu tabletu a prohlížel si ji. Nevypadala nijak zvláštně. Bylo na ní vyražené nějaké číslo, ale to mu stejně nic neříkalo. Předpokládal, že se tablety rozpouští v tekutině. Třeba ve víně, jako v té sklenici před ním. Asi proto, aby původní chuť nápoje aspoň trochu přebila pachuť léku.

‚Ale moc to nepomáhá' zašklebil se znovu, když si připomněl tu příšernou chuť. Počkat! A co to víno ze včera? Nemohl Kaname –

Ne, ne, chutnalo přeci dobře. Sice mělo nahořklý podtón, ale jinak bylo sladké, dobré. Usilovně se snažil připomenout chuť nápoje, který včera pil. ‚Kaname má víno podle všeho rád, a přesto si nenalil, ' dumal. ‚Ale proč by Kaname vůbec něco takového dělal? Proč by mu dával něco do vína? '

Zaraženě se podíval ke dveřím koupelny. Znovu se viděl, jak na něj křičí.

‚Mohl by Kaname opravdu - ' Vzápětí se vyděsil. Uvědomil si, že už nějakou dobu neslyší téci vodu. Ve spěchu se snažil krabičku s pilulkami zavřít, ale vypadla mu z rukou. Prášky se rozkutálely po stole.

„Sakra" zaklel. Rychle je posbíral a nacpal zpět. Krabičku hodil ke sklenici a pak si všimnul, že dvě tablety ještě leží na stole. Bleskově je smetl do dlaně a vzápětí uslyšel, jak se otevírají dveře koupelny. Prudce se otočil.

‚Kaname!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname vyšel z koupelny. Už věděl, že je Zero vzhůru, ale nečekal takovou reakci. Zero vypadal, lehce vylekaně a provinile, i když se snažil okamžitě ovládnout. Nicméně, jeho ohlušující tlukot srdce mluvil dost jasně.

S úsměvem přešel k Zerovi.

„Dobré ráno, Zero." Naklonil se k němu a políbil jej.

Zero stále ještě v ohromení z přistižení se nezmohl vůbec na nic. Takže Kanameho ranní polibek prošel k jeho údivu i radosti bez problémů.

„Zero? Děje se něco?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Aa, ne, dobré ráno." Zero za zády pevně stisknul tabletky v pěsti. ‚Nesmím je upustit. Kaname nesmí vědět, že je mám. Já je vážně nechtěl vzít!' honilo se mu zběsile hlavou. Sledoval, jak Kaname zvedá sklenici s tekutinou. Musel se hodně přemáhat, aby se nezačal šklebit. Kaname ji přiblížil ke rtům a pak se najednou zarazil. Podíval se na Zera a zlehka naklonil hlavu na stranu. Zřetelně cítil jeho vůni na sklenici.

„Máš žízeň, Zero? Chceš napít?" usmál se, ale jeho oči byly ve střehu.

„Ne, ne, já se omlouvám, vážně, nevěděl jsem –" zajíkl se Zero. Pomalu vklouzl rukou do kapsy kalhot a pustil tabletky. „Promiň, neudělal jsem to úmyslně," napůl zalhal a sklopil zrak. Nenáviděl lhaní, ale přeci mu nemůže říct, že byl zvědavý, co ve sklenici je anebo že jej podezírá z toho, že mu včera něco přimíchal do pití.

Kaname položil sklenici. „Jak ti to chutnalo?" Neunikl mu Zerův pohled mimo. Zero byl díky své zvědavosti sám sobě nebezpečný. ‚Ale těžko může vědět, co to je, ne? Nebo k čemu to je ' přemýšlel.

Zero váhavě zvedl zrak. Kaname stál těsně před ním. Raději o krok ustoupil. Vzápětí jej objaly pevné paže a Kaname si jej přitáhnul k sobě. Zero před sebe v reflexu strčil ruce a opřel je o Kanameho hruď. Podíval se mu do očí. Zdály se zvědavé, ale také tak trochu číhavé.

„No, popravdě, bylo to hnusné" zamumlal.

Kanameho objetí se uvolnilo a pokoj se naplnil jeho hlasitým smíchem. „Tak to máš teda pravdu." Pustil Zera úplně a vrátil se pro sklenici. Vypil ji na jeden nádech. ‚Zato ty chutnáš neuvěřitelně' pomyslel si. Už podruhé během rána cítil, jak ta tupá bolest v jeho hrudi roste.

‚Už zase. Do háje!'

„Myslím, že bys měl jít Zero," zamumlal a otočil k němu zády. Bolestný výraz zkřivil jeho tvář.

„Kaname?" ozval se za ním nejistý hlas. „Jsi v pořádku? Totiž, chci říct, jasně, že nejsi v pořádku, jsi nemocný, ale - " nedořekl Zero, když se k němu Kaname prudce otočil.

Nyní již opět s výrazem naprosto hlídaným si jej Kaname pozorně prohlížel. Takže, on si myslí, že je nemocný? Skoro se mu chtělo smát a brečet zároveň.

„To je v pořádku Zero. Jen jdi."

„Ne, počkej, jestli můžu nějak pomoci, třeba – donést vodu nebo rozpustit tabletu ….." Zarazil se. ‚Ježiši, právě se podřekl!'

Kaname přimhouřil oči. Jeho zrak střelil na krabičku na stole a zpět na Zera. Sakra! Byl tak neopatrný! A zrovna s ním.

„Díky Zero, ale zvládnu to sám. S léky se to nesmí přehánět ne?" ušklíbl se. ‚A pomoci bys opravdu mohl, jen by se ti to asi moc nelíbilo' vrčel si pro sebe.

Zero teď už opravdu z toho všeho nesvůj vystřelil k posteli, kde na zemi leželo jeho zmuchlané triko. Rychle si jej oblékl. U dveří si nazul boty.

„Tak zatím," zamumlal rozpačitě, když otevíral dveře.

„Počkej" ozval se najednou Kaname. Šel ke svému psacímu stolu a zvedl knihy, které tam ležely. „Myslím, že to budeš potřebovat," usmál se na Zera, když mu je podával. Cítil, jak se bolest v hrudi v tak těsné blízkosti chlapce stupňuje, ale on se nechtěl kvůli tomu omezovat. Poté, co si Zero v naprostém úžasu od něj knihy vzal, jej chytil za bradu a políbil. Poddajnost těch rtů byla tak lákavá! A jak se říká, že s jídlem roste chuť, tak ani Kanamemu jeden polibek nestačil. Dřív než se mohl zarazit, stiskl Zera v pevném objetí a náruživě jej začal líbat. Sál ty růžové, měkké rty a vychutnával si třes, který projel Zerovým tělem, když pronikl svým jazykem do jeho úst.

Zerovo zasténání se smísilo s hlubokým hrdelním zvukem, který vyšel od Kanameho a který jej zároveň i probral z opojení. Cítil, jak se jeho tesáky prodlužují a pulzují a bylo mu jasné, že jeho oči musí být naprosto červené. Bolest v hrudi se pomalu měnila na plamen, který jej začal stravovat. Násilně a proti své vůli se od Zera odtrhnul.

„Musíš jít," podařilo se mu dostat skrz pevně sevřené čelisti. Oči měl zavřené a hlavu skloněnou k zemi.

Zero nevěděl, co si má myslet. Ale bylo evidentní, že Kaname má bolesti. Vzal jej jemně za ruku.

„Kaname – tvé léky – přinesu vodu – "

„Ne!" přerušil jej Kaname prudce. Vyškubnul svou ruku ze Zerovy.„Jen jdi," zasténal.

Zero i přesto váhal.

„Tak už vypadni!" vykřikl zoufale Kaname a jednou rukou si zakryl obličej, zatímco druhou se opřel o stěnu, aby dokázal stát.

Zero dál nic nenamítal a prudce se rozběhl pryč. ‚Zatracenej zmetek' nadával uraženě v duchu. ‚Když nechce pomoc, nebudu se vnucovat!' Ale nemohl se zbavit obav o Kanameho. Neochotně připustil, že se na něj odpoledne stejně zajde podívat, jestli mu už bude lépe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Třetí dveře před Kanameho pokojem se otevřely a na chodbu vyšel Takuma Ichijo. V uších mu ještě rezonoval výkřik jeho přítele a zároveň cítil tu děsivou auru, která se šířila z Kanameho pokoje. Rychlý běh stříbrovlasého kluka, kterého letmo zezadu zahlédl, slábnul. Zlehka si promnul spánky. V reakci na Kanameho auru jej pomalu začínala bolet hlava. Rychle došel až k jeho dveřím a zaklepal.

„Kaname?"

Z pokoje se ozval zvuk tříštícího se skla. Vzápětí vzduch provoněla Kanameho krev. Ichijo odhodil etiku, která nařizovala, že nesmí do pokoje čistokrevného vstoupit bez vyzvání a vrazil dovnitř. To co uviděl, jej přikovalo k místu, kde byl.

Kaname seděl zády opřený o postel. Košile na hrudi byla rozervána na kusy a Kanameho prodloužené nehty se zarývaly do vlastní hrudi a drásaly ji. Oči pevně zavřené a hlava skloněná, tesáky v pootevřených ústech plně prodloužené. Dech rychlý, nepravidelný. Zeď napravo měla rudou, mokrou skvrnu a pod ní ležely střepy z rozbité sklenice.

„Kaname!" vykřikl Ichijo a v jeho hlase bylo znát zděšení. Strnulost jej opustila a on se k němu rozeběhl. ‚Co se proboha stalo?'

Při zvuku svého jména vystřelila Kanameho hlava vzhůru. Oči se otevřely a odhalily rudé, žhnoucí duhovky a výraz dravce.

Ichijo se zarazil. Byl ani ne metr od Kanameho. „Kaname?" zeptal se opatrně. ‚Je vůbec při smyslech?' ptal se Takuma sám sebe. Ale i kdyby ne, na ústup už bylo pozdě. Za prvé by čistokrevnému neutekl a za druhé by to stejně neudělal. Kaname byl jeho skutečným přítelem už od dětství a on mu pomůže, ať to stojí cokoliv.

Kanameho výraz se začal měnit. Oči pomalu dostávaly bolestný výraz a divokost se ztrácela.

„Takumo" vydechl.

Ichijo k němu přiskočil a chytil ruku, která ještě stále drásala hruď. Rychle si rozepnul vlastní košili a odhalil krk.

„Dovol mi ti pomoci, Kaname," zašeptal. Díval se do planoucích očí plných bolesti. „I když nevím, co se stalo, pomůže to aspoň trochu." Naklonil hlavu zlehka na stranu, aby umožnil Kanamemu co nejlehčí přístup.

Kaname vnímal hlas svého přítele a jeho přítomnost se vším všudy. Jeho instinkty šílely. Věděl, že potřebuje krev. Ale také věděl, že Takumova krev není ta, kterou potřebuje. Bál se, aby svému příteli neublížil. To bylo to poslední, co by chtěl.

„Udělal jsem chybu, Takumo," zasípal.

„Nejdřív pij, Kaname. Až se ti uleví, uvidíme, co se dá dělat." Ichijo se snažil znít klidně a rozhodně, ale začal se bát, o čem to Kaname mluví. Kaname přeci chyby nedělá.

„Mohl bych ti ublížit," podařilo se mu ještě zašeptat, než jej další vlna bolesti přemohla. S výkřikem vytrhnul svou ruku z Takumova sevření a zaryl si drápy do hrudi, která se stěží zhojila.

Ichijo v hrůze vytřeštil oči. „Ne! Pij! Pij Kaname!" křičel vyděšeně a silou si přitiskl Kanameho hlavu ke svému krku. Ve zlomku sekundy po té co to udělal, ucítil krátkou, ostrou bolest, jak Kanameho špičáky pronikly kůží. Silné paže stiskly jeho tělo a strhly ho na rozdrásanou hruď. Zlověstné vrčení vyšlo z Kanameho rtů, které se hladově přisály k Takumově světlé pokožce.

Takuma začal jemně hladit Kanameho po vlasech. Slyšel jeho hladové sání a cítil, jak rychle jej síly opouští. Jen doufal, že se Kaname zastaví dřív, než jej zabije. Po dalších patnácti vteřinách začal mít silný pocit malátnosti. Jestli Kaname nepřestane, brzy omdlí.

„Kaname." Tichý šepot unikl z Takumových úst. Ruka na Kanameho vlasech ztěžkla a přestala se hýbat. Místo toho se v tmavých vlasech křečovitě sevřela.

„Kaname…. Musíš přestat…. Prosím… "

Bolest v Kanameho hrudi pomalu ustupovala. Teplá tekutina plná života proudila do jeho krku v hojném množství a tišila ji. Do jeho vědomí pronikl známý hlas.

….Musíš přestat…. Prosím…

‚Ten hlas přeci zná. Tu vůni.' Polknul další lok a hledal. Ano, už tuto krev pil. Ví, komu patří. Usmál se. To je Takuma.

‚Takuma! ' Kanameho oči se prudce otevřely. Opatrně, ale rychle se odtrhnul od toho, kdo jej tak ochotně krmil. Rány se začaly ihned hojit, ale ne dost rychle, jak by to normálně mělo být. Cítil váhu těla ve svých pažích.

„Takumo?" žadonil kňouravě. „Prosím, řekni, že jsi v pořádku."

Ticho. Jemně od sebe svého přítel oddálil. Pozorně naslouchal. Takuma byl v bezvědomí, ale jeho srdce bylo silně a pravidelně.

‚Díky bohu,' ulevilo se mu. Opatrně s Takumou v náručí vstal a položil jej na postel. Shrnul mu vlasy z čela a pohladil po tváři.

„Ty blázne! Mohl jsem tě zabít…" šeptal. „Děkuji ti, Takumo. Jsi opravdový přítel."

Lehnul si vedle něj a chytil ho za ruku. Zatímco čekal, až se jeho přítel zotaví a probere, přehrával si celé ráno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Odpočíval vedle své lásky. Nemohl se vynadívat. Jako vždy. Studoval tetování, které měl Zero z noci na krku. Pokožka byla zhojená, nikde žádný otok nebo zarudnutí. Byl spokojený. Ale zároveň i znepokojený.

Spal vedle Zera zhruba šest hodin a za tu dobu se pětkrát probudil. Byl neklidný, Zerova přítomnost na něj tentokrát působila rušivě místo uklidňujícně. Pokaždé, když se mu podařilo usnout, jediné co viděl, byl Zero v kimonu, které odhalovalo části jeho těla. A vždy, když se k němu ve snu přiblížil, viděl sám sebe, jak proráží svými špičáky tu bledou kůži a vychutnává sladký nektar skrývající se pod ní.

Probouzel se s hrůzou, že se to opravdu stalo. Vše působilo tak skutečně. Pro jistotu vždy opatrně a jemně Zera prohlédl. Jen tak trochu, aby jej nevzbudil. A znovu a znovu se mu ulevilo, když zjistil, že to byl opravdu jen sen.

Ale ani Zerova přítomnost, když byl vzhůru, mu neposkytovala úlevu. Díval se na Zera a cítil, jak mu v žilách proudí ta sladká krev. Slyšel, jak na něj volá. Jeho vnitřní zrak mu ukazoval lákavé tepny na Zerově krku. A jeho touha po Zerově krvi rostla každým okamžikem.

Ráno už to nemohl vydržet. K nutkání se přidala tupá bolest v hrudi. Znal ji, příznak krevního chtíče. Jenže teď byla ta bolest nějak výraznější. Vstal a šel si dát krevní tabletu. Vlastně čtyři. To u něj bylo nezvyklé. Ale když vypil první sklenici, ve které tabletku rozpustil, nepocítil vůbec žádnou úlevu. Naplnil tedy sklenici znovu a tentokrát tam místo jedné hodil tři. Vypil druhou sklenici zhruba do půlky, než ucítil mírnou úlevu. Postavil sklenici na stůl vedle krabičky s tabletkami a šel zpět k posteli. Jeho stříbrovlasý miláček nerušeně spal. Nevědomý, že by mohl být v nebezpečí. Ale i tento krátký pohled na Zera v něm znovu začal probouzet hlad. Se zaklením se rozhodnul dát si sprchu.

Voda byla skoro studená. Neměl to rád, ale musel se vzpamatovat. Nemůže přeci takhle vyvádět pokaždé, když se k Zerovi přiblíží. Nakonec by se museli přestat vídat a to rozhodně nemínil dopustit. Voda jak se zdálo opravdu pomáhala. Postupně se mu ulevilo, bolest zmizela a i to nutkání se zmírnilo. Byl už skoro hotov, když přes hluk vody zaslechl z pokoje nějaké zvuky.

‚Anděl se probudil' usmál se pro sebe. Tak to si musí pospíšit. Aby mu neproklouznul mezi prsty.

Vypnul sprchu a rychle se osušil. Oblékl si čisté věci, které si přinesl a nakrátko se zastavil u zrcadla. Překvapeně zamrkal. Pod očima měl slabé kruhy a jeho duhovky neměly obvyklou barvu. Byly více do červena.

Otevřel dveře a opustil koupelnu. Zero byl u stolu, ale jakmile jej Kaname uviděl, pochopil, že jej asi přistihl při něčem, při čem neměl. Zero se to sice snažil maskovat, ale moc se mu to nevedlo. Navíc měl Kaname pocit, že Zerovi musí každou chvíli vyskočit srdce z hrudi. Nicméně to byla dobrá šance na přímý útok.

Dostal se až k němu. Políbil jej a pozdravil. Zero nijak nezareagoval. ‚No tak to musí být vážné,' přemítal Kaname pobaveně. ‚Copak jsi tu asi dělal?'

Když z něj konečně vypáčil aspoň pár slov, nestačil se divit Zerově rozpačitosti. Bohužel, tato blízká přítomnost Zera mu znovu začala připomínat ranní problémy. Rychle vzal sklenici, aby se napil, když ucítil Zerovu vůni přímo na jejím okraji. Zarazil se. ‚Že by se Zero napil?'

Podíval se na něj. „Máš žízeň, Zero? Chceš napít?"

Zerova lehce vyděšená odpověď jej nenechala na pochybách. A navíc, ten vyhýbavý pohled, když tvrdil, že to neudělal úmyslně – lhal? Ale proč by to dělal? Připomněl si noc. Že by si už vzpomněl? Na víno a tak? Ale to nebylo pravděpodobné. Pokud by tomu tak bylo, Zerova reakce by určitě nebyla tak vlažná, tím si byl jist.

Postavil sklenici na stůl. Je v tom něco jiného?

„Jak ti to chutnalo?" Byl zvědavý na odpověď. A zároveň se bál, co by se mohl dozvědět.

Zdálo se, že je Zero nejistý. Dokonce i ustoupil. Ale jeho odpověď smazala veškeré Kanameho obavy. Kdyby něco věděl, určitě by nebyl tak upřímný.

Těsná blízkost Zera v jeho objetí způsobila, že znovu pocítil vzrůstající, neodbytné nutkání okusit Zerovu krev. Pustil jej a vrátil se pro nápoj. Vypil sklenici na ex, ale nezdálo se, že by to pomohlo.

‚Byly tam tři tablety, sakra!' Nebylo pochyb, že ano, chutnalo to hůř než obvykle. Na mysl mu přišla sladká chuť Zerovy krve. Vzápětí se ostře ozvala bolest v hrudi.

‚Už zase. Do háje! Musí odtud Zera okamžitě dostat.'

Ale Zero měl evidentně jiný názor. Najednou začal mluvit něco o nemoci. Kaname se zarazil.

‚Nemocný? Myslíš, že jsem nemocný? Tak to v tom případě na doživotí, Zero,' pomyslel si posměšně.

Znovu se jej snažil přimět k odchodu. Ovšem v Zerovy jak bylo vidět, se probudila pečovatelská stránka a on prostě nechtěl jen tak odejít. Když začal, že mu rozpustí tabletku, Kaname znovu zpozorněl.

‚Sakra! Byl tak neopatrný! Ale dokud si Zero myslí, že je nemocný, je to vlastně v pořádku.'

Zablekotal něco o tom, že se to s léky nesmí přehánět a musel se hodně snažit, aby nevykřiknul, jak se bolest skokově zvětšila. Jeho tvář se zkřivila do úšklebku. Hádal, že to Zerovi pomohlo rozhodnout se odejít. Díval se, jak sebral triko a boty a odchází, když si vzpomněl na knihy. K bolesti v hrudi se přidala i bolest psychická, protože on nechtěl, aby Zero takhle odešel. Chtěl se jej dotknout, políbit jej na rozloučenou a říct, jak moc se těší, až jej znovu uvidí.

‚Jen jeden polibek' sliboval sám sobě, když mu knihy předával. Ale ve chvíli, kdy se dotkl těch rozkošných rtů, věděl, že to nedokáže dodržet. Začal jej prudce, chtivě líbat. Bolest v hrudi se začala měnit z tupé na stravující oheň. Aniž by si to uvědomil, začal se ztrácet. To horké tělo, které tisknul, mohlo uhasit plameny, které jej stravovaly zevnitř. Stačí jen chvilka, jen drobné kousnutí, pár sladkých, rudých kapek.…

Divoké, šílené, přivlastňující vrčení se mu vydralo z krku. Vyděsil sám sebe. Tuhle svou stránku neznal, nikdy ji nepotkal. Vždycky dokázal ovládat své přirozené instinkty a chtíče. Byl v tom mistr. Ale tohle – to bylo za rámec jeho možností…

Plameny v jeho hrudi sílily. Bolest získávala na intenzitě. Jeho tesáky, oči, ruce – jeho základní instinkty byly v pohotovosti. ‚Co si sakra myslel? Musí ho odtud dostat, než jej napadne!' Sklonil se, aby mu Zero neviděl do tváře. Zavřel oči. Nesměl se prozradit!

„Musíš jít." Bože, to bolí.

Místo aby šel, chytil jej Zero za ruku.

‚Zbláznil ses?' křičel na něj Kaname v duchu. ‚Vypadni, než bude pozdě!'

„Kaname – tvé léky – přinesu vodu – "

‚Ne! Ne! Ne! Jak dlouho se ještě dokážu ovládat?' Vyškubl svou ruku ze Zerovy. Ale on stále zůstával.

„Tak už vypadni!" vykřikl zoufale. Bolestí už nehořela jen jeho hruď, ale i břicho, krk, oči. Už nedokázal skoro ani stát. Chtělo se mu křičet.

‚Nakonec to skončilo hůř, než kdybych jej prostě jen nechal odejít.'

Zabouchnul dveře a sklouzl na podlahu. Nedokázal jít. Plazil se po podlaze ke stolu pro sklenici a pak do koupelny pro vodu. Na to, aby si rovnou vzal tablety s sebou, zapomněl. Jeho mysl hořela stejně jako celý zbytek jeho těla a soustředit se na cokoliv vyžadovalo neuvěřitelné úsilí. Bolest jej stravovala svým žárem. S vypětím sil se dovlekl zpět. Cestou vylil skoro půlku sklenice, ale stále zbylo dost, aby se tablety rozpustily. Hodil je do ní, bylo mu jedno, kolik jich tam spadlo. Opřel se pro podporu o postel. Z očí skanuly slzy. Zhluboka se napil, ale místo úlevy se bolest znovu zvedla. Nevěřil, že by to mohlo být ještě možné. V zoufalství mrsknul sklenicí o zeď, a aby nekřičel bolestí, kterou už nemohl obsáhnout, zaryl si drápy do hrudi a doufal, že jedna bolest otupí druhou. Ale i přes sebevětší trýzeň, kterou si způsoboval, plameny v jeho těle na intenzitě neztrácely. Každá jeho žilka, každá jeho buňka hořela a on cítil, že se přestává ovládat. Jeho já v mysli mizelo a nahrazoval jej víc a víc základní, prvotní instinkt pro přežití.

A pak uslyšel své jméno. Někdo jej volal. Už byl skoro pryč, už se skoro vzdal. Očima dravce před sebou viděl světlovlasou postavu. Takuma! Co tu dělá? Vždyť jej může zabít! Začal znovu bojovat. Znovu musel začít cítit. Znovu přijal plameny a stravující bolest.

„Takumo..."

Takuma mu evidentně chtěl pomoci. Ale bylo to tak riskantní. Jak má vědět, že jej při krmení nevypije do sucha? Že jej jeho přirozenost nepřemůže?

„Mohl bych ti ublížit," zasípal. Vzápětí jím projela další vlna bolesti. Už nedokázal jen sténat, byl na pokraji sil. Ale jeho křik byl pro Takumu jako příkaz a Kaname najednou zjistil, že má tesáky na jeho hladké kůži. Poslední, co si pamatoval, než znovu přišel k sobě, byl ten osvobozující pocit, když zaryl špičáky do jeho krku.

Podíval se s vděkem vedle sebe. Zdálo se mu, že zaznamenal pohyb. Takuma pomalu otevřel oči a když uviděl Kanameho, usmál se.

„Je ti líp Kaname?" zeptal se tiše. Po velké ztrátě krve se cítil trochu slabý.

„Ano. Děkuji ti," usmál se Kaname také a pevně stiskl ruku, kterou držel.

„Rádo se stalo."

„Odpočívej Takumo, vzal jsem si opravdu hodně. Dnes budeme ležet spolu v jedné posteli, jestli ti to nevadí. Jsem tvým velkým dlužníkem. Mohl si zemřít, víš to?" tiše jej káral Kaname.

Úsměv na Takumově tváři se rozšířil. „Vím. Ale bylo to pro tebe Kaname. A ne, nevadí mi to. Kdo může říci, že mohl beztrestně ležet v posteli s čistokrevným, aniž by byl jeho milencem?"

Kaname se pobaveně zasmál a pohladil jej po vlasech. „Jsem rád, že je ti dobře Taku."

Chvíli se na sebe s porozuměním dívali. Když byli malí, strávili spolu takto mnoho chvil. Jejich vzájemné přátelství přerostlo spíše v bratrskou lásku.

„Nechceš mi něco říct, Kaname?" zeptal se Takuma opatrně.

Kaname chvíli mlčel. Pak se rozhodl.

"Udělal jsem chybu, Takumo. Obrovskou chybu."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zero doběhnul do pokoje a nohou za sebou přirazil dveře. Pustil knihy z náruče na židli před stolem. Úplně na ně zapomněl.

„To bych tedy zítra ráno zíral" bručel si pro sebe.

Stále ještě zadýchaný se opřel dlaněmi o hranu stolu a předklonil se. Na to, jak brzy ráno bylo, už bylo neuvěřitelně vedro a dusno.

‚Není divu, že Kanamemu nebylo dobře, ať už má jakoukoliv nemoc. Tohle počasí moc nepřidá,' přemýšlel. Ale i přesto, stále nu nebylo úplně jasné, co se vlastně Kanamemu stalo. Bylo to jako na houpačce. V jednu chvíli vypadalo vše v pořádku a chvíli na to se z bolesti skoro zhroutil.

‚Proč Kaname odmítá jeho pomoc? Proč mu nedovolí pro něj cokoliv udělat? Stydí se snad? Nechce, abych viděl jeho slabost? Ale proč? Vždyť jsme jenom lidi a nedokážeme být stále tak silní, jak bychom před ostatními chtěli vypadat.'

Byl Kanameho chováním zmatený. ‚A co mělo znamenat to fiasko na konci? Nejprve jej líbá, jakoby ani nechtěl, aby odešel, a vzápětí jej div nevykopne ze dveří.'

„Fmm" odfrknul si a pohodil hlavou. ‚Co se vlastně tak starám? Víc by mě mělo zajímat, proč si ze včerejší noci skoro nic nepamatuji.'

Ať na to myslel sebeusilovněji, stále se vracel do stejného bodu, od kdy to zřejmě začalo. Muselo to být tím vínem. Asi proto si také to slovo zapamatoval. A ta vzpomínka, jak na Kanameho křičí, musela být součástí toho. Jo, tohle si budou rozhodně muset vyjasnit. Ale až později, nejdřív si dá sprchu a mrkne se za Yuki. Zajímalo by ho, jak se holkám výlet líbil. ‚A taky' zadoufal ‚se snad Kanamemu do té doby udělá líp.'

Popadl ručník, kalhoty a spodní prádlo. Kartáček a pastu si tentokrát nebral, umyvadlo měl na pokoji, zuby si vyčistí až pak. Cestou do společných sprch stáhnul triko, které si tak spěšně před chvílí oblékl. Uvědomil si, že náhradní si nevzal. ‚No, co se dá dělat. Pro jednou se snad svět nezboří,' protočil otráveně oči. ‚Stejně tu žádné holky nejsou.'

Sprcha byla příjemně chladná. Proudy vody masírovaly kůži a teplota vody probouzela jeho majitele k aktivitě. Vypnul vodu a přejel rukou vlasy. Konečně se v tom horkém ránu cítil dobře. Osušil se a s ručníkem přehozeným okolo krku a s věcmi přes rameno se loudal zpět na pokoj.

Při vstupu dovnitř pokoje zatřásl hlavou a kapky vody se rozletěly do stran.

„Íííík!" ozvalo se vzápětí ze strany.

Zero sebou trhnul a uskočil na stranu. Ve svém pokoji by opravdu nikoho nečekal.

„Yuki! Co tu děláš?" vyhrknul.

„Nejsi rád, že mě vidíš?" zafňukala Yuki, ale na odpověď nečekala. „Přišla jsem ti poděkovat, že jsi s námi včera šel. Nádherně jsme si to s Yori užily," švitořila.

V mysli Zera se mihla nejasná vzpomínka na Yuki a Yori v lázni. Zamrkal.

„A taky jsem na tebe chtěla vybafnout, ale tys mě zaskočil," zasmála se.

Další obrázek se mihl jeho hlavou. Obě děvčata se k sobě tiskla u okraje lázně. Lehce se zamračil. ‚Co?'

„ Za půl hodiny bude snídaně. Ředitel Cross říkal, že upekl buchtu, kterou jsme ještě neměli, a doufá, že nám bude chutnat. Tak ať nepřijdeš pozdě!" Píchla jej škádlivě prstem do břicha a vyrazila pryč.

Zero se za ní beze slova díval. V duchu se ušklíbal nad blízkou snídaní. Společná snídaně v neděli byl rituál, který se dodržoval, co si jen pamatoval.

‚Nová buchta bude jistě další z pokusů ředitele Crosse, jak vylepšit jeho kulinářské umění' posmíval se. Ne, že by byl nevděčný za péči, kterou jim Cross dával, ale vaření opravdu nebylo jeho silnou stránkou.

‚Tak fajn, měl by sebou mrsknout, ať to stihne.'

Věci z ramene shodil rovnou do koše se špinavým prádlem. Ručník zavěsil na tyčku pod umyvadlem, aby uschnul. Popadl kartáček a pastu a vymačkal kousek pruhované hmoty na štětiny. Začal si čistit zuby a podíval se do zrcadla před sebou. Vzápětí vytřeštil oči. Pevně se přidržel oběma rukama umyvadla. Lehce se natočil levou stranou krku víc k zrcadlu. Oči se zúžily do štěrbin. Kartáček mu vypadl z pusy. Náhlý výkřik plný zuřivosti otřásl chlapeckou částí koleje.

„KURANNN!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Takumu při Kanameho slovech zamrazilo. ‚Obrovskou chybu? Co tím proboha myslí?'

„Děsíš mě, Kaname. Mohl bys být konkrétnější?" zeptal se s naléhavým tónem v hlase.

„A nechceš se nejdřív trochu prospat?" pokusil se Kaname o úhybný manévr. Popravdě si nebyl jistý, jestli mu to má říct. Na druhou stranu, po té, co Takuma riskoval svůj život, má plné právo to vědět, když chce.

„Ne, Kaname, cítím se dobře. Jen do toho," pousmál se na něj jeho světlovlasý přítel.

Kaname si povzdechl. Kde má začít?

„Tak dobře," začal zničeně. „Řekni Takumo, co víš o krevním poutu?"

„No, asi to co všichni," odpověděl Takuma opatrně. ‚Kam tím Kaname míří? Co tím sleduje?'

„A to je co?" nedal se Kaname.

„Vytvoří se buď vzájemnou výměnou krve anebo poskytnutím krve upíra vyšší třídy třídě nižší. Nezáleží na tom, jestli je tato výměna dobrovolná. To proto, aby vznešení upíři se silnější krví dokázali bez dalšího vynakládání úsilí ovládat upíry nižší třídy a zároveň si zajistili jejich loajalitu," vzpomínal Takuma, co slyšel a co četl v knihách. „Pouta mohou ale vytvářet jen čistokrevní nebo vznešení s velmi silnou krví."

„A dál?"

„Pouto může být jednosměrné, jako to, které se vytváří právě kvůli věrnosti upírů nižší třídy, kdy nadřazený upír má vždy kontrolu nad svými svěřenci. Nebo obousměrné, které vytváří dva, navzájem si blízcí upíři, většinou milenci. Říkám většinou, protože z historie víme, že takovýto druh pouta se dá zneužít." Takuma se odmlčel.

Kaname vedle něj se zavrtěl. „Správně. A kolik krve musí být použito, aby taková pouta mohla vzniknout?" položil Kaname další otázku.

Takuma přemýšlel. ‚Kolik? Jak to má vědět? Nikdy nic takového nedělal. A pokud ví, ani se to nikde nezmiňovalo. Tedy, aspoň ne v těch knihách, které četl.'

„Ještě jsem to nezkusil Kaname, tak nevím," usmál se. „Ani si nevzpomínám, že bych se s odpovědí na tvou otázku někde setkal. Možná se to někde píše…" dumal. „Ty to víš?"

„A co jiné pouto než pouto mezi upíry?" ignoroval Kaname jeho otázku.

Takuma se zarazil. ‚Snad nemyslí….' Jeho oči se rozšířily. Pomalu se zvedl do sedu. Kaname se posadil také.

„Kaname, to ne. To je zakázané pouto. Takové pouto může vytvořit jen čistokrevný. Ale nikdy nemůže být jen jednosměrné, vždy je obousměrné. Je to velice nebezpečné pouto, protože ovlivňuje….." Hlas Takumy se pomalu vytrácel. Široce rozevřenýma očima se díval na Kanameho.

„Ano, Takumo?" tiše jej povzbudil Kaname.

„Protože smrtelně ovlivňuje čistokrevného i toho, s kým v takovém poutu je," dokončil Takuma.

„Člověka," vydechl Kaname.

„Ano, Kaname, člověka," opakoval Takuma a cítil, jak se mu najednou ztěžka dýchá. ‚To nemůže myslet vážně! Ne Kaname!'

„Ne, Kaname, řekni, že to není pravda," prosil Takuma tiše.

Kaname sklonil hlavu. Věděl, že je to velký problém. Ale on netušil, že by se to mohlo stát!

„Bylo to jen pár kapek, Takumo. Jen pár kapek. Žádné kousnutí, nic takového. Jen pár třpytivých kapek olíznutých z kůže," zašeptal Kaname. „Jen pár kapek…."

Takuma seděl strnule na posteli a zíral na Kanameho. ‚Ne, ne, to nemohla být pravda!'

„Kaname…lidé v takovémto spojení s čistokrevným nikdy nezůstanou lidmi dlouho," zamumlal.

„Já vím, Takumo, já vím, ale s pomocí by se mi možná mohlo podařit zabránit nevyhnutelnému" zadoufal. „Ta bolest, kterou jsem cítil a která přerostla až do toho šíleného stavu – zvyšovala se jen, když jsem byl v jeho blízkosti." Kaname se podíval Takumovi zpříma do očí. „A po té, co jsi mi dal svou krev, se o hodně zmenšila. Neříkám, že zmizela, ale je na snesitelné úrovni."

„Po přeměně jsou na nejnižší příčce v hierarchii naší společnosti. Jen krůček od šílenství," pokračoval Takuma dál, jakoby Kanameho neslyšel. „Upíři třídy D nemohou být ve vzájemném poutu s čistokrevným. Zabijí ho Kaname! Je to, jako bys mu podepsal rozsudek smrti!" skoro křičel Takuma.

Kaname po něm skočil a srazil jej zpět na postel. „Myslíš, že to nevím? Myslíš, že si neuvědomuji, co se stalo? Veškeré následky, které to má? Ale s tvou pomocí k tomu nemusí vůbec dojít! Prosím Takumo!" třásl Kaname se svým přítelem. „Prosím….." šeptal zničeně.

Pustil jej. Jestli si až do teď neuvědomoval vše, co s tím bylo spojené, Takuma mu to právě objasnil. ‚Ale tohle se nesmí stát. Ne jeho Zerovi! Má lásko!'

Takuma se se slzami v očích díval na Kanameho. ‚Jak strašně to muselo bolet, Kaname? A jak moc to ještě bolet bude?' běželo mu hlavou.

„A co ty?" špitl. Znovu se posadil a čelil svému příteli tváří v tvář.

Kaname zamrkal. ‚Já?'

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Ta stálá bolest, která tě už stravuje, že nejsi s ním, Kaname. Vždy jen krůček od šílenství po jeho krvi a z bolesti, když budeš v jeho blízkosti. A pokud jej přeměníš a oni se to dozví a zabijí ho, pak možnost skutečné šílenství a život ve věčné temnotě někde za mříží poté, co zešílíš žalem z jeho ztráty…."

Takuma zavřel oči a slzy se skoulely po jeho tvářích. Kaname jej objal. Hladil světlé vlasy a snažil se, aby jej jeho vlastní city nepřemohly.

„Takumo….ta bolest je trest, který musím přijmout za svou chybu. Čistokrevní nesmí chybovat. Pokud se tak stane, musí nést následky. Všechny. Jen prosím, pomoz mi vyvarovat se těch dalších chyb, které by mohly následovat. Nikdo se o tom nesmí dozvědět. Pokud ano, zabili by ho už jako člověka." Jeho šepot se zlomil. Pouhé pomyšlení na Zerovu smrt vyvolávalo bolest.

„Jistě že ano, Kaname. Pomůžu ti, jak jen budu moci. Tvé tajemství je u mě v bezpečí," usmál se smutně Takuma a vymanil se z Kanameho objetí.

„Ale řekni mi Kaname – jak? Jak vzniklo obousměrné pouto?"

Kaname se podíval dolů na své ruce.

„Jen jsem chtěl zabránit tomu, aby cítil bolest. Tak jsem mu, ehm, ve spánku, dal trochu své krve. Jeden doušek, nic víc," mumlal Kaname.

Takuma nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Bolest? Jakou bolest?"

Kaname se na něj provinile podíval. ‚Kdybych nebyl tak majetnický, nic by se nestalo,' blesklo mu hlavou. Ale na lítost už bylo pozdě.

„No víš, já…."

V tu chvíli jej přerušil silný, zuřivý výkřik, který díky jejich citlivým uším zněl opravdu hlasitě.

KURANNN!

Takuma nadskočil.

„Kaname?"

„Právě to zjistil."

„Zjistil co?"

„Nechtěl jsem, aby cítil bolest poté, co jsem mu nechal vytetovat na krk můj rodový znak."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Takuma vytřeštil oči.

„Cože si?" vyhrkl nevěřícně.

„Byla to sázka," bránil se chabě Kaname. „Vsadili jsme se a já vyhrál. Tetování byla má odměna."

Takuma na něj i přesto stále zíral. ‚Sázka? Tetování? Musí si dělat srandu.' Ví, jak majetní čistokrevní jsou, ale –

„A jak to, že zněl tak – ehm, naštvaně?" nemohl si Takuma pomoci, aby se nezeptal.

„No, popravdě, v sázce to nebylo přesně definováno…" ošíval se Kaname. Nemusel to vysvětlovat, ale Takuma mu pomohl a souhlasil, že pomůže i dál. Měl by tedy znát celou pravdu.

„?" Otazníky v Takumových očích mluvily samy za sebe.

„Sázka zněla, že pokud vyhraji já, bude muset přijmout vše, co mu dám," vysvětloval Kaname.

Takuma si lehl a stáhl Kanameho k sobě.

„Můžeme si na chvíli odpočinout?" zeptal se slabě.

Kaname se na něj překvapeně díval. Nečekal, že by se Takuma přestal vyptávat právě teď.

„Jistě…"

Takuma se posunul a opřel si čelo o Kanameho hruď. Byl zaplaven pocity. Pocitem štěstí, z Kanameho současné blízkosti, pocitem lítosti z Kanameho bolesti, pocitem vzteku na to, co se stalo a nedá se vrátit zpět, pocitem smutku z toho, co nevyhnutelně musí přijít.

‚Musí přijmout vše, co mu dáš Kaname? ' přemýšlel unaveně. ‚Vsadím se, že nemá ani ponětí, co jsi mu vlastně dal.'

Takuma popotáhl a chytil Kanameho za ruku. Přitiskl si ji k hrudi. ‚Dal jsi mu sám sebe a společnou jízdenku do pekel.' Slzy znovu vyklouzly zpod jeho víček.

‚A stačilo jen pár kapek krve….'


	11. Chapter 11

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

KAPITOLA 11 – Hořká pravda

‚Já ho zabiju!' bušilo mu v hlavě.

Zuřivost se hnala jeho tělem jako vichřice. Prsty na umyvadle zbělely od silného stisku. Třásl se. Oči se stale upíraly k tomu jedinému místu na jeho krku. Rozpoznal dýky a růži uprostřed.

‚Proč?' Hlavou mu bleskla vzpomínka na park. Nikdy nezapomene na chvíli, kdy poprvé viděl toho vždycky se ovládajícího kluka tak vzteklého. Tak děsivého, nebezpečného.

‚Jak jsem sakra mohl být tak hloupý? Přičítat takové chování nemoci?' Odpotácel se k posteli a sedl si. ‚Ten parchant! Rozmazlenej, namyšlenej fracek! Co si sakra o sobě myslí? Měl by si nechat vyšetřit hlavu!'

Znovu si připomněl ono odpoledne v parku. Když o tom teď přemýšlel, konečně všechno začalo dávat smysl. Ten vztek, který u Kurana vyvolal – to bylo přeci poté, co řekl, že ta značka na jeho krku, kterou mu tam udělal, brzy zmizí. A že mezi nimi nic není… Kriste, výraz Kanameho tváře v tu chvíli a ty zlostné, skoro zářící oči …. Děs, který Zera náhle zasáhl, pocit, že nemůže dýchat….. A pak slova, která Kaname řekl – ten tón - skoro jakoby to ani nebyl on. Zero se otřásl. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale nikdo ho takhle ještě nevyděsil.

Prohrábl si vlasy. Hned po snídani k němu půjde. Nezajímá ho, jestli je tomu spratkovi dobře nebo ne. Tohle si musí vyříkat hned! I to s tím vínem! Už nepochyboval, že v něm něco bylo. Něco, co jej omámilo. A Kuran dostal možnost dělat si s ním, co chtěl, aniž by se on mohl bránit!

Další vlna zlosti jím zalomcovala. Byl tak hloupý! Myslel si, že Kuranovi na něm nějakým milým způsobem záleží, když stál o jeho společnost. Ah, byl takový osel!

Zavřel oči a opřel si čelo o dlaň. Když už ví, co je Kuran zač, tak proč jej to tak zasáhlo? Proč skutečnost, že si s ním ten neřád jen hrál, tak moc bolí? Sten unikl z jeho úst. Cítil, že i přes všechen vztek, který teď má, mu na tom klukovi záleží. On chtěl jeho náklonnost, vyžadoval jeho pozornost, on stál o jeho přátelství. ‚Ale proč?'

„Proč?" Nechápal to. Znali se tak krátce….. „Kaname…."

Pokusil se uklidnit a trochu si pročistit hlavu. Musel přijít na to, jak absolvovat snídani, aniž by si toho kdokoliv všimnul. Ředitel Cross a Yuki, oba byli takoví všetečkové, musí přijít s něčím, co – To je ono!

Vyskočil z postele a pádil ke skříni. V poličce za školními košilemi byl v rohu hozený černý šátek s velkými, bílými puntíky. Kdysi jej dostal od ředitele Crosse. To bylo v době, kdy Cross zřejmě ještě doufal, že by Zera mohl strhnout ke svým oblíbeným zahradním činnostem. Tak by mohli být oba dva vyfoceni u záhonku s mrkví, s velkými puntíkatými šátky na krku.

‚Naštěstí pro mě jsem měl už dost rozumu,' šklebil se Zero, když si šátek prohlížel. ‚No ale teď, teď není zbytí,' povzdychl si a začal se oblékat. Nejprve si umně uvázal šátek tak, aby tetování bylo celé skryté. Na konci uvázal velký uzel s dostatečně dlouhými konci, přesně tak, jak to nosil ředitel. Pak si oblékl volné, šedé triko s kulatým výstřihem místo košile. K vyšisovaným džínsům kdysi modré barvy, které měl na sobě, se hodilo. Bez ponožek vklouznul do tenisek a rychle se ještě jednou v zrcadle ujistil, že šátek sedí správně na svém místě. Měl nejvyšší čas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Ááá Zer – " zarazil se ředitel Cross, jakmile Zera spatřil. Ale to jen proto, aby vzápětí propukl v nadšení.

„Zero! To je nádhera! Máš můj šátek. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že se tohoto dne dožiji!" vykřikl a hrnul se k Zerovi s rozevřenou náručí.

‚No, to já taky ne' ušklíbl se Zero v duchu. S ledovým klidem, pro něj tak netypickým se nechal sevřít v náručí.

„Můj synu," předstíral ředitel dojetí a vytlačil z oka velkou slzu.

Zero zavrčel a vymanil se ze sevření. ‚Nic se nemá přehánět' pomyslel si a šel ke stolu, kde už seděla Yuki.

„Yuki, no řekni, není to nádhera?" rozplýval se Cross dál.

„Moc ti to sluší Zero," smála se Yuki hlasitě. „Netušila jsem, že máš rád tento styl oblékání," zašklebila se. „To musím říct Yori, tomu neuvěří…" Následoval další výbuch smíchu.

Zero se zamračil a hodil po ní zlostným pohledem. Toliko spořádaná, rodinná snídaně. Kriste!

„Jsem rád, že se oba tak dobře bavíte," zavrčel temně a zakousl se do chleba s marmeládou, který ležel na talíři před ním. Možná si ten praštěný šátek neměl brát, ale jak to měl jinak udělat?

„Líbíš se mi v něm Zero," zamrkal na něj ředitel. „Mám z tebe radost!" Následoval zářivý úsměv.

Zero po něm hodil jedním ze svých nejjedovatějších pohledů.

„Zero, Zero!" snažila se Yuki upoutat jeho pozornost mezi svými záchvaty smíchu. „Vezmeš si ho i zítra do školy?" Snažila se udržet vážnou tvář, ale koutky jí cukaly tak moc, že to nedokázala.

„Tak to stačí," zabručel si pro sebe Zero a upustil nedojedený krajíc zpět na talíř. Rychle vypil čaj a s výrazem boha pomsty zamířil z jídelny pryč.

„Kam ten spěch Zero? Ještě si ani neochutnal můj nový koláč!" fňukal za ním ředitel Cross.

„Hmf!" odfrknul si Zero a praštil za sebou dveřmi. Za nimi se ozvala další salva smíchu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Leželi spolu na posteli a Kaname jej hladil po vlasech. Chvíli trvalo, než se mu podařilo Takumu uklidnit. Cítil slanost jeho slzy ve vzduchu a pocit viny jej znovu zaplavil. Nevěděl, co by měl udělat, aby Takumovi dokázal dát větší pocit pohodlí. A tak jen dál setrvával v pozici, ve které byli už víc než půl hodiny.

„Taku?" zeptal se tiše a dál hladil svého nejlepšího přítele po vlasech. Před malou chvílí se Takumovo tělo přestalo třást. Místo odpovědi Takuma jen pevněji stiskl jeho ruku, kterou stále držel.

„Taku," zkusil to znovu a lehce se od něj odtáhl. Jemně mu zvedl bradu a díval se do uslzených, zelených očí, ve kterých se zračila bolest a lítost.

„Zase bude líp, uvidíš" povzbuzoval svého světlovlasého kamaráda. „Na něco přijdeme" zamumlal.

Sám tomu moc nevěřil. Po nedávném zážitku pochopil, už nemůže sám sobě věřit, pokud bude v přítomnosti Zera. A on přitom Zera potřeboval. Tak moc. Ale bez ohledu na to se mu bude muset co nejvíce vyhýbat. To bylo to, čemu chtěl předejít, to, k čemu nechtěl, aby někdy došlo. Přesto se stalo.

Takuma pustil jeho ruku a posadil se. Našel kapesník a otřel si napuchlé oči. Pak se vysmrkal.

„Promiň" špitl. „Nechtěl jsem – "

„Není se za co omlouvat, Taku," přerušil jej Kaname a zvedl se. „Tvé slzy jsou důkazem tvého přátelství a já si toho velmi vážím," řekl vážně.

Plachý úsměv přeběhl přes Takumovu tvář. „Měl bych jít." Pomalu se proplazil kolem Kanameho a spustil nohy z postele. Po velké ztrátě krve se cítil stále dost slabý.

„Jsi si jistý?" ozvalo se za ním starostlivě. „Není důvod, proč bys musel odcházet. Klidně tu zůstaň a odpočívej," nabízel Kaname, zatímco sklouzl z postele a postavil se před ní.

„Ne, to je dobré," podíval se Takuma na Kanameho. „Musíme na něco přijít, přesně jak jsi řekl. A musíme na to přijít co nejdřív."

Z chodby se ozval zvuk rychlých kroků. Někdo běžel.

„Zero" vydechl Kaname.

Takuma vstal prudce z postele. Nechtěl, aby chlapec vidět, že je na Kanameho posteli. Vzápětí se mu zamotala hlava a on nedokázal udržet rovnováhu. Padal směrem vzad, zpět na postel, když jej zachytily silné paže. Instinktivně se Kanameho chytil. V tu chvíli uslyšel, jak se dveře Kanameho pokoje rozletěly. Zamrkal. Jeho rozdvojené vidění se vrátilo do normálu. Pomalu, stále v Kanameho náručí se podíval ke dveřím. ‚Kdybych na té zatracené posteli zůstal sedět, bylo by to lepší, než tohle,' zasténal v duchu, když uviděl naprosto šokovaného, stříbrovlasého kluka, který v tu chvíli nebyl schopen pohybu. Jeho rty se skoro neslyšně pohnuly a v očích se objevila skutečná bolest.

„Kaname…. proč?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

‚To je Zero' blesklo Kanamemu hlavou. Věděl to. Necítil jeho vůni ani nerozpoznal podle kroků, že je to on, a přesto to věděl. Každá buňka v jeho těle mu to říkala. Každá rezonovala jeho jméno.

„Zero" zašeptal.

Viděl, jak Takuma rychle vyskočil z postele, aby se vzápětí sklátil. Přiskočil k němu a v poslední chvíli jej zachytil. Slyšel, jak Zero bez zaklepání vrazil do pokoje a pak – bylo ticho. Otočil hlavu a podíval se příchozímu do tváře. Viděl naprostý šok. Jeho jemný sluch zachytil dvě slova, která byla vyslovena s ohromnou bolestí, která se vzápětí objevila i v těch krásných, doširoka rozevřených očích. Kaname mohl skoro slyšet, jak se něco lámalo a tříštilo. Pak se v té krásné tváři vystřídala směs pocitů. Po bolesti přišel vztek a zuřivost, oči se přivřely do úzkých štěrbin. Na prchavý okamžik tam bylo něco jako lítost a zklamání z poznání. I z té vzdálenosti Kaname dobře viděl, jak se Zerovy rty pevně sevřely. A pak se skutečně vyděsil. Zerova tvář najednou během okamžiku přestala ukazovat jakoukoliv emoci. Oči vypadaly náhle prázdné, jen ta bolest zůstala. Rty v tváři bez výrazu se pohnuly.

„Omlouvám se…." zamumlal ztraceně.

Kaname pomalu pustil Takumu. Ten se zachytil sloupku u postele a sedl si. „Pro Krista…" zašeptal tak tiše, aby to slyšel jen Kaname.

„Pojď dál, Zero" snažil se Kaname o klidný tón, ale moc se mu to nepodařilo. Byl polekaný z toho, co viděl. Zerova reakce byla naprosto nečekaná. Vykročil k němu, ale Zero okamžitě couvnul. Zarazil se.

„Zero?" V jeho hlase se objevil náznak paniky. Všimnul si šátku, který měl Zero omotaný okolo krku. Naprosto krylo tetování. Zamračil se. I přes vážnost situace, ve které právě byli, nedokázal potlačit svou touhu vlastnit. On chtěl, aby všichni věděli, že Zero patří jemu.

„Pěkný šátek Zero," ušklíbl se. „Ale bez něj se mi líbíš víc."

Takuma vytřeštil oči. Co to proboha Kaname dělá?

Zero sebou trhnul. Pustil kliku dveří, kterou až doteď svíral a vzdorně zvedl hlavu. Jeho pohled byl chladný a přezíravý.

Kanameho panika se vrátila. ‚Seš blbej nebo co?' nadával si v duchu. ‚To sis to zrovna teď nemohl odpustit?' Byl by si nafackoval.

„Je mi úplně jedno, co se ti líbí, Kuran," zazněl místností ostrý, studený hlas. Kaname jej ještě nikdy neslyšel. Zdálo se, že tohle je úplně jiný Zero, než kterého znal. Tvář i hlas naprosto bez výrazu. Zero sjel Takumu pohledem a vrátil se zpět ke Kanamemu. „Myslím, že tady už není co dodat." Prudce se obrátil a vyběhl ze dveří.

„Ne počkej, Zero!" Kaname použil svou upíří rychlost a ve vteřině byl na chodbě.

Zero se zastavil. Nebo spíše, Kanameho zděšený výkřik jej zastavil. Obrátil se. Kaname stál ani ne dva metry od něj. Zero si nevědomě sevřel triko na prsou. ‚Bože, tak moc to bolí….'

Kanamemu tento pohyb neušel. ‚Co se to děje? Zero cítí fyzickou bolest? Jak by to bylo možné? Vždyť není upír, nemůže cítit krvežíznivost!'

„Zero" zkusil to znovu. „Prosím neodcházej, všechno ti vysvětlím…." Dál už nedokázal nic říct. Byl schopný se jen tiše dívat před sebe, jak se z těch krásných, bolestí zastřených očí spustily dvě velké slzy a pomalu klouzaly po bledých tvářích.

Zero se nehýbal. Nic neříkal. Jen se díval.

‚Zrada bolí, Kaname,' šeptal, ale jeho rty se nehýbaly. Tak moc se chtěl vrhnout do té náruče, která ještě před chvílí byla naplněna někým jiným. Tolik toužil po objetí a teple od tohoto jediného člověka. V tuto chvíli naplno pochopil ten zvláštní pocit, který poprvé pocítil to ráno, kdy se prvně probudil v Kanameho posteli. A i teď, přes to všechno co se stalo, jej cítil. Tenkrát nevěděl, jak si jej vysvětlit. Nyní už ano. A díky němu to teď tak moc bolelo.

Cítil, jak mu po tvářích stékají slzy. Znovu před sebou viděl, jak se Kaname naklání nad plavovlasým chlapcem, kterého drží pevně ve svém náručí. Jeho rty tak blízko k těm druhým, prameny vlasů dotýkající se tváře Kanameho přítele.

‚Jsem tak ubohý' pomyslel si hořce. ‚Zamiloval jsem se do kluka, který si se mnou jen hrál. Nejsem pro něj nic víc, než hračka.' Díval se do tmavých, uhrančivých očí a v tu chvíli si přál, aby je byl nikdy nespatřil.

Kaname udělal krok vpřed a pozvedl paže pro objetí. „Zero," zašeptal, jakoby jej zval a přemlouval zároveň.

„Ne," vydechl Zero. „Nejsem hadr, do kterého si můžeš otřít boty, kdykoli se ti zlíbí. Nejsem hračka, kterou můžeš vyhodit, když se ti omrzí."

Znovu ten ostrý, neosobní hlas. I když Zero mluvil velmi tiše, Kaname jej slyšel naprosto jasně. Zděšením zadržel dech. ‚Tohle si Zero myslí? Že si s ním jen hrál? Možná se na začátku chtěl trochu pobavit, ale rozhodně by nikdy nezašel tak daleko.'

„Ne, Zero, tak to není…."

„Nejsem věc, kterou si můžeš označit jako svůj majetek!" přerušil jej ostře Zero a o krok ustoupil.

Ach ne! Bylo to tu zas. Ta prokletá touha vlastnit. To kvůli ní se to všechno stalo a kvůli tomu teď se Zerem válčí, místo aby se s ním miloval.

„Ne, Zero, prosím, nech mě to vysvětlit. Tohle byla přeci jen sázka…."

Bolestný, ostrý smích zazněl chodbou.

„Zero prosím, já - "

„TY – nejsi nic než jen rozmazlenej spratek, který je zvyklý dostat vždy vše co chce, bez ohledu na to jak!" vyštěkl Zero. „A já jsem hlupák, který ti naletěl."

„Ne, to neříkej, Zero prosím." Panika byla zpět. Cítil, jak jej začaly pálit slzy v očích.

„Zero," pokusil se jej Kaname obejmout. V příštím okamžiku ucítil prudkou bolest.

„Ne!" vykřikl Zero a vší silou uhodil dlaněmi Kanameho doprostřed hrudi. Náraz byl natolik silný a nečekaný, že Kanameho odrazil o několik kroků zpět a na chvíli mu vyrazil dech. Jen tak tak udržel rovnováhu.

Zero věděl, že pokud Kanamemu dovolí, aby jej objal, pak prohraje. On by mu nebyl schopný dále vzdorovat. Vyděšeně se díval, jak se Kanameho tvář bolestně stáhla. ‚Co to dělám?' Cítil Kanameho bolest jako by byla jeho vlastní. Zároveň ale cítil i zvláštní uspokojení nad tím, že Kanamemu ublížil. Ten pocit byl osvobozující, vědomí, že způsobil Kanamemu bolest zmírňovalo a tišilo tu jeho vlastní. A on si náhle uvědomil, že chtěl Kanamemu ublížit. Tak hodně, jak jen bude moci. A ulevit od bolesti, kterou cítil.

Udělal krok vpřed, ale pak se zarazil. Zamrkal. Bylo to jako probudit se ze snu. Jakoby chvíli nebyl sám sebou. Jakoby mu jeho mysl na chvíli přestala fungovat. ‚Co to sakra bylo?' Nikdy nic takového nezažil. Ještě nikdy nepocítil potřebu chtít někomu vědomě ublížit. ‚Co se to s ním děje?'

Prudce se otočil a bez dalšího slova se rozeběhl pryč. Byl šokovaný z Kanameho i sám ze sebe. Jediné, co teď chtěl, bylo, se někam schovat. Jako vystrašené kotě. Nechtěl rozumět tomu, co se právě stalo. Nechtěl si přiznat, že ten šílený pocit, který jej nutil Kanamemu ublížit, byla žárlivost.

Kaname se strnule díval za utíkajícím chlapcem. Byl otřesený z výrazu, který před chvílí Zero měl, než se dal na útěk. Neznal tuto stránku Zera, stejně, jako neznal spoustu dalších, jak si právě uvědomil. Ale on by se byl vsadil, že na krátkou chvíli v těch očích viděl chtění ublížit. Ublížit jemu.

Bylo to absurdní, Zero mu nemohl ublížit. Byl čistokrevný a Zero jen člověk. Ale přesto – ne, nechtěl tomu věřit. Byl to přeci jeho Zero. Zero, kterého miloval. A soudě podle Zerovy reakce, i on musel cítit něco podobného vůči němu.

‚A není to právě ten správný důvod?' zašeptal tenký hlásek někde vzadu v jeho mysli. ‚ Z jeho pohledu jsi ten, kdo ublížil. V jeho očích jsi zradil.'

Kaname strnul. To byla pravda. Nedostal možnost vysvětlit Zerovi, co se vlastně v pokoji stalo. Navíc, ani by nevěděl, co mu vlastně říct.

V hlavě mu znovu zazněly jedny z posledních Zerových slov - Nejsem věc, kterou si můžeš označit jako svůj majetek – byla to sázka a on byl vítěz, ale to se teď zdálo naprosto bezpředmětné. I když na to měl právo, v současné situaci to spíše jen přililo olej do ohně.

„Ale on je můj," zašeptal si pro sebe. „On mi musí patřit!" vykřikl. Nedokáže se jej vzdát. Byl pyšný na to, že Zero má jeho znak na svém těle. Byl spokojený s tím, že každý bude okamžitě vědět, že Zero je jen a pouze jeho. Že se jej nikdo nepokusí dotknout. Protože on je majetek čistokrevného!

Ve dveřích se objevil Takuma. Díval se na Kanameho a v duchu přemýšlel, jak dlouho bude trvat, než dojde k nevyhnutelnému.

„Dej mu čas, Kaname," řekl tiše. „A dopřej ho i sobě." Pomalu se vydal ke svému pokoji.

Kaname nereagoval. Vrátil se k posteli a lehl si. Zavřel oči. Horké, hořké slzy stékaly po tvářích a rty tiše jako modlitbu opakovaly jediné slovo.

„Zero…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ani pořádně nevěděl, kam běží. Jeho nohy ho nesly samy a automaticky. Přes závoj slz, které rozmazávaly jeho vidění, bylo kupodivu, že se cestou nepřerazil. Když konečně začal být schopný se trochu ovládat a vnímat i něco jiného, než jen bolest a zmatek, zjistil, že je u stáje. Na místě, kam chodil vždy, když jej něco trápilo a on chtěl aspoň na chvíli zapomenout.

Popošel k vratům stáje a trochu je otevřel. Proklouzl dovnitř a přitom si rychle otřel zbytky slz z očí a jejich stopy z tváří. Nechtěl, aby jej Lili tak viděla. Lili - krásná, bílá klisna, která si ho z nějakého důvodu oblíbila. Nechala se od něj hladit, drbat, krmit, mohl na ní jezdit. Ať udělal cokoliv, nechala si to líbit. A když už s něčím nesouhlasila nebo jej chtěla na něco upozornit, jemně jej chytala pysky za vlasy nebo rameno. Nevěděl, čím si její náklonnost získal. Vzájemný soulad a porozumění mezi nimi bylo od první chvíle, kdy se uviděli.

„Lili" oslovil ji tiše, aby dal vědět o své přítomnosti. I když si byl jist, že ona to už věděla. Tiché zaržání v odezvě bylo něco jako pozdrav na uvítanou.

Vzal hrst ovsa z kbelíku u vrat a šel k ní. Jemně ji pohladil po boku a hlavě. Lili znovu tiše zaržála, jakoby polichocena pozorností, které se jí dostalo a jemně šťouchla do sevřené dlaně, ve které bylo zrní. Zero se usmál. Ona vždy věděla, když něco schovával. Pomalu rozevřel pěst a nechal jí, aby pysky sebrala i to poslední zrníčko, které na dlani měl. Naposledy ji pohladil a vzápětí sebou praštil do sena vedle boxu. Nádherně vonělo a bylo měkké, i když trochu pichlavé.

Ležel na zádech, ruku opřenou o čelo a snažil se na nic nemyslet. Ale jeho myšlenky se nedaly jen tak zavřít do klece. Nechtěly odejít. Místo toho se vracely zpět jako obrazy v tu nejnevhodnější dobu. A s sebou zdá se, přinášely snové halucinace.

Usínal, když je znovu uviděl. Uhrančivé, temně rubínové oči, které jej nechtěly propustit. Byly obrovské a dívaly se na něj nadřazeně a s dravým výrazem. V jejich lesku uviděl odrážet se dvě osoby v objetí. Tmavovlasá postava se sklání nad světlovlasou a objímá ji. Tvář skloněnou blízko k druhé, rty se skoro dotýkají. Zero jim nevidí do obličeje, ale to není třeba, on ví, kdo to je. Postavy mizí a místo nich se objevuje pohár. Je do půlky naplněn červenou tekutinou, zřejmě vínem. Náhle se vedle něj objevuje tmavovlasá postava a pohár se sám od sebe začne dál plnit. Tekutina přetéká přes okraj, ale postava se nehýbe. Zero slyší šum, který přechází ve výkřiky jediného slova.

‚Žízeň!'

Obraz se znovu mění. Opět tu jsou dvě jemu známé postavy. Tentokrát v sedě u postele a on vidí tmavovlasého s obličejem schovaným na straně krku druhého chlapce. Ten má výraz potěšení, jeho prsty jsou propleteny v tmavých pramenech. Prostor se zase začíná plnit hlukem. Je stále silnější, ale Zero kromě svého jména nedokáže slovům porozumět. Tmavovlasý sebou náhle trhne a zvedne hlavu. Pomalu se otáčí, až je mu Zero schopen vidět do tváře. Zděsí se. To není tvář, kterou zná! Vidí červené, cizí, divoké oči a rozevřené rty zbarvené doruda. Skrz ně lehce vystupují jakoby prodloužené špičáky. A on náhle rozumí slovům, která kolem něj víří s ohlušujícím řevem.

‚Zero…Uhas….Zero….Mou žízeň!.…Zero…..Uhas mou žízeň!'

S výkřikem se probudil. Vymrštil se z lehu do sedu a chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, kde je a že to byl jen sen. Lili poplašeně ržála.

‚Ježiši Kriste!'

Rychle spěchal uklidnit koně, kterého tak vyplašil. Co to mělo být? Noční můra? Ve dne? Potřásl hlavou a snažil se zbavit tísně, kterou sen vyvolal. Ale šlo to jen ztěžka. S omluvným pohledem opustil stáj a překvapeně zjistil, že musí být už hodně po poledni. I když se to nezdálo, musel spát opravdu dlouho.

Pomalu se loudal na pokoj. Od chvíle, co toho kluka potkal, se jeho život obrátil vzhůru nohama. Když se viděli poprvé, byla to náhoda. Podruhé za to mohla čistě jeho, Zerova zvědavost. A od té doby to už s ním šlo z kopce. Až do dnes. Do okamžiku, kdy zjistil, že to pro Kanameho byla všechno jen hra. Zaťal ruce v pěst. ‚Hra.' V očích znovu začaly pálit slzy. ‚Jen hra.' Vztek z vlastní bezmocnosti a bolest z vědomí pravdy vyrazily přes jeho hlasivky ven. Napůl zlomený a napůl zuřivý výkřik se nesl odpoledním tichem. Padl na kolena. Slzy nezadržitelně zalily jeho oči. Nedokázal je zastavit. Nemohl.

‚To je jediné co dokážeš?' spílal sám sobě v duchu. ‚Jenom brečet jako malá holka?'

Vzpurně potřásl hlavou. Prudce zamrkal ve snaze zbavit se slz. Ne, tohle není on. Vždycky se rval, když bylo třeba a ani teď to nebude jiné. Nebude se schovávat a fňukat. Všechna ta bolest, ponížení, pocit prázdnoty a ztráty… Pomstí se.

Kuran musí zaplatit!


	12. Chapter 12

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 12 – Tápání

Chce to plán. Musí mít plán. Žádné zbrklosti jako minule. Kaname je rychlý a silný. To už ví. Chce to promyslet.

‚Co takhle použít jeho vlastní zbraně proti němu?' Zerovu tvář zkřivil úšklebek. ‚To je ono!'

Jenže, pokud si vzpomíná, kromě cukrárny ve městě, ve které byli všichni společně neviděl Kanameho nikdy nic pít nebo jíst. Vlastně, až na náhodné okamžiky nebo akce, které dohodly holky, jej nepotkal, pokud Kaname sám nechtěl. ‚Což znamená, že o tom klukovi musím nejprve zjistit něco víc, než jen, že má nádherné tělo,' přemýšlel. Ale kde začít?

Od Yuki ví, že Kaname se svými přáteli patří ke studentům se zvláštním režimem výuky. Takže může být kdykoli kdekoli. Vyučovací hodiny v jednotlivých dnech jsou ale pevné. Měl by začít tím, že zjistí, kdy má třídy. Nejjednodušší by bylo dostat se do jeho složky. Ale to znamená vloupat se do Crossovy kanceláře. To by mohl být trochu problém. Ředitel bývá v kanceláři celé dny a i dlouho do noci. A ke klíči není šance se dostat. Sice ví o jednom způsobu, jak otevřít dveře bez klíče, ovšem výsledek je nejistý. Zkoušel to jen párkrát na zámku u svých dveří a bylo to padesát na padesát. No, bude to muset risknout.

Taky by se měl pokusit sledovat Kanameho v jeho volném čase. To znamená vynechat jeden nebo dva dny výuky. Předstíraná nevolnost by měla zabrat. Ve zbytku týdne bude muset stačit, když bude hlídkovat odpoledne a večer. Týden sledování by měl být dost, aby zjistil, kdy bude nebo nebude jeho oběť na koleji. A pak by se mohl znovu porozhlédnout po Kanameho pokoji. ‚Tentokrát skutečně a neskončit jen u jeho ložního prádla, ' pomyslel si sarkasticky. ‚A taky ho aspoň uvidím,' blesklo mu hlavou dřív, než se stačil zarazit.

„Soustřeď se," napomenul se a dělal, že ta poslední myšlenka vlastně nikdy neexistovala.

‚Možná, že se v kartě o Kanamem dozvím i něco víc, než jen jeho rozvrh hodin,' uvažoval. Cokoliv, co by mohl využít ve svůj prospěch. Jako třeba – proč má individuální studium? Je na něco alergický? Jakou nemoc to vlastně má? Při jeho poslední letmé zmínce o ní se nezdálo, že by byl Kaname nadšen, že si toho všiml. Nebo zjistí – prostě cokoliv. On vlastně neví, co přesně hledá. Prostě něco. Každou drobnost, která by poodhalila slabé a silné stránky Kanameho.

Sáhl do kapsy kalhot a vylovil dvě tablety, které nechtěně ukradl. Chvíli si je prohlížel, ale ani teď na nich neshledal nic zajímavého. Položil je na noční stolek vedle sklenky s vodou. Nevěděl co s nimi.

Podíval se na budík. Bylo půl osmé. Na krku nahmatal šátek. ‚Čas navštívit Yuki,' usmál se pro sebe.

Vyšel na chodbu a nasadil zkroušený výraz. Jen pro jistotu, kdyby někoho potkal. Od teď je nutná nejvyšší opatrnost. Pomalým krokem se vydal k hlavnímu schodišti, které dělilo koleje na chlapeckou a dívčí část. Rozdíl mezi jednotlivými polovinami nebyl na první pohled patrný, ale při pečlivějším všímání si okolí tu přeci jen drobné rozdíly byly. Na stěnách se postupně začaly objevovat květiny a přibývala i výzdoba z různých, dívkami vyrobených předmětů. Prostor ztratil něco málo ze své strohosti a zjemnil se.

Zero dorazil ke Crossově kanceláři, která se nacházela nad schodištěm. Pod dveřmi prosvítalo slabé světlo. Byla neděle, ale to pro ředitele nic neznamenalo. Nerozlišoval pracovní dny a dny volna. On prostě pracoval stále. Nebo skoro stále. Zero si vzpomínal na pár výjimek, když nepočítal vánoční svátky, kdy dveře kanceláře zůstaly zamčené celý den. Jedna z těchto mimořádných situací se mu zvlášť vryla do paměti.

Zero se opřel zády o zábradlí a zadumaně se díval na zavřené dveře. Pamatoval si ty chvíle, jakoby to bylo včera. Stalo se to zhruba před třemi lety. Bylo mu čtrnáct, Yuki dvanáct. Oba stáli a čekali na ředitele Crosse před jeho kanceláří a těšili se na výlet, na který měli všichni čtyři vyrazit. Čtyři proto, že řediteli přijela dlouho očekávaná návštěva. Vysoký, tmavovlasý muž v klobouku a s páskou přes oko. Dlouhý plášť skrýval široká ramena a urostlou postavu. Přes rameno měl podlouhlý vak, který po dopadu na zem, při bouřlivém ředitelovu objetí, zaduněl. Zero ani Yuki nikdy nezjistili, co v něm bylo, ale podle poděšené reakce Crosse a jeho spěšných omluvách bylo jasné, že tam bylo něco cenného, něco důležitého.

Výlet byl domluven ještě ten den, ale něco se pokazilo. Když se otevřely dveře kanceláře, vyšel jen ten cizí muž. Pohled jeho výrazně zbarveným, tmavě modrým okem žhnul, jak intenzivní byl. Když je uviděl, na chvíli se zastavil a nerozhodně se na ně díval. Ale byla to jen chvilka, jen mžik. Pak zavlál plášť a ten cizí muž byl pryč.

Zůstali koukat s otevřenou pusou. Zvědavě se hrnuli do místnosti, ale jejich spěch ustal hned ve dveřích. Uviděli ředitele stojícího před svým pracovním stolem. Byl tak nějak jakoby schoulen sám do sebe, ruce objímaly vlastní tělo, rozpuštěné, dlouhé medové vlasy kryly obličej. A když krátce vzhlédl, viděli ty velké, medově-oříškové oči, které se vždy smály, plné slz, z nichž některé se už přelily a stékaly dolů po tvářích. Podívali se po sobě a v tichém souhlasu se k němu rozeběhli. Oba sevřeli jejich ředitele do náruče a navzájem šeptali slova útěchy, aniž by věděli, co se vlastně stalo. Byl tichý v jejich dětském objetí, jen jeho tělo se lehce otřásalo zadržovanými vzlyky. Nikdy se nedozvěděli, co se stalo. Nikdy jim to neřekl.

Z výletu sešlo. Po cizinci zbyla vůně tabáku a divná nemoc, která zachvátila ředitele Crosse na dlouhé čtyři dny. Když se konečně znovu ukázal, vypadal sice stále stejně, ale bylo jasné, že se něco změnilo. I přesto, že se usmíval, ty velké, žluto-hnědě zbarvené oči zůstávaly vážné.

‚Tehdy mi bylo Crosse opravdu líto.' Povzdechl si. Ne, neměl rád, když někdo z těch, na kterých mu záleželo, trpěl. Zvlášť, když to byla Yuki nebo ředitel. ‚A nebo Kaname,' ozval se tichounce hlásek někde v jeho hlavě. Byl ovšem okamžitě umlčen. ‚Já přeci chci, aby Kaname zaplatil za to, co provedl, nebo ne?'

Až doteď nechápal, proč si Cross nechal fotku toho, kdo mu podle všeho tak moc ublížil. Nechápal, proč si jej chtěl stále připomínat, oživovat vzpomínky. Ale teď pomalu přicházel na to, že některé okamžiky a chvíle, byť můžou mít hořkou pachuť, člověk prostě zapomenout nechce. A pro jejich ředitele to byly doby, které strávil ve společnosti toho výrazného muže. Jak že se jmenoval? Soustředěně svraštil obočí. ‚Hm, Yagari?' Ano, to bylo to jméno. Stejně zvláštní, jako jeho majitel.

Světlo pod dveřmi zmizelo. Zero se vrátil do přítomnosti. Nejvyšší čas jít. Odrazil se od zábradlí, ale neušel ani pět metrů, když se dveře otevřely a vzápětí se chodba rozezněla veselým hlasem.

„Zero! Jak milé. Jdeš za mnou?" nadšeně vyhrkl ředitel a naprosto pominul fakt, že k němu byl Zero obrácen zády a šel opačným směrem, než on stál.

No bezva, tak o večerní rozhovor se svým opatrovníkem opravdu nestál. ‚Nebo – vlastně – ne, ne, ano! Není to bezvadná příležitost vyřešit jeho zítřejší školu? ' sprintovaly mu myšlenky hlavou. Otočil se jak na obrtlíku.

„Ahh….večer," zamumlal Zero odpověď správně skřehotavým hlasem.

„Ale – snad nejsi nastydlý?" okamžitě se začal strachovat ředitel Cross.

„To nic není," špitl Zero a odhodlával se ke své malé lži. „Zrovna jsem šel za Yuki, aby mě omluvila ze zítřejší výuky a možná i z úterka…." vytrácel se jeho hlas, když viděl, jak si jej ředitel zkoumavě prohlíží.

„Tak to tam už nemusíš, omluvím tě sám," blahosklonně pronesl Cross a přešel k Zerovi. „Nechceme přeci, aby se nakazila, ne?" Přivřené oči sjely ze Zerovy tváře na šátek kolem krku.

Zero ztuhnul. Měl nepříjemný pocit. Jakoby ředitel věděl, že lže. Že by byl tak špatný herec? Pro jistotu se pokusil zakašlat. Vyšlo z toho něco jako chroptění umírajícího. ‚Ježiši, co to bylo?'

„Ale to je opravdu vážné," vyhrkl Cross a vrhl se na šátek. „Neškrtí tě to? Možná by bylo lepší trochu to uvolnit," strachoval se.

Zero uskočil. Ale i přesto se mu už uvolněný šátek trochu svezl. Žasl nad ředitelovou zručností. Jak se mu podařilo tak rychle rozvázat ten uzel? Asi má praxi z těch svých, které si dennodenně musí rozvazovat. Rychle zvedl ruku a šátek si přidržel.

„N-ne, to je dobré, je tak akorát," soukal ze sebe zaskočeně a nevědomě si šátek přidržoval na tom jediném místě, které chtěl skrýt.

„No, tak jak myslíš," usmál se ředitel. „Zdá se, že je to opravdu vážné." Přes vrchní okraj šátku uviděl na dvou místech Zerova krku nějaký necelý ornament. Vypadalo to jako rukojeť nějakého nože nebo dýky. ‚Takže tetování?' pomyslel si pobaveně. ‚Ale jestli to chtěl, tak proč to teď schovává?'

„Jo, jo" mumlal Zero.

„Víš, že když bude něco, co bys chtěl probrat, tak jsem tady," řekl Cross vážným tónem.

Zero ohromeně zamrkal. ‚Co to bylo?'

„A honem do postele! Musíš být v teple!" vyhrkl už zase rozverně ten starý, známý ředitel a prudce Zera sevřel v náručí. Reakce byla okamžitá.

„Hej, hej! Okamžitě toho nech!" rozčiloval se Zero a snažil se vysvobodit ze zdrcujícího objetí. „Je mi teplo dost i tak!"

Cross ho pomalu s úsměvem pustil. Zero si to okamžitě nasupeně rázoval pryč.

‚Praštěnej ředitel!' nadával v duchu. Ruka pro jistotu stále tiskla šátek.

Ředitelův rozverný úsměv zmizel. Jeho tvář dostala přemýšlivý výraz. Jak předpokládal. Po Zerově kašli nebo bolesti v krku nebylo ani památky.

‚Copak se děje Zero?'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dosupěl za první roh a zastavil se. Rychle si znovu uvázal šátek. Tak tohle nečekal. Cross byl vždycky zvědavý a tak trochu vlezlý a rád lidi znervózňoval tím, že jim narušoval jejich osobní prostor, ale tohle se nějak lišilo. Nedůvěra v jeho očích k tomu, co Zero říkal, se nedala přehlédnout. Ale nakonec jej musel přesvědčit, ne? Proč by jinak ředitel souhlasil s jeho absencí?

Chvíli čekal a pak opatrně nakoukl zpět za roh. Na chodbě ani noha. Cross byl pryč. Vždy se ztratil jako duch. Byl svou tichou chůzí proslulý. Párkrát už z něj Zero málem dostal infarkt, když se za ním nečekaně objevil a vybafl na něj. Podle hlasitého smíchu, který vždy následoval, ho to doopravdy bavilo. Zero zavrtěl hlavou. ‚Jak děcko,' povzdechl si.

‚Možná bych teď, když je ředitel pryč, mohl' – maličko zaváhal. Přeci jen se mu moc nechtělo vloupat se zrovna do Crossovy kanceláře. Co když na to přijde? No jo, jenže jak jinak zjistit něco o Kanamem? Jiná možnost jej nenapadla. ‚Fajn, je rozhodnuto. Takže nejdřív ten háček.'

Rozběhl se zpět do svého pokoje. Rozrazil dveře a zadýchaně se vrhnul k nočnímu stolku. V šuplíku měl pečlivě schovaný, vytvarovaný drát. Na jeho zámku fungoval, a protože v celé akademii byly zámky hodně podobné, předpokládal, že bude fungovat i na zámek u ředitelovy pracovny.

Jak byl ještě v rychlém pohybu, nestačil zastavit a prudce do nočního stolku vrazil. Budík a pár věcí spadlo na zem, sklenice se převrhla a voda se rozlila.

„Sakra." Honem se z podřepu zvedl a spěchal k umyvadlu pro ručník.

„Tohle se prostě musí stát pokaždé, když mám něco důležitého. Pořád nějaké zdržování," mumlal si naštvaně. Popadl sklenku a začal vodu vpíjet do ručníku. Náhle se zarazil. Na ručníku se objevila červená skvrna.

‚Krev?' pomyslel si zmateně. ‚Kde by se tu vzala?' Zvedl ručník ze stolku a prohlížel si ruce. ‚Ne, nikde nic. Nemá žádné zranění. Tak co to je?'

Zadíval se pečlivěji na stolek. Ve zbytku nevysáté vody uviděl napůl rozpuštěnou Kanameho tabletu. Zvedl ji a položil na dlaň. Jeho prsty se okamžitě zbarvily do červena. ‚To ten prášek?' Svraštil obočí. ‚Proč by nějaká pilulka barvila vodu na červeno? Jako, že by to třeba mělo připomínat jahodový koktejl?' Vhodil zbytek tabletky do sklenice, kterou držel a odkráčel zpět k umyvadlu. Napustil do sklenky trochu vody. S úžasem sledoval, jak se voda zabarvila. Přičichl si. Nic necítil, tekutina byla bez zápachu. Opatrně se napil. Vzápětí to vyplivl a rozkašlal se.

„Ježiši!"

Bylo to stejně hnusné jako to, čeho se napil u Kanameho. Z té pachuti se mu zvedal žaludek. K jakémukoliv koktejlu co znal, to tedy mělo opravdu daleko. ‚Jak tohle může Kaname pít?' Na něj to rozhodně působilo jako dávidlo. Znechuceně vylil zbytek do umyvadla a pečlivě vypláchl sklenici. Pak se vrátil ke stolku a doutřel ho.

‚Co může mít Kaname za nemoc, že musí pít takové příšernosti? Když už pro nic jiného, tak pro tohle by si možná zasloužil trochu politovat,' ušklíbl se. Sesbíral věci po zemi a postavil je zpět, jak byly. ‚A kde je ta druhá pilulka? Že by se rozpustila celá?' uvažoval, zatímco se rozhlížel okolo. ‚Ne, tady je,' usmál se a zvedl ji. Už už ji chtěl položit také zpět na stolek, když si to rozmyslel. ‚Jistější bude ji schovat,' rozumoval a strčil si ji do zadní kapsy kalhot. Pak konečně otevřel skříňku a úplně zezadu vytáhl složený kapesník. V něm byl schovaný drát, pro který původně přišel. Pro jistotu vzal i baterku.

‚A hurá na to, ať už to mám za sebou.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rozrušením se mu třásly ruce. Nedokázal se ani pořádně soustředit, jak se neustále rozhlížel kolem a napínal uši, jestli někdo nejde. Vůbec netušil, co by řekl, kdyby jej tu někdo nachytal. Drát mu vypadl z roztřesených prstů a s tichým cinknutím dopadl na zem. Rychle jej sebral a znovu se pokoušel zachytit v zámku háček. Ucítil slabý odpor. Když už si myslel, že se mu to podařilo, drát sklouzl. Zkusil to po třetí, počtvrté. Začínal z toho být deprimovaný. Zvedl se a zhluboka dýchal.

‚Musíš!' bušilo mu v hlavě. Chce to jen trochu klidu. Znovu se rozhlédl. Chodba byla stále tichá a prázdná. Většina studentů přijížděla až v pondělí ráno a hlavním vchodem jich stejně moc nechodilo. Boční schodiště byly oblíbenější. Odhodlaně si dřepl a zkusil to znovu. Háček se zachytil. Teď jen lehce táhnout. Napjatě si skousl špičku jazyka. Zámek cvakl. Zerovi to připadalo jako výstřel z pistole. Polekaně vyskočil. Chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, že dveře skutečně odemkl. ‚Skvělé. Úspěšně jsem se vloupal do kanceláře ředitele.' Otřel si zpocené čelo a stiskl kliku.

Uvnitř bylo šero. Zapadající slunce sice kancelář ještě skromně osvětlovalo, ale za moc to nestálo. ‚Já věděl, že se bude baterka hodit,' poplácal se v duchu po rameni.

Rozhlédl se. Ne, že by tam byl prvně, ale takhle vypadala místnost přeci jen cize. Přešel ke stolu a opatrně začal prohlížet zásuvky. Formuláře, tužky, pera, prázdné papíry… nic, co by bylo nějak zajímavé. Šuplík úplně dole byl zamčený. Překvapeně zvedl obočí. ‚To myslí vážně?' pomyslel si ironicky před tím, než úplně vytáhl šuple nad tím zamčeným. Zastínil rukou baterku a rozsvítil ji. Nevěřícně vytřeštil oči. V šupleti byla pistole! Trochu pohnul rukou a paprsek světla osvítil malý blok vázaný v červeno-hnědé kůži s vtištěnou stříbrnou růží v pravém dolním rohu. Nic víc v šuplíku nebylo.

Zhasnul baterku a odložil ji. Opatrně zvedl zbraň. Byla docela velká a těžká. Ozvalo se slabé cinkání. Řetízek. Ke zbrani byl připevněn řetízek, který zavadil o hranu zásuvky. Zvědavě si ji prohlížel. Ještě nikdy žádnou zbraň přímo nedržel. Rukojeť byla hladká, ale na boku dlouhé hlavně viděl nějaké vyryté symboly a nápis Bloody Rose. Musel uznat, že vypadá opravdu pěkně. Netušil, že ředitel umí střílet. Nikdy se o tom nezmínil, ani když jim vyprávěl příhody z dob, kdy ještě akademie neexistovala.

Vrátil zbraň zpět a zvedl blok. Nechtěl znovu použít baterku a tak přešel k oknu, kde bylo přeci jen lépe vidět. Vazba byla trochu odřená, ale stále pěkná, zachovalá. Otevřel ho. Na první stránce byl drak stočený do kolečka a chrlící oheň k vlastnímu ocasu tak, že to tvořilo kruh. Uvnitř něj byl vyobrazený květ růže, stejný, jako ten na obalu.

‚A jako ten, co mám na krku,' napadlo ho. Lehce se zamračil.

Otočil o pár listů dál a naklonil stránky více k oknu. Písmo bylo ostré a strohé. Rozhodné. Nejdřív si myslel, že jen špatně vidí a proto nerozezná text, ale když se díval pozorněji, zjistil, že slova jsou psaná v nějakém cizím jazyce. Po přelouskání několika slov tipoval latinu. Rychle prolistoval knížečku až do konce. Text byl psán v jednotlivých, od sebe navzájem oddělených odstavcích ve stále stejném jazyce a občas byl přerušen zvláštními obrazci. Zamyšleně blok zavřel. Vážně upoutal jeho pozornost. Jenže on nemá čas jej teď zkoumat. Přišel sem přeci kvůli něčemu jinému. S povzdechem se vrátil ke stolu, ale místo, aby blok vrátil tam, odkud jej vzal, položil ho na zem s myšlenkou, že se k němu přeci jen ještě vrátí, až najde, co hledá.

Od stolu se přesunul k zásuvkám, které byly podél celé zadní stěny za stolem. Nebyly nijak značené, ale Zero věděl, že část z nich obsahuje karty studentů. Jednu po druhé začal otevírat a podle abecedy hledal písmeno K a jediné jméno, které jej zajímalo. K jeho překvapení však pod písmenem K jméno Kuran nebylo. Projel složky ještě jednou, jestli se nespletl, ale ani podruhé nic nenašel. Byl trochu zklamaný, ale nevzdával se. Kanameho složka tady někde musí být. Ví to. Cross byl velmi pečlivá osoba, co se administrativy týká a Zero nepochyboval o tom, že zde jsou složky všech studentů akademie.

‚Třeba jsou zařazeni jinam, někam pod studenty se zvláštní výukou nebo tak,' napadla jej spásná myšlenka. Znovu začal prohledávat další zásuvky. Byla v nich spousta papírů a složek s účetnictvím a jinými nutnými dokumenty, které bylo potřeba vyřizovat pro chod školy, ale spisy dalších studentů nikde. Až v předposlední zásuvce narazil na složky, které byly seřazené pod označením IS – individuální studium. Bylo jich asi patnáct, ale osm z nich bylo odděleno ještě zvlášť pod značení NS. Jakmile je spatřil, věděl, že našel, co hledal.

‚Mohlo by NS být opakem DS?' přemýšlel Zero, a vytáhl všech osm složek. ‚Jako je denní studium, tak tohle by bylo noční studium? Ale kdo by chtěl studovat v noci?'

Sedl si na zem za stůl a rozsvítil baterku. Doufal, že její světlo je dost slabé, aby nepřitáhlo něčí pozornost zvenčí. Otevřel první složku. Z fotografie se na něj dívala úzká tvář kluka s hnědo-zrzavými vlasy. V kolonce _**jméno**_ bylo napsáno _**Akatsuki Kain**_.

‚Zřejmě Kanameho spolužák,' zkonstatoval sám pro sebe Zero.

Složka byla docela dost stručná. Věk 19let, pohlaví muž, studium IS-NS. Přesný rozpis studijních hodin nikde. Následoval řádek – _**hierarchie ve společnosti **_– a písmeno - _**B – vznešený**_.

‚?' nechápal Zero.

Pak názvy škol, které až doteď tento kluk navštěvoval. Následující tři řádky upoutaly Zerovu pozornost. Jeden byl nazván – _**klan**_ – a u něj jméno – _**Kain**_. Druhý měl označení - _**loajalita k**_ – a u něj bylo napsáno – _**Kuran klan**_. Třetí evidentně patřil k předchozímu řádku a byl nadepsán jako - _**znak**_ – a zde byl vyobrazen - _**květ růže**_ -.

‚Znovu ta růže,' blesklo mu hlavou.

Bral jednu složku za druhou a kontroloval tyto tři řádky, jestli jsou stejné nebo jiné. U všech byl druhý a navazující třetí řádek stejný a ten první se lišil podle příjmení studenta. Ale když otevřel složku Kanameho, druhý řádek chyběl. Byl zapsán jen klan a zobrazen znak.

Zero byl zmatený. Netušil, že ještě i v současné době byly rodiny, které udržovaly tradici věrnosti k nadřazené rodině. To co právě zjistil, by totiž znamenalo, že Kaname patří k vůdcovskému klanu, který je nadřazen všem ostatním, tomuto klanu oddaným rodinám a tudíž má právo požadovat jejich naprostou poslušnost. Vlastně by zde byl něco jako jejich vůdce. Je to vůbec možné? Byl si stoprocentně jistý, že jeho složka, ani složka Yuki žádná taková data neobsahují. Viděl je.

Zaměřil se podrobněji na Kanameho složku, ale nevyčetl z ní o nic víc, než z ostatních. Věk 21 let, pohlaví muž, studium IS-NS , _**hierarchie ve společnosti**_ – _**A – čistokrevný**_. Zero se zarazil. ‚Hm, co sakra znamená čistokrevný?' Pro jistotu se podíval do ostatních, již prohlédnutých složek, co tam mají uvedeno. Jestli se někde nepřehlédl. Všude bylo _**B – vznešený**_. Vrátil se tedy ještě jednou ke Kanamemu, ale krom záznamů o perfektních výsledcích studia tam už nic nebylo.

„Jak jinak," ušklíbl se. „Premiant a k tomu spratek."

Z chodby se ozvaly hlasy. Zero se vyděsil. Naprosto jasně poznával hlas ředitele Crosse. Druhý se mu zdál také povědomý, ale byl hodně tichý, takže nebyl skoro slyšet. Nicméně měl nejasný pocit, že ten druhý patří Kanamemu. Bleskově zhasl baterku a popadl složky. Co nejtišeji je vrátil na místo a tiše zásuvku zavřel. Hlasy zesílily. Popadl šuplík, který byl na zemi a opatrně se jej snažil vrátit na místo. Ale v tom spěchu šuple ne a ne zapadnout. Když se mu to konečně podařilo, s hrůzou si uvědomil, že rozeznává jednotlivá slova hovořících osob. Což znamenalo, že musí být hned za dveřmi. V panice se vrhnul za skříň stojící u okna, když periferním viděním zaznamenal blok, který v tom spěchu zapomněl strčit do šuplíku. S vytřeštěnýma očima se okamžitě hnal zpět a popadl jej, když někdo přejel rukou po dveřích. V tu chvíli měl Zero pocit, že na něj sáhla smrt. Nedokázal se hnout.

‚Teď to přijde!' bušilo mu v hlavě. ‚Jsem mrtvý…' Ale dveře se neotevřely. Snažil se trochu sebrat, aby byl aspoň schopný vnímat, o čem se ti dva na chodbě baví.

„Óoo, je báječný, Kaname! Pekl jsem jej sám," slyšel Zero vychloubat se Crosse. „Musíš ochutnat! Prosím pojď, probereme tvou záležitost u šálku čaje s mým výtečným koláčem," přemlouval ředitel Kanameho.

Zero měl pocit, že snad slyšel, i jak si Kanameho povzdech. ‚ Blbost!' Jediné, čím si opravdu byl jistý, že slyší, byl hlasitý tlukot jeho srdce, který musel být slyšet asi až na chodbu.

„Jen postavím na čaj a hned se vrátím pro potřebné formuláře," táhl Cross Kanameho pryč. „Navíc, Yuki je teď u mě a bude velice ráda, když tě uvidí. Říkala, že díky tobě na sobotní večer nikdy nezapomene," smál se Cross. To poslední, co Zero dokázal rozpoznat, než se hlasy staly nezřetelnými, byla zvědavá otázka, kdeže to vlastně v tu sobotu byli.

Kratičkou chvíli ještě vyčkával a pak vyrazil z kanceláře, jako by mu za patami hořelo. Se zamykáním se neměl čas zdržovat, protože věděl, že ředitel se každou chvíli vrátí. Bez dechu vrazil do svého pokoje a zabouchl dveře. Přitiskl se na ně.

„Tak tohle bylo poprvé a naposled," sliboval sám sobě. Zároveň si uvědomoval, že tímto to rozhodně neskončilo. Ředitel není hloupý, bude si pamatovat, že kancelář zamknul. A ona je teď odemknutá, protože on už neměl čas zamést po sobě stopy. Ještě štěstí, že aspoň dal vše zpět na své místo tak, jak bylo. Vyčerpaně sjel po dveřích dolů, aby vzápětí utrpěl infarkt. O zem dutě zadunělo něco, co předtím svíral v ruce. Blok ředitele Crosse!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname stál u okna a snažil se nevnímat tupou bolest v hrudi. Do toho, co zažil ráno, to naštěstí mělo hodně daleko. Poučil se. Do takového stavu se už nesmí dostat. Ohrozil tím nejen sebe, ale hlavně všechny okolo. A jen díky Takumovi –

Ozvalo se klepání na dveře. ‚My o vlku a vlk za dveřmi,' vtipkoval sám se sebou Kaname a otočil se k nim čelem.

„Pojď dál Takumo," vyzval příchozího jemně.

Takuma okamžitě vstoupil. Byl stále bledší, než bylo obvyklé, ale jeho pohyby byly jisté. ‚Aspoň že tak,' povzdychl si provinile Kaname.

„Co se děje?" zeptal se zvědavě, když viděl, jak se Takuma ošívá a neví jak začít.

„Právě – právě jsem se to dozvěděl," zakoktal se Takuma, a když Kaname nechápavě zvedl obočí, rychle dodal zbytek. „V pátek přijedou na návštěvu. Aby se sami přesvědčili, na jaké úrovni tato škola doopravdy je."

„Kdo?" nechápal stále Kaname.

„Tví rodiče a můj dědeček," hlesl Takuma.

„Cože?" vydechl nevěřícně Kaname. Tohle se ještě nikdy nestalo. Tak proč teď? „Zdá se, že máme problém…" zamumlal.

„Prý kvůli tvé matce, Kaname. Trvala na tom, že tě musí vidět. Řekl mi to Shiki, když jsem s ním mluvil dnes po telefonu. Byl u vás kolem poledne na krátké návštěvě po návratu ze zahraničního focení – kvůli své matce. A slyšel, jak se o tom baví. Oficiálně přijde oznámení řediteli školy zřejmě zítra."

‚Kvůli mé matce? A volal Shiki?' Tak to musí být něco vážného. Zjistit kvalitu studia na této akademii byla jen výmluva, tím si byl jist. Vypadá to, že bude muset navštívit ředitele školy ještě dnešní večer.

„Kaname – k tomu našemu problému - ," začal váhavě Takuma, „jedna možnost by tu byla," odkašlal si.

„Ano?"

„Vzhledem k nedostatku času nalézt nějaké jiné řešení – mohl bych ti každý den poskytnout trochu své krve, jestli souhlasíš," zamrkal nervózně Takuma.

Kaname se pousmál. Ano, už na to myslel. Ve skutečnosti si byl téměř jist, že jedině pravidelný přísun skutečné krve mu pomůže alespoň částečně vyřešit ten nezvladatelný chtíč po Zerově krvi. Zvládnout do té míry, že se bude dokázat ovládnout i v Zerově bezprostřední blízkosti. A nezlomí jej bolest, která se určitě okamžitě ozve o hodně silněji.

„Děkuji ti Taku," usmál se na něj. „Rád tvou nabídku přijmu. Jen jednu maličkost. Vím, že ty a Shiki jste pár. To, že jsem tě dnes kousnul – to zrovna dvakrát nepomohlo. Je mi známo, jak působí kousnutí čistokrevného. A proto bych tě chtěl požádat, jestli bys mi svou krev mohl dávat každý večer ve sklenici. Nerad bych tě ovlivnil až do té míry, kdy by se to odrazilo na tvém vztahu s Shikim."

Takuma zčervenal. Dobře věděl, o čem Kaname mluví. Od té doby, co jej Kaname kousnul, rapidně vzrostla jeho náklonnost k němu. Bylo to, jako by byl pod stálým přísunem malého množství opia, které zajišťovalo jeho naprostou oddanost, aniž by to mohl jakkoliv ovlivnit. A to ve všech směrech. Jak psychických, tak fyzických. Tyto příznaky pomalu vymizí, když bude Kanamemu dávat svou krev nepřímo. Tím by se vyřešilo i dilema, které vedl sám se sebou kvůli Shikimu. Tomu by se to totiž určitě nelíbilo.

„Jistě, Kaname. Velmi mě těší tvůj zájem o mě a Shikiho," oplatil Takuma Kanamemu úsměv. „Dnes večer přinesu první. Souhlasíš?"

„Stačí zítra," pospíšil si Kaname s odpovědí. „Ještě stále nejsi v pořádku po dnešním ránu."

„Er, tak tedy zítra," zamumlal Takuma. „Půjdu informovat ostatní o blížící se návštěvě," dodal.

„A já hned teď navštívím ředitele Crosse," odvětil Kaname a díval se, jak Takuma odchází.

Byl rád, že s tou nabídkou přišel Takuma sám. Kdyby jej o to požádal on, Takuma by samozřejmě neodmítl, protože byla čest poskytnout svou krev čistokrevnému, ale on by si připadal, jako kdyby mu to nařídil. Takhle se mohl pokusit i sám před sebou předstírat, že to bylo Takumovo svobodné rozhodnutí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Poslední světlo z paprsků zapadajícího slunce se rozplývalo v nastávajícím šeru. Kaname šel po cestě mezi keři se zavírajícími se květy růží, která vedla k hlavnímu vchodu do akademie. Jak znal ředitele Crosse, jistě bude ještě pracovat.

Nenadálá návštěva jeho rodičů jej znepokojovala. Hledal nějaký důvod, ale stále nemohl na nic přijít. A proč musí přijet i Takumův dědeček? Dobře si pamatoval na jejich poslední setkání, které nedopadlo zrovna nejlépe. Oni dva se prostě moc nemuseli. Kaname nesnášel, jakým chtivým, slizkým způsobem se na něj Ichijo díval a Ichijovi nebylo pochuti, že Kaname před ním neprojevoval dostatek respektu jakožto ke členu rady. A to i přesto, že on byl jen šlechtic, kdežto Kaname byl čistokrevný a tedy v jejich společenském žebříčku výš.

Záhony s růžemi zmizely. Kaname dorazil před budovu. Jeho ostrý zrak v šeru rozpoznal u vstupních dveří štafle a na nich osobu, snažící se opravit světlo, které normálně nad vchodem večer svítilo. Podle toho, jak moc se osoba nahoře na nich vrtěla, to vypadalo, že se každou chvíli zřítí k zemi. Kaname se rychle rozhlédl. Když nikde nikoho neviděl, použil svou přirozenou upíří rychlost a v mžiku se objevil u štaflí, které pevně sevřel, aby jim dodal stabilitu.

„Můj ty Bože!" ozval se seshora poděšený výkřik. Vzápětí se žárovka rozsvítila a vydala skomírající světlo.

„Uh, Kaname! To jsem se ale lekl," oddechl si ředitel, který byl se světlem zřejmě spokojený, protože se už řítil ze štaflí dolů.

„Řediteli Crossi, zdravím," usmál se lehce Kaname a s podivem se díval, jak mrštně se Cross dostal ze štaflí. Dokonce to vyvolávalo dojem, že ředitel se příček žebříku ani nedotkl, když slézal.

„Koho hledáš Kaname? Nebo jsi jen tak na večerní procházce?" vyzvídal Cross a sklapl štafle, které Kaname tak tak pustil. Opřel je o zeď vedle dveří a s očekáváním se otočil zpět.

„Popravdě," začal Kaname, „hledal jsem Vás, řediteli…"

„Vážně? Ale to mě těší," jásavě jej přerušil Cross. „Co pro tebe mohu udělat?"

„Jde o návštěvu mých rodičů a dědečka Takumy Ichijo. Předpokládám, že oznámení o jejich příjezdu přijde zítra." Jeho řeč měla nečekaný účinek. S údivem sledoval, jak Cross nejprve doslova zmrznul. Pak se v jeho tváři vystřídal výraz překvapení, zděšení a nakonec něco, co by se snad dalo nazvat očekáváním.

„T-tví rodiče?" zakoktal se ředitel. „To jako oba?"

„Jistě, oba," odvětil Kaname a nevěděl, co si myslet. ‚Co se děje?'

„Haha, no jo, no, tak – co takhle šálek čaje Kaname?" vzpamatoval se ředitel a popadl Kanameho za zápěstí. Táhl jej do budovy a nahoru po schodech. Přitom stále něco brebentil.

„Myslím, že to je důležitá informace a musíme probrat, jaký program připravit pro jejich pobyt zde."

„Ano, proto jsem také za Vámi spěchal, jakmile jsem se to dozvěděl," vymanil se Kaname jemně z ředitelova stisku. Stoupali spolu po schodech, když Kaname náhle zpozorněl.

‚Zero!' blesklo mu hlavou. Cítil ho. A nejen on, ale i démon v něm. Stálá tupá bolest zintenzivněla, ale nebylo to nic, co by nedokázal skrýt. Takumova krev z rána fungovala bezpečně. Ale Zero musel být někde blízko! Zaslechl, jak se jej ředitel na něco ptá.

„Promiňte," omlouval se, „co jste říkal?"

Ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil Zerovu přítomnost, se veškeré jeho smysly upřely jen tím jedním směrem, aby dokázal lokalizovat jeho polohu. Což znamenalo, že Crosse přestal vnímat.

„Ptal jsem se, jestli by nebyl lepším místem pro naši rozmluvu tentokráte místo kanceláře můj byt," zopakoval Cross a díval se na Kanameho stojícího před dveřmi jeho pracovny.

‚Kancelář! Ano, Zero je v kanceláři ředitele. Ale co tam dělá?' vířily mu v hlavě myšlenky. Lehce na dveře položil dlaň a přejel po nich. Přísahal by, že tlumeně slyší, jak splašeně Zerovo srdce bije.

„Nedal by sis koláč Kaname? Sám jsem jej pekl, je báječný," zkusil to znovu ředitel, když se nedočkal Kanameho odpovědi.

„Rád," povzdechl si Kaname. Podle všeho ředitel o přítomnosti Zera ve své pracovně nevěděl. O to víc Kanameho zajímalo, co tam chlapec dělá. Ale kdyby trval na tom, že chce záležitost probrat v kanceláři, Zero by byl prozrazen a to by mohlo mít neblahé následky. To, že byl Zero v opatrovnictví ředitele Crosse ještě neznamenalo, že se na něj pravidla akademie nevztahovala. Spíše naopak. Takže i když nerad, souhlasil s ředitelovým pozváním a následoval jej chodbou pryč.

‚A navíc,' pomyslel si smutně, ‚jak je vidět, je opravdu nutné, abych se Zerovi vyhýbal. Pro své i jeho dobro. Skoro se mu chtělo brečet. Tak strašně jej chtěl vidět a dotknout se ho. Promluvit s ním a vysvětlit, co se doopravdy stalo. Ale to bylo nebezpečné. Obzvlášť teď, když mají přijet jeho rodiče. ‚A Ichijo,' ušklíbl se.

Přesto jej napadla jedna možnost, jak to udělat, aby se se Zerem setkal a přitom jej ohrozil jen minimálně. Počká do zítra do večera a udělá to hned, jakmile vypije Takumovu krev. Tím by se riziko mělo snížit dost na to, aby si Zerovu blízkou přítomnost mohl užít aspoň pár hodin bez toho, že by jej v silném pokušení mohl napadnout.

Nevědomky si přitiskl ruku na hruď. S každým krokem, se kterým se od Zera vzdaloval, se bolest tišila. Zjistil, že je znovu bez většího úsilí schopen vnímat, co ředitel povídá. Tiše si povzdechl. Ruka opustila místo na hrudi. Jeho trochu ztuhlé tělo se uvolnilo.

Ve svém zamyšlení si ani nevšiml, jak jej Cross po očku za svého stálého tlachání pozoruje. Neušlo mu vůbec nic.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Crrrrrrr!

Zero se leknutím posadil. Napůl probuzen a stále ve včerejším oblečení se po chvíli zase skácel zpět na záda.

‚Zatracený budík'. Zapomněl jej včera vypnout. Dnes, i když je pondělí, přeci do školy nemusí. Byl omluven. Zavřel oči a pokoušel se znovu usnout. Celou noc se mu zdálo o cizích slovech a různých ornamentech, které viděl v ředitelově zápisníku. Všechno létalo tam a zpět a jednotlivé odstavce slov zářily ve spojení s některými z ornamentů. Byl z toho vyčerpaný a místo, aby mu spánek přinesl odpočinek, jej spíše ještě víc unavil. Přetočil se na břicho a nahmatal zápisník pod polštářem. Rychle podléhal bezvědomí zvanému spánek.

„….ro! No tak, Zero!" prodralo se mu do uší. Někdo s ním lomcoval a snažil se jej vzbudit. Ztěžka otevřel oko.

„Tobě asi vážně není dobře, viď?"

Poznal hlas Yuki. ‚Co tu dělá?' Neohrabaně se nadzvedl a otočil na bok. „Yuki."

„No teda, ty slintáš," šklebila se Yuki.

„Co?" Připadal si, jako by jej někdo praštil po hlavě. Hřbetem ruky si přejel po puse. Měla pravdu. Slintal. Lehce zrudl. „Eh, promiň…"

„To nic. Byla jsem tu už ráno, ale taky jsi spal. Ředitel říkal, že ti není dobře, takže dnes ani zítra nejdeš do třídy."

‚Ráno? A co je teď?' Zmateně zamrkal a podíval se na budík. Bylo pět odpoledne. ‚Neuvěřitelné!' Zalapal po dechu. Prospal celé dopoledne a skoro i odpoledne!

„To už je tolik?" vysoukal ze sebe.

Yuki se usmála. „Ředitel říkal, že jsi dnes ještě nic nejedl, tak mě poslal, aby se ujistil, že stihneš aspoň večeři. Byl tu také, dokonce dvakrát, aby zjistil, jestli nemáš horečku."

Cross byl tady? A on spal? A nevzbudil se? Rukou okamžitě zkontroloval šátek. Byl stále na svém místě. Oddechl si.

„Jojo, díky Yuki. Jen si dám sprchu a přijdu," zamumlal. „A jaká byla škola?"

„Normálka. Úkoly jsem ti nebrala, protože ředitel říkal, že musíš odpočívat. Ale neboj, když bys něco potřeboval později dovysvětlit, Yori souhlasila, že ti pomůže."

Yori. Jistě. „Ehm, Yuki, jak se vlastně ty a Yori máte?" zeptal se a zvědavě se na Yuki podíval. Nevěděl, jak zformulovat otázku tak, aby se dozvěděl, na co se opravdu zeptat chtěl. Od té doby, co si vzpomněl na to něco málo ze sobotní noci, jej vztah mezi dívkami opravdu začal zajímat.

„Je to bezva." Nachová červeň pokryla její tváře. „Víš, moc se nám ten sobotní výlet líbil. Půjdeme tam brzy znovu Zero? Prosím….," žadonila Yuki a udělala psí oči.

‚Znovu? Tam?' vyděsil se Zero. ‚Ani za nic! Nikdy!'

„Uvidíme Yuki," slyšel se, jak říká navzdory tomu, co si doopravdy myslel. „Jistě to nebylo levné a všechno to platil Kaname…"

„Já vím, já vím!" vypískla Yuki. „Ale Yori říkala, že si je jistá, že Kaname s námi určitě rád půjde znovu, když půjdeš ty."

‚Hm, zase ta Yori.' Zakručelo mu v břiše. Jeho tělo se také konečně probudilo.

„Myslím, že bych měl jít na tu večeři," odváděl Zero rychle řeč jinam. Byl si jistý, že do toho podniku už dobrovolně nikdy nevkročí. „Doufám, že bude lepší než obvykle…," mumlal si pro sebe, zatímco se začal zvedat.

„Ah, málem jsem zapomněla. Ředitel říkal, že se máš za ním po večeři zastavit. Má pro tebe schovaný kus toho koláče, který pekl podle nového receptu. Byl smutný, že jsi jej neochutnal, tak na to nezapomeň." Vyprskla smíchy, když viděla, jak Zero protáhl tvář.

„Tak zatím," smála se a vyběhla ze dveří. Ty se s hlasitým prásknutím zabouchly.

‚Ředitel, koláč, kancelář – proč jej Cross pozval zrovna do své pracovny?' Podíval se na polštář. Nadzvedl jej a ulevilo se mu, když uviděl blok stále tam, kam jej původně položil. ‚Je tu. Tak to naštěstí ještě nezjistil.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaien Cross stál ve své kanceláři a díval se z okna. Ale to, co bylo za sklem, nevnímal. Přemýšlel o tom, co náhodou zjistil a co by to mohlo znamenat. Začínalo to dávat smysl. Střípky velké skládačky do sebe začaly zapadat. A to ještě včera neměl o ničem ani ponětí.

Sundal si brýle a rukou si přejel tvář. Myslel, že už je to všechno za ním. Myslel, že už ji nikdy neuvidí. A teď měla přijet. Náhle, bez jakéhokoliv zřejmého důvodu. Nikdy na ni nezapomněl. Když dával souhlas, aby její syn se svým kruhem následovníků studoval na jeho akademii, možná, že tajně někde ve skrytu duše doufal, že by právě k tomuhle mohlo dojít. Znovu ji spatřit. Ale teď, když se to mělo stát, mu tato představa přinášela jen bolest ze vzpomínek. Ze vzpomínek na ni a jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. Nebo - aspoň si myslel, že kamaráda.

„Toga…,"zašeptal smutně.

Ozvalo se nesmělé zaklepání. Nasadil si brýle zpět.

„Pojď dál, Zero."

Ano, Zero. Další kousek ve skládačce. Vzpurný kluk, co má svou tvrdou hlavu a měkké srdce. Má jej rád jako svého syna. Syna, kterého nikdy neměl.

„Zdravím," zamumlal Zero a zastavil se hned za dveřmi.

„Jen dál, Zero," povzbuzoval jej Cross. Okamžitě si všimnul, že šátek je stále na Zerově krku. Ale před ním už žádné tajemství neskrýval. On už věděl, co pod ním je. Smutně se usmál. Znal ten znak. Kdysi dávno cítil silnou náklonnost k té, které patří.

Zero se nejprve trochu ošíval, ale nakonec se posadil do jednoho z křesel u stolku, na kterém již byly připravené tři šálky na čaj a konvice. Na všem Zero okamžitě zaznamenal obrázek květu růže.

‚Jak jinak,' pomyslel si, ‚každý ví, že ředitel miluje růže.' Dva a dva kousky koláče ležely na dvou bílých talířcích.

„Tyhle jsou jen pro tebe Zero, ochutnej," pobízel jej Cross, zatímco naléval čaj do všech třech šálků.

„Nebylo by lepší počkat na Yuki?" Nechápal, proč jej ředitel pozval sem, když přijde i Yuki. ‚Nebylo by to lepší u něj v kuchyni?'

„Yuki?" opakoval tiše Cross.

„No – copak ten další hrnek není pro Yuki?" zaváhal Zero.

„Ne," odvětil ředitel a pak se na Zera podíval zpříma. „Je pro Kanameho."

„C-co? P-proč právě pro něj?" Zero zbledl. Ruka automaticky zamířila na tu stranu krku, kde bylo tetování. V půlce pohybu se zarazil, když viděl, jak jej ředitel upřeně pozoruje. Stiskl rty a snažil se skrýt své pocity.

Ano, chtěl Kanameho vidět, ale jen z úkrytu. Z místa, odkud by jej mohl sledovat a kout svou pomstu za to, jak bezcitně si s ním pohrával!

Cross na kratičkou chvíli zadržel dech. Nemýlil se. Její znak byl samozřejmě znakem i jejího syna. Toho, který si Zera označil. Bylo nad slunce jasné, proč to udělal. Nikdo z upíří rasy se Zera neodváží dotknout po té, co tetování uvidí. Ale na druhou stranu, i králové mají své nepřátele a tudíž tato rádoby ochrana se zároveň stává dvousečnou zbraní. Tak jako mohla ochránit, mohla i přivolat nebezpečí.

‚A v případě klanu Kuran - smrtelné,' zkonstatoval pro sebe.

„Zdálo se mi, že spolu dobře vycházíte, tak jsem si říkal, že by bylo nejlepší požádat o drobnou laskavost tebe." Nasadil nenucený tón, ale zírat na Zera nepřestal.

„Laskavost?" procedil skrz zuby Zero.

Cross nadzvedl obočí. Nebylo pochyb, že se mezi těma dvěma něco stalo. Ale Zerův hlas jej trochu zviklal. Předpokládal, že mezi nimi muselo jít o něco příjemného, protože upíři si nepřátele majetnicky neznačí. ‚Pravděpodobně má Zero jen zlost kvůli tomu tetování, vypadá to, že opravdu nebylo vytvořeno s jeho svolením,' přemýšlel.

„Ah, ano, ano. Nikdo lepší mě nenapadá. Yuki je moc milá, ale přeci jen se na to lépe hodíš ty, jakožto Kanameho kamarád," pokračoval nevzrušeně dál. „Víš, v pátek mají přijet na návštěvu Kanameho rodiče a jejich rodinný přítel, dědeček Takumy Ichijo, Kanameho nejlepšího přítele. Určitě jsi jej už viděl, má světlé blond vlasy a zelené oči. Má příjemné vystupování a je velmi vstřícný…." Crossův hlas se vytratil. Viděl, jak se Zerova bledost ještě zvýšila. Chlapcovy světle fialové duhovky v jeho obličeji doslova zářily oproti barvě jeho kůže. Koláč, který Zero držel, mu vypadl z prstů.

„Zero?" vyděsil se Cross. „Co se děje? Je ti zle?"

Zero na něj upíral prázdný pohled. Před jeho vnitřním zrakem se znovu odehrával okamžik ze včerejšího rána. Světlovlasý, zelenooký kluk v náručí Kanameho…Proč?... Bolí to…

Ozvalo se zaklepání. Po chvíli, když nikdo neodpověděl, se dveře otevřely a vešel Kaname. Nebyl překvapený, že tam Zero je. Věděl to už od chvíle, kdy vstoupil na první schod schodiště. A v duchu děkoval Takumovi za jeho dar v křišťálové sklenici. Ale to, co jej překvapilo, byl Zerův výraz. Byl stejný, jako v neděli ráno.

„Řediteli Crossi, Zero," pozdravil.

Cross, kterého Kanameho hlas vzpamatoval, bleskově vyskočil ze svého místa a dostal se k Zerovi.

„Zero," jemně mu třel tváře a snažil se jej přivézt zpět k normálnímu vědomí. Nechápal, co se stalo. Jak mohla vyvolat takový šok zmínka o v podstatě pro Zera cizích lidech?

Kaname u dveří na chvíli zaváhal, jak rychle hodnotil situaci. Možná, že by měl odejít, ale to by asi vypadalo divně. Navíc, vidět Zera znovu takto - ne, on nemohl odejít. Rozhodně ne teď.

Rychle se přesunul vedle Crosse a jemně jej odstrčil. Pak vzal Zerovu tvář sám do dlaní a zlehka spojil jejich čela dohromady. Cítil, jak se po té, co se Zera dotkl, zlostně ozval jeho vnitřní démon. Ale bolest na prsou se naštěstí zvedla jen drobně. Pokusil se použít svou zvláštní schopnost a spojit se s myslí Zera. Nechtěl jej nijak ovlivnit nebo zasáhnout jeho vzpomínky. Pouze na něj po celou dobu svého snažení duševně volal. Opakoval jeho jméno a jemně na něj naléhal.

Zerovy tváře se zlehka zbarvily do růžova. Cross z boku viděl, jak se jeho oči pomalu zavřely. Už nepochyboval. Nebylo o čem.

Zerovo ztuhlé tělo se uvolnilo. Kaname ucítil pohyb a pomalu jej pustil. Společně s Crossem se dívali, jak Zero otevírá oči.

‚Kaname!' Zero sebou trhnul. Udiveně zamrkal. Pak si všiml vyděšeného ředitele.

„C-co je?"

„Jsi v pohodě Zero?" zazněl pokojem tichý, melodický hlas, který hladil jeho uši, ale drásal srdce.

„Jo, jasně," zamumlal a nervózně se zavrtěl, když se stále ani jeden z těch dvou nepohnul. „Nic mi není." Myslel si, že ten šok z neděle už zvládnul, že už to jen bolelo, ale asi ne.

„Zero, tys mě tak vyděsil!" spustil plačtivě Cross a vrhl se na něj. „Já – myslím, že přeci jen požádám Yuki, aby byla k dispozici po dobu, co tu budeme mít tu návštěvu," dodal fňukavě. „Vypadá to, že ti ještě pořád není moc dobře."

Zero se s povzdechem vymanil z jeho objetí a pohledem hledal Kanameho. Ten se mezitím usadil do křesla vedle něj. Byl rád, že je Zero už zase sám sebou a také, že Takumova metoda, jak bojovat s jeho krevním chtíčem po Zerově krvi, funguje. Nicméně spoustu sil jej stálo úsilí nepolíbit Zera přímo před Crossem. Tento boj byl stejně vyčerpávající jako boj s jeho krvežíznivostí. Jen místo těla cítila bolest jeho duše.

„Ne, to je dobrý. Říkám, že mi nic není. To bude tím, že jsem tak strašně dlouho spal," plácal Zero a snažil se ředitele uklidnit. „Udělám to."

„Vážně?" ujišťoval se trochu zaraženě Cross a pozoroval jej. „Víš, nemusíš…"

„Ne, je to v pohodě," skočil mu do řeči trochu zlostně Zero. Cítil na sobě Kanameho pátravý pohled. „Řekl jsem, že to udělám."

„Pak je to skvělé," přesunul se ředitel hbitě na své místo na protější straně stolu.

„Promiňte," vmísil se mezi ně Kaname. „O co tady vlastně jde? Proč jste mě sem zavolal řediteli Crossi?"

„Omlouvám se Kaname, chtěl jsem se nejprve zeptat Zera, jestli by souhlasil, ale zdá se, že už souhlasil," zalhal trochu Cross. Jistě, chtěl se jej zeptat, ale v přítomnosti Kanameho, aby viděl a mohl posoudit reakci obou chlapců ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se to společně dozví. No a ono se to trochu zvrtlo. Popravdě, takový zvrat nečekal. V tuto chvíli byl přesvědčen, že mezi chlapci musí jít o mnohem víc, než jen o nechtěné tetování nebo nějakou jinou, ne až tak důležitou záležitost.

„Ano?"

„Totiž, požádal jsem Zera, jestli by byl tak laskav a po dobu návštěvy tvých rodičů a dědečka Takumy Ichijo nebyl k dispozici," zopakoval ředitel, co před chvílí řekl i Zerovi.

V Kanameho tváři na okamžik problesklo pochopení z poznání, co se tu stalo a proč. Rychle ovšem svůj výraz ovládl. Přesto to Cross postřehl.

„No a - Zero souhlasil," pokračoval nenuceně dál. „Co ty na to Kaname? Myslím, že když budeš mít po celé dva dny pomoc od někoho, s kým se přátelíš a kdo to zde perfektně zná, mohlo by to být k užitku. Můžete tvé rodiče překvapit příjemnými procházkami nebo výletem na nějaké pěkné místo. Já samozřejmě budu také k dispozici, ale mohlo by se stát, že ne zrovna ve chvíli, kdy by to bylo nejvíce potřeba."

„A-ano, jistě, to by bylo opravdu skvělé…" Kanamemu se lehce zatočila hlava. ‚Dva dny? Celé dva dny? Se Zerem? To je šílenství…'

„Ale není to opravdu nutné. Mí přátelé ze stejného ročníku jsou mi k dispozici, takže –" Zarazil se. Měl pocit, jakoby do něj někdo vypaloval dvě dírky. Zlehka se zavrtěl a podíval se na Zera. Kdyby pohled mohl vraždit, byl by Kaname mrtvý.

„Řekl jsem, že to udělám!" zasyčel Zero. „Tak buď zticha!"

„Já vím, já vím," rychle se mezi ně vmíchal ředitel, když slyšel, Zerovu reakci. „Cením si každé pomoci, která přijde, aby se našim návštěvníkům u nás opravdu líbilo," snažil se odlehčit situaci. Naštěstí Kaname na Zerova poslední slova nereagoval. Místo toho se se zvláštním pohledem otočil zpět k řediteli.

„Pak mi bude potěšením, řediteli Crossi," prohlásil. Napil se čaje a zakousl do koláče. „Je skutečně vynikající," chválil a hladově se podíval na Zera.

‚ Zero…,' zasténal zničeně v duchu.

‚Takuma měl pravdu. Je to jen otázka času.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tentokrát byl vzhůru ještě před budíkem. Bleskově provedl všechny ranní procedury včetně uvázání šátku a vyrazil do zdejší knihovny na akademii. Jak ovšem zjistil, knihovna otevírá až v půl deváté. Takže teď tu přešlapuje přede dveřmi se dvěma bloky a tužkou v ruce.

‚Ještě pět minut,' povzdechl si Zero a opřel se zády o zeď.

Byl celý nedočkavý. A taky trochu naštvaný. Už bylo úterý a on ještě ani jednou Kanameho nesledoval. Pondělí neplánovaně prospal a večer už si to nemohl dovolit. Správně tušil, že po té, co se stalo v kanceláři, jej přijde ředitel zkontrolovat a to se také stalo. A přitom včerejší noc by na začátek jeho plánu sledování byla perfektní!

Zaslechl cinkot klíčů. ‚No konečně.' Obrátil se za zvukem.

Po chodbě se rychle blížila nějaká holka v uniformě. Než k Zerovi dorazila, klíče ji dvakrát vypadly z ruky.

„Jdeš do knihovny?" vyhrkla na něj bez pozdravu. Přikývl.

„Bezva, mohl bys prosím tě za mě odemknout a vypsat knihu služeb? Nějak dnes nestíhám," vychrlila ze sebe a vrazila mu klíče do ruky.

„Jo, jasně," vypadlo ze Zera překvapeně, ale to už koukal na dívčina vzdalující se záda.

„Jo a také nezapomeň zapsat, co si půjčíš! Dík!" křikla na něj, než zahnula za roh a zmizela.

„Sakra, ani jsem se nestihl zeptat, kde jsou slovníky," mumlal si pro sebe a zápasil s klíčem v zámku. Nějak se mu nedařilo odemknout. ‚No to snad!' nadával v duchu. Pak jej napadlo zkusit, jestli je vůbec zamčeno. Nebylo.

‚Hah, tak to je teda fakt vtipné,' ušklíbl se a vešel.

Knihovna akademie byla obrovská. Zero odhadoval, že na to aby vznikla, museli vybourat příčky zhruba mezi pěti pokoji. A celá místnost byla zaplněna vysokými regály podél zdí a nižšími v prostoru místnosti. Stoly a židle byly umístěny u oken a také vždy na konci každého regálu, který nebyl přímo u zdi. Sešit služeb a tlustá kniha pro zápis vypůjčených titulů ležely na nízkém stolku hned u dveří.

‚Tak to jsem zvědavý, kde to budu hledat,' honilo se mu hlavou, zatímco vypisoval sešit za tu holku. U kolonky '_jméno_' se zarazil. ‚Jak to mám vědět? V životě jsem jí neviděl!' Nechal řádek prázdný a zaklapl sešit. Rozhlédl se.

Ještě nikdy v této knihovně nebyl. Pochyboval, že by zde vedli to, co četl. Využíval služeb té ve městě. Takže nikdy nepotřeboval nic, pro co by sem musel. A to byla asi chyba. Neměl ani zdání, jak je řazená, natož kde má začít. Nešťastně sáhl po knize výpůjček. Zkusí se zorientovat podle knih, které si tu půjčují jiní. Po prozkoumání prvních pár stránek v knize a několikerém projití volně postavených regálů dle značení pochopil, že většina jich bude obsahovat knihy z povinné školní četby. Otočil listy až na konec, k posledním zápisům vypůjčených knih. Jeho zrak okamžitě upoutala dvě jména, zapsaná pod sebou zhruba o 7 řádků. Jméno se starší výpůjčkou znělo: Ichijo Takuma. A jméno s pondělním datem bylo: Kuran Kaname.

‚Co si tihle dva tady mohli chtít půjčit?' svraštil Zero obočí. Názvy všech knih sice přečetl, ale vůbec netušil, co znamenají. Byly napsány cizím jazykem. ‚Stejným jako Crossův blok,' napadlo jej.

„No ne! Latinsky?" vykřikl nadšeně, když si to uvědomil. Rychle hledal umístění. Zastavil se před jedním z vysokých regálů u zdi. Podíval se na tituly knih, ale jejich názvy nebyly latinsky. Znovu zkontroloval značení umístění. ‚To snad ne,' zasténal v duchu. Regál byl správně, ale sekce 'latina' a 'latinská díla' byla řazena v horní polovině.

Odložil seznam o vypůjčených knihách na stůl u okna a přitáhl si vysouvací štafle na kolečkách. Nastavil zarážky, aby se nedaly do pohybu, když bude zrovna na nich. Opatrně vystoupal asi tak do půlky daného regálu, když si všiml, že tyto regály u zdi nejsou členěny svisle, jako ty volně stojící v místnosti, ale podélně. Což znamenalo, že oddělení latinských textů nebylo jen pár poliček, jak si myslel, ale táhlo se po celé zdi od okna až ke dveřím.

„To si dělají srandu," zajíkl se a nevěřícně zíral na stovky knih seřazených natěsno vedle sebe. ‚Takže jsem zase na začátku.' Počkat, to by mohlo být ono – co to zkusit od začátku?

„Za pokus nic nedám, pořád lepší, než se prohrabovat desítkami nic neříkajících titulů," mumlal si, když slézal dolů. ‚Bože, já chci jen jeden jediný slovník!'

Popadl štafle a odtáhl je k oknu. A hned první kniha, po které sáhnul, byla ta správná. ‚Slovník!' Nemohl uvěřit.

„Díky…" zašeptal a sklouzl na zem.

Od jeho příchodu uplynulo už zhruba tři čtvrtě hodiny, ale nikdo další zatím nepřišel. V klidu se tedy usadil ke stolu, kam odložil knihu se zápisy o vypůjčených titulech a začal hledat slova v názvech děl, které si půjčili Takuma Ichijo a Kaname Kuran.

**ELIXIR VITAE** **ET SUI MYSTERIUM** – Elixír života a jeho tajemství; **PROHIBITI COAGMENTUM** – Zakázané spojení; **OBLIVIO MYTHOLOGIA** – Zapomenutá věda.

OMNES AMORES VULNERANT, ULTIMA NECAT - Každá láska zraňuje, poslední zabíjí; BÉSTIA CATENATUS TORGUIS – Bestie spoutaná řetězem; LIMOS PSYCHE – Hlad duše.

Zero vyjeveně koukal, co našel a napsal. Byl z toho blázen. ‚Co je tohle za knihy? Co to ti dva vlastně čtou?'

Ichijo si půjčil ty první tři knihy a Kuran zbytek. Kdyby Kanameho neznal, řekl by, že je psychicky vyšinutý. ‚Jaká - bestie spoutaná řetězem? Nebo ten – hlad duše? A Ichio?' mračil se dál, ‚jaké – zakázané spojení? Anebo – elixír života… bla bla – hledá snad živou vodu?'

Ještě na to chvíli zíral a pak znechuceně otočil list. ‚Pomalu abych se začal bát, co jsou vlastně zač,' honilo se mu hlavou. ‚Patří snad k nějaké sektě?'

„Rozmazlení a ještě k tomu praštění," zavrčel nevrle.

Rozhodl se soustředit úsilí na Crossův zápisník. Ale zhruba po hodině piplavého úsilí slovník odložil. Když si prohlédl, co zapsal, byl z toho zmaten úplně stejně, jako z titulů knih, které si půjčili ti dva. Knížečka, jak se zdálo, obsahovala různé zvláštní texty a snad i zaříkávání? Nikdy na nic takového nevěřil. Ale tady byla spousta výrazů jako: voda života; duše věrných; duch místa; skrz brány smrti; tvá smrt je můj život; neotřesená víra trvá; neustupuj před zlem... K tomu byly nakreslené různé obrazce, které, jak se psalo, se tvořily prsty nebo malovaly.

‚Tak tohle je vážně divný,' povzdechl si. Díval se na Crossův blok. ‚Co tohle ve skutečnosti doopravdy je?' Jenže – ředitele se zeptat nemůže, co zápisník obsahuje, takže to asi navždy zůstane velkou neznámou.

Po třech hodinách strávených v knihovně odcházel naprosto vyčerpán a se spoustou nových otázek. A jediné, co mu z toho všeho uvízlo v hlavě, bylo latinské spojení **_vade retro_ – ustup**.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname se neklidně převaloval v posteli. Noční můra se vkradla nepozorovaně do jeho snu o Zerovi a teď nad ním roztahovala svá temná křídla.

Vidí sám sebe na kolenou a v poutech a Zera se střelnou ranou v hrudi v bezvědomí, ani ne metr před ním. Vedle Kanameho je černovlasý, vysoký muž se zbraní a páskou přes oko. Vyslovuje latinská slova a pak se Kanameho dotýká. Náhlá bolest zachvacuje jeho tělo, oheň hoří v jeho žilách a nepohasíná. Jakoby přes mlhu vidí ředitele Crosse bez brýlí a s rozpuštěnými vlasy, jak pokleká u Zera a zdvihá jej do náručí. I on pronáší slova ve starém latinském jazyce a poté Zera zlehka líbá na rty. Zero se náhle probírá a křičí. A Kaname křičí s ním.

S hrůzou se probudil a zprudka se posadil. Třes jeho těla byl zřetelný, pot na čele stékal a pálil do očí. Chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to byl jen sen a vše je v pořádku. Ale i přes tuto skutečnost ještě i teď cítil ten stravující oheň, který se hnal jeho žilami tak bolestivě reálně.

Otřásl se. Už věděl, proč mu byl ten černovlasý cizinec, který je s ředitelem Crossem na společné fotografii, povědomý. Je to lovec. Aktivní lovec. Na rozdíl od ředitele.

Když vybíral studium na této akademii, samozřejmě, že si zjišťoval všechny dostupné a i ty méně dostupnější informace o lidech, kteří zde působí. Nikdy by vědomě nevystavil své kamarády jakémukoliv nebezpečí, natož smrtelnému. Ví, že je ředitel Cross býval lovcem. Schopným, rychlým, obávaným. Jedním z nejlepších své generace. Ale to byla minulost. V současné době již neměl s lovci nic společného. A ke Kanameho rase byl velmi vstřícný, co se týkalo umožnění začlenit se do společnosti lidí.

Z nepřímých zdrojů Kaname také zjistil, že Cross býval vždy spojován s dalším skvělým lovcem jménem Toga Yagari. Ovšem černovlasý lovec byl něco úplně jiného, než Kaien Cross. O vstřícnosti k rase, kterou s chutí lovil, nemohla být řeč.

Vstal a ve špatné náladě zamířil do sprchy. Doufal, že spolu s potem ze sebe smyje i ten nepříjemný pocit, který ze snu zůstal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Po té, co se pokusil v klidu si sníst pozdní oběd v přítomnosti neustále mluvící Yuki, se s nevrlým – bolí mě hlava – odporoučel do parku akademie, kde se ještě stále poflakoval. Pomalu se vzdaloval od budov a vnímal klid, který vyzařovaly vzrostlé stromy, mezi nimiž procházel. Přemýšlel.

Ze složky v kanceláři ředitele se o Kanamem nic moc nedozvěděl. Tedy, ne to, co tam původně hledal. Rozvrh jeho hodin stále neměl, ale předpokládal, že jeho výuka bude probíhat někdy večer a možná, že i nějak ze začátku noci. Protože jinak si zkratku NS, ze které vydedukoval, že by to mohlo být noční studium, nedokázal vysvětlit. Nicméně, po zhlédnutí jeho složky a také složek ostatních studentů patřících ke Kanamemu, přibyly v Zerově hlavě další nezodpovězené otázky. Jako třeba ta o zařazení ve společnosti.

„Čistokrevný," mumlal si pro sebe. „Co to sakra znamená?" Jako že není třeba z půlky Japonec a z půlky Evropan? Ale jak by se pak mělo vysvětlit označení 'vznešený'? To, co měli ostatní v kolonce hierarchie ve společnosti. ‚Takže tohle vysvětlení asi nebude to správné,' dumal.

A co ta písmena? A a B? Znamená to, že všichni, kteří se dobrovolně podřizují jeho rodině, jsou zařazeni jako B? To tedy taky netušil.

Bylo by to o tolik jednodušší se jej na to prostě zeptat. Jenže, to půjde asi těžko. Za prvé si s ním rozhodně nechce povídat a za druhé, tyto informace evidentně nebyly veřejné, takže na otázku, jak k nim přišel, by stejně nevěděl, co říct.

Zero si povzdechl a sešel z cesty přímo mezi stromy. Minul pár prvních a uvelebil se pod jedním z těch dál od cesty. Měl vyzkoušeno, že je zde před zraky ostatních dostatečně skryt a nikdo jej tedy neuvidí.

V jeho plánu na pomstu bylo nezbytně nutné vymyslet způsob, jak zpacifikovat Kanameho tak, aby jej byl schopen fyzicky zvládnout. Napadlo jej, že by mu mohl mezi jeho tablety zamíchat prášky na spaní. Jenže to rovnou zavrhnul. Bylo tu totiž několik problémů. Za prvé – prášky na spaní vodu na červeno nebarví, tak jako Kanameho léky. Za druhé – pořád neví, co Kanamemu vlastně je, takže si nemůže dovolit zaměnit tabletu a zapříčinit, že by si nevzal lék, který musí užívat. A za třetí – i kdyby první dva problémy nebyly, tak on stejně nemá jak zjistit, že právě teď si jej Kaname vzal. Takže, takhle to nepůjde. Nicméně se nevzdával.

‚Nejvyšší čas navštívit večer znovu Kanameho pokoj,' povzdechl si. Samozřejmě po té, co se ujistí, že z něj Kaname skutečně odešel.

Náhle zbystřil. Zaslechl povědomý hlas. Potichu se otočil k cestě a přitiskl se k zemi. Uviděl přicházet čtyři kluky. Jedním z nich byl Kaname.

Na to, aby Zero dokázal rozumět slovům, byli ještě daleko, ale to mu nebránilo v tom si je prohlédnout. Jeho zrak byl vždy perfektní a on pomalu rozeznával jednotlivé, blížící se tváře a přiřazoval k nim jména ze složek, v nichž viděl jejich fotografie.

Vypadalo to, že skupinka živě diskutuje a to i přesto, že vždy, jakmile promluvil Kaname, okamžitě všichni ztichli. Nicméně ihned po té, co skončil, se opět všichni vrhli do debaty.

Zero studoval pomalu se blížící skupinku. Kanameho znal, ale přesto se neubránil tichému obdivu. Nádherná tvář, přitažlivá postava, plynulé pohyby. ‚A zkažená povaha,' okřikl sám sebe. Zaměřil se na dalšího ze skupinky. Sevřel pevně rty. O půl hlavy nižší, štíhlý, světlovlasý kluk s výraznýma zelenýma očima šel hned vedle Kanameho. Jeho pohyby byly stejně plynulé a Zerovi se zdálo, že i jemnější. - Takuma Ichijo, Kanameho nejlepší přítel - slyšel Zero znovu ředitelova slova. ‚To jistě, ale Cross nemá ani představu o tom, jak moc dobří přátelé tito dva jsou,' žárlil Zero v duchu. Ale počkat – neměl by cítit zlost spíše při pohledu na Kanameho než na tohoto druhého kluka? Copak to byl Ichijo, kdo Kanameho objímal? Ne! Jistěže ne! Zerův pohled se přesunul zpět ke Kanamemu.

„Zatracenej…." cedil skrz zuby, ale zarazil se, sotva začal. Připadalo mu, jako by se Kaname rozhlédl. Byla pravda, že skupinka se docela dost přiblížila k místu, kde byl skryt, ale oni jej nemohli vidět. Navíc ležel na zemi, takže –

Kaname se znovu ujal slova. Zero začínal rozumět jednotlivým slovům, ale neslyšel nic, co by jej zaujalo. Proto se vrátil zpět k posledním dvěma chlapcům ze čtveřice. Ještě o něco menší, nadšením zářící blonďák s velkýma modrýma očima šel po Ichiově pravici. Vypadal ze skupiny nejmladší. ‚To musí být Hanabusa Aido,' usmál se pro sebe Zero. Vypadal naprosto stejně jako na fotografii. Včetně toho rozzářeného výrazu.

Poslední kluk jdoucí nejblíže k Zerovi byl zároveň ze skupiny také nejvyšší. Hnědo-zrzavá kštice zářila i ve stínu stromů, jako by byl na sluníčku. Ležérní držení těla, uvolněná vláčná chůze a neutrální výraz ve tváři. Akatsuki Kain.

Skupinka pomalu míjela místo, kde byl Zero skryt. Ten se neodvažoval skoro ani dýchat. Oči upíral zpět na Kanameho, který právě domluvil, když uviděl, jak se Kaname lehce usmál a podíval se přímo jeho směrem. Nicméně se nezastavil a dál pokračoval pomalým tempem s ostatními.

‚Co to bylo? Viděl mě snad? Ale jak by mohl?' lekl se Zero. Skupinka jej minula. Vzápětí se vyděsil znovu. Ten kluk jménem Kain najednou zpomalil a lehce natočil hlavu jeho směrem. Zero mohl vidět, jak zavřel oči, ale nechápal, co dělá. Kain se zastavil. Otevřel oči a podíval se přímo k Zerovi.

„Kain?" zaslechl Zero hlas Kanameho. „Děje se něco?"

Oslovený se okamžitě otočil a dohonil ostatní. „Ne, to nic, Kaname," zazněl hluboký hlas, ve kterém bylo slyšet lehké pobavení.

Všichni se dali opět do pohybu. To, co Zero už nemohl vidět, byl pobavený Kainův pohled, který upřel na Kanameho a lehký Kanameho úsměv, kterým Kainovi odpověděl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Po té, co se všichni čtyři ještě zastavili v kanceláři ředitele akademie, kde se dozvěděli, že jim dnešní výuka odpadá, se rozešli. Kain a Aido se vydali do města a Ichijo šel trénovat se svým oblíbeným mečem. Kaname šel na pokoj.

Usadil se do pohodlného křesla za psací stůl a s knihou poezie, kterou si vypůjčil z knihovny akademie, se snažil odvést své myšlenky pryč od Zera. Ale veškerá snaha byla marná. Asi po hodině to nakonec vzdal a knihu zaklapl. S povzdechem ji odložil na stůl.

Na chodbě se ozvaly hlasy. Aido a Kain.

‚Hm, Kain.' Měl vědět, že mu nic neunikne. Kolik toho ve skutečnosti ví? Podle toho, co dnes Kaname mohl vidět, asi dost. Ale, kolik je dost? Z Kainova pobaveného pohledu v parku mohl říct, že o jeho vztahu se Zerem ví. A také podle toho, že Zera neprozradil.

Kaname se podíval z okna. On o Zerovi samozřejmě také věděl. Jeho tělo mu dalo zprávu o Zerově blízkosti ještě dřív, než si on sám uvědomil jeho přítomnost. Jen mu chvíli trvalo, než zjistil, kde přesně je. Ale ani to nebylo nijak těžké. Zerova vůně nesená větrem byla nejsilnější jen na jednom místě a to znamenalo, že tam se chlapec skrývá. Zdálo se, že si toho nikdo kromě něj nevšimnul. Ale když minuli Zerův úkryt, muselo něco vzbudit Kainovu pozornost.

Zaklepání na dveře přerušilo jeho úvahy. ‚To už je tolik?' podivil se, když vešel Takuma.

„Kaname," pozdravil jej s úsměvem a šel rovnou do Kanameho koupelny. Chvíli na to ucítil Kaname ve vzduchu vůni jeho krve. Tak lákavou a přesto tak jinou, než po které on skutečně toužil.

„Díky," podíval se na Takumu vděčně Kaname. Vzal sklenici a napil se. Bohatost této vznešené krve mu rozkvetla na jazyku. Viděl, jak se na něj Takuma stále dívá. Usmál se a pak sklenici naráz vypil. Zavřel oči. Jeho tělo se slastně otřáslo a démon v něm na chvíli snul.

„Kaname, jestli potřebuješ, naplním ji znovu," tiše se ozval Takuma a vzal mu sklenici jemně z ruky.

„Ne, není třeba," otevřel Kaname oči. „Nesmím zneužívat tvé náklonnosti," usmál se na něj.

„Dobře," zrudl Takuma a uhnul pohledem. Rychle šel umýt skleničku. „Pěkný den, Kaname," rozloučil se a byl pryč.

Kaname si projel vlasy prsty. Musí se postarat, aby sem přijel Shiki co nejdřív. Mrzelo jej, jak moc se teď Takuma kvůli němu trápí. Možná by Shikimu mohl zavolat hned a připravit tak pro Takumu příjemné překvapení. Nepochyboval, že když to obratně navlékne, přijede Shiki nejpozději s páteční očekávanou návštěvou.

‚A hned potom se proplíží do pokoje Zera.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bylo hodinu před půlnocí. Zero ležel na posteli, ale nespal. Byl oblečený a připravený. Čekal. Večer stihnul absolvovat návštěvu u Yuki, a požádal ji, aby jej omluvila ještě na jeden další den z vyučování. Už to sice budou tři, ale to jej nijak netrápilo. Se studiem nemíval problémy. Vlastně by se dalo říct, že se na hodinách občas i docela dost nudil.

Když šel od Yuki, schválně šel bočním schodištěm z dívčí ubytovny ven a obešel celý areál. Díval se, jestli někde neuvidí Kanameho nebo jeho přátele. Pak se vrátil zpět do svého pokoje pro změnu bočním schodištěm, které patřilo ke chlapecké části ubytovny. Ale nikde nikoho nepotkal, ani nezahlédl.

Podíval se na budík. Hádal, že by mohl být ten správný čas. Podle poslední zkušenosti si tentokrát s sebou baterku vzal. Sice původně říkal, že už do toho pokoje takhle v noci nikdy nepůjde, ale to byla jiná situace. On prostě musí.

Plížil se chodbou a dodával si odvahy. Baterku chtěl použít až v Kanameho pokoji, takže znovu tápal skoro tmou, jak světlo na chodbě mizelo. Navíc ani nesvítil měsíc, takže to vážně bylo o zdraví. S bušícím srdcem dorazil ke schodišti. Už to bylo jen kousek a on opravdu doufal, že Kanameho nikde nepotká. Snažil se poslouchat, ale kromě tepu v uších a splašených úderů svého srdce nic neslyšel.

‚Bože,' zaúpěl v duchu, ‚proč jsem tak – tak vyplašenej?' Nebylo to nijak horší než poprvé, když se sem kradl, ale přesto se cítil úplně jinak, aniž by dokázal říct proč.

Potichu se pustil po schodech nahoru. Na konci schodiště se musel chytit zdi, aby se v té tmě při nejistých krocích opravdu nezabil. Uslyšel hluk a hlasy. Strnul. Vycházely z některého z pokojů a byly hodně tlumené. Přesto to muselo být blízko. Chvíli se nehýbal a čekal, ale nic se nedělo. Hlasy měnily svou intenzitu, ale hravý tón, který měly, se neměnil.

Zero popošel o pár kroků dál. Kanameho pokoj je hned za těmi dalšími dveřmi. Úplně na konci chodby. Hlasy se ozvaly znovu. Tentokrát silněji. A Zero jeden z nich poznal. Ten hluboký. Ten přeci patří tomu vysokému klukovi, Kainovi, kterého dnes viděl v té jejich čtyřčlenné skupince.

‚Ten, který se dnes díval v parku mým směrem, aniž by mě mohl vidět,' zajíkl se Zero.

Jako naschvál se z pokoje ozval dusot a on stačil jen tak tak uskočit zpět do tmy od dveří, které se po něčím nárazu do nich náhle maličko pootevřely. Velmi slabý paprsek světla se prodral na chodbu. Pád Zera na zem byl zamaskován pádem v místnosti. Zero se tiskl k protější zdi, protože tam byla stále tma a to i přes slabé světlo, které se linulo z pokoje. Nebyl schopný se pohnout.

„Ty prostě nikdy neposloucháš, Aido," neslo se pootevřenými dveřmi. Hluboký hlas byl stále plný hravosti.

„Ty jsi jak moje máma," zaznělo rozdováděně z pokoje. Následoval hluk, dusot a pak znovu rána, tentokrát dvojitá, jak zřejmě spadli oba.

„Jako kdo? Opakuj to!"

„To lechtá Kain, to se nesmí!" ozval se výskavý, hlasitý smích. „To je mimo pravidla!"

Zera konečně opustila strnulost. ‚Zdá se, že se tu někdo opravdu dobře baví,' usmál se i přes předcházející vážnost situace. ‚Takže naštěstí si nemají čas všímat věcí okolo, jako jsou třeba otevřené dveře a tak,' oddechl si. Pomalu si klekl na všechny čtyři a dal se do pohybu, když jej upoutal najednou změněný tón Kainova hlasu.

„Hmm, vážně? A jaká jsou další?" Hluboký hlas ztratil hravost a místo toho se stal mazlivým.

Smích zmizel a do nastalého ticha se ozvalo potlačované sténání. „Akatsuki, počkej, dveře…"

„To je v pořádku Hanabusa," předl hluboký, náhle zastřený hlas. „Co kdyby se chtěl přidat někdo další?"

Zero sebou škubnul. Jak to myslel? Jak další? Copak ví, že se tu plazí za jejich dveřmi po čtyřech?

„Další?" Vzdychání začalo být hlasitější. „Jak to myslíš?"

„Zapomeň na to Hanabusa." Tichý šustot byl přerušen hlasitým, hlubokým zasténáním. „Nikdy nikomu nedovolím, aby se tě dotkl."

Zero na chodbě bojoval sám se sebou. Zvědavost a strach v něm sváděly neúprosnou bitvu. Opravdu by rád viděl, co se v tom pokoji děje, ale Kainova slova jej polekala. Skutečnost, že úmyslně nechal dveře otevřené spolu s jeho slovy, mohlo znamenat jen jedno. Kain o něm věděl. A nepřímo jej pozval, aby se podíval.

„Mmm…Ah! Akatsuki, udělej to…"

„Řekni mi, Hanabusa, řekni, co chceš, abych udělal?"

Hlasy se staly vášnivější a Zero si začal připadat trapně. ‚Jsem fakt jak nějaký úchyl,' proběhlo mu hlavou. S každým dalším stenem by se nejraději propadl do země. ‚Ježiši…' Udělal pohyb je Kanamemu pokoji, aby vzápětí opět zmrznul.

„Hah…Mmm…Akatsuki…Kousni mě!" Poslední slovo bylo skoro vykřiknuto. Po něm následoval skutečný výkřik. Ale kromě čistého potěšení v něm Zero nic jiného neslyšel.

‚K-kousni? Slyšel dobře? Vážně řekl, kousni?'

Teď už bez přemýšlení, jestli je to trapné nebo ne se otočil a dotápal k těm dveřím, odkud se ozývalo slabé stenání.

„Akatsuki…"

Lehce do nich strčil, aby se pootevřely o něco víc. Na podlaze místnosti uviděl z boku v objetí oba chlapce, které už to odpoledne spatřil. Ale něco bylo nějak -. Zero přimhouřil oči a snažil se ve slabém světle, kterým byl pokoj osvětlen, zaostřit.

Blonďatý, nižší kluk ležel lehce prohnutý na zádech, obličej otočený pryč od Zera. Jeho ruce pevně svíraly zářivé, nazrzlé vlasy toho vyššího, který na něm napůl ležel, s tváří zabořenou v jeho krku. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby jej Kain na krku líbal. Ale tělo menšího chlapce se chvělo a z jeho úst stále vycházelo tiché sténání z rozkoše.

‚Tak co mu to teda doopravdy dělá?'

Jako na povel zvedl Kain hlavu od Aidova krku a podíval se zpříma na Zera. Na ten obraz Zero nikdy nezapomene. Obrovské, rudé oči žhnuly z tváře, která se té na fotografii ve složce podobala jen vzdáleně. Z pootevřených úst vystupovaly dlouhé špičáky, že kterých kapala rudá tekutina a rty stočené do posměšného úsměvu byly potřísněny stejně. Krev!

Zerovo tělo i mysl jednaly skoro současně, jakmile dokázal zpracovat, co vlastně vidí. S vytřeštěnýma očima a dlaní na své vlastní puse, aby nekřičel, se prudce vymrštil zpět do temné chodby. Nejprve po třech a pak po čtyřech se v panice snažil pozadu odplazit co nejdál od toho, co viděl. Zorničky rozšířené na maximum se v široce rozevřených očích ani na okamžik neodtrhly od těch dveří a s hrůzou očekávaly, kdy se v nich objeví ten, který právě – který právě –

„Upír!" vykřikl nakonec, neschopen už nadále dusit svůj strach v sobě. Vzápětí do něčeho rukou narazil. Dotekem rozpoznal látku. V děsu přestal dýchat. Pomalu, nevěřícně se otočil. V šoku sledoval, jak se k němu ze tmy blíží dvě červené, jasně zářící oči.

„Ne! Ne! Ne!" křičel Zero hrůzou a snažil se uniknout těm silným pažím, které se jej chystaly sevřít. Vyrazil oběma dlaněmi dopředu a se vší silou, kterou v tu chvíli měl, uhodil a aniž by věděl proč, vykřikl: „Vade retro!"

Ruce i oči v mžiku zmizely a Zero se rozběhl tmou tam, kde tušil schodiště. Narazil do zábradlí a minul první schod. Skutálel se do mezipodlaží. S bolestným sténáním se snažil znovu postavit, ale nešlo to. Při pádu si vymkl kotník.

„Zero," uslyšel šeptat své jméno.

Vzlykaje vzhlédl. Poslední co viděl, než jeho smysly milosrdně zahalila tma a on ztratil vědomí, byly dvě jasně červené, zářící, blížící se oči.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pokoj byl temný a z muže, který se smutně díval na tělo ležící před ním na posteli, byla vidět jen silueta.

‚Proč se to muselo stát?' Tak to byla otázka, kterou si Kaname kladl snad už po desáté. Nevěděl. Zdálo se, že tomu, co se má stát se prostě nedá uniknout, ať už se snažil jakkoli chtěl. Kolo osudu, které nevědomky roztočil, se už zastavit nedalo.

Sedl si na postel k stříbrovlasému chlapci a jemně jej hladil po tváři. Vypadala tak klidně, tak vyrovnaně. Žádná stopa po hrůze, kterou ještě před nedávnem chlapec cítil, nezůstala. I jeho dech byl klidný a pravidelný.

Kaname sundal šátek, který měl Zero okolo krku. Pak se naklonil a jemně si Zera přitiskl k hrudi. Poddajné, bezvládné tělo se podrobilo bez odporu.

‚Proč to tak musí být?' V očích jej pálily slzy. ‚Proč za jednu malinkou chybu musí tak tvrdě zaplatit?'

Byla to už víc jak hodina, co tento pokoj se znepokojením opustil, když v něm Zera nenašel. A necelá hodina, co se s ním v náručí vrátil zpět. Smutně se usmál. Mohl by tedy Zerovi alespoň ulevit od bolesti, než se probere, když už nedokáže udělat nic, co by pomohlo oddálit nevyhnutelné.

Opatrně Zera položil zpět na postel, zaklonil mu hlavu a pootevřel ústa. Pak se hluboce kousl do vlastního zápěstí a krev z něj nechal volně stékat do čekajících úst. Teď už bylo jedno, kolik krve Zerovi pro uzdravení poskytne. Už na tom nezáleželo, protože pouto mezi nimi již bylo vytvořeno.

Hluboká rána na zápěstí se uzdravila rychle. Přesto množství krve, které Zerovi poskytl, bylo víc než dost na uzdravení jeho vyvrknutého kotníku. Vytáhl kapesník a otřel si ruku dočista. Pak velmi jemně očistil Zerovy rty jazykem. Ne, kvůli své vlastní krvi, která mu nijak zvlášť nechutnala, ale proto, že tato osoba pro něj byla to nejcennější, co měl a on o ni chtěl pečovat s takovou láskou a něhou, jaké jen byl schopen. A to i přesto, že každý dotek v něm kromě lásky vzbuzoval i bolest a obrovský pocit viny.

Odhrnul stříbrné prameny vlasů z chlapcova čela. S posledním lehkým polibkem na Zerovu tvář vstal. Výraz bledého obličeje zůstal stejný. Kaname na chvíli zavřel oči. Byl čas jít.

Znovu viděl celou scénu jako ve zpomaleném filmu. Když nenašel Zera tak pozdě v noci odpočívat v jeho pokoji, začal horečně přemýšlet, kde by mohl být. Věděl, že je Zero to odpoledne sledoval, ale to přeci byla náhoda. Jak by také Zero mohl vědět, že tamtudy půjdou? Nicméně skutečnost, že Zero nespí, jej znepokojila. Připomněl si nedávnou přítomnost Zera v Crossově kanceláři. Tajně. Bylo jasné, že Zero něco hledal. Něco, na co se nemohl jen tak zeptat. A to ani ředitele. Možná nějaké odpovědi na otázky. Ale na jaké?

Kde by tedy mohl být teď? Znovu u Crosse? Ne, tomu Kaname nevěřil. Zero byl chytrý, nevrátil by se do ředitelovy pracovny tak brzy po jeho první návštěvě a to i přesto, že možná nenašel, co hledal. Ale pokud našel - ! Náhlé uvědomění si kde Zero asi je, přišlo jako ledová sprcha. Pokud Zero našel, co hledal, mohl jít jedině k němu. A on a jeho přátelé dnes nemají výuku, takže –

Od chvíle, kdy zjistil, že Zero je pryč a začal přemýšlet, kde by mohl být, až po jeho rychlý přesun zpět na patro, kde se nacházely pokoje studentů se zvláštním režimem výuky, uplynulo jen pár minut. Přesto přišel pozdě. Ve chvíli, kdy dorazil upíří rychlostí na vrchol schodiště, viděl, jak Zero pootevřel dveře u Kainova pokoje. Chvíli na to strnul. Kaname nepotřeboval nahlédnout do pokoje, aby věděl, co Zero viděl. Pach krve ve vzduchu a tiché vzdechy doléhaly k jeho napjatým smyslům velmi jasně. Nepochyboval o tom, co se v pokoji odehrává. A následné chování Zera mu to jen potvrdilo.

S hrůzou sledoval jak Zero odskočil od dveří zpět do tmy chodby. Jeho tep i tlukot srdce se znásobily a bušily Kanamemu v uších. Ve vzduchu explodovala čerstvá vůně adrenalinu a strachu, což by normálně v Kanamem vyvolalo pocit vzrušení, ale při situaci, která se právě odehrávala přímo před jeho očima, ucítil místo obvyklého pocitu pouze strach.

Vyrazil znovu k Zerovi, když ten se dal náhle znovu nekontrolovatelně do pohybu a pozpátku se pokoušel plazit pryč. Jeho výkřik byl plný hrůzy. Bylo otázkou zlomku vteřiny, než se jej Zero dotknul. Jeho šátrající prsty sevřely látku Kanameho kalhot, než si Zero uvědomil, že chodba má být prázdná. Vzápětí nastalo naprosté ticho. Vypadalo to, jakoby se Zerovi úlekem zastavilo srdce. A tvář, kterou vzápětí Kaname uviděl, byla poznamenána skutečným děsem.

‚Ježiši Zero! Dýchej!' křičel Kaname, ale přes rty mu neprošlo ani slovo. Zděšeně se k Zerovi sklonil, aby mu pomohl, ale jeho konání mělo naprosto opačný účinek. Zerův tep a tlukot srdce se sice opět obnovil a Kaname je mohl oboje znovu zřetelně slyšet, nicméně frekvence úderů už snad ani nemohla být vyšší. Zero se začal bránit, ale na to, co se vzápětí stalo, Kaname rozhodně nebyl připraven.

Pokud věděl, Zero nebyl lovec. Byl to člověk. Nevykazoval žádné známky, že by měl schopnosti lovců a ani on, jakožto čistokrevný, necítil u Zera nic z těch varujících pocitů, které obvykle u jeho rasy lovci vyvolávali. Přesto latinská slova, která Zero použil, mohla být aktivována jen lovcem. Nikdo jiný je nedokázal použít jako obranu před jejich druhem. Pouze lovec.

Obrovská síla uhodila do Kanameho a odhodila jej daleko do tmy chodby. Bolest z nárazu jej na chvíli paralyzovala a než se znovu dokázal pohnout, mohl už jen sledovat, jak Zero padá ze schodů. Jeho bolestný výkřik dostal Kanameho znovu do pohybu. Překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi tak rychle, jak jen to šlo. Ucítil slanost, kterou se vzduch začal plnit.

„Zero," zašeptal.

Na jeho sinalou tvář, když k němu Zero vzhlédl, nikdy nezapomene. Široce rozevřené oči plné slz s výrazem šoku a naprosté beznaděje. Postava choulící se sama do sebe a hledající neexistující ochranu jako bezmocné mládě. Kaname měl pocit, že cítil nůž, který mu projel srdcem, když slyšel zoufalé vzlyky a uviděl tu hrůzu odrážející se v Zerových očích těsně před tím, než se zavřely a chlapec upadl do bezvědomí. Hrůzu z něj.

Kaname Zera zachytil, než dopadl na zem. Jeho vlastní slzy se smíchaly s těmi na Zerových tvářích. Pro toho, koho miloval, byl děsivou noční můrou.


	13. Chapter 13

V úvodu bych chtěla zdůraznit, že postavy, které zde vystupují, nejsou mé, ale pouze vypůjčené od autorky Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino.

Yaoi – párování muž/muž; „slash"; „AU" - (pokud nemáte rádi, prosím nečtěte)

Hodnocení/zařazení: M

Zařazeno pod M z důvodu sexuálních scén, téma krevní chtíč skrz celý příběh. Násilí minimum, možná drobně dál v příběhu.

Psáno pro všechny fandy Yaoi.

Důležité info k postavám: Kaname je upír, Zero člověk.

KAPITOLA 13 – Procitání

Ranní světlo se dralo otevřeným oknem dovnitř. Zero prudce otevřel oči. Obrazy, které utkvěly v jeho mysli, jej paralyzovaly. Bez ohledu na to, jestli byly ze snu nebo skutečné, se nebyl schopen hned pohnout. Místo toho jen ležel a očima těkal po místnosti. Když jeho mysl konečně poznala známé prostředí, vrátila se Zerovi do těla síla. Pomalu se posadil. Hlava jej nebolela, ale přesto mu mozek nějak nechtěl pracovat.

Jeho vnitřní já zaplavila spousta obrazů a šílených pocitů. Pamatoval si vše tak reálně, že se nedokázal rozhodnout, jestli to bylo všechno jen sen nebo skutečnost. Je možné, že místo toho, aby šel do Kanameho pokoje, prostě usnul? Ne, tomu nevěřil. Ale potom, jestli se to vše stalo - je to vůbec možné? Skutečně existují stvoření, o kterých se píše jen v hororových knihách a vypráví dětem, aby hledaly bezpečí ve svých peřinách a už šly spát?

Zero spustil nohy z postele a vstal. Vzápětí se mu lehce podlomila noha. No jistě! Jeho kotník! Zarazil se. Necítil žádnou bolest. Došlápl znovu, ale vše bylo v pořádku. Sedl si a kotník si prohmatal. Nic. Znamená to tedy, že to vše byla znovu jen příšerná noční můra? Jako ta nedávno, kdy v ní viděl Kanameho?

Ozvalo se zaklepání. Hned poté vešel ředitel Cross. V ruce nesl nějakou obálku.

„Zero! Rád vidím, že už jsi fit," nadchl se, jakmile uviděl Zera vzhůru. „Chystáš se do třídy? Yuki říkala, že jsi chtěl ještě omluvit, ale zdá se, že už to není potřeba."

Zero na něj chvíli tupě zíral, ale to ředitele rozhodně nerozhodilo. Než se Zero rozhoupal k odpovědi, pokračoval.

„To je skvělé. Tolik se o tebe strachovala! Konečně je zase vše tak, jak má být." Cross vstoupil k Zerovi do pokoje a položil obálku, kterou přinesl na stůl.

„Jasně," vypadlo konečně ze Zera. Zdálo se mu, že jeho mozek už konečně začíná pomalu pracovat. „Uf."

„Mám na tebe malou prosbu, Zero. Dnes se vrátím až pozdě večer, mohl bys prosím, až ti skončí vyučování, předat tuhle obálku Kanamemu? Obávám se, že až se vrátím, mohlo by už být hodně pozdě a já bych jej nechtěl už rušit."

„Jasně," zamumlal znovu naprosto to samé.

„Zero?"

„Hm?"

„No, víš, připadáš mi tak trochu mimo," usmál se Cross. „Děje se něco? Nevypadá to, že bys měl ještě horečku."

V mžiku byl u Zera a přitiskl své čelo na jeho. Zero vypoulil oči, načež se ředitel srdečně rozesmál.

„Ne - ne - nemáš," smál se a musel si sundat brýle, aby si mohl otřít slzy z očí, které mu v záchvatu smíchu vyhrkly. Bylo neobvyklé, že se Zero nerozčílil, ale podle jeho reakce nemohlo být řeči o tom, že by se mu to zrovna líbilo.

„Tak co se děje?" ptal se Cross znovu, když se trochu uklidnil.

„Věříš, že existují upíři?" vybalil na něj Zero bez přemýšlení to, na co právě myslel.

„Co?" vytřeštil na něj oči ředitel. Zerova otázka jej připravila o dech. Tohle tedy rozhodně nečekal. Jak k tomu Zero přišel? Proč se ptá zrovna na ně? Ví snad, že Kaname -

„Ty, ty myslíš, že existují, Zero?" pokusil se o nevěřícný tón, který mu Zero zbaštil.

‚Bože! Že jsem nebyl zticha,' nadával si Zero.

„Aa, zapomeň na to," zavrčel a nejraději by schoval hlavu pod polštář. Ředitel se na něj díval jako na blázna.

„Um, mám skočit pro česnek?" zašeptal najednou Cross.

„Kriste!" vylítl Zero z postele a strkal ředitele před sebou. „Jako kdybych nic neřekl, jasný?"

„Jistě, jistě," smál se ředitel a náležitě si užíval Zerovy rozpaky. Ve dveřích se ovšem zasekl a zamrkal na Zera.

„Kůl a kříž mám ve sklepě," vybafl na něj.

„A ven!" vybuchl Zero a v duchu proklínal sebe i utíkajícího a řehtajícího se Crosse.

„Vím, že se jej na takovéhle věci nemám ptát, vždycky si z toho dělal srandu a já plácnu zrovna tohle!" mumlal si zlostně pro sebe a poslouchal, jak ředitelův smích slábne. Ale už bylo pozdě. Stalo se.

O pár desítek metrů dál se ředitel Cross zastavil a jeho obvykle hladké čelo pokryly vrásky. Zamračil se. Tohle už začínalo být vážné.

‚Na co jsi přišel Zero? A jak?'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Co se ti stalo Zero?" zvědavě se ptala Yuki a skoro si mohla vykloubit hlavu, jak se snažila nakouknout co nejlépe pod Zerovy vlasy a límec košile. Ty umně, i když neúplně skrývaly náplast, která mu na kůži přidržovala čtverec gázy.

„Nic moc, jen škrábnutí," odbyl ji Zero.

„Aha." Ale nezdálo se, že by ji Zerova odpověď nějak uspokojila.

„No, kdybys chtěl, mohla bych ti to pomoci ošetřit a přelepit," nabídla se s nevinným pohledem a našpulenými rtíky.

Zero se usmál. Vrhla se na něj, sotva vešel do třídy. Docela stroze ji odbyl, ale ona jej znala a nic si z toho nedělala. Snažila se k němu přes tu jeho ulitu prorazit za každou cenu a měla výdrž, to musel uznat.

„Díky Yuki," roztál trochu a počechral ji vlasy.

Zazvonilo. Než bude pauza na oběd, měli před sebou ještě hodinu chemie. Ne, že by Zero chemii nějak zvlášť miloval, ale nevadila mu. Navíc, občas při pokusech používali různé chemické látky, které se daly využít i mimo výuku. A jelikož v jeho hlavě už od rána zrál plán, jak zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou, jedna z těchto látek by se mu teď náramně hodila. Jen se k ní dostat.

„Takže, jak jsem říkal," opakoval učitel, když hodina skoro končila, „všechny zkumavky důkladně vyčistit a správně seřadit. A pozor, ať se nějaká nerozbije!"

Vzápětí se ozval hlasitý cinkot a následoval zvuk, který hlásil, že poslední učitelova slova jsou už pasé.

„Jej!" vypískla Yuki a nerozhodně se dívala na dvě zkumavky, ze kterých zbyly jen střepy.

„Yuki Cross!" zahřímal učitel. „Co jsem právě říkal?"

„Já vážně nechtěla, já –"

„Jistě, jistě," protočil učitel oči a mávl rukou, když se ozval zvonek. „Tak pozor na střepy a až to uklidíš, přines zbytek do kabinetu. Nechám jej odemčený." S tím popadl třídnici a odkvapil.

„Nech to Yuki, udělám to."

„Zero?" vzhlédly k němu Yuki i Yori současně. „Vážně?"

„Jasně, přeci tě nenechám pořezat se. Co kdybys šla raději s Yori na oběd? Já tam pak přijdu."

„Vždycky jsem tvrdila, že jsi hodný," vypískla Yuki a ochotně se svých rozbitých zkumavek vzdala. „Díky, díky, díky," skandovala nadšeně, ale to už byla tažena Yori ke dveřím třídy. „Uvidíme se…"

‚Hm, to jistě,' ušklíbl se Zero pro sebe. Na oběd tedy rozhodně neměl v úmyslu jít.

Jeho problém se vyřešil sám od sebe. Vlastně, Yuki jej vyřešila, aniž by o tom věděla. Ani se nemusel podezřele pokoušet pomoci učiteli se zbytkem zkumavek. Rychle tedy smetl střepy a vysypal je do koše. Obálku, kterou dostal od Crosse pro Kanameho a kterou momentálně použije jako záminku pro svou cestu do Kanameho pokoje, si zastrčil za pásek kalhot. Pak popadl stojan se zbytkem zkumavek a vydal se do kabinetu s pomůckami pro chemii.

Dveře byly odemknuté, přesně jak učitel řekl a nikde nikdo. Zero jimi rychle vklouzl dovnitř a zavřel. Odložil zkumavky a mezi lahvičkami s různými roztoky hledal tu jednu jedinou, která jej zajímala. Stála na vrchní poličce. Štítek na ní hlásal název ÉTER.

Vytáhl čistý kapesník a igelitový, zavírací pytlík. Vše si připravil hned, jakmile jej to ráno napadlo. Stále se totiž nemohl zbavit dojmu, že to, co se v jeho vzpomínkách zdálo tak skutečné, skutečné i bylo. A to i přesto, že se probudil u sebe v pokoji, a že ani sám sobě nedokázal vysvětlit, jak by se mu mohl zraněný kotník uzdravit tak rychle.

Opatrně vzal lahvičku a otevřel ji. Pak k jejímu hrdlu přiložil kapesník a několikrát jej důkladně na různých místech namočil. Rychle lahvičku zavřel, kapesník strčil do sáčku a pečlivě uzavřel. Igelit schoval do kapsy. Nádobku s tekutinou vrátil na své místo a s ošklivým úšklebkem opustil kabinet.

‚Pauza na oběd trvá hodinu,' přemýšlel Zero a rychlými kroky spěchal na kolej k pokojům studentů se zvláštním režimem výuky. ‚Měl bych to naprosto v pohodě stihnout.' Cestou pro jistotu kontroloval, jestli má opravdu vše. Provaz, obálku od Crosse a jeho tajnou zbraň. Ta byla nejdůležitější.

Nevěděl, jestli Kaname v pokoji bude nebo ne, ale to mu nevadilo. Když nebude, počká na něj a mezitím využije čas, aby si pokoj důkladně prohlédl. Třeba najde něco zajímavého. Pokud by přišel někdo jiný než Kaname, vždy se mohl vymluvit na tu obálku od Crosse. Ale jestli v pokoji bude –

Ale od dnešního rána už jen samotná pomsta Kanamemu nebyla jeho jediným hnacím motorem. Tím dalším se stala zvědavost a snaha přijít tomu tajemství z dnešní noci na kloub. Přemýšlel nad tím celé dopoledne. A čím víc nad tím přemýšlel, tím víc mu různé drobnosti, kterých si všiml, ale kterým nevěnoval pozornost, dávaly smysl. A to i přes to, že si sám tak trochu připadal jako cvok a raději ani nechtěl vědět, co by si mysleli ostatní, kdyby věděli, co a proč se chystá udělat.

Ve spěchu proběhl chodbou v přízemí ubytovny a vyběhl po schodech do patra. Nervózně se zastavil. Obrazy v mysli se vracely a pocit strachu se stal neuvěřitelně skutečným. Zero se otřásl. Zhluboka se nadechl a dodával si odvahy. Teď ve dne byla chodba plná světla a vypadala přátelsky. Žádné stíny nebo nějaká divná, děsivá, skrytá stvoření. Prostě jen normální chodba, kterých je na ubytovně spousta.

Tiše se pustil dál. Dveře Kainova pokoje minul velkým obloukem, jako by se snad obával, že by se mohly z ničeho nic otevřít a – .

‚A co?' Nevěděl. Ale pocit ohrožení a strachu jej neopouštěl, i když se snažil sebevíc.

Potichoučku stiskl kliku Kanameho dveří. Ty se otevřely bez jakéhokoliv zvuku. Vplížil se dovnitř a stejně tiše je zase zavřel. Vzápětí se zarazil.

Pokoj byl ponořen do šera. Velké okno kryl těžký, tmavý závěs, který byl pečlivě zatažený. Zero se podíval k posteli a vzrušením se mu rozbušilo srdce. Byl tam!

‚Je po poledni a Kaname spí?' Svraštil obočí.

Opatrně si zul boty a začal se plížit. Hustý koberec naprosto utlumil zvuk jeho chodidel. Zastavil se asi dva kroky od kraje postele a upřeně pozoroval postavu ležící v ní. Tohle byla příležitost, v jakou se neodvažoval ani doufat. Tohle byla jeho šance!

Kaname zlehka naklonil hlavu Zerovým směrem. Probudil se, jakmile někdo vešel do pokoje. A na to, že tím nečekaným návštěvníkem je Zero, ho okamžitě upozornila náhle se zvyšující touha po jeho krvi. Kanameho první myšlenkou bylo hned vstát a udržet Zera v jeho pokoji aspoň na tak dlouho, než by mu byl schopný vysvětlit, co se vlastně tehdy s Takumou stalo, když je Zero viděl spolu. Ale na poslední chvíli se zarazil. Něco se mu nezdálo.

‚Neměl by být Zero ve třídě?' podivil se. ‚A proč se tak divně chová? Proč jej prostě jen neprobudí?'

Slyšel hlasité údery Zerova srdce. Zpod přivřených víček, schovaných za vlasy sledoval, jak se k němu Zero plíží. ‚Možná, že mě políbí, když si bude myslet, že spím,' zadoufal Kaname, když viděl, jak upřeně si jej Zero prohlíží. A pak se Zero skutečně pohnul směrem k němu.

Zero poslouchal Kanameho dech, aby se ujistil, že spí. Do tváře mu díky šeru v místnosti a vlasům přes oči moc dobře neviděl. Podle pravidelného dýchání odhadoval, že Kanameho svým příchodem opravdu nevzbudil. Pomalu přistoupil až těsně k posteli a opatrně z kapsy vytáhl igelitový sáček. Nervózně si skousl spodní ret. Malou chvíli ještě váhal, ale pak sáček otevřel a vyndal z něj éterem silně napuštěný kapesník.

‚Teď nebo nikdy!' povzbuzoval sám sebe Zero a vzápětí jej jemně položil Kanamemu přes nos a ústa.

Tak tohle bylo opravdu překvapení! A ne zrovna příjemné. Kaname skoro otevřel oči. Sice podle silného zápachu poznal látku, kterou byla tkanina nasáklá a to hned, jak Zero otevřel igelit, nicméně to nijak nezmírnilo jeho šok z toho, že mu ten kus hadru přistál na obličeji.

‚O co tady jde?' přemýšlel zmateně. Když Zera v noci odnesl do jeho postele, doufal, že si bude myslet, že se mu to všechno jen zdálo. Taková hodně živá, noční můra. Ale jak to tak vypadalo, pro Zera bylo takové vysvětlení zřejmě nedostačující. Ale proč?

Kaname hlasitě vydechl a nechal svou hlavu spadnout úplně na stranu. Pokusil se napodobit hluboký, bezvědomí podobný spánek, i když jej silný zápach éteru dráždil ke kašli. Kapesník se naštěstí z jeho obličeje svezl.

Bylo zřejmé, že Zero neví, že éter na něj nebude působit. A to díky schopnosti upírů rychle se regenerovat. Veškeré takové látky byly v jejich krvi rychle odbourávány a mohly jim způsobit maximálně krátkodobé točení hlavy. Když si to Kaname uvědomil, trochu se uklidnil. Znamenalo to, že Zero zatím stále neví, že je jiný. Že je upír.

Když se Kaname pohnul, Zero zadržel dech. Nepříjemný pocit strachu z noci se opět přihlásil. Byl tak napjatý. To, co právě udělal, už nebylo jen tak nějaké hloupé škádlení. Věděl to. Možná, že přeci jen zašel příliš daleko. Na druhou stranu, to co mu provedl Kaname také nebylo něco zrovna zanedbatelného. I když třeba jen pro něj, protože Kanamemu to evidentně bylo jedno. Jako na povel se mu před očima zjevila tvář světlovlasého, zelenookého chlapce. Znovu cítil smutek a bolest. Žárlivost. Ne, už nemůže couvnout!

„K-Kaname?" pokusil se zašeptat, ale místo toho se z jeho suchého krku ozval jen divný skřehotavý zvuk. Vyděšeně si plácl ruku na pusu. ‚Měl bych přestat děsit sám sebe,' fňukal v duchu. Ale Kaname se ani nepohnul. Zero nejistě natáhl ruku a odhrnul mu vlasy z čela. Nic. Přejel mu tedy zlehka prsty po tváři. Stále žádná známka probuzení. Zdálo se, že jeho éterová akce byla úspěšná. Oddechl si. Rychle schoval kapesník zpět do igelitu a dal do kapsy. Letmo mrknul na hodinky. Bylo jasné, že si bude muset vymyslet nějakou opravdu dobrou výmluvu, proč nebyl na odpoledním vyučování. Ale to jej zrovna teď vůbec netrápilo.

Vytáhl provaz a začal uskutečňovat další část svého plánu. Zvedl Kanamemu ruce nad hlavu a v zápěstí je svázal. Pak provaz připevnil k jednomu ze sloupků postele. Dostatečně znehybnit Kanameho byl bod, který hrál v jeho plánu důležitou roli. Nevěděl totiž, jak dlouho omámení vydrží a tohle byla pojistka, kdyby se náhodou Kaname probudil dřív, než by měl. Rukou zavadil o obálku za pasem. Skoro na ni zapomněl. Vytáhl ji.

„Díky řediteli," ušklíbl se a šel ji položit na stůl u okna.

Kaname se zavrtěl. Se svázanýma rukama se opravdu necítil zrovna nejlépe. I když to pro něj ve skutečnosti žádné omezení ani nebezpečí nepředstavovalo. Přesto - nemohl uvěřit, že Zero vymyslel a realizuje něco takového. Proč to vlastně dělá? A kam až chce zajít?

Rychle se podíval po Zerovi, který zrovna něco položil na jeho psací stůl. Zdá se, že pokud chce odpovědi na své otázky, bude se muset ještě chvíli snažit předstírat, že spí, přestože Zerova blízká přítomnost mu to opravdu dost ztěžovala. Naštěstí jeho touha ochutnat Zerovu krev se i přes své rapidní zvýšení obešla bez výrazné bolesti v hrudi. Plán s pitím Takumovy krve fungoval.

Zero se vrátil k posteli a vylezl na ni. Klekl si obkročmo nad Kanameho a naklonil se nad něj.

„Kaname?" oslovil jej znovu.

Když se nic nestalo, dotkl se Zero Kanameho rtů a zároveň se sklonil k jeho obličeji. Trochu mu otevřel ústa a lehce mu nadzvedl horní ret v místech, kde by měly být špičáky. Zero si pečlivě prohlížel Kanameho zuby. Přesněji, jeho špičáky. Byly opravdu o něco delší, než ostatní jeho zuby a malinko přesahovaly. Zero se díval na oba bělostné špičáky a přemýšlel.

‚Sahají zhruba asi o tři milimetry dál, než ostatní zuby. Ale to není zase až tak moc zvláštní.' Pokud věděl, Cross měl špičáky taky o něco delší než ostatní zuby. S těmihle jej Kaname stěží mohl kousnout tak, aby mu pronikly do krku a on mohl pít jeho krev stejným způsobem, jak si pamatoval Kaina.

Z náhlého popudu přitiskl ke Kanameho špičáku ukazováček a maličko zatlačil, aby zjistil ostrost.

„Ssst," ucukl zpět rukou bolestivě a pustil Kanameho pusu. Překvapeně se díval na malý řez na bříšku svého prstu, na kterém se začala vytvářet kapka jeho krve. Vzápětí se pod ním Kaname pohnul a z jeho pootevřených úst vyšlo něco hodně podobného zavrčení. Zero strnul. Ale Kaname měl oči dál zavřené.

Zerův pohled chvíli nerozhodně putoval mezi jeho prstem a Kanamem. Nevěděl, jestli to, co jej právě napadlo, má skutečně udělat. Ten nepříjemný pocit strachu z noci byl opět tu. Co když –

‚Co když co?' posmíval se sám sobě. ‚Na celé téhle škole jsem zřejmě jediný, kdo si myslí, že by něco takového jako upíři mohlo existovat. Tak čeho se pořád bojím?' Věděl, že když nezkusí všechno, co jej napadlo, tak ho to dříve nebo později bude štvát. Takže vlastně nebyl důvod váhat. Rychle se dostal se z postele a namířil si to znovu ke Kanamemu psacímu stolu, kde předtím viděl ležet nůž na dopisy.

Jakmile Kaname cítil, že Zero odešel, otevřel doširoka oči a zhluboka se nadechl. ‚Tak tohle je zlé,' honilo se mu v hlavě, zatímco se snažil stůj co stůj ovládnout. Jakmile ucítil Zerův prst na svém špičáku, dostal špatný pocit. A když ucítil Zerovu krev v ústech, démon v něm se naplno probudil. Okamžitě jím projela krátká, ostrá bolest. Nedokázal zadržet svůj hlas. Zdálo se, že je nejvyšší čas s tím vším skončit, když se Zero najednou zvedl a šel pryč. Ale Kanamemu už bylo jasné, že Zero zřejmě hledá důkaz, jestli to, co se v noci stalo, byl pouhý sen nebo skutečnost.

Během chvilky byl Zero zpět, ale tentokrát si na Kanameho obkročmo sedl. Viděl, jak se mu zachvěla víčka. Vypadalo to, že se Kaname začíná probírat. ‚Skvělé, právě včas.' Svlékl si školní košili. Pod ní měl bílé tričko s krátkým rukávem. Pevně v ruce sevřel nůž na dopisy. Zhluboka se nadechl. Pak si ostří přiložil k levému předloktí, kde je jemná, citlivá kůže a –

Zvuk trhajících se provazů uslyšel ve stejné chvíli, kdy ucítil, jak se pod ním Kaname prudce pohnul. Vzápětí byla obě jeho zápěstí bolestivě sevřena náhle volnýma Kanameho rukama. Ostrý nůž mu vypadl z ruky a při pádu jej říznul. Vylekaný a překvapený zároveň zvedl zrak.

„Co to sakra děláš?" zasyčel Kaname podrážděně. Pokoušel se, jak nejlépe uměl, skrýt krevní chtíč, který se jej začínal zmocňovat.

„Jak…Jak si se…" koktal Zero a díval se na zbytky provazu, které ležely na různých místech po posteli. Část také visela nyní volně kolem sloupku.

„Co?" nechápal Kaname a snažil se nevšímat si tenké, neuvěřitelně lákavé, rudé stužky, která stékala Zerovi po předloktí, ani vůně, která ve vzduchu rozkvetla.

„Myslíš ten provaz? Je jasné, že musel být zpuchřelý nebo někde porušený, když se dal tak snadno přetrhnout," zavrčel. ‚Jen jedno olíznutí…' kvílelo mu v hlavě. Zavřel oči.

Zero na to nic neřekl. Tomu nevěřil. On sám by jej nikdy nedokázal takto rozervat. Trhnul rukama a pokoušel se vysvobodit si zápěstí. Bez úspěchu.

„Pusť mě, to bolí," sykl. Prvotní úlek vystřídala zlost. Jeho plán skoro vyšel. Ale jen skoro.

Kaname se probudil pro něj zcela nečekaně ještě předtím, než se řízl. Takže svou teorii, že upíra by krev mohla určitě probudit, si nemohl ověřit. A tím pádem ani potvrdit, jestli Kaneme upírem je nebo ne. ‚Pokud vůbec existují,' připomněl si a připadal si jako blbec. Navíc to byl Kain, na koho si Zero vzpomínal, že pil krev. Takže možná, že Kaname je normální a ani třeba o Kainovi neví, že by mohl být nějak jiný. To, že jsou kamarádi, přeci ještě nemusí nic znamenat. ‚Anebo se mi to všechno opravdu jen zdálo? Uvěřil jsem snu, protože jsem chtěl?'

Popravdě si musel přiznat, že dnes vlastně vůbec nic nezjistil. Nebo vlastně – něco přeci jen ano. Zdá se, že zjistil, že Kaname je normální, tedy, až na tu neuvěřitelnou sílu a on je cvok. A že díky tomu, že se nechal unést svou fantazií, má skutečný průšvih.

„Tak cos tu dělal?" nedal se Kaname a pootevřel oči. Věděl, že barva duhovek se mu pomalu začíná měnit. Pustil zdravou Zerovu ruku a zvedl nůž na dopisy, který na něj dopadl, když jej Zero upustil. Položil jej na kraj postele.

Zero zakroutil bolavým zápěstím. Díval se zamračeně na Kanameho a přemýšlel, co odpovědět. Nemůže mu přeci říct, že si myslel, že je příšera sající krev. Bože, to bylo fakt směšný!

„Měl to být trest," odsekl nakonec.

„Trest? Můj nebo tvůj?" nechápal Kaname. „Chtěl jsi mě potrestat tím, že se pořežeš?" vysmíval se mu. „To asi těžko, že jo. Takže naposledy, proč jsi tady?"

Místo odpovědi se Zero pokusil dostat i svou druhou ruku z Kanameho sevření. Opět bezúspěšně.

„Přinesl jsem obálku od ředitele!" vyštěkl.

„To není to, na co se ptám a ty to víš!" vrátil mu Kaname stejně. Snažil se dívat Zerovi do tváře, ale oči mu stále sjížděly k té voňavé, červené tekutině, která na něj tak moc volala. Pokušení bylo tak silné a Zero vůbec nespolupracoval.

„Já – jen jsem si chtěl něco ověřit," neochotně zamumlal Zero.

„Vážně? A co?"

„No, ta tvoje nemoc a tak." Nevěděl jak dál. „Vlastně nic," řekl a zamračil se, když viděl, jak se Kaname ušklíbl.

„Chceš mi namluvit Zero, že ses chtěl pokusit léčit mou nemoc svou krví?" posmíval se.

„No a?" Cokoliv co řekne, bude lepší, než kdyby měl přiznat pravdu.

„Tak to bych ti neměl bránit, že?" zavrčel Kaname zlověstně a Zero vytřeštil oči.

V mžiku se ocitl pod Kanamem. Na své poraněné ruce ucítil pohybovat se jeho rty a jazyk. Ale s jemným laskáním, na které si z minulosti pamatoval, to nemělo nic společného. Kanameho doteky byly hrubé a plné tvrdosti. Jeho rty se přisávaly silou a jazyk drsně přejížděl po drobném řezu od nože.

„Zdá se, že se můj stav nelepší," přesunul se Kaname od Zerovy ruky k jeho uchu. „Neléčíš mě dostatečným množstvím své krve Zero," zašeptal tónem, ze kterého se Zerovi zježili všechny chloupky na krku. „Co s tím uděláš?"

Tiskl se Zerovi ke krku. Nemohl se mu podívat do tváře, protože jeho oči byly v tuto chvíli už úplně červené. Věděl to. Jeho myšlenky se rozutekly a existoval jen Zero a jeho krev, která mohla utišit bolest svírající jeho tělo.

Zero cítil, jak se Kanameho třese. Jeho dech byl přerývaný a hlasitý a jeho ruce se mu křečovitě sevřely ve vlasech. Připomínalo mu to ten moment, kdy od něj Kaname odmítl pomoc, když mu chtěl udělat nápoj z jeho léku a v podstatě byl vyhozen z pokoje.

Přepadl jej divný pocit. Místo strachu, který by měl zřejmě mít, pocítil vzrušení z neznámého. Tohle přeci chtěl, ne? Adrenalin mu naplnil žíly. Zašátral volnou rukou ke straně postele, kde tušil nůž, který tam Kaname odložil.

„Dám ti víc léku," vydechl Zero a řízl se do již jednou poraněné ruky. „Ahah!" uteklo mu bolestivě, než pevně sevřel rty. Rána začala okamžitě krvácet.

Nová vůně čerstvé, teplé krve udeřila do vzduchu. Vůně, která patřila jen Zerovi. Krev, která mu i v malém množství přinese úlevu a na chvíli ztlumí jeho chtíč.

Kaname popadl Zerovu zvednutou ruku, přitiskl mu ji na polštář vedle hlavy a vrhl se na ránu. Oči měl přivřené do malých, úzkých štěrbin. Jeho tesáky pulzovaly, ale i přes chaos, který v něm panoval, se dokázal vyhnout tomu, aby Zera kousl. Sál chtivě na ráně a polkl několik malých doušků toho vzácného, sladkého nektaru. Jeho tělo se otřáslo slastí. Chuť a vůně Zerovy krve hladila jeho smysly. Bylo to, jako kdyby polykal silné opium**.** Jazykem olizoval okolí pořezání a lapal drobné kapky, které náhodně utekly. Rána byla poměrně hluboká a silně krvácela. Byla zřejmě hlubší, než Zero původně zamýšlel. Kanameho jazyk i rty se staly jemnějšími, když si uvědomil, že Zero sténá bolestí. Ta jeho vlastní se zmenšila a byl znovu schopný myslet. Závoj rudé mlhy před jeho zrakem pomalu mizel.

„Zero…," zamumlal jméno toho, kdo se vystavil tak lehkovážně smrtelnému nebezpečí. Špičkou špičáku si poranil jazyk. Několik kapek své krve nechal vtéci do Zerovy rány. Schopnost hojení v jeho krvi umožní zrychlit regeneraci tkáně a hlavně zastaví krvácení. Poté se snažil jemně očistit okraje zranění a zároveň použít dostatek slin na otupení bolesti. Tato schopnost byla u všech upírů vrozená. Usnadňovala jim krmení na nedobrovolné kořisti.

Zerovo bolestivé sténání bylo nyní slabší, jak se jej snažil dusit v sobě. Nicméně cítil, jak bolest z řezné rány pomalu slábne. Nespouštěl oči z Kanameho. To, jak se Kaname choval, jej šokovalo. On opravdu olizoval jeho krev vytékající z rány a polykal ji.

„Kaname?" oslovil jej nejistě. „Jsi v pořádku?" Kupodivu ani teď, přesto všechno, co právě zažil, neměl strach.

Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak se pokojem rozlehl tichý, nevěřícný smích.

„Kaname?"

„Cos to sakra udělal?"

„Co?" nechápal Zero.

„Co mělo tohle znamenat?" Kaname pustil jeho ruku a nadzvedl se. Podíval se Zerovi zpříma do tváře.

„?"

„Mohl jsem tě zabít, ty pitomče," zašeptal Kaname. Ano, mohl. A stačilo by tak málo… Ne, nechtěl na to ani pomyslet.

„!" Slyšel správně?

„Z-zabít?" Zerovi se zadrhl hlas. Ano, udělal něco hodně ošklivého a podlého a zasloužil potrestat, ale zabít?

„Nemyslíš, že to je trochu moc?" Nervózně zamrkal. „Já vím, že jsem to trochu přehnal s tím provazem a tak, ale –" Ale stejně se teď nemohl zbavit dotěrné myšlenky, že Kaname není tak úplně normální. Takže – že by přeci jen nějaký úspěch? Popravdě, nelitoval toho, co udělal.

„Ale?" opakoval po něm Kaname.

„Ale zabít?" zavrtěl se pod ním Zero.

Kaname sebou trhnul. Zero evidentně nechápal. A on mu to musí nějak rozumně vysvětlit, protože tohle se nesmí stát znovu.

„Nemyslím úmyslně," začal Kaname trochu neochotně. Nelíbilo se mu, že musí Zerovi lhát. Proč to musí být tak složité?

„Hádám, že – " Nedořekl. Zero se pod ním znovu zavrtěl. Kaname se kousl do rtu. Skoro zasténal. Byl vzrušený, ale pochyboval, že by to Zero pochopil. A pokaždé, když se o něj Zero otřel, to jen zhoršil. Takže, jestli ho nechce znovu vyděsit...

„Musíme ošetřit tvé předloktí," zamumlal a rychle sklouzl z postele.

Váha a teplo ze Zerova těla zmizely. Díval se za Kanamem jak odchází do koupelny a kromě zmatku cítil, jakoby mu náhle něco strašně chybělo. Zavřel oči. Ne, ještě stále si to nechtěl přiznat. Nemohla to být pravda, protože kdyby ano, pak už dávno prohrál.

Kaname pustil studenou vodu a omýval si obličej. ‚Ten kluk je šílený,' hučelo mu v hlavě. ‚Ne, špatně, ne Zero, ale jeho nevědomost. Jeho neznalost. Ta je tak strašně nebezpečná a ve spojení se Zerovou zvědavostí skoro až smrtelná.' Zhluboka dýchal a snažil se uklidnit.

„Vzpamatuj se," napomínal se. „Nemůžu jej jen tak znásilnit po té, co jsem ho skoro kousnul," mumlal si pro sebe. Ztuhnul. ‚Co-na co jsem to sakra teď myslel? Znásilnit ho? To už jsem se vážně zbláznil?' Sklonil se víc a strčil hlavu pod kohoutek celou. ‚To chce pořádně zchladit,' dumal, zatímco mu ledová voda máčela vlasy a stékala po krku za tričko.

Hluk u dveří upoutal jeho pozornost. Zvedl se a lehce předkloněn zatřepal hlavou ve snaze dostat v rychlosti kapky vody pryč. Pootočil se. Po paměti vypnul vodu. V mokrých pramenech vlasů zazářily kapky. Zvedl ruku a pomalu si je odstranil z obličeje. Přitom se díval na Zera, který měl ve tváři výraz naprostého vytržení a krůček po krůčku se k němu blížil.

‚Proč jsem se šel podívat? Měl jsem zůstat, kde jsem byl,' fňukal si pro sebe Zero. Ale už bylo pozdě. Jakmile uviděl Kanameho, nedokázal od něj odtrhnout zrak. Omámeně se díval na třpytivé kapky odlétající z jeho vlasů. A ty, které zůstaly… Když se Kaname k němu natočil, uviděl pootevřené rty, ze kterých právě v ten moment slízla špička jazyka zatoulanou kapku. A když si přejel rukou přes obličej – ten pohyb byl plný svůdnosti… Udělal krok vpřed. Pak druhý a pak další. Pomalu, váhavě, ale nezadržitelně.

Úplně uchvácen tím pohledem se podíval do Kanameho přivřených očí. Jejich výraz nedokázal rozluštit. A také se od nich nemohl odtrhnout. Byly tak tmavé… Krůček po krůčku se k němu přibližoval, aniž by se dokázal ovládnout. Jakoby jej něco ke Kanamemu táhlo a on s tím nemohl nic udělat. Vše, co se před chvílí stalo, jako by neexistovalo. A jediné, po čem toužil právě teď, bylo dotknout se ho. Cítit jeho teplo. Jeho ruce. Jeho dech. Políbit jej…

„Zero?" vydechl Kaname. Slyšel Zerův přerývaný dech a cítil vzrušení, kterým se naplnil vzduch v koupelně.

„Kaname," zašeptal Zero, který byl teď již v jeho těsné blízkosti. Jemně položil své dlaně na Kanameho tváře a stáhl si jej k sobě. Slastný sten mu unikl z krku, když se jejich rty spojily. Když překlenul i tu poslední maličkou vzdálenost, která je dělila.

Kaname neváhal a odpověděl. Objal jej a těsně k sobě přivinul. Tato vlastní vstřícnost nebyla u Zera až tak obvyklá a on ji nechtěl promarnit. Jejich rty se navzájem hladily a ani jeden z nich nepřešel k agresivnějšímu líbání. Bylo to jako tanec. Lehké, procítěné doteky, které předávaly teplo a náklonnost, kterou cítili. Jemné sání rtů a spousta drobných vzájemných polibků na lehce rozevřené rty toho druhého.

Kaname zasténal. Jeho vzrušení, které se mu stěží podařilo ledovou vodou potlačit, se vrátilo v plné síle zpět. Jeho ruka sjížděla Zerovi po zádech dolů a zastavila se na Zerově měkkém pozadí. Aniž by přerušil nádherný tanec jejich rtů, přitiskl si Zerovy boky k sobě a zlehka se o něj otřel. Zero zasténal.

„Ah, Zero…" Ano, ano, tohle bylo tak příjemné, mazlení bylo tak skvělé. Moci jej tak mít… ‚Stačí si ho jen vzít,' ozval se zlomyslně hlas někde v jeho podvědomí. ‚Teď tě chce, nezastaví tě. Můžeš ho mít. Jeho tělo, jeho mysl. Nebude se bránit. Víš to.'

„Ne!" odtrhl se Kaname s výkřikem od Zerových rtů. Z toho hlasu jej mrazilo. „Ne, to ne," zašeptal. Nemohl. Nesměl. Věděl to. Mohlo by se stát cokoliv. Cokoliv!

Oddálil jejich těla tak, aby se nedotýkala. S čelem opřeným o Zerovo rameno zhluboka dýchal. Zero musí vědět, jak moc je pro něj teď nebezpečný. Musí! Ale ještě předtím….

„Já chci jen tebe Zero, jen tebe a nikoho jiného. Pamatuj si to. Ať už se stalo nebo stane v budoucnu cokoliv, musíš vědět, musíš si pamatovat, že ty jsi jediný, koho chci. Už navždy."

Zero na něj vyjeveně koukal. ‚Proč Kaname tak náhle přestal? A co bylo tohle - vyznání?'

„Kaname? Co se děje?" Tak moc se mu to líbilo a Kanamemu evidentně také, tak proč - ?

„Vysvětlím ti to, Zero," zamumlal zničeně Kaname. Proč jen musel vytvořit to zatracené pouto? Proč? Nic z toho by teď nemusel řešit. Nic by nehrozilo, kdyby se milovali. Ale teď – .

„Pojďme zpět, převážeme konečně tu ránu," pustil Kaname Zera. Vzal lékárničku a zamířil z koupelny zpět do pokoje.

„Nebolí to," hlesl za ním Zero. ‚Co se děje? Tak najednou?' Když Kaname nereagoval, vyšel za ním.

Mezitím Kaname vyndal z lékárničky obvaz a krytí. Věděl, že s největší pravděpodobností by už stačila jen náplast, protože rána se díky jeho krvi rychleji léčila, ale nemůže to být na škodu. Když se Zero stále velmi nejistý posadil vedle něj, vzhlédl a usmál se.

„Přestal jsem kvůli sobě, Zero, nechci ti ublížit. V poslední době je pro mě těžké se v tvé přítomnosti ovládat." Sklonil hlavu a začal ovazovat Zerovo předloktí. Jak si myslel. Už to ani nebylo potřeba.

„Řekni mi, jak jsi přišel na ten nápad chtít mě léčit krví?"

„Takže jsi skutečně nemocný?"

„Co jiného jsi myslel, že jsem?" zarazil se Kaname.

„Eh," kousl se Zero do jazyka. „Ne, to nic."

Kaname se na něj zpod vlasů podíval. Nepochyboval už o tom, co si Zero myslel, že je. Jen tomu ještě nevěřil, a proto přišel. Aby si to ověřil. Proto ta krev. Takže teď musí on, ve svém vlastním zájmu, podat důvěryhodné vysvětlení.

„Tak? Jak?"

„No, vlastně –, " kroutil se Zero a horečně přemýšlel, co by měl říct. O upírech se teda rozhodně zmiňovat nehodlal. „To ty léky a tak, víš?"

„Hm?"

„Je to trochu hloupé," zajel si Zero prsty do vlasů rukou, kterou mu právě Kaname doovázal. „Po rozpuštění obarví ty tablety vodu na červeno. A i když je chuť vážně hnusná, em, promiň," omlouval se, když viděl, jak Kaname nadzvedl obočí, „tak jsem si nemohl nevšimnout výrazné železité příchuti, kterou ten nápoj má," vysvětloval Zero neochotně a očima neklidně těkal z Kanameho na postel a zase zpět. „A já jsem četl, že existují lidé, kteří trpí nemocí, při které musí občas vypít malé množství krve, třeba králičí, aby se jejich zdravotní stav zlepšil."

Když se Zero zmínil o králičí krvi, Kanamemu zacukaly koutky. Ale Zero jej svým náhradním vysvětlením opravdu překvapil. Ano, o této nemoci lidí už také slyšel. Nicméně podle jeho informací, byli tito lidé vždy dlouhodobí dobrovolní dárci nebo partneři skutečných upírů, kteří pili jejich krev a na oplátku jim poskytovali pár kapek své upíří krve, aby zůstali zdraví a silní. A jak se zdálo, tohle byl vedlejší efekt tohoto spojení.

„Tak jsem si myslel, že kdybych ti třeba dal trochu té své, tak by ti to také mohlo pomoci," skončil Zero se svým vysvětlováním. Sám se až musel divit, jak se z té záludné otázky dokázal vykroutit.

„A podle toho, jak jsi reagoval, asi takovou nemoc máš nebo ne?" Když Kaname stále nic neříkal, dodal: „Jen pořád nechápu, jak by tohle mělo být nebezpečné. Jde přeci jen o trochu krve, není to, jako bych ti ji dal všechnu."

‚A to je právě ten problém, Zero,' zavrtěl hlavou Kaname sám pro sebe. ‚Ty mi ji nechceš dát všechnu, jenže když na to přijde, já se tě nebudu ptát.'

„Jsi velice všímavý," usmál se na něj Kaname. „Tvá teorie je zajímavá. Ale měl bys vědět, že pokud se něco týká krve, pak je to vždy velmi nebezpečné."

„Pořád nechápu proč," odfrkl Zero.

„Máš pravdu v jedné věci. Jsem, jak ty říkáš, nemocný," začal Kaname splétat svou další malou pololež. „Vlastně i všichni mí přátelé, kteří zde spolu se mnou studují, mají tento problém. Ovšem nedoporučoval bych ti, abys jim dávat pít svou krev." Nemohl si pomoci, musel to dodat. Sice pochyboval, že by to Zero udělal, zvláště po té, co prožil, ale už jen samotná představa, že tu sladkou, voňavou tekutinu pije od něj někdo jiný než on sám, jej přiváděla k zuřivosti.

„Jistě že ne," ohradil se Zero popuzeně. Jak by jim to asi tak řekl? ‚Tak jsem tady, vytáhněte brčka a můžeme začít?' Navíc by jej to nikdy ani nenapadlo, že.

„Problém nemoci, o které jsi četl je hodně podobný tomu našemu. Ale je tu jeden podstatný rozdíl, Zero. Někdy se může díky okolnostem stát, že naše léky nestačí. Potom se naše sebekontrola rozpadá a stáváme se pro okolí velmi nebezpeční. A pokud se v tu chvíli někde blízko nás někdo nachází, můžeme mu opravdu hodně ublížit."

Kaname se na chvíli odmlčel, ale když viděl, jak vyjeveně Zero kouká, rychle pokračoval.

„Ne, že bychom chtěli, to samozřejmě ne. Přirovnal bych to tak trochu ke stavu, kdy jsi pod silnými léky nebo jsi opilý a uděláš věci, které ve skutečnosti vlastně ani dělat nechceš. Ale v tu chvíli, kdy to uděláš, si toho nejsi vědom. Proto své chování nemůžeš ovládnout. No a v tomto stavu samozřejmě také nedokážeš rozlišit, jestli ta osoba, která v daném nebezpečí je, je cizí, neznámá nebo ti je drahá a záleží ti na ní."

Znovu se odmlčel. Díval se na Zera, který z něj nespouštěl oči. Pak tiše dodal.

„Pokud se v naší blízkosti ocitne osoba se silně krvácejícím zraněním, Zero, pak ztrácíme kontrolu okamžitě. Je velmi těžké vysvětlit, proč se tak děje. Ale věř mi, když říkám, že se může stát, že se ten dotyčný nachází ve smrtelném nebezpečí." Nebyla to až tak úplně pravda, ale na tom nezáleželo. Důležité bylo, aby Zero pochopil.

Zero se pokoušel rychle zpracovat informace, které dostával. Takže to znamenalo, že tenkrát Kaname ztratil kontrolu. Zero se zamračil. ‚Ale jak ji tedy zase získal?'

„A jak tu kontrolu dostanete zpět, když léky nestačí?" vyslovil nahlas to, na co myslel.

Kaname neodpověděl. Studoval Zerův výraz tváře a přemýšlel, jak odpovědět. Nebyl si jistý jeho reakcí, když řekne pravdu. Ale když v tomhle zalže, Zero to s největší pravděpodobností velmi rychle zjistí.

„Krví, Zero," zašeptal. „Skutečnou krví."

Chvíli bylo ticho. Dívali se navzájem na sebe a ani jeden nic neříkal. Oba se zabývali svými vlastními myšlenkami.

„Kolik?" odvážil se zeptat Zero.

„To je různé," uhnul Kaname pohledem. „Záleží na spoustě okolností, které k tomu stavu vedly. Někdy stačí jen maličké množství, které nás vyvede z toho dočasného šílenství."

„A jindy –"

„A jindy to tu osobu může stát život," dokončil Kaname za něj. „A proto se už nikdy přede mnou úmyslně nezraňuj. Je to, jako bys hrál ruskou ruletu."

Vrátil se pohledem zpět k Zerově tváři. Byla bledá a jeho pohled byl trochu strnulý. Kaname zvedl ruku a jemně jej pohladil po tváři. Zero sebou při tom doteku znatelně trhnul.

„Bojíš se mě?" zašeptal přidušeně Kaname.

„Ne, jistěže ne," odpověděl nepřesvědčivě Zero. Měl v hlavě ještě jednu otázku, ale neodvažoval se ji položit. Možná, že ve skutečnosti nechtěl znát odpověď. Přesto na něj neodbytně dotírala. ‚Jak Kaname? Jak někomu vezmeš jeho krev?'

„Vidíš, proto to skrýváme. Lidi to děsí a bojí se nás, i když není proč, pokud všichni znají pravidla a nesnaží se náš problém zvětšit. Třeba tak, jako jsi to udělal ty. Z tohoto důvodu také máme zvláštní režimu výuky, ale to ty už víš."

„Ale," Zerův pohled sjel na jeho ovázané předloktí, „ale tobě to teď pomohlo nebo ne?"

„Ano," pousmál se Kaname, „ale nebylo to potřeba. Byl jsem v pořádku." Naklonil se k Zerovi a zvedl mu bradu. Přinutil jej podívat se mu do očí.

„Vlastně jsem spal. Co ty provazy Zero?" stočil Kaname náhle řeč jinam.

„…" zalapal Zero po dechu. Kaname jej zastihl zcela nepřipraveného. Uhnul.

„Chci pravdu."

„Fajn, tak pravdu," načepýřil se Zero. „Ty a ten blonďatý kluk, ten tvůj kamarád…" začal naštvaně, ale hlas se mu vzápětí zlomil. Nechtěl na to vzpomínat. „Neměl jsi mě nechat si myslet, že ti na mě záleží," zašeptal. „Proč jsi byl tak milý Kaname? Proč jsi o mě tak stál, když to pro tebe byla jen hra?"

Bolest z té vzpomínky byla opět tu. A Kaname ji v těch nádherných, fialových očích, které zbožňoval, zřetelně viděl. Natáhl se a přitiskl si Zera k sobě. Jemně jej hladil po vlasech.

„Pamatuješ, co jsem ti řekl v koupelně?"

„Ty myslíš – ah, jo, ano." Jak by na to mohl zapomenout? Na něco, co znělo jako vyznání?

„Pak není dál co vysvětlovat. Takuma je kamarád, nejlepší jakého mám, ale pořád jen kamarád. Zachytil jsem jej, když skoro omdlel. Měl nízký tlak a moc prudce se postavil."

Zero jej váhavě objal zpět. ‚Je to, co mu Kaname říká opravdu pravda? Mohl to jen špatně pochopit? To co viděl?' Byla to lákavá představa odhodit pochyby za hlavu a uvěřit. Uvěřit tomu, čemu si tak moc přál věřit.

„Myslíš to vážně?"

„Nevěříš mi?" Kaname jej od sebe lehce odstrčil.

„Já nevím. Nevím, co si mám myslet." Zero odvrátil tvář pryč.

„Ty jsi jediný, koho chci, Zero a nikdy tomu už nebude jinak."

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se Zero otočil zpět. Pátravě se díval Kanamemu do tváře a hledal v jeho očích něco, co by mu řeklo, že je to lež. Jen další hra. Ale našel v nich pouze něhu a náklonnost. Stejnou, jakou cítil sám.

„Chci ti věřit, Kaname. Tak moc chci," zašeptal.

Kaname už nic dalšího neřekl. Místo slov znovu nabídl teplou náruč a tiše doufal, že jeho tělo mluví srozumitelnější řečí. Jazykem, kterému Zero rozumí, kterému uvěří.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bylo pozdní odpoledne, když Zero opouštěl Kanameho pokoj. Celou tu dobu strávili ve vzájemném objetí. V hřejivém teple svých těl a jemných, milujících polibcích.

Kaname se snažil, jak nejlépe uměl Zera přesvědčit, že všechna bolest, zlost a prázdnota, které kvůli Takumovi a jemu cítil, může nechat odejít. Že to jsou jen zbytečné, klidný spánek beroucí, nepravdivé pocity. Že není třeba se trápit, protože pro něj existuje pouze on, Zero.

Když za Zerem zaklaply dveře, Kaname doufal, že porozuměl. Uvěřil. Nechtěl už nikdy vidět ten prázdný, studený a neosobní výraz v nádherných očích osoby, kterou miloval.

Tiché klepání jej vytrhlo z myšlenek.

„Kaname?" ozval se zpoza dveří hlas Takumy. „Můžu dál?"

„Jistě," zlehka se ušklíbl Kaname. Úplně zapomněl, že vůně Zerovy krve musela probudit všechny jeho kamarády. Přesto se ho ani jeden z nich neodvážil vyrušit, dokud u něj v pokoji Zero byl. Nebo ve chvíli, kdy byla ta lákavá vůně nejsilnější.

Takuma vstoupil do pokoje a odkašlal si. Viděl Kanameho na posteli a ve vzduchu ještě i po těch několika hodinách, zachytil prchavé zbytky pro ně tolik mámivé vůně.

„Er, Kaname…"

„Nekousl jsem ho," skočil mu Kaname do řeči, když viděl, jak se Takuma kroutí a neví, jestli a jak se zeptat.

V obličeji Takumy se objevila nejprve úleva a hned potom nechápavý výraz. Ani nemusel nic říkat, aby Kaname pochopil.

„Ne, vážně ne," opakoval s povzdechem. „To on sám. Udělal si to sám," vysvětloval.

„Co?" vypadlo z Takumy zaraženě.

„Hm?"

„Co si udělal sám?" zopakoval Takuma nechápavě Kanameho slova.

„Poranil se. Přesněji řečeno – řízl."

Takuma nevěřícně vyvalil oči. „Řízl se? Jak? Proč?"

„Byl jsem překvapený stejně jako ty, Taku," usmál se Kaname. „Vypadá to, že Zero ví, ale sám tomu odmítá uvěřit. Jsem si jistý, že sem přišel, aby si svou teorii ověřil."

Když Takuma neodpovídal, jen stále mlčky zíral, Kaname pokračoval.

„Zero si myslí, že jsem upír, Takumo. Všechno, co se až doteď stalo, tomu nasvědčuje."

„Co tím myslíš? Co se jako stalo? Jak by mohl vědět…?" Jeho hlas se pomalu vytratil. Jestli si to Zero opravdu myslí, pak by víkendová návštěva Kanameho rodičů a jeho dědečka mohla dopadnout naprostým fiaskem. Pokud by se prořekl – raději na to ani nechtěl myslet.

„Neboj se, dokud tomu neuvěří, je on i my v bezpečí," dodal rychle Kaname, když viděl, jak Takuma zbledl. „On sám vymyslel skvělou lež, kterou jsem využil při vysvětlování, když jsem jej nad sebou chytil s krvácejícím předloktím."

„?"

„Odteď my všichni trpíme nemocí lidí, kteří musí jednou za čas vypít malé množství skutečné zvířecí krve, aby se jejich zdravotní stav udržel v normálu. A proto, aby to bylo opravdu jen jednou za čas, užíváme naše léky," ušklíbl se a zarachtal krabičkou s krevními tabletami, kterou vytáhl z kapsy kalhot.

Skoro se začal nahlas smát, když viděl, jak Takumovy spadla čelist. Takuma se dovlekl ke stolu a sesul se na židli.

„Cokoliv. Hlavně, že je to uvěřitelné a návštěva proběhne bez problémů." Trochu se uvolnil. Černé scénáře v jeho hlavě pomalu mizely. „Už to ví Kain a Aidou?"

Kaname se na něj přemýšlivě díval a chvíli neodpovídal. Tihle dva, vlastně hlavně Kain již nějakou dobu zaměstnával jeho myšlenky.

„Ještě ne," odpověděl konečně, když si Takuma nervózně poposedl. „Popravdě, nejsem si tak úplně jistý, jestli v tom, co se v noci stalo, nemají prsty úmyslně. Aspoň Kain."

„Kaname?" vytřeštil oči Takuma. Už slyšel, co se v noci stalo. Vyprávěl mu to Kain. Taky řekl, že Kaname o všem ví, takže není proč si dělat starosti, protože si je jistý, že Kaname zařídí, aby si Zero myslel, že to byl jen sen. Pokud mu nevymaže vzpomínky. Když mu to Kain vyprávěl, zněl sice pobaveně, ale že by něco takového udělal úmyslně? Ne, tomu nevěřil.

„Nemyslím Kaname, že by Kain udělal něco takového. Není lehkomyslný, to oba víme. Nikdy by nás ani sebe takto neohrozil. A navíc, Kain přeci nikdy nedělá nic bez důvodu," objasnil Takuma.

„No právě," zamumlal Kaname. „To je to. Kain nedělá nic bezdůvodně."

Ovšem Kaname se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že když už se do toho Zero připletl, Kain situace využil a to zcela úmyslně a vědomě. ‚Co by tím ale mohl sledovat? Chtěl ho vyděsit? Zastrašit? Nebo mu chtěl ukázat skutečnost? Dát vodítko, aby začal hledat? Připravit ho na – na budoucnost?'

Když Kanameho myšlenky doputovaly až sem, otřásl se. Je možné, že by Kain skutečně chtěl Zera připravit na to, co může přijít? Kvůli němu? Vážně se Kain o něj takto z pozadí stará? A to jej přivádí zpět k myšlence –

„Kolik toho Kain o mě a Zerovi vlastně ví?" vyslovil Kaname to, na co myslel.

Takuma, sám na chvíli ztracen ve svých vlastních úvahách, zvedl hlavu.

„No," řekl váhavě a zvažoval, jestli to má Kanamemu říci otevřeně. Ale nakonec, Kaname se jej sám ptal, takže -

„Já myslím, že všechno," odpověděl nahlas a zřetelně a sledoval, jak se v Kanameho očích objevily dva velké otazníky.

„Všichni z nás to vědí, Kaname. Tvůj zájem o toho kluka je zřejmý. A že to není jen bezvýznamná hra, dokázala nedávno tvá vlastní reakce."

„Všechno?" vydechl Kaname šokovaně. „_**Úplně**_ všechno?" Copak chodí s klapkami na očích, že si ničeho nevšiml?

„S tím _**úplně**_, si nejsem až tak jistý," opravil se Takuma. „Ale jestli je pravda, jak sám říkáš, že to Kain udělal úmyslně, pak se domnívám, že ví opravdu _**úplně**_ všechno."

Kaname nevěděl, co říct. Až doteď byl přesvědčený, že o jeho krevním poutu se Zerem ví pouze Takuma.

„Jak by to mohl zjistit?" zeptal se a zavřel oči. ‚Že by z vůně Takumovy krve, která se od určité doby linula z jeho pokoje? Ale to přeci může znamenat spoustu věcí,' přemýšlel. ‚Jako například, že v Takumovi našel zalíbení nebo třeba jeho dočasný rozmar…'

„Víš stejně dobře jako já, že Kain je plný překvapení. Navíc, jsi jeho přítel a on se o své přátele stará," usmál se Takuma.

„Máš pravdu," oplatil mu Kaname úsměv, „Kain už nejednou překvapil."

„Tak - už je čas?" odbočil náhle Takuma a zvedl prázdnou sklenici stojící na stole.

„Ah, ano, jistě," povzdechl si Kaname a myslí mu proběhla vzpomínka na opojnou, horkou Zerovu krev. ‚Byla tak skvělá,' pousmál se a olízl. Měl pocit, jakoby její živé teplo mohl stále cítil na jazyku.

Takuma se zarazil a chvíli na něj nechápavě koukal. Když si to Kaname uvědomil, omluvně pokrčil rameny a sklonil hlavu. Nemohl si pomoci. ‚Jsem vážně ztracený.'

Takuma se vrátil z koupelny poměrně rychle a lehce se třesoucí rukou podával Kanamemu sklenici, až po okraj naplněnou rudou tekutinou. Kaname ji s díky přijal a bez dalšího otálení nápoj ochutnal. Jeho chuťové pohárky rozechvěla strhující chuť, která jej ponoukala polknout další a další doušek, dokud nebyla sklenka prázdná.

„Díky Taku," vydechl.

„Už půjdu," usmál se Takuma. Musel přiznat, že když Kanameho takto viděl, opravdu jej to rozrušovalo. ‚To je tím kousnutím,' opakoval si v duchu stále dokola. ‚A taky tím, že je čistokrevný. Všichni jsme přeci přitahováni k čistokrevným, ne?'

Rychle se vydal ke dveřím, když jej Kaname znovu nečekaně zadržel.

„Asi bys měl vědět ještě něco," začal Kaname pomalu. „Není to zatím ověřené, ale je tu zřejmě problém, který celou tu záležitost s krevním poutem komplikuje."

Takuma zvedl obočí. Jak by se něco takového mohlo ještě víc zkomplikovat než už to je? I když si byl jistý, že nechce slyšet odpověď, přesto se slabým hlasem zeptal.

„Kaname?"

„Vypadá to, že Zero je neprobuzený lovec."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tma. V hlavě i před očima. Přál si, aby dostal paličkou do hlavy a až se probere, tak aby zjistil, že to byl jen ošklivý sen. Jenže žádná rána nepřišla, a když byl schopný znovu vidět, jediná jistota, kterou měl, bylo, že tohle je stále skutečnost. Realita. Šílená, příšerná, ale pořád realita.

„C-cos to říkal?" zakoktal se Takuma. Tohle přeci nemohla být pravda. „Jak jsi na něco takového proboha přišel? Chceš, abych dostal infarkt?"

„Jak jsem řekl, nemám to ověřené. Musím se nejprve sejít s ředitelem Crossem a zjistit, jestli něco neví. Myslím, že on by měl o Zerovi vědět všechno. Aspoň doufám."

„Jak?" zopakoval Takuma. Něco Kanameho na tuhle nebezpečnou myšlenku muselo přivést.

„V noci Zero použil jedno z kouzel lovců."

Takuma měl pocit, jako by mu srdce přestalo bít. „Co?"

„Fungovalo."

„Ne, ne, počkej Kaname, nemůžeš se mýlit?" zaúpěl přiškrceně a přál si, aby to tak bylo.

„Doufám v to, ale nevěřím."

„Kaname?"

„Chtěl jsem, abys to věděl." Kaname se díval do Takumovy bledé tváře a smutně se usmál.

„Ale jestli je to pravda, tak pak vy oba, ty i Zero – " Byl až příliš vyděšený, aby tu myšlenku dokončil, ale Kaname tu odvahu měl.

„Je to smrtící past, Taku."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zlatavé paprsky ranního slunce pronikly do Zerova pokoje a probouzely spícího chlapce. Jeho tvář zdobil úsměv, jako by se mu něco pěkného zdálo. Rysy byly uvolněné a řasy se jemně chvěly.

„Kana…" rozevřely se drobně rty, aby pustily sen i do skutečnosti. Nicméně, díky zvuku svého hlasu se Zero probudil. Dvě fialové duhovky, až doteď skryté za víčky se pozvolna odkrývaly. Stále měly zasněný, šťastný výraz.

Náhlé zvonění budíku jej okamžitě přivedlo k plnému vědomí. Škubl sebou a přál si, aby ten zatracený budík vybuchl. Vidina doznívajícího snu zmizela.

Neochotně se zvedl a vypnul jej. A po té, co s velkým úsilím shromáždil potřebné oblečení do školy, když vylezl z postele, se odplížil do koupelny.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Zero!" zavolal na něj na cestě do třídy ředitel Cross.

Zero se překvapeně otočil za zvukem hlasu. ‚Kde se tady bere?' podivil se.

„Řediteli, zdravím," oplatil mu Zero pozdrav na půl pusy.

„To dnes máme krásně, nemyslíš?" pokoušel se Cross o konverzaci.

„Hm," vysoukal ze sebe Zero. ‚Co asi chce?'

„Jak se cítíš? Už žádné zdravotní problémy?" švitořil ředitel dál a sjel po něm pohledem. „Co to máš na krku? Zranil ses?" povytáhl Cross jedno obočí. Ne, že by nevěděl, co pod tím krytím a náplastí Zero má, ale s šátkem se mu líbil víc.

„Eh, to nic není," pospíšil si Zero s odpovědí a pro jistotu o krok ustoupil, kdyby se náhodou ředitel rozhodl provést jeden ze svých rychlých pohybů.

„Jak myslíš," usmál se Cross a stočil řeč jinam. „Předal jsi včera Kanamemu tu obálku?"

„J-jasně, jasně, že předal," nechtěně se zajíkl Zero. To, jakým způsobem ji od něj Kaname dostal, nemusel ředitel vědět, ale už jen zmínka o včerejším odpoledni mu způsobovala rozporuplné pocity. Při vzpomínkách na první půlku jeho pobytu v Kanameho pokoji jej mrazilo a u druhé půlky měl pocit, že shoří.

Cross se díval na Zera a všiml si, jak mu lehce růžoví tváře. Usmál se. Věděl, že Zero u Kanameho byl, protože právě před chvílí dostal žádost, zda by se u něj Kaname mohl odpoledne zastavit. Rád by prý krom dokumentů, které od ředitele dostal, probral ještě něco osobního. Cross vůbec netušil, co by mohlo být tak naléhavé, aby to chtěl Kaname probrat osobně, ale neměl s tím problém. Vlastně, byl zvědavý. Co se asi zase mohlo stát?

„A jak se Kaname má? Nepozdravuje mě?" škádlil Zera a úsměv se mu rozšířil, když viděl reakci. Zero překvapeně vykulil oči, aby je vzápětí zlostně přivřel.

„Jak mám sakra vědět, jak se má? A ne, nepozdravuje," odsekl a bez rozloučení se okolo něj prořítil.

„Já si to myslel," utrousil pobaveně Cross a pokračoval v chůzi opačným směrem, než Zero.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Škola se vlekla jako vždy, když se těšíme na něco, co má přijít až po ní. Zero se nemohl dočkat konce výuky a když konečně ten čas nastal, spěchal na oběd a pak do parku akademie, kde doufal, že by mohl narazit na Kanameho.

Slunce se loudalo k obzoru a odpoledne přecházelo v podvečer, ale Kanameho nikde nezahlédl. Dokonce se během těch nekonečných procházek jednou zatoulal až pod okna Kanameho pokoje, ale nahoru si netroufl. A to i přesto, že si všiml, že závěsy nebyly spuštěny přes okno, takže Kaname evidentně nespal. Kde jen mohl být?

Zero po včerejšku tajně doufal, že by mohl na Kanameho venku narazit a při té _**náhodné**_ příležitosti jejich setkání by se s ním pustil do hovoru a možná, že by se spolu mohli i projít. Když na to teď zklamaně myslel, připadal si trochu trapně a uboze. ‚Chovám se jak osel,' zavrtěl hlavou, jakoby sám nechápal, co že to vlastně dělá.

Prodlužující stíny mu připomněly, že by se měl vrátit na pokoj a připravit se na zítřek. ‚To Kanameho uvidím určitě,' napadlo ho a koutky mu zacukaly do úsměvu.

„Bože!" zaryl si prsty do vlasů. Tohle už začínalo být vážné. ‚Měl bych se vzpamatovat dřív, než se někde ztrapním,' pomyslel si a zahnul vpravo, směrem k hlavnímu vchodu do jeho ubytovny. Vzápětí se překvapeně zarazil.

V posledních záblescích světla zahlédl před vchodem postávat světlovlasého chlapce. Byl k Zerovi otočen zády a podle všeho na někoho čekal. Zero se rozhlédl a když neviděl nikoho okolo, tiše se přikradl a přikrčil za jeden ze vzrostlých, okrasných keřů, odkud měl na čekajícího dobrý výhled. Po chvíli čekání z budovy vyšla tmavovlasá postava. Zero by ji poznal mezi tisíci. Držení těla, styl chůze, délka vlasů. Kaname!

Po kratičké chvíli štěstí, která jej zaplavila, že jej přeci jen dnes potkal, se dostavily neodbytné pochybnosti. Kaname byl zřejmě u ředitele, ale proč na něj ten druhý kluk čekal? Taky jej poznal, ty světlé vlasy a jemné pohyby si bude pamatovat už navždy. Ichijo.

Jakmile Kaname vyšel, Ichijo se k němu vrhl a s radostným výkřikem na něj skočil. Kaname, který to zřejmě nečekal, jak Zero vydedukoval, udělal dva kroky dozadu, než znovu nabral rovnováhu a poté chlapce objal s úsměvem zpět. Zero pevně stiskl rty. Byl moc daleko na to, aby slyšel, co si ti dva povídají, ale dost blízko, aby vše viděl naprosto jasně. A to i navzdory šeru, které se nezadržitelně snášelo.

„Ten prolhanej zmetek," procedil skrz zuby a sevřel ruce v pěst. „Tak nejlepší kamarád, jo?"

„Ano, velmi blízký," ozvalo se za Zerem pobaveně šeptem.

Zero s vyděšeným „Yep!" nadskočil a bleskově se otočil. Na krok od něj stál téměř o hlavu vyšší kluk s červeno-hnědými vlasy, které vypadaly, že i teď, skoro ve tmě, svým způsobem září.

‚Kain!' blesklo Zerovi hlavou.

„Jsou opravdu zvláštní," promluvil znovu tiše Kain. „Barva je velmi neobvyklá." Naklonil se trochu blíž k Zerovi, aby se mohl podívat víc z blízka do těch široce rozevřených, vylekaných očí.

„Kain?" vydechl Zero a jeho prvotní úlek se ani v nejmenším nezmenšil. Srdce mu splašeně bušilo v hrudi a v mysli se začaly neuvěřitelnou rychlostí míhat obrazy, o kterých ještě stále nevěděl, jestli je zařadit mezi sny nebo kam vlastně.

„Pst, Zero, tiše," položil mu Kain zlehka dlaň na hruď a užíval si tvrdý, rychlý tlukot jeho srdce. „Nebo ho Kaname uslyší a zjistí, že jsi tady." Kain se bavil. Zřetelně cítil, jak ve vzduchu explodoval skutečný Zerův strach od chvíle, kdy si uvědomil, kdo že to před ním stojí.

„Co uslyší?" zašeptal Zero a poděšeně ustoupil před Kainovým dotykem o krok zpět, ale narazil na keř, takže vlastně nebylo, kam by uhnul. Kainova ruka na jeho hrudi zůstala.

„Tvé srdce, Zero. Kaname má velmi citlivý sluch," usmál se na něj Kain a poodhalil své bílé zuby.

Zero pevně sevřel Kainovo zápěstí ruky, která se jej dotýkala, jakoby to bylo záchranné lano, bez nějž by spadl. Cítil teplo, které z dlaně proudilo a svým způsobem jej to uklidňovalo alespoň natolik, aby nezačal křičet a neutekl jako malý kluk.

„Jak by mohl? Je tak daleko…" začal slabým hlasem Zero, ale ztichl, když viděl, jak se k němu Kain sklání.

„Cítím ho na tobě," zavrčel Kain těsně u jeho ucha. Sklonil se ještě níž, až k Zerově krku a zhluboka se nadechl. „Máš neobvyklou vůni, Zero," zašeptal. Na okamžik se odmlčel. Jeho smysly zaznamenaly přibližující se kroky. Dlaň opustila Zerovu hruď a místo toho jej Kain pevně chytil za bradu a naklonil si ho. Jeho obličej a oči byly tak blízko, až Zerovi připadalo, že ty ohromné duhovky barvy lávy samy o sobě hoří. A on nemohl udělat nic, aby se z tohoto zajetí dostal.

„Nezapomeň," ucítil Kainův horký dech na svých rtech. „To nebyl sen, Zero!"

Syčivý šepot a pak už nic. Byl pryč. Oči, dech i ten pevný stisk. Zbyl jen Zero a jeho vlastní strnulost. Sesul se do keře a dosedl na zem. ‚Co to zatraceně mělo být?' V očích jej začaly pálit slzy. ‚Bože, byl jsem tak vyděšený! Nemohl jsem se ani pohnout, natož něco udělat!' Na bradě stále přetrvával Kainův dotek. Ale nebyl vůbec hřejivý, jako když se jej Kain dotkl prvně. Ne. Při tomto druhém doteku Zera zalila úzkost. Přitiskl si ruku na místo na krku, kde se jej skoro dotkly Kainovy rty. V tu chvíli, když se k němu Kain sklonil, necítil nic než děs. Skutečný pocit hrůzy, stejný, jako tehdy. V tu noc.

Dvě velké slzy spadly z jeho očí, když je zavřel. Už nepochyboval. Přesně, jak to Kain řekl. _**Nebyl to sen.**_

‚Ale to, co tehdy v noci viděl – byla to ta nemoc, ke které se mu Kaname přiznal? Řekl přeci, že jí trpí všichni. Ale co ty tesáky, které Kain měl? A jak to souvisí s tím vším ostatním? Co se mu zde Kain snažil říct? Proč vlastně chtěl, aby věděl, že to, co se stalo, bylo skutečné? I přestože to vypadalo tak neuvěřitelně? A co myslel Kain tím, že Kaname uslyší tlukot jeho srdce? Nebo to, že ho na něm cítí? Koho? Kanameho? Jak by mohl?'

Další slza sjela po bledé tváři. Mysl se potřebovala uvolnit z šoku, který zažila a tohle se zřejmě zdálo jako nejlehčí a nejrychlejší způsob, jak toho dosáhnout. ‚Proč jsem byl tak vyděšený? Kain jej nijak neohrožoval, tak sakra proč?'

„Kaname," zašeptal Zero a přál si znovu být v tom teplém, bezpečném a uklidňujícím objetí, na které si pamatoval ze včerejšího dne. ‚Bezpečí,' usmál se ztraceně do slz. Ano, s Kanamem se cítil v bezpečí. A nic, ani Kanameho nemoc, ani skutečnost, že jej viděl pít svou vlastní krev, to nezměnilo. Dokonce ani to bláznivé podezření, které měl, že Kaname není člověk. Protože jak se zdá, přes to všechno, jej pořád chce. Stále stojí o Kanameho pozornost, přítomnost, o jeho objetí a polibky, o jeho doteky, jeho teplo a náklonnost… Protože on stojí o -

„Kanameho lásku," vydechl překvapeně.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Pěkné odpoledne, řediteli Crossi," pozdravil Kaname, jakmile po zaklepání vešel do Crossovy kanceláře, kde už na něj ředitel čekal. „Doufám, že moc neobtěžuji. Zabere to jen chvilku," usmál se na něj a sedl si do nabízeného křesla naproti Crossovu stolu.

„Ale kdeže, Kaname, u mě jsi vždy vítán," oplatil mu Cross vřelým úsměvem. „Kromě toho musím přiznat, že jsem velmi zvědavý, o jakou osobní záležitost jde," vybafl hned vzápětí.

‚Správně, hned k věci,' ušklíbl se Kaname, což Crossovi samozřejmě neuniklo.

„Ah, odpusť starému muži jeho slabost," upustil ředitel velkou krokodýlí slzu a nasadil provinilý výraz, „ale já si prostě nemůžu pomoct."

„To je v pořádku, není třeba formalit," odtušil Kaname a ohledně té zvědavosti jej napadlo, že tu mají Zero a Cross společnou.

„Dobře, dobře, takže-?" vrátil se do ředitelovy tváře zpět nedočkavý výraz.

„Ehm," odkašlal si Kaname, „chtěl bych se zeptat na něco ohledně Zera," řekl konečně a při tom se na Crosse pozorně díval.

„Zera?" opakoval po něm ředitel stále lehkým, nezávazným tónem, ale Kaname si všiml okamžité změny ve výrazu jeho očí. Staly se ostražitější a pozornější. Hravý, zvědavý výraz z nich okamžitě zmizel.

„Stalo se něco? Jestli se choval hrubě, tak jej samozřejmě potrestám," nasadil Cross otcovský výraz.

„Ne, nic takového. Musím říct, že se Zerem spolu vycházíme velmi dobře," ujistil jej rychle Kaname.

„Tak to jsem rád," oddechl si naoko ředitel a pohodlně se opřel. „Jak ti tedy mohu pomoci?"

„Víte, teď když mají přijet mí rodiče a dědeček Takumy, chtěl bych se jen ujistit, že mám správné informace, aby nedošlo k nějakému zbytečnému nedorozumění," prokousával se Kaname k tomu, co jej ve skutečnosti zajímalo.

„Ano?" naklonil ředitel zlehka hlavu na stranu. I přes úsměv na rtech získal jeho obličej vážný výraz.

„Jak sám víte, naše rasa je velmi opatrná. Je málo tak vstřícných lidí, jako jste například Vy, řediteli," zvážněl i Kaname. „A proto se chci ujistit přímo u Vás, jakožto ředitele této akademie," odmlčel se na okamžik Kaname a odhodlával se konečně vyslovit, co skutečně chtěl vědět, „ že zde opravdu nejsou žádní lovci."

Ředitel zamrkal. Medovo - oříškové oči se za kulatými skly brýlí nepatrně přivřely. Nicméně, vědom si toho, kdo před ním sedí, nedal na sobě ředitel znát žádnou další reakci.

„Jsem si jist, Kaname, že mé ujištění je jen pouhá formalita. Určitě ty sám a já věřím, že i tví rodiče, jste důkladně prověřili veškeré dostupné informace o této škole a o studentech, kteří ji navštěvují." Cross sepnul ruce na desce stolu. „ A to včetně mě a mé minulosti," dodal po chvíli ticha.

„Ah, promiňte prosím způsob, jakým jsem se zeptal," zavrtěl se Kaname maličko v křesle. Tento rozhovor mu byl krajně nepříjemný, ale on to musel vědět. A stejně tak i Takuma, který na něj nyní určitě netrpělivě čeká na pokoji. „Nechtěl jsem se nikoho dotknout nebo urazit a omlouvám se, že mé otázky mohou vyvolávat nepříjemné vzpomínky. Jen jsem si chtěl ověřit, že to tak skutečně je."

„V pořádku, Kaname. Kdybych byl ve tvé pozici, také bych byl velmi opatrný. Konec konců, oba máme starost o naše blízké," usmál se znovu ředitel, ale zůstával vážný. „Mohu se ti zaručit, že zde na akademii nejsou žádní aktivní lovci."

„Pak děkuji. Jsem rád, že jsem se nemýlil," začal se zvedat Kaname. Cross jej následoval a obešel stůl. S nepatrným ulehčením si sundal brýle a jemně čistil sklíčka.

„Pokud bych ti mohl zodpovědět jakoukoliv další otázku, Kaname, pak neváhej a obrať se na mě. Rád pomůžu," vyprovázel jej ředitel ke dveřím.

„Pak tedy ještě jednu maličkost, jestli můžu," zadíval se Kaname znovu do Crossových, nyní plně odhalených očí. „Co neaktivní nebo neprobuzení lovci?"

To bylo nečekané. ‚Neprobuzení?' zabušilo Crossovi v hlavě. Zadržel dech. Hrdlo se stáhlo, myšlenky začaly sprintovat. ‚Proto se ptal na Zera? Ale jak by se to mohl dozvědět?' Tyto skutečnosti byly přísně utajovány, aby se předešlo možným _**náhodným úmrtím **_těchto lidí. Ve většině případů to nevěděli ani přímo ti lidé, kterých se to týkalo. ‚Jako Zero,' pomyslel si Cross. Odkašlal si.

„Jediný neaktivní lovec jsem zde já, ale to není v příslušných kruzích žádné tajemství," nasadil si brýle spěšně zpět. S nimi na očích se cítil jistější. „Ale ty ses na začátku ptal přímo na Zera. Proč? Pokud by byl lovec, jistě bys to cítil."

‚To je pravda,' pomyslel si Kaname, ‚jenže jen tehdy, pokud Zero není neprobuzený lovec. Protože pokud nejsou schopnosti lovce vědomě aktivovány, nelze je zaměřit. Vycítit. Nelze rozeznat, kdo je obyčejný člověk a kdo ne.'

„Máte naprostou pravdu, řediteli Crossi," odpověděl Kaname s mírnou úklonou. „Ptal jsem se na Zera, protože mi někoho připomíná. Myslím, že se podobá někomu, koho jsem viděl na fotce jako lovce," vyhnul se Kaname skutečnému důvodu svého dotazu. „Ale to už teď není důležité," pousmál se. Cross mu jeho otázku už zodpověděl. I když se to snažil skrýt, jeho reakce byla víc než jasná. Kaname jen stále nechápal, jak mohl Zero použít kouzlo lovců, když vlastně ani neví, že lovcem je?

„Jsem rád, že jste si na mě udělal čas, řediteli."

„Pak tedy pěkný večer, Kaname," vyprovodil jej Cross a zavřel dveře.

Tohle se mu vůbec nelíbilo. Kaname musel něco tušit, pokud to už nevěděl jistě. Zdálo se, že původní nápad spřátelit tyto dva chlapce nebyl až tak dobrý. ‚Přeci jen je Kaname čistokrevný,' pomyslel si a znovu si sundal brýle. Rozmrzele si třel kořen nosu. ‚Jak na to ale mohl přijít?'

Přešel ke stolu a zatahal za šuplík úplně dole. Ani se nepohnul. Byl zamčený. Ušklíb se. Ano, ten šuplík byl zamčený už léta. Od té doby, co –

Ne. Takhle se nemohli po letech setkat. Ne po té, jak se rozešli. A už rozhodně ne v záležitosti týkající se někoho z rodu Kuran. Věděl o Yagariho prchlivosti. A také znal jeho nenávist k tomuto rodu, jejíž příčinou byl on sám. On. Kaien Cross.

„Toga…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname pomalu scházel schody. Mezi obočím se mu vytvořila jemná vráska. ‚Takže je to pravda. Zero je neprobuzený lovec.' Tato skutečnost teď na něj dolehla celou svou vahou. Nepotřeboval, aby mu to Cross potvrdil slovy. Z jeho leknutí, když se zmínil o neaktivních nebo neprobuzených lovcích, bylo náhle vše jasné. O to horší tedy byla skutečnost.

Zero sice žil jako obyčejný člověk a také se tak choval, naprosto nevědomý svých spících schopností. I přestože v jeho věku by už zřejmě šly tyto schopnosti stěží plně probudit, že se tak může za určitých okolností stát, se Kaname přesvědčil na vlastní kůži. Ale i po této události zůstal Zero dál neprobuzený. Stále je tedy _**obyčejný**_ člověk. To ovšem nic nemění na tom, že někdo z jeho předků byl lovec a byl spojený s loveckou asociací. A přesně to byl ten problém. To byla ta past.

Kaname nepochyboval, že asociace stále dohlíží na tyto lidi, dokud se jejich krev díky následujícím pokolením se skutečně obyčejnými lidmi nezředí natolik, že již nejsou schopni své skryté dovednosti využít, ani kdyby chtěli. Což znamená, že i Zero je pod jejich dohledem a pokud se u něj něco změní….

Kanamemu přejel mráz po zádech. Nedalo by se to utajit. Ani kdyby chtěli. Na obou stranách bylo stále dost těch, kteří by se této příležitosti chytili. ‚Jako například Takumův dědeček,' zašklebil se Kaname. ‚První z vlků, který by mi skočil po krku.' Otřásl se. Věděl dobře, že starý Ichijo využije každé příležitosti, jak jej zkrotit. Jak jej svázat a ovládnout. Jak si podrobit čistokrevného v zájmu _**veřejného bezpečí**_. Bylo to neslýchané, drzé, opovážlivé, nicméně, ne nemožné. Historie promlouvala jasně. Ne nemožné.

Také lovci by okamžitě někoho poslali, aby celou záležitost prověřil. Někoho, kdo je svým postojem k jeho rase velmi dobře znám. Někoho schopného a nebezpečného.

Kaname se zastavil na konci schodiště. Všechno to bylo příšerné. Každá nově objevená skutečnost, na kterou náhodou narazil, byla horší a šílenější, než ta předtím. A to vše jen kvůli jedné jediné, zato však osudové chybě.

„Odpusť mi, Zero," zašeptal Kaname.

‚Zdá se, že za mou chybu jednou zaplatíme životem my oba.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Kaname!" vytrhl jej z chmurných myšlenek nadšený výkřik, sotva vyšel ven z budovy. Vzápětí na něm přistál Takuma a pevně jej objal.

„Uh!" snažil se Kaname znovu získat rovnováhu a zároveň udržet i nečekanou ozdobu na krku. „Takumo?" oslovil jej překvapeně. ‚Nedomluvili se snad, že na něj počká v pokoji? A co ta náhlá radost?'

„Díky, díky, díky, díky!" skoro fňukal Takuma šťastně. Trochu povolil své sevření a podíval se na Kanameho. „Volal Senri. Díky tobě dorazí už zítra spolu s tvými rodiči. To je skvělé! Tolik se těším!"

Kaname jej od sebe jemně oddálil. „Jsem rád, že to vyšlo. Aspoň tu už nebudeš sám," usmál se na něj smutně.

„Ah, ano, pravda," uvědomil si Takuma, jak nevhodně jeho nadšení právě vyznělo. V Kanameho tváři si mohl jasně přečíst odpověď na jejich původní dohad o Zerovi. Bylo zřejmé, že se Kanameho podezření potvrdilo.

„Promiň," špitl.

„Proč se omlouváš?" pohladil jej Kaname po tváři. „Hřeje mě, když vidím své přátele šťastné."

Takuma zachytil jeho klouzající prsty a přiložil si celou Kanameho dlaň na srdce. „Vždy jsem byl a vždy budu tvým přítelem, Kaname. Vždycky budu stát za tebou, ať už se stane cokoliv."

„Díky, Taku."

‚Ani nevíš, jak nebezpečná slova říkáš. Postavil by ses i proti svému dědečkovi, kdyby bylo třeba?' pomyslel si Kaname, když se společně vydali zpět na kolej. Náhle zbystřil. Jeho tělo se napjalo a začalo lehce brnět. Zhluboka se nadechl. Zero!

Kaname se zastavil a soustředil se na lokalizování Zerovy polohy. Jeho citlivé smysly okamžitě zaregistrovaly více znepokojivých vjemů najednou. Strach, sůl, tichá ozvěna rychle tlukoucího srdce. Prudce vykročil směrem, odkud to vše přicházelo, ale Takuma jej rychle chytil za rukáv.

„Kaname, prosím ne," řekl vážně, když se na něj Kaname popuzeně podíval. „Ještě jsi dnes - , však víš a navíc v současné situaci…"

‚Má pravdu,' zarazil se nerozhodně Kaname a tak nakonec vykročil stejným tempem spolu s Takumou, který už jej pustil. ‚Rozrušení jen posílilo mou touhu po Zerovy a po jeho neuvěřitelné, vzácné krvi.'

Když procházeli okolo okrasného keře, odkud bylo slyšet tichý, přerývaný dech a kde slanost ve vzduchu rapidně vzrostla, Kanameho hrudí projela prudká bolest. Pevně si k ní přitiskl pěst a začal zhluboka dýchat.

„Kaname?" zašeptal starostlivě Takuma a s obavou sledoval Kanameho soukromý boj.

Kaname se na něj omluvně pousmál, ale pro jistotu nechal zuby pevně stisknuté k sobě. Přivřené oči se stočily zpět ke keři, který právě minuli.

‚Proč pláčeš, Zero?'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Byla už hluboká noc, když se záclona otevřeného okna tiše pohnula. Zpoza ní se vynořil stín. Ve svitu hvězd se odrážela měsíčně bledá pleť, odhalená v nedopnuté košili do půl hrudi. Stejně tak zářila i tvář, která byla částečně skryta za tmavými vlasy.

Postava se tiše přesunula ke spící osobě na posteli. Její tiché kroky vydávaly měkký zvuk a odhalily bosá chodidla. Rubínový pohled prorazil noční tmu a dovolil tajnému návštěvníku obdivovat každou křivku a každý jednotlivý tah milované osoby před ním.

‚Řekni Zero, můžeš slyšet hlas mé duše, když tě volá a vábí k sobě? Když roní rudé slzy v zoufalé snaze tě k sobě připoutat? Když se vzpíná k doteku a v touze po objetí?'

Postel se lehce zachvěla pod tíhou druhého, který si přisedl, aby mohl být blíž tomu, s kým byl tak těsně spjat.

‚Řekni Zero, můžeš vidět ten plamen ve mně, který hoří nikdy nepohasínajícím, spalujícím žárem? Oheň, který hřeje i pálí a jen ty jsi jeho pánem? Světlo, ukazující mi cestu k tobě, abych se neztratil v temnotě?'

Bledá ruka se natáhla a něžně zvedla dlaň spícího. Zbožňující polibek ukradl i tichý vzdech.

‚Řekni Zero, můžeš cítit pouto, které nás pojí? Neviditelné vlákno, které obtáčí naše těla? Provaz, který svazuje duši a spoutává srdce?'

Konečky tmavých vlasů jemně přejely po snící tváři, když se ty nádherné, nedočkavé rty přiblížily k těm růžovým. Zoufalý, toužící polibek je spojil v jedny.

„Miluji tě, Zero."

Šepot se ztratil ve zvuku lehce vlající záclony. Nečekaný host odešel.

„Kaname…?" splynulo jméno z náhle opuštěných rtů. Víčka se chvějivě pootevřela a na kratičkou chvíli ukázala zasněné lila duhovky, aby je vzápětí znovu skryla.

„Kaname…"


	14. Chapter 14

KAPITOLA 14 – Osudové rozhodnutí

Živý cvrkot na akademii a v jejím okolí pomalu utichal. Bylo páteční odpoledne a s nadcházejícím týdnem prázdnin se každý pakoval domů.

Zero si povzdechl. Dokonce i Yuki odjela. Yori ji pozvala k sobě a Yuki nadšeně přijala. ,To bylo poprvé, co byla sbalená během půl hodiny,' zavrtěl Zero hlavou a pobaveně se při té vzpomínce ušklíbl. Yori si to pro Yuki nechávala jako překvapení a mlčela do poslední chvíle. Evidentně nepochybovala, že nabídka bude přijata.

„Ty holky jsou samá záhada," zamumlal si pro sebe a znovu, už asi po sté, zkontroloval čas. Bylo za pět pět. „Tak snad už abych šel," vypustil další povzdech. Neochotně se odlepil od stromu, o který se celou dobu opíral a pozoroval, jak z areálu mizí noha za nohou. V pět měli všichni sraz v Crossově kanceláři kvůli očekávané návštěvě. Ta sice měla přijet až za další hodinu, ale jak bylo Zerovi zdůrazněno, bylo to proto, aby se nikdo neopozdil.

Už když bral za kliku u dveří ředitelovy pracovny, měl neodbytný pocit, že je poslední a všichni na něj čekají. A že byl tento odhad naprosto přesný, se ukázalo, jakmile vešel. V kanceláři, která bývala skoro vždy prázdná, až na Crosse za stolem, teď seděly další čtyři osoby.

„Zdravím," řekl neutrálním tónem a rychlým pohledem přejel po přítomných. Kaname a Takuma Ichijo seděli v křeslech a Kain a Aidou na gauči. Ředitel postával u okna, ale jakmile se Zero objevil, hned se k němu rozběhl.

„Právě včas," zahlaholil Cross s významným pohledem na hodinky na svém zápěstí. „Skoro jsem se začínal obávat, jestli se něco nestalo," popostrkoval Zera blíž k ostatním. „Už tu není moc kam se posadit, ale na pohovku se snad ještě vejdeš."

„To je v pohodě, já postojím," ozval se Zero a vzepřel se Crossově ruce, která jej tlačila přímo ke Kainovi.

„Není třeba, rád se posunu," usmál se Kain, „místa je tu dost." S tím si poposedl blíž k Aidovi a dlaní přejel po uvolněné ploše.

Zero cítil, jak se mu začínají potit dlaně. Ředitel jej znovu šťouchl. Zerovi neušlo, jak soustředěně jej Kaname pozoruje.

„Fajn," odfrkl si nakonec vědom toho, že jeho další odpor by jen vyvolal údiv ostatních. Neochotně si sedl a nalepil se na opěradlo, aby byl od Kaina co nejdál. S neutrálním výrazem, o který se urputně snažil, se podíval na Kanameho, kterému hrál na rtech jemný úsměv. Vzápětí ucítil, jak se polstrování pohovky prohnulo a Kain se sunul směrem k němu. S drobným trhnutím stočil pohled jeho směrem.

„Hanabusa, máš dost místa?" obrátil se Kain na Aida a ještě o kousek se posunul. Jeho rameno se dotklo Zera.

„Spoustu, díky Akatsuki."

„V pohodě?" otočil se Kain vzápětí k Zerovi a nezapomněl si opřít své stehno o jeho. S pobavením sledoval, jak Zero nejprve zbledl a vzápětí po té, co střelil rychlým pohledem po Kanamem, začal rudnout.

„Mohl jsem zůstat stát," sykl, ale lehce nakloněná hlava Kanameho a zřejmé otazníky v jeho očích jej umlčely.

„Tak už můžeme začít?" vložil se do toho Cross a položil před každého z nich papír, které vzal ze svého stolu. „O tom, jak důležitá tato návštěva je, zde nemusím hovořit. Snad bych se jen zmínil, že s nástupem Kanameho naše akademie obdržela značnou finanční dotaci od jeho rodiny. Je tedy v našem vlastním zájmu, aby výsledný dojem byl co nejlepší," uzavřel úvodní řeč a významně mrkl na Zera. Ten se pod tím vědoucím pohledem zavrtěl, ale okamžitě od jakéhokoliv dalšího pohybu upustil, protože pocit Kainovy blízkosti rapidně vzrostl. Zatím co ředitel dál hovořil, Zero v rychlosti mrknul na Kaina. Jeho pobavený pohled směřoval nyní ke Kanamemu.

„…takže jsme spolu s Kanamem dali dohromady návrh, jak nejlépe návštěvu pohostit a postarat se o ní," dolehla další Crossova slova k Zerovým uším. „Projděme si teď společně celý koncept a zastavme se u jednotlivých bodů. Jak můžete vidět, jsou doplněna již i jména, kdo bude naše hosty u jednotlivých aktivit provázet. Pokud by někoho ještě něco napadlo, prosím neváhejte a řekněte to. Jakýkoliv váš návrh je vítán."

Zero mechanicky zvedl papír ze stolu, stejně jako všichni, kromě Kanameho. Zaostřil na stránku.

_Bod jedna – uvítání a ubytování – účast všech._

_Bod dvě – občerstvení a společenská konverzace – účast všech._ Při slově konverzace protáhl Zero obličej.

_Bod tři – sobotní odpolední prohlídka akademie – Kaname Kuran; Zero Kyriuu. _

_Bod čtyři – oběd – účast všech_.

,Oběd? Skoro večer?´ nadzvedl Zero udiveně obočí.

_Bod pět - ukázka města – Takuma Ichijo; Akatsuki Kain; Hanabusa Aidou._

_Bod šest – večeře a volná zábava v Čajovém domě při hudbě a tanci – účast všech._

_Bod sedm – neděle odpoledne úřední záležitosti – Kaien Cross._

_Bod osm – oběd – účast všech._

,Už zase?´zavrtěl Zero nechápavě hlavou.

_Bod devět – rozloučení a odjezd – Zero Kyriuu; Kaien Cross._

,Eh? A co zbytek? Ten se loučit nebude?´

Zero zmateně odložil papír

„Nějaké dotazy? Návrhy?" zeptal se zvědavě ředitel.

Zero se podíval kolem. Vypadalo to, že je asi jediný, komu není něco jasné.

„Jestli ne, tak…"

„Ehm, já bych si chtěl upřesnit dvě věci," zhluboka se nadechl Zero. Pohledy všech se k němu okamžitě stočily.

„Ano?"

„Proč je oběd psaný až na večer?" zeptal se lehce nesvůj ze všech těch upřených pohledů.

„Proč?" opakoval po něm Cross a nervózně si poposunul brýle na nose.

Zero zvedl zrak od papíru na stole a překvapeně se na něj zadíval. „Jo. Proč?"

„No, já vím, je to trochu nezvyklé," tahal se ředitel za šátek na krku, jakoby se mu náhle nedostávalo vzduchu. „Víš Zero, oni žijí trochu jinak než my, obyčejní smrtelníci, hahaha," snažil se odlehčit situaci, ale když viděl, jak Zero údivem rozevřel oči, snažil se to co nejrychleji napravit. „Chci říci, že lidé z vyšších společenských kruhů tráví svůj čas jinak. Jejich práce většinou začíná, když nám končí a tak i jejich odpočinkový čas a spánek je oproti nám posunut. Oni chodí spát až v brzkých ranních hodinách, když jim skončí veškeré jejich společenské povinnosti. A aby to pro ně nebylo stresující, přizpůsobili jsme náš časový rozvrh jim."

„Aha," zamumlal Zero. Ovšem dojem, že ředitel nemluví až tak úplně pravdu, zůstával.

„A to druhé?" snažil se Cross rychle o změnu tématu.

„No, proč jsme u odjezdu uvedení jen my dva? Copak ostatní vyprovázet nebudou?"

„Aaa, ano, ano, to jsem ti ještě neřekl. Úplně jsem na to zapomněl. Ostatní jedou na prázdniny domů. Jejich odjezd bude stejný jako odjezd návštěvy."

Zero zamrkal. Pomalu kývl hlavou, jakože pochopil. Tak tohle byl podraz. Proč mu to Kaname neřekl? Zaraženě se na něj podíval. Kaname uhnul pohledem.

„Jestli chceš, vezmeme tě s Aidem s sebou," zahlaholil Kain do náhle nastalého ticha a objal Zera pevně okolo ramen. Koutkem oka viděl, jak sebou Kaname v křesle trhl.

„T-to ne, díky," vyjekl Zero a snažil se nenápadně Kaina zbavit. ,Jak vůbec může něco takového po včerejšku říct? Myslí si snad, že jsem se zbláznil?´

„Takže – nějaké další dotazy?" Cross mrkl na hodinky. Bylo tři čtvrtě na šest. „Jestli ne, pak bychom možná měli jít čekat ven. Sice je ještě čas, ale kdyby náhodou přijeli dřív….," odběhl ke svému stolu a odložil list, který stále držel. „Vezměte si své rozvrhy prosím k sobě, ať se kdykoli můžete podívat, kdyby bylo náhodou něco nejasného."

Zero popadl papír ze stolu a vystřelil z pohovky, jakoby zazněl výstřel ze startovací pistole. Chtěl být od Kaina tak daleko, jak jen to bylo možné. Byl už u dveří, když k němu dolehla ředitelova slova.

„Tak je to správně, Zero. Nadšení já oceňuji. Škoda jen, že tu není i Yuki," posteskl si.

Zero skoro zabouchl již pootevřené dveře. V poslední chvíli se ovládl a vyšel na chodbu. Ovšem místo ke schodům si to zamířil do koupelny. Papír od Crosse nacpal do kapsy. Prudce rozrazil dveře a pustil studenou vodu. Nejprve si umyl ruce a po té i obličej a krk.

,Takže Kaname jede domů. Proč to drží v tajnosti? Bál se snad, že bych chtěl jet s ním?´

Vyšel z umývárny a zamířil zpět. Pomalu scházel ze schodů. Nikde nikoho neviděl, všichni už byli zřejmě venku. Když šel od schodiště ke dveřím, zastavil ho známý hlas.

„Zero."

Nerozhodně se zastavil. Nemusel se otáčet. Nejen hlas, ale i tu vůni, která s každým Kanameho krokem sílila, by poznal mezi tisíci. Po chvíli váhání si projel prsty vlasy a znovu vykročil. Nicméně silný stisk na jeho zápěstí jej stáhl zpět.

„No tak, Zero," žadonil Kaname, ale Zero se k němu neotočil.

„Co chceš?"

„Neřekl jsem ti to, abys nebyl smutný," začal Kaname, ale Zero mu skočil do řeči.

„Kecy!"

„Prosím, Zero. Myslím to vážně. Bolí mě, když tě vidím se něčím trápit," zašeptal Kaname a přitiskl si jej zády na hruď. Tvář schoval do Zerových vlasů. „Proč mi nevěříš?"

„Proč?" sevřel Zero ruce v pěst a proti své vůli se vytrhl z Kanameho objetí. Teplo, které z Kanameho sálalo, zmizelo. Postavil se mu tváří v tvář a zamračeně na něj zíral. „Ty bys snad věřil někomu, kdo lže?"

„Co?"

„Nemusíš to na mě hrát," frajersky se ušklíbl, ale srdce mu krvácelo. „Já jsem takovej idiot," posmíval se sám sobě s hořkostí v hlase.

„O čem to mluvíš Zero? Já to nechápu…"

„Ale no tak, Kaname, nech toho. Viděl jsem tě včera s tím tvým nejlepším přítelem." Jeho pohled se změnil a zlost vystřídala bolest. „A já hlupák ti vážně věřil, když jsi říkal, že jsem jediný, o koho stojíš." Poslední slova byla pronesena tak tiše, že je Kaname slyšel jen díky svému extrémně dobrému sluchu.

„Ty myslíš včera navečer? Jak na mě Takuma čekal, když jsem byl u ředitele?"

Když Zero místo odpovědi jen odvrátil hlavu, Kaname se usmál.

„Děkoval mi za překvapení, které jsem pro něj nachystal. Škoda, že neslyšíš stejně dobře, jako vidíš," neodpustil si rýpnutí.

Zero strnul. ,Kaname vážně ví, že tam byl? Ale - ´ Jeho myšlenky se splašily a on znovu slyšel Kainova slova:_** Pst, Zero, tiše **__**nebo ho Kaname uslyší a zjistí, že jsi tady….**_

„Když jsem říkal, že chci jen tebe, byla to pravda," otočil si Kaname Zerovu tvář k sobě, aby se mu mohl dívat zpříma do očí. „A to se nezměnilo a nikdy nezmění."

Zero se na něj díval a nic neříkal. Ty velké oči vypadaly tak vážné a upřímné. Jako by říkaly, že ony nemohou lhát. ,Ale čí jsou? Kdo doopravdy jsi Kaname?´

Když se Kaname nedočkal žádné reakce, sklonil se a jemně Zera políbil. Skutečnost, že Zero neuhnul, ale místo toho váhavě odpověděl, vzal jako nevyřčené ano. Ano, věřím ti.

„Tak ty takhle žárlíš?" zašeptal pobaveně a okamžitě jej silou sevřel do náručí. Zerova reakce byla tak předvídatelná. Začal sebou v Kanameho objetí škubat a snažil se osvobodit.

„Tsss!"

„Ani nevíš, jak jsem šťastný," předl Kaname a znovu jej políbil. Tentokrát to ovšem bylo chtivě, a když se jazykem probojoval do Zerových úst, kde svedl krátký, ale o to vášnivější souboj, jeho odměnou bylo vláčné Zerovo tělo, které se místo pokusů vymanit z jeho paží k němu vstřícně tisklo. Zadýchaně propustil Zerovy rty, když uslyšel vzdálený hluk přijíždějících aut. Uvolnil svůj stisk a místo toho popadl Zera za ruku.

„Pojď. Ukážu ti to překvapení, které jsem pro Takumu nachystal," pronesl. „Uvidíš skutečného partnera a milence Takumy Ichijo."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Černá limuzína s pochromovanými doplňky projela hlavní branou akademie a pozvolna se blížila. Čekající mohli slyšet tichý motor a skřípání štěrku pod jejími koly, než konečně dorazila až k nim. Jako první z vozu vystoupil řidič a svižným krokem se dostal k zadním dveřím. S úklonou je otevřel.

Zerovi poklesla čelist. ,Co má tohle sakra být?´

Kaname koutkem oka zachytil Zerův výraz. Potměšile se ušklíbl a šťouchl do něj loktem. Ale Zero nereagoval. Se stále stejným nechápavým pohledem sledoval, jak z auta jako první vystoupil tmavovlasý, vysoký, štíhlý muž a rychle všechny přejel pátravým pohledem. Rysy jeho tváře nenechaly Zera ani na chvilku na pochybách, že tohle je Kanameho otec. Poté se otočil zpět k autu a jemně uchopil ruku, která se ve dveřích objevila.

„Má paní," zaslechl Zero tiché oslovení a z auta se vynořila štíhlá žena s dlouhými, tmavými vlasy a bělostnou pletí. Její výrazně zbarvené, velké oči, dominovaly jemnému obličeji.

,Jsou jako jeho,' napadlo Zera., ,Jako Kanameho.'

Po té za sebou v rychlém sledu vystoupili světlovlasý muž s pichlavým, pronikavým pohledem a zarostlou tváří a hnědovlasý kluk zhruba v jejich věku s modrýma očima a smutným pohledem.

„Vítejte na Crossově akademii," vykročil Cross dopředu, jakmile všichni vystoupili. „Doufám, že čas strávený zde s námi bude pro vás příjemný a odpočinkový."

„Děkujeme za milé přivítání," ozval se jemný alt. Následoval okouzlující úsměv a lehké pokývnutí směrem ke Kanamemu.

Zdálo se, že se napjatá atmosféra uvolnila.

„Prosím, následujte mne do svých pokojů," vyzval ředitel hosty už znatelně méně formálním tónem, než který použil před chvílí.

Všichni až na Zera, Takumu Ichija a toho modrookého kluka se dali do pohybu. Zero se šokovaně podíval za Kanamem, který stejně jako ostatní následoval Crosse.

,Co to sakra bylo? Takhle se vítá rodina? Nejsou to snad Kanameho rodiče? A co ten dědeček Ichija? Ani se na svého vnuka nepodíval! Všichni se chovají jako naprostí cizinci, kteří se vůbec neznají.´

Kaname cítil Zerův upřený pohled. Otočil se. „Ty nejdeš?"

Když se Zero stále nehýbal, jen pohledem sjel z Kanameho na poslední dvě osoby, které ještě zůstaly stát venku, vrátil se k němu.

„Co se děje? To jsi na Takumu a Senriho tak zvědavý?" škádlil jej.

„C-cože?" trhl sebou Zero. „Jasně, že ne! Ale neříkej mi, že tobě teď připadalo všechno naprosto normální."

Kaname jemně svraštil obočí. „Co tím myslíš?"

„Jak to myslíš, co tím myslím? Jsem tady snad jediný, komu připadá přivítání se s rodinou tímto způsobem úplně uhozený?"

„?"

„Nejsi snad jejich syn? A oni tví rodiče? Tak co takhle nějaké _ahoj_ nebo _objetí_ nebo prostě něco?"

„Ah, tohle. No, víš, oni jsou zde spíše pracovně, než na návštěvě syna. Proto ta formálnost. I když - tohle chování je pro nás na veřejnosti běžné. Je důležité před ostatními udržet určitý společenský status. Jde jen o zvyk."

Zero na něj nechápavě koukal a asi by koukal ještě hodnou chvíli, kdyby jeho pozornost náhle neupoutal tichý rozhovor blond a hnědovlasého chlapce.

„Tolik jsem se těšil, Senri. Nevím, jak se to Kanamemu povedlo, ale jsem tak rád, že nastoupíš už teď."

Na tváři pro Zera neznámého chlapce se objevil náznak úsměvu. „Zdá se, že jsi mě opravdu postrádal."

„Jistěže ano, jak o tom vůbec můžeš pochybovat?" ozval se Takuma dotčeně.

„Hmm, a jak moc jsem ti chyběl?" objal hnědovlasý Takumu. Ten se poplašeně rozhlédl kolem. Upřené pohledy Kanameho a Zera nešlo přehlédnout.

„Počkej Senri, tady –"

„Není tu nikdo, komu by to vadilo, Taku," naklonil se Shiki blíž k Takumovi. „Tak jak moc?" zavrněl.

„Senri.." vydechl Takuma a vzápětí přitiskl své rty na čekající, pootevřená ústa druhého. Jeho vzdech se ztratil v hladových polibcích, které si navzájem vyměňovali.

„Tak už mi věříš?" pošeptal Kaname Zerovi, který se fascinovaně díval na líbající se chlapce. „Takuma je jen přítel, ale ty Zero, ty jsi můj život."

Hned poté s uspokojením sledoval dvě fialové duhovky, které se pomalu schovávaly pod víčky, když jeho rty pokryly Zerovy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ubytování proběhlo hladce a tak teď všichni seděli okolo velkého stolu a poslouchali ředitele, který měl připravený projev, ve kterém návštěvníky seznamoval s programem, který byl pro ně naplánován.

Zero se snažil poslouchat, ale kvůli zasedacímu pořádku se mu to až tak moc nedařilo. Seděl totiž přímo naproti Kanamemu, který jej griloval upřeným pohledem v tváři naprosto bez výrazu. Zero se zavrtěl a snažil se soustředit na proslov. Nicméně to vzápětí vzdal, když ucítil Kanameho nohu, jak se o něj pod stolem nestoudně tře. Podíval se na něj, ale Kaname se tvářil stále stejně nezúčastněně jako předtím. Na Zerových tvářích se začala objevovat lehká červeň. Vzápětí se jej Kaname přestal dotýkat.

„…na závěr vám všem přeji dobrou chuť," zaslechl Zero Crosse. Podíval se po ostatních u stolu, ale nevypadalo to, že by si někdo něčeho všiml. Všichni se pustili do jídla a Zero tiše poslouchal konverzaci okolo sebe. Nezapojil se, protože stejně nevěděl, o čem by měl mluvit a místo toho si jednotlivé spolustolovníky nenápadně prohlížel. Nebo si to aspoň myslel.

Po večeři se k jeho zděšení všichni přesunuli do ředitelova obývacího pokoje, kde tato takzvaná lehká společenská zábava pokračovala. Postavil se k oknu za pohovku a modlil se, aby už byl konec. Ale vypadalo to, že byl jediný, kdo si něco takového přál. Ostatní se, jak se zdálo, dobře bavili.

„Zero Kiryuu?"

Fialový pohled se okamžitě stočil za hlasem, který jej oslovil. Patřil tomu novému klukovi, který, jak už si Zero domyslel, bude dalším studentem na akademii.

„Ano?"

„Senri Shiki, rád tě poznávám," nenechal se dotyčný vyvést z míry Zerovým odměřeným tónem.

„Kiryuu, těší mě," zamumlal.

Shiki se pousmál a lehce naklonil hlavu. Jak to tak vypadalo, vše, co mu Takuma o tomto chlapci zatím stihl povědět, byla pravda. Ale jeho skutečný zájem upoutal Zero až během večeře. Vzhledem k tomu, že seděl přímo vedle něj, nemohl si nevšimnout jeho reakcí a pohledů, které občas na Kanameho vrhl.

„Po prázdninách sem nastupuji jako nový student, ale to už asi víš," pokračoval Shiki a nespouštěl ze Zera oči. „Byl bych rád, kdybys mě zde provedl."

„Já?" vyhrkl překvapeně Zero, než si připomněl ředitelova slova. „Ehm, jistě, to není problém, ale nebylo by lepší, kdyby ti to tu ukázal Ichijo?"

„Myslíš Takumu? A proč?" přistoupil k němu Shiki blíž.

„No, taky to tady zná a jak je vidět, tak k sobě máte opravdu - ," Zero se zarazil a nervózně přešlápl na místě.

„Ano?" povzbudil jej Shiki.

„Blízko," zahuhlal Zero a byl by si nafackoval. Tohle teda rozhodně nechtěl říct. Kdyby ho slyšel Cross, tak by si to pěkně slízl. Ale nezdálo se, že by to tomu novému klukovi nějak vadilo. Spíše naopak. Bylo vidět, že se baví.

„Zdá se, že toho o mě a Takumovi hodně víš, Zero Kiryuu. Prozraď mi, jaký je vztah mezi tebou a Kanamem?"

Zero zalapal do dechu. Tohle nečekal. Přímý útok a bez varování. Co by měl říct?

„Jsme kamarádi," dostal ze sebe. Zároveň se začal modlit, aby někdo přišel nebo aby někdo něco potřeboval a on mohl odejít.

„To jsem si přesně myslel," usmál se přidrzle Shiki. „A máte k sobě také tak _blízko _jako my s Takumou?"

„Jak vidím, Shiki, už jste se stihli seznámit," ozval se za Zerem další pobavený hlas. „Jaká škoda. Říkal jsem si, že kdyby neměl Takuma čas, rád ti jej představím sám. Zdá se, že jsem přišel pozdě."

„Ale vůbec ne, Kain, právě jsme se domlouvali, kdy by byla nejvhodnější chvíle k prohlídce zdejší akademie," odvětil s ledovým klidem Shiki a s údivem sledoval změny výrazu v Zerově obličeji od chvíle, kdy zaslechl Kainův hlas.

Zero měl pocit, že omdlí. Jakoby nestačil ten nový kluk s těmi svými dotazy. Teď ještě přijde Kain! Proč zrovna on?

„Prohlídka? Není naplánovaná na zítřek?" podivil se Kain. „Nebo je to něco speciálního jen pro studenty? V tom případě bych se rád připojil," položil ruku na Zerovo rameno.

Zero sebou trhl, ale neuhnul. Kainovu přítomnost opravdu nevítal, ale na druhou stranu, rozhovor se vrátil zpět na začátek a to bylo plus.

„Ne, ne, nic speciálního není. A ano, seznámení s areálem akademie je zítra, takže každý, kdo bude chtít, se může přidat," rychle potvrdil Zero.

„Chápu," usmál se Shiki. „Rád se zúčastním. Bylo mi potěšením, Kiryuu." A s těmi slovy je opustil.

„Mě ne," zavrčel si pro sebe Zero. Stisk na jeho rameni zesílil.

„Šššš," sklonil se Kain k jeho uchu. „Jsi rád, že jsem přišel?"

Zero nejistě pootočil hlavu, jakoby se připravoval na to, co uvidí. Ale místo čehokoliv děsivého se střetl s teplým, ohnivě zbarveným, uklidňujícím pohledem. Nikdy by neřekl, že se tento kluk, který teď vypadá tak přátelsky, dokáže neuvěřitelně změnit.

Setřásl Kainovu ruku a postavil se mu čelem. „Měl bych být?" odsekl.

„Lidi jsou tak nevděční," posteskl si pro sebe Kain. „Ale i přesto mám pro ně slabost."

Zero na něj vykulil oči. Přísahal by, že na okamžik tou teplou barvou Kainových očí probleskla červená.

„No nic, povinnosti volají," dal se Kain do pohybu. „A jo, měl bys být," sykl ostře, když jej míjel.

Zero z něj na chvíli nemohl spustit oči. Sledoval, jak se Kain bez potíží zapojil do hovoru s Aidem a Ichijem. Po té došel k závěru, že už na tomto dýchánku byl dost dlouho a je tedy načase zmizet. Pomalým, nenuceným krokem, aby nevzbudil pozornost, se sunul ke dveřím. Pohledem střelil po Crossovi a ujistil se, že je opravdu v zápalu konverzace s Kanameho rodiči a Ichijem starším a tudíž nemá na nic jiného čas. Následně vyhledal Kanameho, který právě mluvil s tím novým klukem Shikim. Mrzelo jej, že neměl příležitost s Kanamem prohodit pár slov sám, ale jak během večera viděl, Kaname byl stále v obležení. Takže se nedalo nic dělat.

Vyklouzl ze dveří a tiše si to pádil pryč. Nestihl však dojít ještě ani na konec chodby, když se za ním ozval známý hlas.

„Už na odchodu?"

„Kaname," otočil se Zero. „Myslel jsem, že – "

„A já myslel, že si spolu dnes večer příjemně popovídáme," přerušil jej Kaname. „Nebo bys raději v soukromí?" předl a pomalu se k němu blížil.

Zerovi se rozbušilo srdce. ,V soukromí? Jasně, že by bylo lepší, _povídat_ si s Kanamem někde o samotě, bez všech těch diváků okolo.´ Vzrušující obrázky zaplnily jeho vizi. Horkost mu začala stoupat do tváří. Zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se ty myšlenky zaplašit.

„Měl by ses vrátit, budou tě postrádat," pokusil se o úhybný manévr a nerozhodně o krok ustoupil. Ne, že by nechtěl, aby se jej Kaname dotkl, ale jeden nikdy neví, kdo by mohl vyjít ze dveří a vidět je.

„To tebe taky," vrátil mu Kaname a chytil jej za ruku, kterou Zero nevědomky zvedl, jakoby na obranu.

„To stěží," zamumlal, ale to už si jej Kaname přitáhl k sobě a objal okolo pasu.

„Kaname počkej, co když někdo – "

„Uslyšíme ho dřív, než opustí místnost," zašeptal Kaname a jemně si Zera přidržel za bradu, aby neuhnul. Ale Zero na jeho polibek nereagoval.

„No tak, uvolni se, všechno je v pohodě," jemně na něj naléhal Kaname. Chtěl si užít Zerovy blízkosti, dokud mohl. Než šel na večeři, vypil pohár Takumovi krve a pak také sklenici s krevními tabletami, aby před ostatními přítomnými skryl tu lákavou vůni, kterou by snad mohli zvětřit. Takže teď byla ta správná chvíle pro alespoň částečné naplnění jeho stálé touhy po Zerovi a on se jí rozhodně nehodlal vzdát.

„Mimochodem, líbila se ti večeře?" zavrněl a čekal na vhodný okamžik.

Zero při zmínce o večeři skoro nadskočil. „Ty hnnhn!"

Slova se stala nesrozumitelná, když Kaname okamžitě využil příležitosti, na kterou čekal. Svými rty bleskově překryl Zerovy, jakmile se jeho ústa otevřela a jazykem vnikl bez váhání dovnitř. Byl to dobře naplánovaný úskok a dokonale se zdařil. Během chvíle držel ve svém náručí ochotného milence, který zapomněl na zlost i na okolí a který mu naprosto důvěřoval.

Zero se přitiskl ke Kanamemu a jeho ruce pevně sevřely Kanameho sako. Jeho touha po blízkosti a dotycích této osoby se uvolnila náhle a naprosto nečekaně v celé své síle a doslova v něm vybuchla. Silou přirazil Kanameho ke zdi a nedočkavě drancoval vlhkou jeskyni jeho úst. Lehce se třesoucí prsty horečně přejížděly po oblečeném těle, a toužili se dotknout té hebké kůže ukryté pod látkou. Jeho boky se chtivě vzpínaly proti Kanameho a vyvolávaly bouři v obou z nich.

Zero propustil Kanameho rty a přesunul se na krk. Už několikrát předtím si všiml, že je Kaname na krku velmi citlivý. Líbal, lízal a jemně kousal každičký kousek krémové kůže, která pod jeho dotyky růžověla. S tichými vzdechy potěšení, které z Kanameho získával, se dostal k límečku košile, který už stihl rozepnout i s dalšími dvěma knoflíky.

Kaname omámeně zvrátil hlavu. Zerova nečekaně až agresivní proměna jej překvapila, ale zároveň si ji také neuvěřitelně užíval. Takového jej neznal. Byla to další ze skrytých stránek stříbrovlasého chlapce. Jedna a z těch, které Kaname toužil poznat.

„Zero…"

„Zero počkej," snažil se Kaname sám pro sebe posbírat těch pár pádných argumentů, kvůli kterým už jej nemohl nechat zajít dál, i přestože on sám o to tak moc stál.

Ale Zero neposlouchal. Jeho ústa se vrátila zpět nahoru, aby umlčela Kanameho protesty a prsty se konečně probojovaly až k té hedvábné kůži, která v něm při každém doteku posilovala požár, který v něm zuřil. Dlaněmi chtivě zkoumal každé místo, kam dosáhl a rozdmýchával v Kanamem hlad, který se nedal tak lehce utišit.

Temné vrčení zdušené hlubokým polibkem se ozvalo těsně předtím, než Kaname zachytil obě Zerovy ruce a prudce obrátil jejich pozice. Zlostný sten, tentokrát od Zera se tiše rozlehl chodbou, jako protest proti zabránění mu i nadále se Kanameho dotýkat a líbat jej.

„Zero, už dost," popadal dech a zároveň se snažil ovládnout. Tohle už nebylo škádlení, a jestli v tom budou pokračovat ještě chvíli, tak –

„Zero, musím se vrátit, ale jestli nepřestaneš, tak už to nebude možné," naléhal na něj.

Bylo to tak zatraceně těžké. Přesvědčoval toho, koho miloval, aby přestal dělat to, co si on sám přál z celého srdce. A přesvědčoval sám sebe, že tohle je jediná správná cesta, a že vše, co tak moc chtěl, si opravdu nemůže vzít. Ale cítil, že čím víc si odpíral Zerovu přítomnost, jeho doteky a vše s tím spojené, tím víc ztrácel schopnost kontrolovat sám sebe v touze po něm. A jeho vlastní ochota dodržovat pravidla prudce klesala. A to i přesto, že znal riziko.

„Zero?"

Už přestal bojovat. Přestal se vzpouzet a snažit se uvolnit si ruce, aby se jej dotkl. Cítil jeho horký dech i tělo, které jej znehybnilo. Postupně k jeho uším dolehla slova, která s tím, jak začínal znovu normálně vnímat, začala dávat smysl. Bylo to, jakoby někdo sundal závoj, který mu na určitou dobu zatemnil mysl.

„Kaname?"

„Takového tě neznám, Zero. Jestli budeš pokračovat, budu se s tebou chtít milovat a budeme mít problém."

„Co?" Zero se na něj nechápavě zadíval a najednou mu došlo, jak vlastně Kaname vypadá. Rozcuchané vlasy, naběhlé rty a zrudlý krk. Kravata nakřivo a košile rozepnutá do půl hrudi. Dole byla vytažena z Kanameho kalhot a její cípy teď volně visely přes pásek. Sako – to ještě jakš takš šlo.

„P-promiň," vydechl překvapeně. Netušil, že by se z něj mohlo stát takové zvíře. Jak by to asi dopadlo, kdyby jej Kaname nezastavil? Cítil, jak jeho tělo stále brní a vibruje vzrušením. Jeho touha po Kanamem byla velká, obzvlášť, když byli v těsné blízkost tak, jako tomu bylo teď, ale Zero si nikdy nemyslel, že by se mohl přestat ovládat.

„Musím se tam vrátit, bohužel." Kaname pomalu pustil Zerova zápěstí, na kterých byly vidět jasně rudé značky po velmi pevném stisku.

„Jasně, jasně. Ehm, můžu nějak pomoci?" nabídl se Zero skutečně v rozpacích po tom, co viděl.

Kaname se na něj pobaveně díval, zatímco se upravoval. Zerův obličej měl barvu zralých malin a jeho obyčejně světle fialkové duhovky byly stále ztmavlé vášní.

„V pořádku, zvládnu to," rozhodl se nakonec už Zera nijak nedráždit, protože kdo ví, jak by to opravdu nakonec mohlo skončit. Jeho sebeovládání začínalo být na hraně a Zero byl právě teď naprosto k sežrání. A on měl obrovskou chuť spolknout ho celého přímo tady hned teď.

„Fajn, měl bych raději jít," zamumlal Zero a přejel si rukou obličej. Kaname si nebyl až tak úplně jist, komu ta poznámka vlastně patřila.

„Nechceš –"

„Ne, v pohodě, dojdu sám. Díky."

Kaname se díval za vzdalující se postavou a lítost a vztek se v něm mísily stejnou měrou. A pak jej poprvé napadla. Myšlenka, která se rodí v myslích šílených touhou a je jedno jakou. Myšlenka, která jakmile jednou projde tvou hlavou, už tě nikdy neopustí a navždy bude s tebou, dokud ji nezkusíš, i kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co uděláš. Myšlenka, o které se nikdo nikdy nesmí dozvědět.

,Nestálo by za to, Zero, pro ty nádherné, nezapomenutelné okamžiky s tebou, všechno obětovat?´

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zero dorazil do své části ubytovny, ale místo do pokoje zamířil rovnou do sprch. Shodil ze sebe oblečení a pustil vodu. Vlažnou, protože studená by v tuto chvíli už na jeho současném stavu stejně nic nezměnila. Jedna ruka zamířila k rozkroku, zatímco druhá se pro podporu opřela o kachlíky na zdi. Štíhlé prsty obejmuly vzrušené mužství a koupelna se naplnila vzdechy. Proudy vody masírovaly jemnou pokožku zad a drobné kapky nepřetržitě stékaly z volně visících, stříbrných pramenů skloněné hlavy. Dech se stal těžším a namáhavějším, jak se za zavřenými víčky odehrával milostný příběh, který viděl jen Zero. Ruka zrychlila pohyb a prsty se sevřely křečovitěji, když ze rtů krom stenů stále hlasitěji začalo vycházet jméno toho, s kým byl v objetí ve svých představách právě teď.

„Kaname…Kana…me….Ka…na…me!"

Posledních pár rychlých tahů a štíhlé tělo se napjalo, aby vydalo svou vášeň probuzenou touhou. Její síla vzala Zerovi dech a srazila jej na kolena. Třes zachvátil celou postavu a chvíli trvalo, než odezněl. Zero otevřel oči. Jejich barva dostávala znovu odstín světle fialové, ale tak nějak zářivé.

Smutný úsměv se objevil na jeho rtech. Teď už nebyl překvapený sám sebou. Ne, nebylo proč. On bytostně toužil po Kanamem. Toužil tak moc, až sám sebe ztrácel. A to, co Kaname zmínil zřejmě jen v žertu, Zero pochopil, že chce. Splynout s Kanamem v jeden celek, v jednu bytost. Navždy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

V sobotu dopoledne to vypadalo na krásný slunný den, ale odpoledne slunce zakryly mraky. Zerova nálada, jak se zdálo, kopírovala počasí. Po probuzení se cítil odpočatě a v pohodě, ale čím více se blížila hodina prohlídky akademie, při níž měl asistovat, tím víc rozmrzelý byl. Přesto teď, když se ručičky na hodinách doplazily do té správné polohy, trpělivě čekal u fontánky, kde se měli všichni sejít. Ale jak se zdálo, dochvilnost zrovna nebyla silnou stránkou jejich hostů.

„A kde sakra vězí Kaname?" vztekal se tiše pro sebe a z kapsy džínsů vytáhl rozpis, který jim ředitel dal. Zkontroloval čas schůzky, jestli se nespletl. Ne, nespletl. Mrkl na hodinky. Deset minut zpoždění!

„To mám za svoji…"

Jeho zlostné mumlání přerušily tlumené kroky. Otočil se. Z opačné strany, než očekával, se blížil jediný příchozí. Žena. Kanameho matka.

„…..ochotu," vydechl.

Sledoval ladné pohyby, které připomínaly spíše tanec, než chůzi. Dlouhé, tmavé, nesepnuté prameny vlasů volně splývaly na ramena a vlnily se okolo jejích boků. Štíhlé, drobné tělo zahalené v kimonu karmínové barvy s drobnými, stříbrnými kvítky růží, připomínalo mladou dívku.

„Prosím za prominutí mého malého zpoždění," zazněl tichý, melodický hlas.

„A-ah, to nic," zakoktal se Zero a přistihl se, že na ni ještě stále zírá, i když už byla až u něj. „Ostatní tu stejně ještě nejsou," ošil se, celý nesvůj.

„Mám vyřídit jejich omluvu," usmála se a Zero si uvědomil, že podobný výraz ve tváři viděl i u Kanameho. „Zdržela je neodkladná záležitost, která si vyžádala přítomnost všech, včetně Kanameho. Dnešního odpoledního programu se tedy nemohou zúčastnit."

„Aha." Zero nervózně přešlápl a uvědomil si, že takto zblízka je její barva očí přeci jen o něco jiná, než Kanameho. Jakoby v ní měla více purpuru.

„Doufám, že má společnost bude dostačující. Jsem Yuri." Okouzlující úsměv ozdobil její tvář.

„Kyriuu," zamumlal Zero a začal se potit. ,To si musí dělat ředitel srandu! Jak ji má asi tak sám zabavit? To má být bobřík odvahy nebo co?´

„Nesedneme si na chvíli? Kaname mi ukázal okolí akademie již včera. Není tedy nezbytně nutné držet se předepsaného programu. Pokud to tedy nevadí." Pobavený tón se začal vkrádat do jejího hlasu. Zero měl pocit, že každou chvíli omdlí.

„Ne, nevadí," snažil se nepanikařit. ,O čem si s ní má asi tak povídat?´

Když dosedl na lavičku, tak mu to došlo. ,Řekla včera? Kdy včera? Ještě před večeří? To těžko, tam byl stěží čas na prohlídku. A pak už byla tma, tak-´

„Není proč být nesvůj, Zero," dotkla se Yuri zlehka jeho ruky. „Zde v soukromí, mimo očí a uší ostatních, není třeba formalit."

Zero překvapeně vzhlédl. Tok jeho myšlenek byl přerušen. Na chvíli byl naprosto zmatený.

„Huh?" vypadlo z něj. ,To tedy nebylo zrovna moc inteligentní,´vynadal si vzápětí.

„Ráda bych si povídala o Kanamem. Tráví mimo domov tolik času… Velmi mi chybí, přeci jen jsem jeho matka," vysvětlovala Yuri. „Proto, jestli tě to nebude obtěžovat, chtěla bych slyšet alespoň něco o jeho pobytu zde." Na chvíli se odmlčela a čekala na Zerovu reakci. Když se nic nestalo, dodala: „Třeba o vašem kamarádství."

Zero dělal, co mohl, aby zůstal navenek v klidu. Ale uvnitř něj, mu srdce zahájilo zběsilý úprk a myšlenky se v hlavě rojily jedna za druhou. ,Kamarádství? Co by jí asi tak měl o nich vyprávět? Ó ne, ne, ne, ty obrázky, které se mu právě teď vtírají, tak o těch tedy rozhodně mluvit nebude!´

„Zero?" S maximálním sebeovládáním k ní vzhlédl a pousmál se. Ale náhlá červeň v jeho tvářích, ani splašený tlukot srdce, jí nemohl uniknout.

„Já- vlastně ani pořádně nevím, o čem povídat," začal a snažil se nevnímat vlastní odraz v jejích zorničkách. „Neznáme se až tak dlouho. Vlastně, i naše seznámení byla náhoda," ušklíbl se nehlídaně Zero, „ takže nebýt toho, tak se asi ani neznáme."

„Ah, omlouvám se. To jsem netušila. Podle toho, jak o tobě Kaname mluví, mi přišlo, že jste dobří přátelé," odvětila Yuri a pozorně jej sledovala. „Také včera, když tě ředitel Cross hledal, byl jediný, kdo dokázal říci, kde jsi. Prý tě doprovodil na pokoj, protože ti nebylo dobře," usmála se Yuri a zlehka naklonila hlavu. Její oči se nepatrně přivřely. Za normálních okolností by to Zerovi přišlo roztomilé, ale v tuto chvíli se cítil jako myš v pastičce, kterou si prohlíží hladová kočka.

„To ano, ehm, nebylo mi moc dobře už na večeři," vyhrkl rychle. „Ale po té, co mi pomohl, se mi udělalo hned líp." Cítil, jak mu hoří uši. ,Co to sakra blekotám? Jaký – po té co mi pomohl? A jaký – hned líp?´

„Myslím tím na pokoj, uh."

„Chápu." Za pěkně vykrojenými rty se zableskly bělostné zuby. „Včerejší večer-"

„Vlastně," přerušil ji Zero rychle, protože netušil, co Kaname své matce řekl a on by se do toho nerad zamotal, „jednou jsme spolu šli plavat." ,Tedy skoro spolu,´ opravil se v duchu. Ale tato vzpomínka mu teď zrovna moc nepomohla. Kanameho nahé, pěkně stavěné tělo a jeho rty na….. Zero krátce zavřel oči. Když je otevřel, viděl zájem a zvědavost vepsanou v Yuriině tváři.

„Ano?" usmála se Yuri povzbudivě, aby pokračoval.

S Kanamem mluvila večer jen krátce předtím, než se rozešli do svých pokojů, ale to hlavní, co chtěla vědět, se od něj nedozvěděla. Co způsobilo, že se dostal až na hranici příčetnosti z bolesti? On vlastně i nepřímo popřel, že by vůbec k něčemu takovému došlo. Ale Yuri věděla své, byla jeho matkou a její pouto k synovi bylo silné. I když se od Kanameho nic moc nedozvěděla, zdálo se, že to nevadí. V tomto chlapci před sebou mohla číst skoro jako v otevřené knize.

„Taky jsme byli v –" Zero se zarazil. ,Může tohle vůbec říct? Že byli v Domě nočních tanců? Podle toho, na co si vzpomíná, tak raději ne…´

„ - v horkých lázních," dokončil a nevědomky se dotkl skrytého tetování na krku. Čtverec náplasti držel pevně na svém místě i dnes.

„Vážně? To se Kaname ani nezmínil," naklonila se k němu Yuri blíž a zhluboka se nadechla. Nic necítila. Zdálo se, že zranění, které bylo skryto, se již zhojilo. Nebo – nebo tam možná bylo něco, co má zůstat před zraky ostatních skryto. Třeba jako značka po kousnutí. Yuri se zarazila. Ne, tomu nevěřila. Přesto se nemohla zbavit dojmu, že jí něco důležitého uniká. O přátelství a náklonnosti jejího syna k tomuto stříbrovlasému klukovi a naopak, nebylo pochyb. Zerovy reakce za něj říkaly vše ještě dřív, než vůbec otevřel pusu. Ale co v tom mohlo být víc? Kaname znal pravidla a striktně je dodržoval. Nic jiného se od něj ani neočekávalo. Byl tak vychován. Také mu od malička vštěpovali, co je jednou z nejdůležitějších povinností čistokrevného. Mít potomka. Čistokrevného potomka. Nic míň nebylo přípustné.

Yori se smutně usmála. Nikdy nechtěla svého syna do něčeho nutit. Ovšem každé postavení ve společnosti nese své povinnosti a někdy to znamená obětovat víc, než bychom chtěli. Mít milence na sex je jedna věc, ale zamilovat se – to je něco naprosto jiného. A tento kluk, Zero Kyriuu, jak to tak vypadá, zamilovaný je. A protože Kaname něco skrýval, tím si byla jistá, byl zřejmě nejvyšší čas zajistit, aby oba pochopili, jak se věci mají.

„Možná Zero – když teď máte ty prázdniny, nechtěl bys jet zítra s námi? Kaname by byl moc rád. A když by to pro něj zůstalo až do odjezdu tajemstvím, bylo by to i příjemné překvapení."

„Jako jet s Kanamem k vám domů?" vykulil Zero oči a vmžiku zapomněl na rozpaky, které jej ještě před malou chvílí sužovaly. Cítil, jak mu mysl i tělo zaplavuje nadšení. ,Ke Kanamemu domů? Co víc by si mohl přát? Strávili by týden spolu a – No jo, jenže -´

„No, já bych moc rád, ale Yuki tu není a předseda by zde zůstal sám. Myslím, že by to nebylo fér." Sice týden o samotě s ředitelem ho nijak nelákal, ale Cross byl jeden z mála lidí, na kterých Zerovi opravdu záleželo.

„S předsedou Crossem jsem již mluvila," zalhala Yuri bez mrknutí oka. „Říkal, že jestli chceš, bude jen rád, když budeš s kamarády."

Poprvé od chvíle, kdy se dnes Yuri se Zerem setkala, uviděla jeho skutečný, vřelý úsměv. A teplo, které na ten kratičký okamžik sálalo z těch fialkových očí a rozzářilo je, ji pomohlo poznat, proč u Kanameho vzbudil takový zájem. To ji jen víc utvrdilo v přesvědčení, že je potřeba, aby Kaname pochopil.

„Vždycky je takový," zamumlal.

„Promiň?"

„Vždycky myslí na ostatní víc, než sám na sebe," upřesnil Zero, co chtěl říct. „Pojedu rád. Jen se ještě ujistím, že je to opravdu v pořádku."

„Samozřejmě," usmála se Yuri a vstala z lavičky. „Nepochybuji, že dnes večer v Čajovém domě budete mít příležitost si promluvit. Co se týká odjezdu, stačí, abys byl připraven zítra okolo šesté hodiny. Pojedeš spolu s Kanamem. Řidič bude informován."

Zero se zvedl také. Skoro nemohl uvěřit. Den se pro něj stal opět slunným, přestože mraky na obloze zůstaly. Stínu v Yuriiných očích si nevšiml.

„Děkuji. Mám Vás doprovodit?"

„Ne, to není třeba. Ještě se chvíli projdu. Chci se podívat na záhony růží ředitele Crosse, o kterých každý mluví," pousmála se.

Zero se mlčky díval za její vzdalující se postavou. Bohaté lokny se vlnily na stříbřitých růžích vetkaných do kimona a Zera zničeho nic napadlo, jak je možné, že Kanameho matka vypadá tak mladě. Ani obličej neukazoval věk na to, že by měla mít dospělého syna. Ale na druhou stranu – Cross jak se zdálo, se také moc neměnil. Co jej znal, připadal mu stále stejný. A na svůj věk také nevypadal.

,Takže,´ uzavřel Zero debatu sám se sebou, ,asi to bude stravou.´

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yuri nechala Zera v zahradě a spěchala zjistit, jestli je Cross ve své pracovně. Musela s ním mluvit dřív, než to udělá Zero, aby její malá lež nebyla odhalena.

Vstoupila hlavním vchodem do budovy, kde vládlo naprosté ticho. Přesto, zhruba tak v půlce schodiště už věděla, že Cross ve své pracovně je, a že je sám. Zlehka zaklepala, a aniž by čekala na vyzvání, vstoupila. Nepochybovala, že už věděl, kdo je za dveřmi.

Cross cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce. Ale ne vzrušením, to by cítil ještě tak před čtyřmi roky, než došlo k té události s Yagarim. Byla to nervozita a pocit ohrožení, který se dostavil hned, jakmile jeho lovecké smysly čistokrevnou zaregistrovaly. A i přesto, že díky její moci žil, neznamenalo to, že žil, protože to chtěla ona. Proto neměl žádné výčitky, že necítil vděčnost.

Zhluboka se nadechl a vstal. Ve chvíli, kdy se dveře otevřely, měl již na tváři úsměv a zdvořile chvátal návštěvě vstříc.

„Jaká to vzácná a vítaná návštěva," švitořil a jen doufal, že moc nepřehrává.

„Kaien Cross. Už je to dlouho," usmála se Yuri. „Smím dál?"

„Jen směle, jen směle! Mohu nabídnout šálek čaje ze sušených lístků růží?"

„Moc ráda ochutnám," nechala se Yuri odvést k pohovce a pozorovala Crosse, jak chystá šálky a nalévá do nich růžovou tekutinu.

„Prosím," nabídl jí jeden a usadil se do křesla naproti ní.

„Velmi zvlášní chuť," poznamenala Yori s jemným ušklíbnutím po prvním doušku. „Něco speciálního?"

„Hm, ani ne. Jen pár krevních tabletek," poznamenal suše. Jeho zářivý úsměv zmizel. „Od jisté doby mívám někdy podivné – hm, chutě. Zřejmě daň za dar, který jsem obdržel." Viděl, jak sebou Yori znatelně trhla, ale jeho komentář přešla mlčením. Jen se na něj zadívala, jakoby snad hodnotila, kolik a co doopravdy ví.

„Přišla jsem k Vám s malou žádostí, Kaiene," změnila téma s konstatováním, že formalit již bylo dost.

„Ano? Co pro Vás mohu udělat?"

„Všimla jsem si, že Kaname a ten chlapec Zero Kyriuu spolu dobře vychází. Zdá se, že jsou dobří přátelé. Nemyslíte?"

„Zdá se," odtušil Cross.

„Kaname má hodně přátel, včetně kruhu svých nejbližších," dívala se na něj Yori upřeně. „Přesto se zdá, že si jej z nějakého důvodu oblíbil. Všiml jste si toho?"

„Ano, jistě. Jejich _přátelství_, ehm, se v poslední době docela upevnilo," odkašlal si Cross. Samozřejmě, že si všiml. Musel by být slepý a hluchý, aby ne. Ovšem otázkou je, jestli to bylo dobře. Od té doby, co zjistil, co Zero skrývá pod šátkem na krku, začínal pochybovat, jestli to byl dobrý nápad ty dva seznámit.

„Co tím myslíte?" nadzvedla Yori obočí.

„Ch-chtěl jsem říci," lehce se zakoktal Cross, „že spolu tráví docela dost času. Zero také nabídl svou pomoc, když se dozvěděl o vaší návštěvě akademie." Skutečnost, že to bylo celé trochu jinak, ji přeci nemusela zajímat.

„Ach tak," pousmála se Yori. „To ráda slyším. Chtěla jsem Vás požádat, Kaiene, aby Zero mohl strávit nadcházející týden prázdnin u nás. Kaname by byl nadšen."

Cross ztuhl. To nebylo dobré. To vůbec nebylo dobré! Člověk o samotě mezi upíry? Neprobuzený lovec mezi smrtelnými nepřáteli? Co na tom, že nevěděl, kým skutečně je? Co kdyby to někdo zjistil? A co lovecká asociace? Určitě by tím jen zbytečně vzbudili pozornost!

„Nemyslím, že je to dobrý nápad," řekl vážným tónem. „Mohlo by to vzbudit nežádoucí zájem."

„Vážně? A čí?"

Sakra! Jistě, čí? Ona přeci neví, kým Zero ve skutečnosti je.

„Vaší rasy. Bylo by to přinejmenším podivné, kdyby obyčejný člověk jen tak trávil svůj volný čas v přítomnosti čistokrevných. Toto právo přeci náleží přinejmenším vznešeným z vašeho druhu."

Zvonivý smích se rozlehl Crossovou pracovnou.

„Ah tak, jistě, ale není to náš společný zájem, Kaiene? Vzájemné soužití lidí s upíry, bez ohledu na jejich postavení ve společenské hierarchii?"

„To ano, ale oba víme, že do cíle je ještě dlouhá cesta a my jsme teprve na začátku. Mohlo by to být bráno jako drzost nebo opovážlivost a v řadách vznešených nebo jiných čistokrevných by to určitě nebylo přijato kladně."

„Chápu Vaše obavy, Kaiene. Ale myslím, že jsou zbytečné. Široký okruh našich přátel sdílí stejnou filozofii jako vy nebo já a proto není třeba se obávat. Navíc, i čistokrevný má naštěstí právo si vybrat, v čí společnosti by chtěl být."

Cross se odmlčel. Díval se na Yuri a stále nechápal, proč tolik stojí o to, aby u nich Zero strávil týden. I přesto, že sdíleli stejnou filozofii, jak řekla, čistokrevní nikdy nedělají nic jen tak. A to on za ta léta zatraceně dobře věděl.

„Přesto – " začal, ale byl přerušen.

„Zero by jel rád," skočila mu Yuri do řeči. Když Cross pochybovačně zvedl obočí, dodala: „Už jsem s ním mluvila. Před chvílí. Při prohlídce akademie. Byl nadšen. Jen Vás tu nechtěl nechat samotného, ale myslím, že to není problém, ne?"

„Ne, to opravdu není problém," zamumlal na půl pusy. Nechtěl Zerovi kazit radost. Chápal, že chlapec, který nikdy nejel na prázdniny ke kamarádovi, kterých měl poskrovnu, je nadšen. Nicméně to riziko….

„Stále nejsem přesvědčen. Chápejte…"

Cross se zarazil. Pocítil nepříjemný tlak na hrudi a svědění na krku v místě, které ukrýval pod šátkem před zraky druhých stejně, jako to dělal Zero. Dýchání se ztížilo. Jeho lovecké instinkty začaly bít na poplach.

„Zdá se, že náš společný zájem –_soužití_- v tomto případě pro tebe není dost. Vypadá to, že máš jiné priority," naklonila se k němu Yuri. „Je zřejmé, že potřebuješ slyšet pádnější argumenty, Kaiene," přešla do tykání a její hlas se stal podivně vláčný.

„Žiješ z mé vůle, dlužíš mi svůj život!"

Tichý a přesto ohlušující sykot mu naplnil uši. Krk místo svědění začal pálit a v ústech měl naprosto sucho. Kapičky ledového potu mu sjížděly podél páteře.

„Nedlužím ti nic!" zachraptěl a snažil se nevšímat rudě zbarvených očí před sebou. I když to bylo už tak dlouho, co bojoval, nikdy nezapomněl. A právě v tuto chvíli v něm vše křičelo, aby se bránil. Ale on nemohl! Ne proti tomuto konkrétnímu čistokrevnému.

„Vůbec nic!" Hlas se mu zlomil. Zavřel oči. Tlak trochu polevil.

„Tak? Takže už to konečně víš?" Ošklivý úšklebek zkřivil Yuriiny rty. „Ale že mu to trvalo."

Její posměšný tón a jeho vlastní zlost jej přinutil otevřít oči. Stále ještě byla nakloněna k němu a její rysy byly staženy nelibostí.

„Skutečně, skoro by se dalo říct, že je hoden obdivu," pronesla sarkasticky. „Nechat tě tolik let žít v nevědomosti. Svou jedinou lásku! Že by masochista? Tss! Co jsi asi udělal, že to nakonec prozradil?" Zorničky v Yuriiných přivřených očích se zúžily. „Řekni, bolelo ho to hodně? Alespoň tolik, jako mě tenkrát?"

Podezřelé vlhko zalilo Crossovy oči. Ne, nechtěl na to myslet. Nechtěl!

„Přestaň," zašeptal. „To stačí…"

„Když ne kvůli mně, pak to udělej kvůli němu. Ať ti nedaroval tvůj život za cenu svého nejvyššího přesvědčení a sebezapření nadarmo! Naplň jeho víru v tebe. Obětoval dost, aby ti pomohl splnit tvůj životní sen. Dlužíš mu to!"

Kaien se na ni nechápavě díval. Bolest i tlak pomalu mizely a on dokázal opět jakš takš jasně vnímat.

„Co?" Netušil, o čem to mluví. On už věděl, že jej Toga miloval, ale než mu to před čtyřmi lety v záchvatu vzteku Yagari sám řekl, žil až do té doby v životním omylu a Yagariho považoval jen za skvělého kamaráda. Nic víc. Neměl ani ponětí o jeho citech, Toga se vždy perfektně ovládal, a pokud někdy dal něco najevo, on, Kaien, si toho nevšiml nebo to prostě jen pokládal za projev přátelství. Teprve až tehdy, před těmi čtyřmi lety, zjistil svůj obrovský omyl. Skutečnost, že Yagari jej nevnímal jen jako kamaráda, ale jako svou lásku. Životní, platonickou lásku, protože jak sám tenkrát přiznal, bál se Kaienova opovržení.

„Takže tohle ti nakonec neřekl?" Spokojený, sadistický úsměv se objevil na pěkně vykrojených rtech. Oči s chladným výrazem si užívaly Kaienův zmatek a strach, který se mu pomalu začal vkrádat do duše.

Ne, neřekl. Toga v zuřivosti jen vykřikl, že kdyby ji nepřesvědčil, aby jej zachránila, tak by tam tenkrát zemřel. Protože ta, kterou on, Kaien, tolik zbožňoval, neměla na jeho životě nejmenší zájem. Pro ni byl jen jeden z mnoha lovců, s jejichž ztrátou se počítalo. A jaká byla cena, kterou musel Yagari zaplatit? To se Toga nezmínil a jeho vlastně ani nikdy nenapadlo, co by to mohlo být. Ale když se teď na Yuri díval, byl si jist, že to bylo víc, než by kdy byl Yagari ochoten obětovat. A přesto to pro něj udělal.

„Tvůj život v podstatě vykoupil svým." Každé slovo bylo vysloveno zřetelně a nahlas, aby mělo ten správný účinek. A každé z nich se krutě vrývalo Kaienovi do mozku.

„Obětoval své přesvědčení, že upíři jsou nepřátelé lovců a stal se sluhou těch, které nenáviděl z našeho druhu nejvíc. Sluhou králů. Nás, klanu Kuran."

Zorničky v Kaienových očích se v šoku rozšířily.

„Je vázán slibem stvrzeným starodávným kouzlem ze strany lovců. Nelze jej zrušit, dokud nezemře. Přísahal, že bude chránit mé dítě, dokud bude dýchat. Že nedovolí nikomu, ať už to bude kdokoliv, aby jej zabil. I kdyby to znamenalo smrt jeho blízkých nebo jeho samotného."

Slzy zalily Kaienovy oči. Yagari, hrdý Toga Yagari, obětoval svou hrdost, svou svobodnou vůli, jen aby jej zachránil?

„I když mne prvně odmítl, nakonec se mi kvůli tobě dobrovolně sám daroval," prořízl neúprosně hlas krátké ticho. „Nechal se kousnout, aniž by se bránil a dal mi tolik své sladké krve, kolik jsem jen chtěla. A to až do doby, dokud ses ty plně neuzdravil."

Na chvíli se odmlčela. A zatímco z Kaienových očí kanuly skutečné, horké slzy, ty její měly zasněný výraz plný rozkoše.

„Stále si to pamatuji, jako by to bylo včera. Jeho zrychlený dech, vůni strachu ve vzduchu okolo nás, pevně sevřené pěsti a ztuhlé tělo. Černé vlasy rozhozené po polštáři. Překvapivě jemnou pokožku krku, do bronzova zbarvenou sluncem. Vůni a nezapomenutelnou chuť jeho sladké, omamné krve. Bez ohledu na to, kolikrát jsem jej kousla, vždy to bylo stejně vzrušující."

Yuri se podívala na Crosse. Jeho tvář jasně ukazovala obrovský šok.

„Celé čtyři měsíce, Kaiene. To vše výměnou za _tvůj_ život."

Yuri se zvedla a šla ke dveřím.

„Teď je řada na tobě. Vrať mu, co ti dal. Naplň svou vizi. I kdyby to znamenalo vystavit nebezpečí někoho z tvých blízkých. Názorná ukázka soužití člověka s čistokrevným je jen dalším krokem v tom, co jsi už začal." Stiskla kliku. „Očekávám, že Zero Kyriuu bude zítra v šest sbalen a odcestuje s námi. Bylo mi potěšením." Její poslední slova se ztratila v zaklapnutí zámku dveří.

Kaien se nepohnul. Slzy nekontrolovatelně stékaly z jeho do široka rozevřených očí. Tělo se chvělo a dech zadrhával.

,Proč? To jej Toga vážně tolik miloval? Tak moc, že beze zbytku obětoval sám sebe? A jak mohl být on, Kaien, tak slepý? Jak to, že nic z toho neviděl? Jak je možné, že si nikdy nevšiml?´

Kaien zavřel oči a schoulil se v křesle do klubíčka. Jediné jméno, splývalo z jeho rtů mezi spoustou vzlyků.

„Toga…Toga…Toga…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Následný oběd v podvečer, jak Zero s úšklebkem zkonstatoval, proběhl bez větších problémů. Přestože seděli stejně jako den předtím, Kaname se jej nepokusil dotknout a Zero vědom si zvědavých pohledů Shikiho, si dával velký pozor, aby neudělal nic, co by mohlo být považováno za _divné_.

Ředitel byl jako obvykle plný humoru, ale Zero si všiml, že je nějak bledší, a že jeho oči schované za brýlemi vypadají bez lesku a jakoby ztrápeně. Připomnělo mu to nepříjemné vzpomínky na dobu před lety, kdy byl Cross po návštěvě černovlasého cizince po nějakou dobu nemocný.

Nicméně když se spolu po jídle bavili, ředitel mu jen s úsměvem oznámil, že jestli chce, on nemá nic proti tomu, aby u Kanameho strávil prázdniny, ale ať je opatrný, protože tam jistě bude spousta cizích lidí. Tak aby na sebe dával pozor. A poté jej objal, ale tak nějak zvláštně, asi tak, jako když matka objímá své dítě, které poprvé pouští do světa a neví, jestli se jí vrátí a Zero celý zmatený se nejen obejmout nechal, ale také bez diskuzí ředitele objal zpět.

Nyní Zero seděl pod stromem blízko fontánky, kde se setkal s Kanameho matkou a zatímco se ostatní plahočili po městě při jeho prohlídce, Zero znovu, už poněkolikáté, studoval blok, který nechtěně odnesl z Crossovy pracovny. Střídavě si prohlížel jednotlivé obrazce a znaky a snažil se nahlas správně vyslovit některá slova nebo spojení, která u nich byla napsána.

Nespokojeně potřásl hlavou. Neznal význam latinských slov, která četl. Nechápal jejich podstatu a spojení se znaky. Jen odhadoval, že tyto části jsou svou nedílnou součástí, aby _něco_ fungovalo, ovšem - nevěděl co. Zkusil přečíst odstavec a do vzduchu nakreslit symbol, který u něj byl, ale nic se nestalo. Zkusil to tedy znovu a pokusil se změnit výslovnost. Zase nic. Pak se pokoušel soustředit víc na znak, který vytvářel, ale ani tak z toho nic nebylo. Přešel tedy k jinému odstavci a zkusil to znovu. Ale výsledek byl stejný. Nic.

Na chvíli se zamyslel. Pokud si správně vzpomíná, v tu noc, která se zdála tak neskutečná, přeci něco řekl. Vykřikl nějaká slova. Jemná vráska se vytvořila mezi jeho obočím. ,Co to jen bylo?´

Narychlo začal listovat blokem a projíždět očima stránky, jestli jej něco neupoutá. ,Tady!´ zajásal v duchu, když se zrakem zastavil na slovním spojení _Vade retro_ – _ustup_. Tohle bylo to jedno z mála, pokud ne jediné, co si tehdy po svém výzkumu v knihovně zapamatoval.

,No jo,´ zarazil se, ,jenže tady není nikdo, na kom bych to mohl vyzkoušet.´ To byl fakt. Byl tam sám. A i kdyby nebyl, těžko by tomu někomu mohl říct, že si na něm chce zkusit _kouzlo_. Udělal by ze sebe blázna a ještě by se totálně ztrapnil. Tak co s tím?

Ve svém hlubokém zadumání, jak to vyřešit, úplně přeslechl hlas, který jej volal a kroky, které se chvatně blížily. Až když se hlasité „Zero!" ozvalo velmi blízko, pronikl ten ostrý zvuk do jeho mysli.

,Ředitel,´ ušklíbl se Zero. ,Co se asi zase děje? Vždyť to není tak dlouho, co se vidě –

„Sakra ředitel!" vyděsil se, až nadskočil, když mu to došlo. Blok mu vypadl z ruky. Chňapl po něm a v nastalé panice honem nevěděl, kam s ním.

„No tak, Zero! Proč mi neodpovídáš, když na tebe volám?" ozvalo se náhle přímo za ním.

V tu chvíli měl Zero v hlavě naprosto prázdno a ruce bez přemýšlení udělaly něco, co by ho normálně asi ani nenapadlo. Hodily mu ten zpropadený sešit za triko. S trhnutím se otočil.

„Eh, o-omlouvám se, musel jsem na chvíli usnout," vyhrkl to první, co mu slina přinesla na jazyk. A k jeho štěstí vypadal opravdu naprosto dezorientován, takže se zdálo, že mu to Cross i věří.

„No to nic," přešel to ředitel po chvilce ticha, při němž si nervózně pošoupl brýle. „Jak se zdá, trochu se nám poposunul program. Dostal jsem vzkaz, že se naše návštěva rozhodla jít po prohlídce města rovnou do Čajového domu," vysvětloval Zerovi chvatně. „Takže já jdu hned a ty prosím počkej na Kanameho před vchodem do hlavní budovy. Bude tam do půl hodiny. Pak přijďte za námi."

„Ale-"

„Nedá se nic dělat, Zero, musí to být. Bylo by krajně nevhodné, kdyby tam Kaname přišel sám. To jistě chápeš."

„Jistě, ale-"

„Musím běžet, povíš mi to pak, ano?" skočil mu Cross znovu do řeči a pádil zpět, odkud přišel.

„Hmf," odfrkl si Zero. „Vade retro," zamumlal, aniž by přemýšlel o tom, co vlastně říká. V úžasu sledoval, jak se najednou ředitel ve svém úprku na místě zastavil, jakoby narazil do neviditelné stěny.

„Říkal jsi něco?" pootočil prudce hlavu bokem, ale zůstal i nadále zády.

„Ne, neříkal," vyděsil se Zero. Náhle se cítil velmi nepříjemně. Zřetelně viděl, jak je ředitelovo tělo napjaté. Jeho ruce ztuhly v pohybu a i jeho hlas zněl nějak divně.

„Určitě?"

„J-jo. Co bych měl jako říct?" zeptal se nejistě Zero.

„To nic," uvolnil se Cross, „asi už jsem trochu unavený. Tak nezapomeň – sraz u hlavní budovy do půl hodiny."

„Jasně, jasně, už tam jdu," pospíšil si Zero s odpovědí a s úlevou se díval za chvátajícím ředitelem.

,Co mě to proboha napadlo?´ nadával si. ,To mohlo skončit pořádným výslechem. Je logické, že když je ten blok jeho, tak že bude znát i obsah, no ne? Navíc to stejně nefungovalo, nic se nestalo.´ I když, v tuto chvíli za to byl Zero rád.

Pomalu se vydal na místo srazu s Kanamem. Blok jej zlehka dřel rohem do břicha. Vyndal ho a zastrčil do zadní kapsy kalhot, kterou překryl trikem.

,Vypadá to, že jeho obsah i důvod, proč jej ředitel má, pro mě navždy zůstane skryt,´dumal. ,Škoda. Už jsem skoro začal věřit na zaklínadla.´

Uvolněný, pobavený smích se smísil s hlasy ptáků v korunách a paprsky zapadajícího slunce rozzářily stříbřité prameny vlasů. Pro tuto chvíli byl svět krásný a plný barev.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname se zlehka opíral o jednu stranu obdélníkového sloupu podporujícího terasu u vchodových dveří do akademie a využíval šera, které mu tento prostor poskytoval. Se zájmem pozoroval pomalu se blížící postavu. Slunce zapadalo přímo za budovu a svým jasem oslepovalo nově příchozího. To ovšem pro Kanameho nebylo na škodu. Mohl si alespoň nerušeně na chvíli užít přítomnost Zera, aniž by byl sám spatřen.

Uvolněné pohyby, lehce rozcuchaná kštice, spokojený výraz tváře. Černé volné triko s dlouhým rukávem lemované fialovými proužky, džíny, botasky. Kaname se svým pohledem do Zera přímo vpíjel a čím blíže Zero byl, tím víc nebyl ochotný se ukázat. Díval se, jak se Zero nerozhodně zastavil a podíval se na hodinky. Pak si zastínil dlaní přimhouřené oči a díval se jeho směrem.

Kaname se posunul více do šera a doufal, že to bude dost. Ale zdálo se, že ho Zero přeci jen zahlédl, protože se zamračil a znovu se rozešel jeho směrem. Kaname se schoval za sloup tak, aby jej Zero nemohl vidět. Sice jej neviděl ani on, ale to nebylo potřeba. Díky svým ostrým smyslům věděl přesně, kde Zero je.

,Kde zase vězí?´ přemýšlel Zero a posadil se na jeden ze schodů před budovou. Předtím měl pocit, že něco zahlédl, nějaký pohyb, ale nikdo tu nebyl, takže se mu to asi jen zdálo. Pravda byla, že do smluveného srazu zbývalo ještě necelých deset minut, ale Zero si myslel, že když se jedná o Kanameho rodiče, bude tu už nervózně stepovat a popohánět ho, aby šli. Ale asi ne.

Kaname opatrně vykoukl ze své skrýše. Musel se sám pro sebe usmát. Lidé byli tak nedokonalí, tak lehce oklamatelní. Zero tu před ním seděl a neměl ani ponětí o tom, jaké nebezpečí by se zde mohlo skrývat. Možná, lehce dostupná kořist.

,No, i když -, ´ ušklíbl se Kaname ,Zero už ukázal, že i kořist, která se zdá bezbranná, má zuby a může kousnout.´

Slyšel, jak si Zero začal broukat nějakou melodii. Už ji slyšel, stejnou si prozpěvoval ředitel, když je poprvé vedl k jejich pokojům po vstupu na akademii. S myšlenkou na Crosse se mu mezi obočím vytvořila jemná rýha. Byla to jen chvíle, co s ním mluvil, respektive jej Cross informoval o změně plánu jejich hostů na tento večer. Nijak jej to nepřekvapilo, znal své rodiče a vlastně s tím i počítal. Proto měl teď na sobě oblek světlé barvy a tmavou, vínově červenou košili doplněnou sponou udržující konce límečku u sebe. Co jej ovšem zarazilo, byl ředitel sám. Po té, co mu oznámil čas a místo schůzky se Zerem, se výraz jeho tváře prudce změnil. Crossovy oči dostaly výraz, který Kaname dokázal stěží popsat. Něco mezi nerozhodností a vnitřní roztrhaností, strachem z poznání o nevyhnutelném. Kaname nechápal, co se děje, ale než se stačil na cokoliv zeptat, ředitel promluvil a tím jej uvedl do ještě většího zmatku.

Řekl mu: „Zero je jako můj syn. Miluji ho stejně, jak by jej miloval jeho vlastní otec. Stojím za ním a budu za něj bojovat. Pomstím jej, bude-li třeba, bez ohledu na následky, které by to mohlo mít pro mě samotného. Protože jsem jeho otec. Protože své děti miluji."

A pak byl pryč. Kaname stál v údivu, celý zkoprnělý ve svém pokoji a nechápal, o co jde. Co se stalo? Mělo to být varování? Objevil snad Cross skutečnou podstatu jejich přátelství? Ne, to si nemyslel, protože podle toho, co ředitel řekl, by už teď měl on, Kaname, zatraceně velké problémy. Tak o co tedy šlo?

Kaname ani teď nevěděl. Stále ještě skrytě pozoroval Zera a poslouchal, jak si pobrukuje. A když už se chtěl ukázat, Zero se náhle pohnul a vytáhl nějakou malou knížečku ze zadní kapsy kalhot. Znovu mrkl na hodinky, povzdechl si a pak se opřel o kolena a něco si četl.

Kaname chvíli nerozhodně stál, ale nakonec jej přeci jen přemohla zvědavost. Potichu, bez sebemenšího zvuku se přesunul přímo za Zera a zvědavě mu nakoukl přes rameno. Vzápětí měl pocit, že dostal kamenem do hlavy. Vytřeštil oči na to, co držel Zero v rukou. Neměl sebemenší pochybnost o tom, co v bloku je. Zaříkávání a ochranná a útočná kouzla lovců!

,Jak k tomu Zero přišel? Dal mu to ředitel? Proč? Na obranu? Před čím? Před ním? Ale k čemu by mu to bylo, když nic z toho nemůže použít? Nebo snad nějakým způsobem přeci jen může?´ Šílená smršť myšlenek se mu přehnala hlavou. Své zalapání po dechu už nedokázal potlačit a vzápětí Zero polekaně vyskočil a otočil se.

„Sakra, Kaname! Málem jsem z tebe dostal infarkt! A jak dlouho tu už zatraceně jsi? Neslyšel jsem dveře a navíc pochybuji, že bys šel hlavním vchodem." Zamračil se a zaklapl blok, ale než jej stačil dát znovu do kapsy, Kaname jej chytil za ruku.

„Můžu se podívat? Co to je? Vypadá to zajímavě," ignoroval Kaname Zerovy dotazy.

„To nic není," snažil se Zero uvolnit, ale Kaname jej držel pevně. „Není to moje, jen jsem si to půjčil," dodal, když pochopil, že jej Kaname jen tak nepustí.

„Půjčil? A od koho?" opakoval po něm Kaname a lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu. Jasně si vzpomínal, jak nedávno cítil Zerovu přítomnost v ředitelově kanceláři a Cross o tom evidentně neměl ani zdání.

Zero uhnul pohledem. Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu bavit se s ním o svém malém nočním dobrodružství v Crossově pracovně.

„Já-já nevím, co to vlastně je," pokusil se odvést řeč od svého drobného deliktu. „Myslím, že je to psané latinsky." Vzápětí jej napadla spásná myšlenka. „Ale ty bys možná věděl, ne? Ty latinsky přeci umíš."

A Kaname byl znovu překvapen. ,Jak může Zero vědět, že ovládá latinu?´ Povolil sevření a dovolil Zerovi vyklouznout z jeho stisku. Ten si s nevrlým mručením třel bolavé zápěstí.

„Tady," zamumlal a podal Kanamemu blok.

„Ehm," odkašlal si Kaname a prsty přejel po růži v rohu bloku. Byla jako ta, kterou měl jeho rod v erbu. „Možná něco málo budu umět přeložit."

„Něco málo jo?" odfrkl si Zero. „Viděl jsem, co sis půjčil v knihovně, takže musíš umět víc, než jen _něco málo_."

Kaname, který se právě chystal blok otevřít, se zarazil a podíval se Zerovi přímo do očí. ,Tak odtud Zero ví…´

„Líbily se ti tituly?"

„Děláš si srandu?" vyjekl Zero dřív, než se stačil zarazit. Výraz, který Kaname vzápětí nasadil, se mu vůbec nelíbil. „Hele, víš co? Měli bychom jít. Už tak máme zpoždění. Ředitel bude zuřit," snažil se Zero dostat blok zpět.

Ale Kaname se nedal. Bleskově uhnul a s potemnělým pohledem zachytil znovu Zerovu ruku. Tentokrát ovšem jemněji, než poprvé.

„Jistě, půjdeme. Ale nejprve mi slib, že mi ten blok půjčíš."

„Proč bych to dělal?" cukal se Zero. „Už jsem ti říkal, že není můj."

„Já vím, já vím, jen sis ho půjčil. Ale ty chceš přeci také vědět, co v něm je, ne? Když ho pro změnu teď půjčíš ty mě, až se po prázdninách vrátím, řeknu ti to."

Zero nevěděl, co dělat. I když Kanamemu bylo evidentně jasné, jakým _způsobem_ si ho _půjčil_, nemohl mu otevřeně říct, že se bojí, aby na to skutečný vlastník nepřišel, a proto ho musí co nejdřív dát tam, odkud jej vzal. Na druhou stranu, protože se chystal na celý týden pryč, tak by jej zatím stejně vrátit nemohl. A fakt, že by se mohl opravdu dozvědět a nejen si domýšlet, co v bloku skutečně je a možná i jakým způsobem a k čemu se to používá – to byla velmi lákavá nabídka.

„Fajn," povzdechl si nakonec. „Jen ho pořádně schovej a nikomu ho neukazuj."

Kaname s úsměvem jemně políbil Zerovy prsty. Poté zastrčil právě získanou kořist do vnitřní kapsy saka a s pohledem neviňátka se zeptal:

„Půjdeme?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tichá, příjemná melodie se nesla celým prostorem až ke vchodu Čajového domu, kterým Kaname a Zero právě vstoupili dovnitř. Zero ještě cítil teplo z Kanameho dlaně, která jej pustila jen chvíli předtím, než vstoupili. Když šli skrz město, tak se s Kanamem sice za ruce nedrželi, ale jakmile byli z nejrušnější části pryč, nenechal si to Kaname ujít a popravdě, Zero si toho cenil. Sice byl pořád rozmrzelý z toho, jakým způsobem si od něj Kaname _půjčil_ Crossův blok, ale jeho skoro veřejný projev náklonnosti k němu jej hodně usmířil.

Již byli očekáváni. Jakmile vstoupili, hned byli uvedeni k ostatním spolustolovníkům sedícím na tradičních japonských křesílkách a polštářích. Na nízkém stolku bylo před večeří servírováno lehké občerstvení.

Zero byl posazen vedle Kanameho přímo na okraj stolu. Bylo to pohodlné místo s dostatkem prostoru okolo, ale pro tentokrát by byl Zero raději, kdyby seděl někde vzadu v rohu, i kdyby to znamenalo mít nedostatek pohodlí, a ne takto všem přítomným v místnosti na očích. V duchu proklínal ředitele, že mu neřekl, že si má obléknout oblek. Sice to mohl sám předpokládat, ale tak nějak mu to nedošlo, protože to, co měl na sobě, mu přišlo normální. Ovšem zde, v tomto vysloveně tradičním podniku se vším všudy, působil jeho oděv jako pěst na oko. Všichni okolo něj měli buď oblek nebo kimono. Včetně všech u jejich stolu.

Kaname vycítil Zerovo nepohodlí a povzbudivě se na něj usmál. Neměl s jeho oblečením nejmenší problém. Zero v jeho očích vypadal velmi lákavě a podle pohledů, které k nim občas Ichijo starší poslal, si byl jist, že lákavě nevypadal jen pro něj. I když, kdyby byl Zero oblečen v kimonu….

„Zdá se, že pobyt na Crossově akademii Vám opravdu prospívá, Kaname-sama," přerušil Kanameho tok myšlenek studený, ale podlézavý hlas. „Jsem rád, že budu moci Radu informovat o vaší skvělé kondici."

Kaname se podíval na Ichija staršího a úsměv, který mu zdobil tvář při přemítání o Zerovi, náhle nešlo udržet. ,To jistě,´ pomyslel si. ,Raději bys je ale informoval o mé nepříčetnosti.´

„Ano, prostředí na akademii je velmi přátelské a výuka na úrovni. Myslím, že budu mluvit i za všechny mé přátele, kteří sem přišli studovat, když řeknu, že se nám zde opravdu líbí."

„Tím jsem si jist," neodpustil si Ichijo starší a podíval se hladově na Zera. „Zdá se, že i studenti jsou zde velmi vstřícní, že?"

Kaname sebou lehce trhl.

„Udržovat dobré vztahy mezi studenty je jedna z hlavních priorit," vmísil se rychle do hovoru Cross. „Snažíme se předcházet všem případným nedorozuměním ještě předtím, než by k nim vůbec mohlo dojít."

„Není nad to mít schopné vedení," odvětil s lehkým pokývnutím hlavy Ichijo starší směrem k řediteli. „A o kvalitách Vaší akademie nejsou nejmenší pochyby, pane Crossi," pochleboval mu Ichijo starší. „Nicméně, jak už to bývá, většinou tam, kde se zdá být vše v naprostém pořádku, skryto, ale přímo před našimi zraky, může vyklíčit a vyrůst něco nedovoleného, zakázaného." Úsměv Asata Ichijo se rozšířil a mezi úzkými rty se ukázaly zuby.

„Máte na mysli něco konkrétního?" zamračil se Cross. „Pokud ano, řekněte to prosím na rovinu. Můžeme tomu pak společně věnovat pozornost a prověřit, zda jsou obavy na místě."

„Jste si jist, že nemluvíte o členech Rady?" ušklíbl se Kaname a provokativně se na Ichija staršího podíval. „Jak všichni víme, ambice některých jejich členů by se skoro daly nazvat nedovolenými, respektive zakázanými."

Ichijo starší po něm bleskl pohledem. Jako jediný ze všech okolo stolu přesně věděl, o čem Kaname mluví, protože jejich soukromá, malá válka začala zhruba před osmi lety, kdy se poprvé pokusil ještě stále nedospělého Kanameho ovládnout. Bohužel pro něj a naštěstí pro Kanameho, v té době už Kaname nebyl naivním dítětem a pokus o zmanipulování prohlédl během chvíle.

„Prosím, Kaname-sama, bylo to myšleno pouze jako doporučení k udržení bdělosti, protože Vaše bezpečí a spokojenost, stejně tak jako i bezpečí a spokojenost vašich blízkých je jednou z hlavních priorit pro změnu zase Rady."

Hlas Asata Ichijo přímo kapal a Kaname měl pocit, že bude zvracet. ,Nějak podobně se musí cítit asi i Cross,´ napadlo jej, když viděl jeho bledou tvář a špatně skrývanou zlost.

„Pokud jsou z Vaší strany nebo ze strany Rady nějaké pochyby, rád bych je během zítřka projednal," prořízl ostře tichý šum hovoru ostatních u stolu Crossův hlas. „Jsem si jist, že o výsledku, ke kterému se za přítomnosti hlavy rodu Kuran dobereme, nebude pochybovat ani Rada."

U stolu nastalo ticho. Ředitel zíral na Ichija staršího a bylo na něm vidět, že se musí hodně ovládat, aby zůstal sedět a neodešel. Kaname po očku mrkl na Zera. Jeho vyjevený výraz mluvil za vše.

„Nekažme si prosím dnešní večer v tomto příjemném prostředí pracovními záležitostmi," přerušil ticho Yuriin hlas. „Nicméně Vás mohu ujistit Asato, že pokud by zde bylo něco v nepořádku, byl by Haruka-sama z rodu Kuran první, kdo by se o to zajímal. Jak je Vám známo, jsme jedni z patronů akademie a je tedy v našem zájmu, aby vše bylo tak, jak má být."

„Omlouvám se, Yuri-sama, Haruka-sama. Nechtěl jsem nijak zpochybnit vaše zájmy na akademii nebo činnost ředitel Crosse. Prosím, přijměte moji omluvu," otočil se Ichijo starší ke Crossovi s falešným, omluvným úsměvem. „V tuto chvíli není nic, co by Radu znepokojovalo."

Ředitel přikývl, ale neodpověděl. Jeho pohled padl na Zera. Když viděl, jak vyděšeně se tváří, povzbudivě se usmál. Ale Zero se nedal zmást. Už v sobotu měl podezření, že s ředitelem není něco v pořádku a nyní se ten pocit ještě prohloubil. Moc nechápal, o čem to mluvili, co je Rada a proč je rodina Kanameho tak významná a důležitá, ale stále se zvětšující tíseň Crosse se mu vůbec nelíbila. Neměl by přeci jen zůstat a nejezdit?

Hovor u stolu se znovu pomalu rozproudil. Kaname se bavil s ostatními a pokusil se do rozhovoru zatáhnout i Zera. Ale zdálo se, že Zero nad něčím úporně přemýšlí a jeho odpovědi byly pokud možno jednoslovné. V následujícím pokusu se s otázkou otočil přímo na Zera a jen tak mimochodem překryl na krátkou dobu svou dlaní Zerovu ruku, ležící mezi jejich křesílky. Udělal to tak přirozeně, že by to uniklo i pozornosti Shikiho, který seděl s Takumou naproti nim, kdyby Zero najednou nevypadal tak zaskočeně.

„Vždycky jsem si říkal, že milovat někoho může být problém, ale nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že být milován může být problém ještě větší," usmál se Shiki s pohledem na Zera. „Co myslíš, Taku?"

Takuma, který se rychle snažil zorientovat, sledoval Shikiho pohled. Kaname se usmíval a Zero pomalu červenal.

„To záleží na tom, kým jsi milován a jestli také miluješ. Co myslíš ty, Akatsuki?"

„Bez pochyby. Některá koťata jsou prostě k sežrání všemi způsoby a vůbec si to neuvědomují." Kain se podíval na Aidou. „Tvůj názor, Hanabusa?"

Aidou, náhle lehce zrudlý jako Zero, se zavrtěl. Neušel mu Kanameho pohled, ani provokativní úsměv Kaina.

„Z čistě vědeckého hlediska jsou oba procesy stejné. Jsou to jen hormony a chemické reakce v mozku. Pro nás vědce je těžké pochopit, o čem to tu mluvíte."

Pobavený smích čtyř z pěti chlapců způsobil, že Aidou zrudl jako řepa. Kaname, který byl ten čtvrtý, se z Hanabusy podíval na Zera.

„Tak to jsem rád, že my, ten zbytek, co jsme tady, nejsme vědci."

Další vlna smíchu byla přerušena personálem Čajového domu, který jim během chvíle naservíroval večeři. Stůl byl bohatě pokryt spoustou misek s různými druhy pokrmů, zeleniny, dresinků a omáček. Zero zvědavě ochutnal vše, na co dosáhl, protože zde byla spousta jídel, která nikdy nejedl. A Kaname, který z něj nespustil zrak, mu podával i vzdálenější misky, aby ochutnal i to, na co už nedosáhl.

Po jídle se podával čaj připravovaný a servírovaný tradičním způsobem. Zero se zájmem sledoval složitou přípravu čaje a přesné pohyby dívky, která jej rozlévala. Po té byli upozornění na zlatý hřeb večera, který představovala Maemi svým zpěvem a hudbou na strunný nástroj.

„Maemi, krásné jméno," otočil se Zero ke Kanamemu. „Znáš ji?"

„Ne," usmál se Kaname Zerově otázce, „ale slyšel jsem příběh o bohaté, nádherné dívce s tímto jménem, která se kdysi dávno zamilovala do chlapce, který nebyl z kruhů, kam ona patřila. Jejich láska byla zakázaná láska."

„Zakázaná láska?" nechápal Zero. „Copak něco takového jako zakázaná láska existuje?"

Kaname se díval na Zera a mlčel. Co mu na to má říct? Vždyť to, co on sám cítí k Zerovi je přesně to, co je zakázané. _To něco_, co může stát život je oba.

„Ano, Zero, existuje to i v současnosti. Je spousta případů, kdy rodiče nechtějí dovolit vztah svých dětí, jsou-li například z různých společenských vrstev. Ale těch důvodů proč jim v jejich vzájemné náklonnosti brání, může být samozřejmě více. A možná i zásadnějších."

„Z různých společenských vrstev?" opakoval Zero pomalu. „Tím myslíš – "

„A jak to vůbec skončilo?" přerušil Takuma Zera. To poslední, co potřeboval, bylo přitáhnout ještě více pozornosti jeho dědečka. A on nepochybovat, že toto téma by mu rozhodně neušlo. „Překonali nakonec útrapy a žijí šťastně až dodnes?"

„Ne," podíval se na něj Kaname a snažil se na sobě nedat znát, jak moc jej to, co teď řekne, děsí. „Ne, Taku. Utekli spolu, ale skutečný problém nebyl v jejich různém společenském postavení. Tajemství, které měla, nedokázala v jeho stálé přítomnosti skrýt. Zavrhl ji. V hrůze zradil jejich lásku a ona v zoufalé snaze udržet je spolu mu dala ochutnat svého života. Možná doufala, že pak pochopí." Odmlčel se a podíval na Zera, který mu doslova visel na rtech.

„A?" nevydržel to Zero.

„Nepochopil. Znechucen jí a zděšen sám sebou si vzal život. Jeho poslední slova, když jej držela umírajícího v náručí a prosila o odpuštění, prý byla: _Tohle budiž tvůj věčný trest!_" Kaname se smutně usmál. „Zešílela. Bylo to riziko, o kterém věděla. Cena, kterou za svou lásku zaplatila."

Takuma polkl. Tohle nečekal. Chtěl odvést pozornost, ale ne tímto způsobem. Proč si sakra Kaname nevymyslel jiný konec?

„To se nestane," ozval se klidný hlas, na kterém nebyla znát sebemenší stopa rozrušení z toho, co právě všichni slyšeli.

„Huh?"

„Říkám, že jsem přesvědčený, že se to nestane, Takumo," opakoval Kain.

„Nestane se co?" ozval se zmateně Zero.

„Znám tento příběh. Ale nic to neznamená," ignoroval Kain Zera a díval se na Kanameho. „My sami ovlivňujeme své životy svými činy. A proto i my sami můžeme předejít tomu, aby se minulost opakovala."

„Myslím, že máš pravdu," souhlasil Kaname, kterému už pomalu docházelo, proč Kain dělal různé věci, ze kterých ho on podezíral, že je dělá úmyslně, ale dosud nechápal proč. „Není nad to mít skutečné přátele."

Opatrně vstal. „Omluvte mě na chvíli."

„Počkej," zvedl se Zero jako na povel. „Ehm, ukážeš mi cestu? Kudy?" ptal se v rozpacích. Netušil, kudy se dostat na onu místnůstku a bylo mu trapné se ptát. Tak čekal.

„Jistě, rád," usmál se Kaname a nevědomky chytil Zera za ruku, aby mu pomohl ze stupínku, který představoval vyvýšení, jímž byl oddělen prostor pro sezení od zbytku podlahy. Šlo o nevinné gesto, které ovšem neuniklo nikomu, kdo u jejich stolu seděl.

Kaien Cross zavřel oči. I když seděl na opačném konci stolu a mluvil s ostatními, nemohl přeslechnout, o čem se chlapci bavili. Bylo to dobré až do chvíle, než zaslechl Kaina. Jeho slova pro něj byla jako ledová sprcha.

Věděl o přátelství mezi Kanamem a Zerem, ale i přes věci, které se staly, jako byly některé pro něj nepochopitelné reakce Zera nebo to tetování, si nepřipouštěl, že by zde mohlo být něco víc. A teď se začal ptát sám sebe, jestli to opravdu neviděl nebo jen vidět nechtěl a jak daleko už to zašlo.

Letmo se podíval na Yori. Její tvář neukazovala nic z toho, co si myslí, ale když se mu podívala do očí, mohl si přečíst rozsudek. Byl nejvyšší čas, aby oba pochopili, kam patří.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

„Nemiloval ji."

„Zero?" Kaname otevřel dveře a nechal Zera vyjít na chodbu vedoucí zpět do hlavního sálu jako prvního.

„Kdyby ji skutečně miloval, nikdy by jí nic takového neudělal."

„Proč si to myslíš?" zajímalo Kanameho, kterému se podařilo zachytit nit Zerových myšlenek.

„Proč? Není to snad jasné? Jak k ní mohl být tak krutý? Jak mohl trápit a opustit někoho, koho miloval a s kým chtěl strávit svůj život? Jak ji mohl nechat samotnou, když se kvůli němu vzdala všeho, co měla? Jak si mohl přát, aby navždy trpěla, ať už to bylo cokoliv, co udělala?"

Díval se Kanamemu do očí a utápěl se v tom hřejivém teple, které vyzařovaly. Sice nevěděl, proč to co říká, způsobilo tak velkou změnu jeho nálady, ale to vůbec nevadilo. Pro něj bylo důležité, že se Kaname cítil dobře.

„Nemiloval ji," zašeptal.

Kaname se vpíjel do těch zářících, upřímných, fialových duhovek a přál si, aby nikdy nemusel zjistit, jak by se Zero zachoval, kdyby v té situaci byl sám. A zároveň doufal a živil naději, že až se stane nevyhnutelné, nebude se příběh Maemi opakovat.

Objal Zera a jemně jej opřel zády o zeď. Slyšel, jak se jeho i Zerovo srdce rozeběhlo rychleji. Zadní stranou svých prstů jej něžně pohladil po tváři.

„Ano, nemiloval ji," vydechl, než přitiskl své chvějící se rty na Zerovy. Do následujících polibků a objetí dal vše, co právě cítil, co v něm Zero svou reakcí probudil. Svou touhu, svou lásku, zoufalství i naději.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zpozdili se. Skončili ve vzájemném objetí, kdy Kaname s ústy na Zerově krku bojoval sám se sebou jako už tolikrát, ve stále marnější snaze neprohrát. Takumova krev sice dokázala na čas zkrotit jeho přirozené divoké já, ale pokud se k tomu přidaly emoce…..

Když přicházeli zpět, zaslechli hlas, který doprovázela melodie ze strunného nástroje. Zpěv se zdál skoro nadpřirozený, hlas byl plný a přesto tak nějak vzdálený, byl skutečný, živý a přesto jakoby umíral a ztrácel se. Oba se zastavili u vchodu, aby nerušili ostatní od úchvatné podívané, která se naskytla i jim.

V prostoru uprostřed místnosti, okolo nějž byla jednotlivá posezení, tančila nádherná žena. Dlouhé, pod pás spadající, ostře rezavé vlasy svítili jako ohnivé zlato a pod světlem svíček, které byly v šeru místnosti rozžehnuty, házely odlesky po celé jejich délce, až se zdálo, jakoby hořely. Volné šaty v barvě šampaňského vína s řasením na prsou a širokým lemem ve stříbrné barvě pod nimi, zdůrazňovaly štíhlost a výšku majitelky. Neuvěřitelně bílá barva pokožky, která jakoby nikdy neviděla slunce, ostře kontrastovala s barvou vlasů, které se v tanci obtáčely a jakoby hladily její tělo. Štíhlé, dlouhé prsty se po strunách pohybovaly se stejnou ladností, s jakou dívka tančila, až se Zerovi v jednu chvíli zdálo, že se snad ani nedotýká země. Ale vzhledem k délce šatů, se zdál tento optický klam přirozený.

Píseň dozněla, hudba utichla. Tančící postava se zastavila. V místnosti bylo takové ticho, že by snad bylo možné slyšet spadnout i špendlík. A pak se dívka otočila směrem k nim. Chvíli se na ně dívala, popošla pár kroků jejich směrem a náhle se místností rozlehl její smích, který přešel skoro ve vzlyky.

Zero se vyděšeně podíval na Kanameho a už už jí chtěl běžet na pomoc, aby zjistil, co se stalo, když jej Kaname zadržel. V tu samou chvíli se znovu rozezněla hudba a dívčin zpět. Zpívala píseň, kterou už Zero jednou z tohoto místa slyšel. Vlastně ji slyšeli oba, tehdy, když šli s Yuki a Sayori do Domu nočních tanců.

Po očku se podíval na Kanameho. Z jeho pohledu poznal, že si také vzpomíná. Ale výraz v jeho očích byl jiný, než když ji spolu slyšeli prvně. A i přes oheň, který se v těch temně rubínových očích rozhořel, se Zerovi zdálo, jakoby ve světle svící viděl zatřpytit se slzy.

…_**V závoji z bílých květů, v očích touhu a strach, zmámeni jeden druhým, v objetí změněném v prach, žiji náš sen dál. Tvůj obraz v zasněných očích, vídám tě v představách a přeji si, ať to nikdy neskončí….**_

Nádherný hlas plný touhy a žalu zesílil. Zero se překvapeně podíval před sebe. Dívčin tanec se zpomalil a s každým dalším krokem a slovem písně, se pomalu blížila přímo k nim. Byla již dostatečně blízko, aby jí mohl vidět do očí. Jejich barva i výraz jej šokovaly. Její duhovky byly stejně černé jako její panenky, s červenými odlesky v barvě jejích vlasů, které hypnotizovaly. A v hlubinách těchto očí neviděl Zero nic, než prázdnotu.

Když se k nim dostala až na délku paže, Kaname nervózně přešlápl. Ale dívka mu nevěnovala žádnou pozornost. Byla zcela soustředěna na Zera, kterému se zdálo, jakoby se její rty maličko prohnuly do skoro neviditelného úsměvu. Zvedla bělostnou paži směrem k němu, ale nedotkla se jej. Ani nepřerušila svůj zpěv.

…_**..Když démon ukázal svou tvář, zbyla jen bolest a pláč, ale já věřím, žiješ ve mně dál, i démon je anděl, když miloval…**_

Pak se otočila ke Kanamemu a štíhlými prsty, které se Zera nedotkly, jemně setřela z jeho tváře slzu. To však mohl vidět jen Zero, protože byl tak blízko. A jako by jen pro něj, jen pro Kanameho, znovu šeptem zopakovala:

…_**..i démon je anděl, když miloval…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Už by měl jít, ale stále váhal. Dělal si o ředitele vážně starosti. Včera večer, po vystoupení Maemi byl na pochybách, co udělat. Ještě nikdy neviděl Kanameho slzy a zároveň také nikdy neviděl u ředitele takový výraz. Chtěl by být nablízku oběma z nich, ale jako na potvoru musely být prázdniny.

Vrátil se od ředitele asi před hodinou. Byl se s ním rozloučit, říci ahoj a za týden jsem zpět, ale celé se to nějak zvrtlo. Cross jej objímal a držel se těsně u něj od chvíle, co vstoupil do jeho pracovny a Zerovi neušlo, že ty medovo-oříškové oči, skryté za kulatými brýlemi, byly zarudlé a smutné. Neustále něco říkal, takže se Zero pořádně ani nedostal ke slovu, což by zase nebylo až tak neobvyklé, ale Zera udivil obsah. Zdálo se mu, že ředitel mluvil nesouvisle a o věcech, které až tak moc nedávaly smysl. Také si všiml, že se několikrát pokradmu podíval ke svému stolu, ale nakonec nic neřekl. Zjistil už snad, že blok chybí? Ale to asi nebylo to, na co Cross myslel, jak Zero při svém odchodu zjistil. Protože když už byl na chodbě, tak ještě než stihl zavřít dveře, zaslechl ředitelova slova, že až se vrátí, naučí ho střílet. A že doufá, že už nebude pozdě.

Také už nějakou dobu přemýšlel o všem, co se v posledních několika týdnech událo. Znovu a znovu se vracel k vtíravé myšlence, že není vše takové, jak se na první pohled zdá.

Nebýt Kaina a jeho _nájezdům_ na něj, možná by se sám sobě a svým myšlenkám smál, ale nyní už ne. Začínal pochybovat a ptát se sám sebe na těžko uvěřitelné. Začínal se na spoustu věcí dívat jinýma očima. Začínal otevírat svou mysl možnosti, že hororové postavy nemusí být nutně jen fikcí.

Bylo pro něj těžké si Kanameho představit jinak, než jak jej znal. Třeba jako Kaina. Červené oči, tesáky potřísněné krví, divoký pohled. A v běžné situaci, kdy se nijak neliší od něj nebo jakéhokoliv jiného člověka, jako skrytého dravce číhajícího na svou oběť. Ne, to nedokázal. Jediné, co při myšlenkách o Kanamem cítil, byla silná náklonost a touha dotknout se. A při představě Kanameho jako příšery mu cukaly koutky a chtělo se mu smát.

Přesto si uvědomoval, že v některých vypjatých chvílích, když byli s Kanamem o samotě, zažil pár zvláštních situací. Za nejpodivnější považoval tu, kdy Kaname vysloveně chtěl pít a pil jeho krev. Samozřejmě s jeho souhlasem. Živě si pamatoval Kanameho jazyk a rty na své ruce, jeho chtivé sání a pocit, který u něj Kanameho akce vyvolala. Tehdy necítil strach, ale když tuto vzpomínku porovnal s tou na Kaina, pud sebezáchovy se okamžitě ozval. A následné Kanameho vysvětlení se mu už nezdálo tak důvěryhodné.

Také ředitelovo chování bylo velmi nezvyklé, vlastně až divné. Crosse málokdy něco vyvedlo z míry. Býval vždy na vše připraven a o krok napřed, ale během těchto pár dní dostal Zero pocit, že už to tak z nějakého důvodu není. Připadalo mu, jakoby celá ta léta ředitel umně schovával tajemství. Tajemství, o kterém se Zero evidentně neměl nikdy dozvědět. Co si Zero pamatoval, Cross si vždy dělal srandu z upírů, dřevěných kolíků a křížů. A kdykoliv došlo na toto téma, byl doslova ve svém živlu v utahování si z něj a Yuki. Dokonce je jednou odtáhl i do sklepa. Ale pokud se na to podívá z pohledu Crosse, nebylo by zesměšňování a stavění těchto záležitostí na dětskou úroveň tím nejlepším způsobem, jak odradit zvědavce a udržet tajemství bez problémů dál?

Zero se zamračil. ,Může snad ředitelovo chování znamenat, že se o něj bojí? Že má strach?´ To bylo něco, co jej až doposud nenapadlo. Necítil se v přítomnosti Kanameho ohrožen a to ani v případě, kdy mu dal svou krev. A i kdyby mu jí měl poskytnout znovu, pokud mu to pomůže, proč ne. Neměl s tím problém. Trochu bolesti snad snese, ne? Tak co horšího by se mohlo stát?

,Možná, že je ředitel nervózní kvůli tomu, že mám strávit celý týden v neznámém prostředí a s minimem známých.´ Ale to se mu také moc nezdálo, protože Cross jej znal velmi dobře a muselo mu být jasné, že pokud by jej někdo napadl, bránil by se. Člověk nebo – nebo – někdo jiný, neviděl v tom rozdíl. Tak v čem mohl být háček?

Ať to v hlavě převracel, jak chtěl, vždy se dostal jen k dalším otázkám a odpovědí mu byly pouhé domněnky. Žádná plnohodnotná, uspokojivá odpověď. ,Možná, že tento týden je jedinou šancí, jak zjistit, co vlastně Kain naznačuje, kým Kaname ve skutečnosti je a proč má ředitel Cross strach.´

S tím popadl vak a hodil si jej přes rameno. Rozhodl se.

„Promiň, řediteli," zamumlal. „Já to musím vědět."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaname seděl v autě a nechápal, na co ještě čekají. Byl mrzutý, že neuvidí Zera tak dlouho a také kvůli mnoha věcem, které se staly. A ani následující akce, které bude muset v nadcházejícím týdnu absolvovat, mu zrovna na náladě nepřidaly. Ale nejhorší z toho všeho byl sobotní večer, který pro něj skončil doslova katastrofou, když nepočítal tu krásnou, ale krátkou chvíli se Zerem v chodbičce.

Pokud se Zerem dokázali až do včerejšího _zlatého hřebu_ tak nějak před jeho rodiči a Ichijem starším udržet zdání přátel, tak po vystoupení Maemi bylo stejně vše ztraceno. Kaname doslova cítil jako jehličky ostré pohledy Asato Ichija a zájem, který začal o Zera po zbytek večera projevovat, by se dal označit za skoro až nezdravý. Nebylo pochyb, že zavětřil kořist.

Při pohledu na ředitele si říkal, že bledší už ani být nemůže a nejasně tušil, že už asi ví. Jeho rodiče se jako vždy tvářili, jakoby se nic nedělo, ale Kaname se nedal zmást. Očekával opravdu špatný týden.

,Jakoby nestačilo, že budu muset absolvovat ples, na kterém bych si měl vybrat budoucí ženu,´ mračil se. ,Aspoň, že se to nedozví Zero. A když už jsme u něj,´ pousmál se náhle zasněně a nevědomky se dotkl rtů, ,dokud nikdo neví o krevním poutu mezi námi, je stále v relativním bezpečí. Tedy, když nejsem zrovna okolo,´ ušklíbl se sám nad sebou.

„Proč už nejedeme?" zavolal netrpělivě na řidiče, kterého díky zvednutému matovanému sklu v limuzíně neviděl. Ne, že by mu to vadilo.

„Hned Kaname-sama," ozvalo se zepředu.

Kaname popuzeně zavrčel, ale než se stačil zeptat na cokoliv dalšího, otevřely se dveře auta a vzápětí na sedadlo naproti němu zaplul Zero. Se zvukem zabouchnutých dveří se auto pomalu rozjelo.

„Překvapení!" široce se usmál Zero. „Ahoj Kaname."

Ticho.

„Tvá máma mě pozvala, abych s tebou strávil prázdniny," vysvětloval rychle a ne už tak jistým hlasem, když viděl ten obrovský šok ve tváři Kanameho.

„Jsi rád?"


End file.
